Espoir dans la tourmente
by Little-Library
Summary: "Tiens, mais c'est la petite Granger qui est de sortie ce soir. Oh pardon, je devrais plutôt dire Mme Malefoy", ricana-t-il. "Fermez la, Rockwood, espèce de démon, siffla-t-elle, hargneuse." Dix ans de guerre, dix ans de troubles pour Hermione Malefoy. Heureusement, l'espoir est toujours là, enfoui. REPOST - FINIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **J'ai décidé de re-poster " _Espoir dans la tourmente"_. Comme vous le savez (enfin pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu hihi), l'histoire est déjà entièrement écrite ** (je l'avais écrite entre 2011 et 2013) **.**

 **Je publierai t ous les deux-trois jours :). Vous pourrez ainsi la redécouvrir cet été ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _... On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La nuit obstruait tout. La pluie battante étouffait tout bruit de pas. On n'entendait pas un son, à part les gouttes d'eau qui tapaient lourdement le sol. Hermione marchait rapidement, la tête cachée par une capuche d'un noir trouble. Malgré sa longue cape, son corps tout entier était glacé, frigorifié.

Sa main fermement attachée à sa baguette, elle tentait d'analyser chaque bruissement étrange, chaque frémissement inhabituel. C'était à son tour de faire le tour de ronde dans le quartier Sud de Londres. Un des plus dangereux de la zone, depuis la division de la ville en deux camps distincts : Potter au Sud, Voldemort au Nord. Et dire que cette guerre durait depuis bientôt dix ans. Hermione était fatiguée de se battre pour survivre, exténuée de découvrir que la liste des morts s'allongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas se laissait distraire. Le quartier où elle se trouvait était une sorte de ligne de démarcation entre les deux armées sorcières. Un manque d'attention, un pas de travers, et elle pourrait dire adieu à sa vie. La jeune femme prit la première rue à droite, et le décor changea brusquement. Tout n'était plus que ruine, les vitres des immeubles avaient volé en éclat, et les bâtiments offraient au ciel leurs murs défoncés.

Hermione resserra sa main sur sa baguette, et rajusta un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage. Elle aurait presque pu passer pour une mangemorte, si un phénix n'était pas dessiné au niveau de son cœur. Si tout se passait bien, elle retrouverait son contact dans exactement deux minutes. Elle pénétra dans un ancien hôtel, avant de lancer un sort de protection devant la porte d'entrée délabrée. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Elle monta directement les escaliers en marbre sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'étouffer le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol. Elle sentit l'adrénaline lui comprimer le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle accomplissait des actes légèrement risqués. Ou plutôt très dangereux. Elle regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure. A peine releva-t-elle les yeux qu'une ombre apparut devant elle. Elle s'avança à sa rencontre, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

\- Qu'ai-je fait après mon mariage, murmura-t-elle doucement à l'ombre.

\- Tu es venue me voir totalement paniquée, et tu m'as annoncée que jamais plus tu ne te remarieras, ne serait-ce que pour t'éviter l'angoisse des préparatifs. Et comprenant ta maladresse, tu m'as fait jurer de ne jamais répéter ces mots, à personne.

Hermione ébaucha un sourire, le premier de la soirée. Elle avança d'un pas.

\- A toi de me poser une question.

\- Que t'ai-je dit avant de devenir mangemort.

Hermione serra les dents, elle avait envi de hurler.

\- Tu … tu m'as fait promettre que si jamais tu te laissais influencer par Voldemort, si jamais tu perdais toutes nos valeurs, alors je devrais te tuer. Parce que cela voudrait dire que tu es déjà parti.

L'homme abaissa alors sa capuche, et elle en fit de même. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, et enlaça son coup. Hermione le poussa gentiment, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mr Zabini, vous m'avez manquée.

Blaise lui fit un sourire en coin digne d'un vrai Serpentard, avant de s'assoir à même le sol. Tous deux auraient beaucoup de chose à se dire, et il fallait faire vite.

_ Tout le monde va bien, au QG ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. C'est la routine, tu sais.

Par routine, il fallait désormais comprendre peur, angoisse, fuite, combat, souffrance. Quel beau quotidien, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

_ J'ai des nouvelles importantes, reprit Blaise, sur un ton moins léger. Une attaque est prévue dans peu de temps, dans les quartiers moldus, au Sud bien évidemment. Je suis quasiment sur que cela se déroulera vers South Park, dans trois, quatre jours.

Hermione hocha la tête, notant soigneusement les informations dans sa tête.

_ Voldemort gagne en puissance. De plus en plus de monde se joignent à lui. Je les vois défiler tous les jours au Manoir. Et… Seamus est mort. Ils l'ont tué.

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla, tandis qu'un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier.

_ Je n'ai rien pu faire, ajouta Blaise.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu es un espion, tu mènes double jeu depuis presque six mois. Et même si un jour c'est moi, Ginny ou Pansy qui étions prisonnières, tu ne dois pas intervenir. Ta couverture est plus importante que tout, Blaise. _Que tout_.

Hermione prit la main de son ami, et la pressa. Il acquiesça. Hermione retint un soupire de soulagement. Elle était la seule personne que Blaise voyait depuis qu'il était sur cette mission d'infiltration chez l'ennemi. Elle était son seul soutien moral. Il était un des meilleurs occlumens de l'Ordre, il avait grandi chez les vautours de Voldemort, il était à l'aise dans ce milieu. Ainsi, on l'avait naturellement désigné pour cette tâche ingrate, et extrêmement périlleuse. Mais voila, parfois, les nerfs craquaient, et lors de leurs brèves rencontres, Hermione lui montrait à quel point il était un héro. Autant qu'Harry, autant que Ron, autant qu'elle. Grâce à ses informations, de nombreux massacres étaient évités, des vies étaient sauvées. Oui, c'était leur héros de l'ombre, leur Blaise.

_ Il va falloir que j'y aille, sinon mon cher maître va se demander où je suis passé, dit-il, ironique.

Même dans les pires circonstances, il demeurait sarcastique.

_ File alors, j'embrasserai tout le monde de ta part. Et surtout, sois prudent.

_ Toi aussi Miss-je-sais-tout. Les sous sols se réveillent et grouillent en ce moment, mais tu as du t'en rendre compte.

Blaise enlaça fermement Hermione, planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis transplana dans un crac. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, et transplana à son tour. Elle entendit au loin une alarme stridente, signe qu'on avait détectait leurs transplanages. Elle était tellement habituée à ce bruit assourdissant qu'elle n'y prêta guère d'attention.

Hermione atterrit dans une ruelle sombre. Elle était déjà plus en sécurité ici, mais sait-on jamais. Elle remit sa capuche, et se mit à courir sous la pluie battante. Elle sentait l'eau s'infiltrée sous ses vêtements, et glissait sur sa peau. Elle frissonna, et ferma les yeux un instant. Ce fut la seconde de trop, car elle sentit une main lui empoignait le poignet et la plaquer contre le mur sombre. Elle voulut crier, mais se ravisa au dernier au moment lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux pupilles qui la fixaient intensément.

_ Hermione, c'est moi, chuchota Drago Malefoy.

_ Par Merlin, tu m'as foutue une de ces trouilles ! On aurait pu y laisser notre peau si j'avais réellement crié. D'ailleurs, qu'ai-je mangé au petit déjeuner, au lendemain de notre lune de miel ?

_ Du pain français avec de la confiture de fraise, et une tasse de café, que j'ai essayé de te préparer d'ailleurs.

Hermione sourit avec malice. Drago Malefoy faisait parfois un bien piètre mari, quand elle y pensait.

_ Si on rentrait au QG, maintenant ?

Drago prit sa main, lui embrassa la tempe, dressa sa baguette devant lui, et entraina la jeune femme avec lui. Tous deux trottinaient, en rasant les murs pour ne pas se faire repérer par quelques intrus Mangemorts. Ils étaient en terre Potter, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient bien conscience que Voldemort envoyait des espions sur leur terre, vu qu'eux aussi utiliser cette pratique.

Drago doubla Hermione, lui faisant signe de ralentir. Elle s'accroupit alors instinctivement, forçant Drago à en faire de même. Elle avait vu à travers la pluie une lueur étrange. Quelqu'un les avait remarqués. Elle serra l'épaule de Drago, et ce dernier comprit immédiatement. Il poussa Hermione derrière lui, en un signe de protection. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait le croiser lors de missions. Il était trop craintif lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Et cela pouvait lui être fatal.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux tentatives vaines de son mari pour la retenir. Elle rampa sur le seul boueux, cherchant à discerner la personne qui les avait sans aucun doute remarqués. De là où elle était, on ne pouvait la voir. Elle lança un sortilège informulée sur ses yeux, afin de pouvoir zoomer. Son sang se glaça. Il me manquait plus que cela. Devant elle se trouvait un des plus dangereux mangemorts et bras droit de Voldemort, Rockwood.

Un désir de vengeance s'insinua alors en elle. Hermione recommença à ramper tel un serpent, sa baguette magique pointée sur le mangemort. Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, et d'oublier que Drago allait surement la tuer pour oser faire ça. Elle allait se relever et attaquer, mais Rockwood sembla se réveiller soudainement.

_ AVADA …

_ Expelliarmus, contra rapidement Hermione.

Elle se releva en sautant sur ses deux pieds, et lança un sort informulé, que son adversaire contra presque avec négligence.

_ Tiens, mais c'est la petite Granger qui est de sortie ce soir. Oh pardon, je devrais plutôt dire Mme Malefoy, ricana-t-il.

_ Fermez là, Rockwood, espèce de démon, siffla-telle, hargneuse.

_ Tu t'appelles peut être Malefoy, mais ton sang est souillé telle la vermine, espèce de sale sang de bourbe.

Hermione bouillonnait. Elle pointa son arme devant elle, bras tendu, et attaqua Rockwood. Néanmoins, ses sorts furent tous contrés. Il réussit à lui entailler l'épaule gauche. Merlin qu'elle avait envie d'utiliser des sorts impardonnables.

_ Et bien, vous vous ramollissez du côté de l'ordre, lui dit le mangemort, un rictus aux lèvres.

_ Endoloris, hurla-t-elle alors.

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir si son sort avait touché son adversaire. Elle fut happée dans le vide, signe d'un transplanage par escorte. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol dur, et fut prise de vertige. Une main ferme la retenait, et elle devina la présence de Drago à ses côtés. Hermione essaya de reprendre ses esprits, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle les plongea dans les iris grisâtres de son mari, et y décela une lueur de colère, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Il se détourna d'elle, et concentra son attention sur la porte devant eux. Ils étaient arrivés devant le QG de l'Ordre. Drago ôta son gant en cuir, et posa sa main sur la porte en bois massif. Il fit un tour avec sa baguette, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Il poussa Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle faillit trébucher sous la violence du geste, mais se rattrapa au porte manteau du hall d'entrée de Square Grimmaud. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus en mal, et elle devina sans difficulté que Rockwood lui avait lancé un sort de magie noire. L'angoisse commençait peu à peu à envahir son corps, et elle sentit des palpitations apparaître.

_ PAR SALAZARD, HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS PAR LA TETE TOUT A L'HEURE ? ON AURAIT PU SE FAIRE TUER PAR TES CONNERIES !

Hermione sentit Drago lui attraper le bras gauche, et elle cria de douleur. Elle se plia en deux, et retint ses larmes de couler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda alors Drago, passant de la rage à la panique.

Hermione observa son visage devenir de plus en plus blanc, tandis qu'il déchirait sa manche. Elle baissa le regard et grimaça. Son épaule était en lambeau, et plus le temps passait, plus la coupure devenait profonde. Si l'on ne faisait rien, elle finirait par perdre son bras. Hermione entendit Drago jurer, puis il prit dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te fourres dans des ennuis de ce genre ! Tu as tellement envie de mourir, c'est ça ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qui te pousseraient à te conduire comme une petite irresponsable !

Il était furieux, c'était certain. Mais Hermione le connaissait bien. Il se cachait derrière la colère afin de ne pas lui montrer sa peur. Tellement Malefoy.

_ Arrête de m'engeuler, répondit-elle péniblement. Ce n'est pas du jeu, je ne suis pas en état de te répon…

Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Drago accéléra encore plus l'allure.

_ Et tu as intérêt à pouvoir me répondre à nouveau. Hermione, restes avec moi. Hermione !

Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle était déjà partie dans les lambes. Trou noir.

Elle battit des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois. Hermione était déboussolée. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver. Elle observa quelques instants le plafond, et réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit. Dans son lit, plus précisément. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, et essaya de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Malheureusement, les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle ne pouvait deviner l'heure qu'il était, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps.

La douleur lancinante de son épaule fit remonter dans son esprit les événements de la veille. Au moins une chose était certaine : elle avait toujours son bras accroché à son corps. Un bon point. Elle essaya de se relever en prenant appui sur son bras valide, mais une masse allongée sur elle l'en empêcha. Elle baissa les yeux, et discerna des mèches blondes sur son ventre. Elle sourit tendrement, en pensant qu'il l'avait veillée toute la nuit. Elle caressa les cheveux de Drago lentement. Tous deux avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves, avant d'arriver là où ils étaient. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait changé leur passé. Certes, Drago n'avait pas été facile à apprivoiser, et Hermione avouait elle-même que leur relation était loin d'être cordiale au début de cette guerre. Mais voilà, elle se nommait Malefoy désormais. Beau signe de réussite.

Drago bougea légèrement, et Hermione sentit qu'il lui attrapait les doigts. Elle sourit. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, et embrassa chacune de ses phalanges, avant de se redresser. Il porta son visage au dessus du sien. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et réconfortant au-dessus d'elle. Elle observa son visage, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses cernes. Elle voulut parler, mais les lèvres de Drago rencontrèrent les siennes avant. Son cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait de l'attention. Il avait un éternel gout de menthe et de pain d'épice. Une saveur qui l'a rendait littéralement folle.

Elle gémit de mécontentement alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, un air charmeur sur le visage. Il caressa sa joue avec son nez, avant de souffler dans son coup, provoquant l'apparition de frissons.

_ Mon amour, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. As-tu mal ?

_ Non.

_ Menteuse …

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle était encore exténuée.

_ Qui m'a soignée ?

_ Ginny, évidemment. Elle a fait un boulot de chef, comme d'habitude. Mais tu nous as foutu une belle frousse. Digne d'une petite Granger !

Les yeux de Drago pétillaient de malice, et Hermione lui tapa l'épaule.

_ Tu es incorrigible, murmura-t-elle. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

_ Toute la journée. Nous sommes de nouveau en pleine nuit, tout le monde dort en ce moment. Ou peut être que Ginny et Potter font des galipettes …

_ Drago !

Ce dernier pouffa. Et c'est bien pour ce genre de comportements qu'elle était en partie tombée amoureuse de lui, il y a presque neuf ans. Ou peut être l'aimer-t-elle depuis plus, en réalité. Depuis Poudlard, même.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

_ Je pense à nous.

Drago sourit. Lui aussi partit dans ses souvenirs, elle le voyait dans ses yeux hagards. Elle dessina un cœur invisible sur sa joue, et il en profita pour lui mordre les doigts. Elle rit, mais stoppa net tout épanchement joyeux lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur lui poignardait l'épaule.

_ Ginny a dit que tu ne devais pas sortir de ce lit avant trois jours de repos. Et pour une fois, tu vas faire ce qu'elle a dit, lui dit Drago, avec fermeté

Hermione soupira.

_ Ecoute, c'était quand même Rockwood. Ce monstre m'insupporte plus qu'aucun autre.

_ Et nous n'étions absolument pas préparés pour l'affronter. Tu t'es laissé envahir par tes émotions. Imagine si je ne n'avais pas été là.

_ Je me débrouille très bien sans toi, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. Je te rappelle que je fais la plupart de mes missions sans toi, tout simplement parce que toi non plus tu ne sais pas mettre tes sentiments de côtés !

_ Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher tout de même ! Potter ne va jamais en mission avec Ginny, mais à lui, tu ne lui dis rien. Potter est parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'était reparti. La vieille rivalité d'école entre les deux hommes n'avait jamais réellement disparu. Harry supportait Drago uniquement car il était son mari Drago tolérait à peine Harry. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée que tous deux s'estimaient bien plus qu'ils n'osaient le montrer. Foutu orgueil.

_ Tu ne vas encore me faire ta crise de jalousie. Tu n'es pas comme Harry, à ce que je sache. Non, en faite, tu es pire que lui. Si je t'écoutais, je resterais au Square toute la journée sans jamais sortir.

Drago pinça les lèvres. Mauvais signe.

_ Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, répondit-il, amère.

_ Drago, nous n'avons pas le choix. Estimes toi heureux que nous soyons encore tous les deux en vie, alors que ton ancien pote nous cherche avec acharnement.

Drago grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle son ancienne affinité avec Voldemort.

Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps. Quoique, les souvenirs étaient bien ancrés dans sa mémoire... Tellement de moments partagés, de haine, d'amour, de pleurs, de peur. Mais aussi d'espoir. Un plongeon dans ses souvenirs, le temps de ces trois jours de repos, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Histoire de souffler, l'espace d'un instant. Oublier le cauchemar, et se concentrer sur son amour.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dix ans plus tôt, le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard_

Hermione était vide. Elle ne pouvait rien ressentir. Et pourtant, elle était en vie. Harry et Ron aussi, assis à côtés d'elle, dans la cuisine sombre de Square Grimmaud. A cette époque, elle ne savait pas encore que cette bataille serait la première d'une guerre harassante.

_ Bien, nous sommes en guerre maintenant. Je veux dire, une guerre ouverte, directe, constata Harry, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour le battre. Un jour, l'heure viendra, je le sais. Et à ce moment là Harry, je te jure que nous serons avec toi, affirma Hermione avec force et détermination.

_ Tous les trois, comme on se l'est promis Harry, ajouta Ron.

_ Même si c'est cette guerre ne finit jamais ?

_ Elle finira.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les iris émeraude de son meilleur ami. Il semblait porter sur ses épaules le poids de l'humanité. Et en quelque sorte, c'était la vérité. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, des enfants. Mais qu'importe, ils devaient grandir. Ils allaient combattre, tuer, torturer s'il le fallait. L'innocence n'avait plus de place dans leur vie. Et tandis qu'Hermione observait ces deux garçons qu'elle aimait tant, des cris se firent entendre du hall d'entrée. Pas déjà, pensa-t-elle alors. Pas de nouveau, alors que nous n'avons même pas pu faire le deuil des disparus.

Instinctivement, Harry prit sa baguette, sortit de la cuisine avec précipitation. Ron et Hermione le suivaient au talon. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Si leur QG était découvert, s'en était fini d'eux… Elle heurta le dos d'Harry de plein fouet, alors que celui s'était stoppé en plein chemin.

_ Mais enfin Harry, chuchota-t-elle, que …

_ TOI, vociféra-t-il alors, avant de se jeter en avant. QUE FAIS TU LA ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUE, C'EST CA ?

Hermione écarquilla alors des yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut l'inconnu. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle était prise de violence. Elle attrapa Harry par l'avant bras, l'envoya par terre par une force mystérieuse, et donna un coup de poing en plein sur le nez de l'homme. Un craquement lugubre se fit entendre.

_ Granger, espèce de sale pu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte, que Ron lui envoyait un deuxième coup.

_ Ferme là Malefoy, petite enflure !

Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il attrapa Malefoy par le col de sa chemise hors de prix, mais son geste fut intercepté par une main ferme. McGonagald intervint alors. Hermione ne remarquait que maintenant la présence de son ancien professeur, mais aussi de Ginny et Neville. D'un coup de baguette, elle répara le nez de Malefoy qui gémissait de douleur, et expulsa Ron et Harry vers le fond de la pièce. Elle lança un regard glacial vers Hermione, qui ne regrettait aucunement son geste.

_ Que fait-il ici, tonna cette dernière. Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici alors que … alors que c'est un MANGEMORT !

_ Miss Granger, je vous pris de vous calmer sur le champ. Vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit. Et rassurer vous, je ne suis pas encore dérangée.

_ Mais enfin …

_ Laissez moi finir !

Hermione se tut automatiquement, et remarqua un rictus de victoire sur le visage de la fouine. Par Merlin, elle avait des subites envies de meurtre.

_ Bien. Mr Malefoy est désormais sous notre protection. Voldemort s'est rendu compte de la trahison de sa mère, qui a été torturée. Heureusement, Drago a eut la bonne idée de nous contacter. Nous nous occupons en ce moment de remettre Narcissa Malefoy sur pied.

_ Et ne me dîtes pas que Lucius Malefoy va également gentiment nous rejoindre, tonna Harry dans son dos.

Silence. McGonagald échangea un regard avec Malefoy.

_ Lucius Malefoy est mort. Voldemort l'a tué hier soir.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le bras droit de Voldemort, mort et assassiné par son maître ! C'était du jamais vu. Mais après tout, c'était de Voldemort dont on parlait. Hermione glissa un regard vers Malefoy fils, et remarqua que son visage s'était assombrit. Elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Non mais elle délirait ! Elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas prendre cet imbécile en pitié ! Il ne le méritait pas. Il dut sentir qu'elle observait, car il lui lança un regard noir. Hermione se détourna, dégoutée.

_ Miss Granger, vous allez emmener Mr Malefoy dans sa nouvelle chambre, troisième étage, porte n°4. Il va vivre ici désormais.

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle tourna des talons, plus énervée que jamais. Elle commença à gravir les escaliers, Malefoy sur les talons, les protestations de ses amis en fond sonore. Elle allait exploser. Bientôt. Elle accéléra l'allure. Arriver au dernier palier, elle se retourna, sortit sa baguette, plaqua Malefoy contre le mur, et appuya son arme sous son menton.

_ Ecoute moi bien Malefoy, siffla-t-elle. Tu es ici en zone hostile. Tu ne parles pas, tu ne critiques pas, tu ne penses pas. Ou je te recasse tes os si aristocratiques. Tu essayes d'amadouer McGonagald avec tes histoires de famille, mais saches que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tout le monde souffre de cette guerre, tu es loin d'être le seul. N'oublie pas qui je suis. Ne sous-estime mes capacités à te détruire. Parce qu'au moindre faux-pas, je te réexpédie directement chez ton ami Voldemort. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il souhaite ta mort au moins autant que la mienne.

Hermione renforça la pression de sa baguette. Les yeux de Malefoy brulaient de haine. Elle recula doucement, et partit.

_ Toi non plus Granger, ne me sous-estime pas, entendit-elle Malefoy souffler dans son dos.

* * *

 **Voilàààà !**

 **Partagez vos réactions avec moi sur ce premier chapitre (même si ce n'est qu'une redécouverte pour vous hihi).**

 **Rendez-vous bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre :)**

 **Bonne soirée la #TeamDramione**

 **Little-Library** (aka Miss-Writer33)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'est reparti avec le deuxième chapitre de Espoir dans la Tourmente (en tout il y en a 23).**

 **Notre couple favori apprend à se connaitre... Dans des circonstances un peu particulières (mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus ;).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _ **Missgryff** _ : merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ;)

 _ **Sabrina**_ : je te remercie de ton soutien, en espérant que cette relecture t'enchante :)

 ** _B_ : ** merci beaucoup, à très bientôt j'espère !

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture la #TeamDramione :)**

 _PS : on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dix ans plus tôt, juillet_

Ginny riait. Et Hermione pensa que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie ainsi depuis cette fameuse bataille de Poudlard. Après tout, il fallait continuer à vivre, et s'habituer à ces nouvelles habitudes : mort, bataille, peur. Juin était terminé et avait laissé place à la chaleur de juillet. Mais quelle importance, personne n'osait sortir, de peur de recevoir un Avada Kedavra au coin de la rue.

Londres était habitée par une sorte de mouvement perpétuel. La révolte était proche, les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les bars sombres. Harry faisait la une de tous les journaux. Sa tête était mise à prix. Evidemment, Voldemort contrôlait la plupart des institutions sorcières, mais la résistance continuait. L'Ordre tentait de s'organiser, Harry s'affirmait de plus en plus. Mais Hermione devinait sa détresse. Sans Lupin, Dumbledore ou Rogue, sur qui pouvait-il encore compter ? Quel modèle avait-il ? Ils étaient tous perdus, inquiets. McGonagald demeurait tout de même leur bouée de sauvetage. Elle était devenue la Gardienne du Secret.

Hermione tentait de lire son ouvrage, mais ses pensées inquiétantes la distrayaient constamment. Elle ferma brusquement son livre, attirant l'attention de Ginny et Harry qui se chamaillaient gentiment à l'autre bout du salon. Ces deux-là crevaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Mais Harry était tellement peureux, et Ginny si effrayée de le décevoir, que leur relation stagnait. Hermione pensa alors qu'une petite conversation entre filles était nécessaire. Elle arriverait bien à trouver un moment.

_ Que se passe-t-il Hermione, tu t'es fâchée avec ton livre, demanda Ginny, sournoise.

_ Très marrant Gin', mais je pense plutôt que ce sont mes pensées qui sont en désaccords.

_ Alors, j'ai une révélation à te faire : mon hypothèse se confirme, tu es folle.

Hermione pouffa. Ginny était incroyable. Il semblerait qu'elle ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Un certain Potter ne devait pas y être étranger … Hermione regarda sa montre, puis soupira. C'était l'heure.

_ Bon, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Narcissa.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que le visage d'Harry se ferma.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes encore de faire cela. Mme Pomfresh pourrait très bien le faire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation une bonne vingtaine de fois en l'espace d'un mois. Désespérant.

_ Je te rappelle que Pompom a beaucoup d'autres soucis en ce moment. Tous les jours, des sorciers se font attaquer, et elle seule est à même de s'en occuper correctement. Narcissa n'a besoin que de quelques soins, je peux très bien le faire. Cela évite à Pompom de perdre son temps, et elle peut le consacrer à des gens qui en ont réellement besoin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire Harry ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi _toi_ ?

_ Parce que vous êtes tous plus têtus les uns que les autres, que vous ne faîtes aucun effort, et surtout TOI, Harry, cria-t-elle alors. Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle a menti pour toi ! En conséquence, elle a autant le droit que toi ou moi de vivre ici ! Alors OUI, c'est une Malefoy. OUI, elle est hautaine et exaspérante. Mais elle t'a sauvé. Elle t'a sauvé, et pour cela, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante. Voilà pourquoi ! Voilà la raison.

Elle était rouge de colère. Ses yeux étaient humides. Décidemment, s'énerver ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Elle défia Harry du regard puis sortit du salon en furie. Elle croisa Ron dans le hall, mais l'ignora complètement. Elle monta les escaliers biscornus quatre à quatre, et arriva au dernier étage épuisée et essoufflée. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur, et se retint de hurler. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas déjà. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis toqua à la dernière porte, avant d'entrer.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Narcissa semblait dormir à point fermer. Les tortures qu'elle avait subit fin juin avaient provoqué de profondes lésions sur son corps. La magie noire de Voldemort n'était pas la plus douce, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, le rétablissement de l'aristocrate serait long et douloureux. Et Hermione comptait bien la soutenir, malgré le fait que Narcissa la méprise profondément.

_ Mme Malefoy.

_ Je ne dors pas, cela ne sert à rien de chuchoter.

_ Bonjour à vous aussi, répliqua Hermione, sarcastique. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, peut-être serait-il temps de laisser le soleil pénétrer dans cette chambre. Vous n'avez pas vu la lumière du jour depuis votre arrivée ici.

_ Non.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Etre médicomage devait être un métier particulièrement éprouvant, lorsque vous êtes confrontés à ce genre de patient : entêté et braqué.

_ Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? Votre dos ne vous fait plus autant souffrir ?

_ Je me sens très bien. Et mon dos également, si on le compare à son état lors de mon arrivée dans ce … taudis.

Narcissa eut un rictus de dégout. Bon dieu qu'elle était bourgeoise. Elle devrait vite s'habituer aux conditions de vie difficile. Les jours meilleurs n'allaient pas arriver bientôt.

_ Ecoutez moi, c'est normal que votre dos vous fasse mal. Voldemort vous l'a broyé ! Le rétablissement sera long, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous êtes très résistante, ajouta Hermione en souriant. Et puis, comme vous l'affirmez si bien, les Malefoy sont capables de tout supporter, non ?

Narcissa plissa ses yeux. Elle semblait suspicieuse. Et elle avait raison de l'être. Hermione se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers la fenêtre, et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux. La lumière inonda la pièce, et Narcissa couina. Ses yeux devaient la bruler.

_ Je vous interdis, refermez immédiatement ces rideaux hideux ! Vous m'entendez ?

Elle était hystérique.

_ Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je ne fais que vous aidez. Et honnêtement, un rayon de soleil ne fera pas de mal à votre teint lugubre !

Hermione avait touché juste, car rien n'importait plus à Narcissa Malefoy que son apparence. Vexée de s'être laissée avoir, elle se mura dans le silence. Hermione en profita pour sortir la lotion magique pour le dos de se patiente. Elle fit signe à Narcissa de se tourner sur le côté en douceur cette dernière s'effectua sans broncher. Le dos de Narcissa était drôlement amoché. En plus d'être brulé, la colonne vertébrale avait été brisée, et les côtés cassés. Elle avait du souffrir le martyr. Voldemort était un démon. Il était la réincarnation d'Hadès en personne.

_ Vous savez, cela ne m'étonne guère que McGonagald vous ait choisi pour s'occuper de moi.

_ Ah, et pourquoi cela ?

_ Vous êtes la seule ici qui ne me regardez pas comme une paria.

_ Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas la seule. Les autres professeurs …

_ Ne font que vous mentir, coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde ici se méfie de moi. Ils s'imaginent peut-être que je vais repartir chez le Seigneur de Ténèbres et lui dévoiler tout ce que je sais sur vous. Ils oublient seulement que l'unique chose qui m'attend là-bas, c'est la mort.

Hermione demeura silencieuse un instant, toujours en train d'appliquer la pommade. Les confidences de cette femme blessée se faisaient si rares. Elle devait en profiter, car elle le devinait aisément, ses blessures n'étaient pas que physiques, mais aussi psychologiques.

_ Je sais très bien que jamais vous ne ferez une chose pareille. Parce qu'au fond, vous avez toujours détesté Voldemort. Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais sauvé Harry.

_ Je suis une mère, avant tout, chuchota-telle après un courte pause. Et j'aime mon fils beaucoup plus que les idéologies de Voldemort. J'ai pensé que si Potter survivait, alors il tuerait un jour Voldemort. Et la fin de Voldemort signifie la survie de mon fils.

Hermione se tendit. Drago Malefoy était loin d'être son sujet préféré.

_ Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de mon fils, continua-t-elle.

_ J'en doute forte, Mme Malefoy, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect.

_ Vous le haïssez, affirma-t-elle. Et croyez-moi, c'est réciproque. Il vous déteste. Et il déteste encore plus d'avoir une dette envers vous.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par dette ?

_ Bien que cela m'écorche les lèvres de l'avouer, c'est grâce à vous que je me rétablie si vite. Et pour lui, c'est un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne soit pas capable de le faire lui-même. Il ne vous le dira jamais, bien entendu.

_ Malefoy est un petit prétentieux, un égoïste et un profiteur de surcroit. Je me doute qu'il ressente de tels états d'âmes !

_ Vous l'apprendrez avec le temps, parce que vous êtes encore jeunes, mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Les gens montrent rarement leur véritable personnalité.

_ Et vous, Mme Malefoy, que montrez-vous ?

Hermione devina qu'elle souriait.

_ Ce que je veux bien dévoiler, évidemment.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dix ans plus tôt, juillet_

Hermione titubait. Bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle autant bu ? Ah oui, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il avait maintenant 18 ans depuis dix minutes. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le couloir du deuxième étage du QG, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était partie pour chercher sa veste. Qu'importe, Harry était plus important. La veste attendrait.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, avant de se diriger vers le salon, et le jardin aménagé pour l'occasion. Il fallait qu'elle boive une potion contre la gueule de bois. Merlin, merlin, merlin. Elle n'aurait jamais du jouer contre Ginny et les frères Weasley à ce stupide jeu sorcier. C'était à prévoir qu'elle perdrait. Et c'est bien connu, le perdant boit toujours.

Hermione faillit s'écrouler sur le tapis du salon, mais se rattrapa de justesse sur le vieux fauteuil en velours vert. Elle porta sa main à son front, et ferma ses paupières. Elle voyait trouble, et sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Elle entendit des rires au loin, et finit par se diriger vers eux. Elle passa la baie vitrée, et pénétra dans le jardin. Un cercle magique les protégeait de la vue de tous, et il était impossible de venir ici par l'extérieur. Hermione aperçut les cheveux roux de Ron, à côté de ceux noirs d'Harry. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à courir jusqu'à eux, pour finir pas sauter sur le dos de ledit meilleur ami.

_ HARRY, hurla-t-elle presque dans son oreille. T'es vieeeeeeeux maintenant ! Mais bon, je suis toujours plus jeune que toi. Mais Ron lui, il est plus grand que nous deux. Tu te rends compte ?

Elle entendit Harry étouffer un rire, tandis que Ron ne se gêna pas pour se moquer d'elle. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, son cerveau était trop embrumé par l'alcool.

_ Je crois que j'ai trop bu, dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres qui l'écoutaient avec amusement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Hermione Granger un peu dévergondée.

_ Oui, je te le confirme, répondit Harry, tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ C'est la faute de ta futur femme !

Hermione remarqua que ses deux amis rougissaient. Harry de gène, et Ron de colère. Oups, elle avait dû faire une gaffe. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, et vite. Elle embrassa la joue d'Harry, avant de filer. Elle crut entendre Ron crier, mais cela la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais fut prise de nausée. L'alcool n'était vraiment pas une bonne expérience, voilà qu'en plus d'être à l'ouest, elle était malade. Néanmoins, c'était le signe qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Au moins un bon point dans cette soirée qui tournait au cauchemar. Merci Ginny, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle s'accroupit contre le mur le mur le plus proche, et éteint la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Enfin, un peu de calme.

_ Granger, je sais que tu te prends pour la reine de cet endroit immonde, mais saches que tu pourrais au moins respecter les autres. C'est pour ça que tu vas partir d'ici, et aussi rallumer la lumière au passage.

Fin du calme. Décidemment, il ne manquait plus que lui. Ainsi, ce cher Malefoy se cachait des autres dans la cuisine. C'était d'un pitoyable. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait également ressembler à une pauvre âme en peine en ce moment-même. Quel honte. Elle essaya de se relevait, mais l'alcool dans son sang lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger, sous peine de vider le contenu son estomac. Et il était hors-de-question qu'elle se ridicule devant Malefoy.

_ Je vais plutôt rester ici, dans le noir, si tu veux bien, murmura-t-elle.

_ Et bien, je ne le veux pas justement. Dégage d'ici Granger.

Elle souffla. Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, cet imbécile.

_ Je ne peux pas bouger.

_ Ah oui, tiens donc. Tu as de la glu perpétuelle collée sur ton hideux pantalon, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

_ Non, j'ai la gueule de bois.

Ses réponses se faisaient de plus en plus courtes. Elle sentait le sommeil l'emporter, mais elle imagina aussi très bien l'expression de stupéfaction que devait avoir Malefoy à l'instant même. Elle l'entendit bouger, et le vit s'accroupir devant elle.

_ Par Salazard, tu sens le Whisky-pur-feu à plein nez. On noie ses déboires dans l'alcool maintenant ? C'est ta nouvelle technique de décompression ?

_ La ferme, souffla-t-elle.

Chaque effort l'épuisait. Malefoy la contempla un moment, avant de lui attraper l'avant bras, et de le passer sur son épaule. Hermione paniqua, et l'alcool dupliquant ses réactions, elle se mit à crier.

_ Malefoy, lâche-moi immédiatement ! Tu … tu …

_ Tais toi cinq minutes. Il faut que tu prennes une douche froide !

_ Et pourquoi cela ?

_ C'est pas vrai, c'est sa première cuite, et c'est moi qui suis obligé de m'en occuper, l'entendit-elle murmurer, amer.

Hermione se laissa trainer par le jeune homme. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas la force de protester. En cet instant, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'elle. Inquiétant lorsque l'on connaissait la réputation du garçon en question. Hermione s'agrippa à sa chemise alors qu'il l'aidait à grimper les escaliers.

_ Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi, tout d'un coup ?

_ Je ne le suis pas. J'ai pitié, nuance, répliqua-t-il avec fermeté.

_ Menteur, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. J'aime bien ta mère.

Malefoy stoppa la montée.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Granger ?

_ Et bien, c'est la vérité. Ta mère est sympa quand elle veut. Et elle t'adore. Si elle t'apprécie tant que ça, c'est bien que tu dois avoir quelque chose d'humain en toi.

Malefoy soupira.

_ Tais-toi, l'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi. Et déshabilles toi, on est dans ta salle de bain si tu n'as pas encore remarqué.

Hermione observa la pièce avec surprise. Il avait bien raison. Sans réfléchir, elle grimpa dans l'immense baignoire, alluma la pomme de douche ainsi que les robinets. Elle était encore habillée, et ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau en moins de cinq secondes.

_ Bon sang Granger, ne rebois plus jamais de ta vie, tu es une vraie demeurée !

Elle explosa de rire avant d'arroser à son tour Malefoy. Elle avait les joues roses, et elle eut l'impression que ses nausées avaient disparus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri. Cependant, ce n'était pas du gout de Malefoy. Ses yeux devinrent noirs sous la colère. Hermione le vit sortir sa baguette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une vague d'eau glacée s'abattit sur elle. Elle resta un instant hébétée, avant de rire à nouveau.

_ Refais-le Malefoy ! C'est absolument grisant ! Regardes, je suis trempée, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Toi par contre, ta chemise est foutue.

Elle gloussa. Malefoy soupira, une fois de plus.

_ Je vais te chercher une potion pour faire descendre l'alcool. Tu deviens impossible, Granger. Surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement de la tête, sous les yeux suspicieux de son sauveur. A peine ferma-t-il la porte, qu'elle enleva ses vêtements humides, s'enroula dans une serviette, et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se retint de glousser sous l'excitation. Deux pas, et elle était dans la chambre de Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Mme Malefoy, c'est moi !

Ladite dame se releva avec lenteur de son lit, les yeux remplis de sommeil.

_ Hermione, que faîtes vous ici à une heure aussi tardive !

Hermione s'assit en bas du lit.

_ Il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose. Vous aviez raison sur cet abruti de Malefoy. Enfin, maintenant il me parait moins abruti puisqu'il m'a aidé, mais il fait tellement orgueilleux que …

_ Hermione, vous êtes ivre ma parole !

Narcissa semblait surprise. Ou en colère ?

_ Oui, enfin non. Malefoy s'occupe de moi, mais je lui ai fait une petite farce. Il va croire que je me suis enfuie.

Suite à ces paroles, Hermione pouffa de plus belle. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Par Salazard, on aura tout vu dans cette maison. Hermione voyons, cela ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans cet état. Vous allez durement le regretter demain. Et j'en sais quelque chose, pour avoir vu Drago de nombreuses fois dans cette … situation gênante.

_ Ah, Malefoy aime l'alcool ! Le petit chenapan …

Hermione s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet, et fut prise d'une soudaine envie de dormir. Malheureusement, Malefoy fils fit son apparition. Hermione grogna. Elle aurait bien aimé rester ici encore un peu.

_ Mère, je suis confus. Cette peste n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Granger, l'appela-t-il. Tu me suis illico presto, sans rechigner. Tu vas dans ta chambre, et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que tu décuves entièrement, c'est-à-dire demain matin.

_ Oui chef !

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, puis adressa un large sourire à Narcissa, qui se contenta de relever un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Malefoy attrapa son bras, et la tira vers lui. Elle fit un geste de la main à Narcissa, histoire de se montrer courtoise en lui disant au revoir. Son instant de folie était fini, elle voulait juste dormir. Malefoy la souleva entièrement dans ses bras lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle peinait à avancer. Hermione se cala contre son torse, et ferma les yeux.

_ Malefoy, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée …

_ Et moi, c'est toi qui me fatigues, rétorqua-t-il, plus lasse que jamais.

Malefoy entra dans sa chambre, dont la couleur marron et beige des murs adoucissait l'ambiance ténébreuse de la maison. Hermione sentit qu'il l'allongeait dans son lit. Elle se glissa d'elle-même sous ses couvertures, enlevant au passage son peignoir.

_ Bois ça, lui dit-il alors, en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide noirâtre. C'est contre la gueule de bois, tu vas dormir comme une masse après.

Hermione acquiesça, et avala d'une traite le contenu en grimaçant.

_ Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

_ Quoi encore ?

Le jeune homme dut se rapprocher pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle disait. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les orbites grises de Malefoy, et attrapa sa cravate noire. Elle tira dessus, et finit par l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit Malefoy se figer avant de répondre à son baiser. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et la repoussa. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa joue. Bon Dieu, que venait-elle de faire ? Elle avait des pulsions, elle n'était pas maître d'elle-même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il soupira, et s'éloigna d'elle.

_ Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Tu ne t'en souviendras même pas demain matin, de toute manière.

_ Si, je m'en rappellerai … Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Hermione s'emmitoufla encore plus dans ses couvertures, et s'endormit avant d'entendre la réponse de Malefoy.

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était passée sous un train. Elle chercha des yeux son réveil : il affichait 7h35. Par Merlin. Elle gémit, et cacha son visage sous son oreiller. Lorsque les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, elle rougit, même si elle savait que personne ne pourrait la voir. Franchement, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi lui ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de problème en ce moment. Mais qu'importe, il faudrait assumer. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

* * *

 **The End ! (pour le moment évidemment...)**

 **Que pensez-vous de Narcissa ? J'ai adoré écrire son personnage :D**

 **Et que dire d'Hermione et Drago... L'alcool aide parfois, heinhein ;). A consommer avec modération bien sûr hahaha**

 **Bonne soirée, et à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous Bisous**

 **Little-Library**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 3 :)**

 **Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews & qui suivent cette fanfiction, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Dix ans plus tôt, septembre_

Hermione agitait nerveusement son index contre la table du conseil de l'Ordre. Son cerveau était en effervescence, et ses nerfs tendus au maximum. C'était une réunion particulière qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Et depuis que McGonagald l'avait nommée membre permanent et indispensable –tout comme Harry et Ron, elle se devait d'assister à toutes les assemblées, sans exception. La table se remplissait peu à peu, et elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Molly. Heureusement, la guerre n'avait pas ôté le célèbre instinct maternel de la matriarche Weasley. En ces temps sombres, ils en avaient tous besoin. Et ce détail insignifiant les rattachait en quelque sorte au passé. Un passé tellement plus sain et calme, comparé à aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit les dossiers qui devaient être examiné dans l'après-midi. Les éternels tours de ronde allaient être abordés, tout comme les missions-espionnage qui devenaient peu à peu habituelles. Personne ne refusait d'accomplir sa part du marché au contraire, les missions les plus dangereuses étaient très demandées. D'ailleurs, Hermione en avait accomplis plus d'une, y compris en solitaire, malgré la désapprobation de ses amis.

La jeune fille relut rapidement les questions de faible importance, avant de se concentrer sur un dossier épais comme un grimoire. En lettre noir et en majuscule était inscrit « D. MALEFOY ». L'ensemble de sa vie, chaque détail insignifiant de sa misérable existence, étaient rassemblés dans ces documents. Hermione caressa avec son doigt la boucle d'attache, puis se décida enfin à l'ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lire en entier. Elle avait volontairement omis toute la partie sur sa vie privée et familiale, pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses attaches et relations avec les mangemorts. Elle avait eu peur de découvrir les plus noirs secrets de Drago Malefoy. Elle savait très bien que la plupart des personnes qui allaient assister à la réunion avaient lu l'ensemble du dossier. Mais ils étaient adultes, et ils étaient capables de faire la part des choses. Elle, pourrait-elle le faire, alors qu'elle ressentait un profond dégout à l'égard de Malefoy, sans même avoir parcouru tous les éléments du dossier ?

Hermione referma le dossier brusquement, attirant l'attention des quelques personnes présentes.

_ Tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu sembles perturbée.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, je suis juste un peu … fatiguée en moment.

Arthur Weasley l'observa quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête et de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'il avait avec sa femme. Hermione soupira faiblement, et attacha ses cheveux emmêlés en une queue de cheval serrée. Elle devait rester sereine. Bien que Malefoy n'ait aucune influence sur elle, se dire que son avenir reposait désormais sur ces épaules la dérangeait. Après tout, elle n'avait que 18 ans. Qui était-elle pour juger les autres, alors qu'elle-même pouvait se reprocher nombre de choses ?

Elle fut sortie de ces pensées par McGonagald qui venait d'arriver. Charlie et Fleur vinrent s'assoir à côté d'elle, et le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit en retour. Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Harry et Ron étaient encore en retard. Elle se doutait bien qu'Harry devait réconforter Ginny du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'autorisation d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, mais Ron était un mystère. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait trafiquer à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait de la sorte.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Tiens, quand on parle des loups … ils arrivent en courant.

_ Mr Potter. Mr Weasley. Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, leur dit McGonagald, avec aigreur et sévérité. Et n'essayez pas encore une fois de vous justifier, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Contentez-vous de vous assoir. La réunion risque d'être longue.

Les deux garçons devinrent rouges comme des pivoines, et vinrent s'installer près d'Hermione. Celle-ci leur adressa un regard noir, avant de porter son attention sur ce que disait McGonagald.

_ Bonjour à tous. Je crois que tout le monde a survécu cette semaine. Et tout le monde a rapporté d'intéressantes informations. Arthur, j'ai lu votre rapport sur les derniers mouvements de Voldemort, et j'avoue que tout ceci est bien inquiétant.

_ En quoi, demanda Hermione, poussée par la curiosité et l'angoisse.

_ Il semblerait que les Géants aient rejoints Voldemort.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry. Tous deux froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Mais je pensais qu'Hagrid s'en était occupé ! Cela fait trois mois qu'ils combattent à nos côtés, constata-t-il. Pourquoi changeraient-ils tout d'un coup d'avis ?

_ Et bien, nous menons notre petite enquête. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mr Longdubat en a la charge, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Voilà donc pourquoi Neville s'était volatilisée du Square depuis trois jours. Harry hocha la tête, mais Hermione devina son inquiétude. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Elle lui serra la main par-dessous la table, dans un signe de réconfort. Il lui retourna le geste.

_ A part cela, les plannings de cette semaine vous seront transmis directement. Nous faisons comme d'habitude, alors à moins que vous ayez une urgence de dernière minute, tout devrait bien se dérouler. Passons aux choses sérieuses : la potentielle admission de Drago Malefoy dans l'ordre.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, et elle sentit Harry et Ron se crisper. Le simple fait d'entendre son nom la braquait, et ce phénomène s'était dument amplifié depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Heureusement, tous deux avaient fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il devait même pensé qu'elle avait oublié ce passage honteux. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

_ Donc, nous savons tous quelle genre de personne était Malefoy, il n'y a par conséquent aucune raison de revenir dessus. La vraie question est : a-t-il changé depuis qu'il est ici, et surtout, est-il fiable ?

McGonagald observa tour à tour chacun des membres, et insista lourdement sur Hermione. Evidemment. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se lança.

_ Je pense que oui.

Elle sentit une dizaine de pairs d'yeux écarquillés braqués sur elle, tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait avec son verre d'eau.

_ Tu plaisantes, s'outragea-t-il, en criant.

_ Mr Potter, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Miss Granger a surement de bonne raison pour avancer cela. Expliquez-vous.

Harry se renfrogna, se tassa encore plus dans son fauteuil, un air boudeur collé au visage. Après tout, Malefoy était son ennemie d'école. C'était compréhensible s'il prenait les paroles d'Hermione comme une sorte de trahison.

_ Et bien, tant que sa mère est ici, nous pouvons compter sur lui.

_ C'est-à-dire, lui demanda Bill.

_ Il a envie de tuer Voldemort presque autant qu'Harry. Il a tué son père et torturé sa mère. Et la seule chose que Malefoy aime –en dehors de lui-même bien sur-, c'est Narcissa Malefoy. Tant qu'elle est ici, il restera.

_ Il semblerait que vous ayez très bien analysé le personnage, constata McGonagald. Je retrouve bien son caractère dans votre description. Néanmoins, un détail m'inquiète. Si jamais Narcissa venait à disparaître pour on ne sait quelle raison, que fera-t-il ? Parce que il est puissant, dangereux. Oui Mr Potter, ne semblait pas outré ! Drago Malefoy est bien aussi doué que vous l'êtes, et il est extrêmement rusé.

Harry dut prendre cela comme une insulte, car il serra ses poings jusqu'au sang.

_ Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, je sais très bien qui est Malefoy. Mais vous oubliez justement que c'est un mangemort. Cet idiot à la marque sur son avant-bras ! Il a voulu TUER Dumbledore !

_ Vous avez affirmé, il y a peu de cela, que Malefoy n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, et qu'il avait abaissé sa baguette ! Et il a fait semblant de ne pas vous reconnaitre lorsque vous avez été capturé par les raffleurs !

_ Et alors ! Cela ne prouve absolument pas les bonnes intentions de Malefoy !

_ Votre colère vous aveugle.

_ Votre illusion m'exaspère.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à son ami afin qu'il se calme. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il allait dire des choses qu'il risquait de regretter par la suite.

_ Harry, elle a raison, chuchota-t-elle. A part nous insulter, Malefoy n'a rien fait de compromettant.

Il grinça des dents, mais ses muscles se détendirent. Il hocha la tête, accordant ainsi son consentement.

_ Je pense qu'il faut mettre Malefoy à l'essai, affirma-t-elle. Au moins deux mois. Après nous aviserons.

_ Tu veux le mettre sur le terrain, dit alors Ron, outré, les joues rouges de colère. Ca ne va pas la tête !

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, _Ronald_. J'ai dit le mettre à l'essai. Sur de la paperasse. Sur des tâches ingrates. Et s'il ne fout pas tout en l'air avant deux mois, on pourra alors envisager de la placer sur une mission en duo. Une mission de faible envergure, évidemment.

_ C'est une idée très intéressante, affirma McGonagald, après un instant de réflexion. Nous allons faire comme ceci. Tout le monde est de cet avis ?

Des murmures d'approbations de firent entendre.

_ Très bien. Mr Potter, vous allez vous occuper de cette histoire.

_ _Pardon_ ?

_ Vous avez très bien entendu. Ne jouez pas les rabats joies avec moi.

_ C'est hors-de-question !

_ Potter, je vous fais confiance. Votre inimitié avec Malefoy est légendaire. C'est pourquoi vous serez à même de lui donner des missions très ennuyeuses. Ne me dîtes pas que cela ne vous réjouis pas, je ne vous croirai pas.

Harry fixa intensément la vieille dame dans les yeux, avant de finalement accepter. Par Merlin, Hermione plaignit Malefoy un court instant. Les deux mois qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas de tout repos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dix ans plus tôt, décembre_**

Hermione enfila sa robe noire, qui cachait à peine ses formes. Elle remonta ses collants résilles le plus haut possible sur ses hanches, afin d'avoir l'impression que son corps était couvert par des habits dignes de ce nom. Simple impression, c'était le mot. Elle chercha des yeux ses escarpins en daim, et les mit rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir et se maquilla à l'aide d'un sort. Ses paupières devinrent noirs charbons, et ses lèvres rouges désirs. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon faussement soigné. Elle vérifia que tout était en place, inspira un grand coup, puis attrapa sa longue cape.

Elle sortit de sa chambre le plus discrètement possible, dans le but de ne pas réveiller le Square. La pénombre avait pris possession des lieux, et elle devina que l'extérieur devait être glacial. L'hiver était bien là. Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds, avant de doucement frapper à la porte à deux pas de la sienne. Elle entendit un grognement, et sourit malgré elle. Elle n'attendit pas l'autorisation de l'occupant, et ouvra la porte. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Malefoy fils. Ce dernier sembla stupéfait, puis ébahi lorsqu'il remarqua la tenue de la jeune fille. Il ne se gêna pas pour la regarder de haut en bas.

_ Et bien Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en cette heure si tardive ? Serais-tu en … manque de quelque chose, rajouta-t-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Granger leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'y était attendue.

_ Tu vas venir avec moi. Nous partons en mission.

Malefoy stoppa net ses mouvements, et fixa Hermione avec intensité. Elle soutint son regard.

_ Maintenant ? Avec _toi_ ?

_ Cela fait plus de deux mois que tu es à l'essai. Tu as eu un comportement exemplaire. Il est temps que tu plonges un peu les mains dans le cambouis.

_ Dans le _quoi_ ?

_ Oublie, expression moldue.

Il grimaça, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille. Quand elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper de Malefoy, elle n'en revenait pas. McGonagald n'avait pas les idées claires. Tous deux se détestaient. Certes, ils affichaient une certaine indifférence envers l'autre, mais tout de même ! De plus, cette mission n'aurait rien de facile. Surtout avec Malefoy dans les pattes.

_ Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Tu es habillée comme une … une …

_ Prostituée, oui, tu peux le dire, coupa-t-elle avec fermeté.

_ Je pensais plutôt à pute, si tu m'excuses, dit-il avec mépris.

_ Tu es d'un vulgaire, s'en est affligeant.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'assombrirent brusquement, et sa mâchoire se crispa.

_ Je me passerai de tes commentaires sur mon éducation, Granger. Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre dans ce domaine. Tu n'auras jamais la même distinction que moi.

_ Tais-toi cinq minutes, arrêtes de te vanter comme un enfant de cinq ans, et enfiles ta cape noire. Je t'attends dans le hall. Et sois discret.

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Malefoy de lui répondre, et fila dans les escaliers. Première phase d'approche terminée. Désormais, il fallait lui expliquer le but et le contenu de la mission. Plus laborieux. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Malefoy arriver sur le palier. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, puis lança un sort d'insonorisation.

_ Il ne faut pas qu'on nous surprenne. Au cas où il y aurait des traîtres, dit-elle en réponse à sa question muette. Il y a quelques règles à respecter. Tu me suis, tu ne parles que si je te l'autorise, et surtout tu m'écoutes. C'est la première fois que tu vas sortir du QG, et crois-moi, l'endroit où nous allons n'est pas très tranquille. Alors, si je te dis cours, tu le fais. Si je t'ordonne de te sauver, tu obéis, même si je me fais attrapée. C'est le principe. Tu as compris ?

Malefoy hocha la tête, toujours en la scrutant.

_ Que dois-t-on faire ?

_ Je me fais passer pour une prostituée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise cette technique de camouflage. Nous nous rendons dans la zone Nord de la ville, tout près de là où se trouve Voldemort. C'est un quartier très malfamé, mais idéal pour rencontrer des contacts avec l'autre camp. Personne ne s'imagine que le précieux Ordre du Phénix puisse entretenir ce genre de relations avec ce milieu.

_ Vous avez des espions chez Voldemort, demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Hermione était agacée.

_ Oui, évidemment. Mais ce soir, nous allons rencontrer une personne un peu particulière. Enfin, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je prévois cette rencontre depuis des semaines, alors ne viens pas tout gâcher. Cette mission sera un test pour savoir si on peut te faire confiance. Examiner ta fiabilité en gros. Conclusion : il ne faut pas que tu foires, Malefoy.

_ J'ai tout à fait saisi Grangie chérie. Et que tu le croies ou non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire faux bonds. Je veux autant que toi la mort de ce salopard de Voldemort.

Hermione sourit. Au moins un point commun entre eux, c'était déjà ça de gagner.

_ Je n'ai jamais douté de cela, Malefoy.

_ Alors que …

_ Je ne suis pas la seule à diriger ici. Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre, mais plutôt Harry, ou les Weasley. Sans leur approbation, tu ne feras jamais partie de cette Ordre.

_ Et pourquoi Potter te laisse-t-il partir seule en ma compagnie ? Je pourrais te tuer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il la narguait ouvertement.

_ Personne ne sait que tu m'accompagnes ce soir, à part quelques sorciers. Et je suis la seule, si tu n'avais pas encore remarqué, à ne pas t'insulter à chaque fois que je te croise. Penses-tu réellement que tu aurais pu partir en mission avec Harry ou Ron ? Les mangemorts n'auraient pas eu le temps de vous tuer, puisque vous l'auriez fait avant. Vous vous comportez comme des gamins.

_ Je sais très bien me contrôler, Granger !

_ Pas quand tu es avec Harry ou Ron ! Et même avec moi, c'est plus que tendu. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Trêve de bavardage, nous perdons du temps. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, pour une fois, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Au point où j'en suis, marmonna-t-il, alors qu'elle lui attrapait le bras pour transplanner.

Tous deux arrivèrent dans un crac dans une réelle déserte. Aussitôt, Hermione sortit sa baguette, mit sa capuche sur sa tête, et fit signe à Malefoy d'en faire de même. Elle lui tendit à son tour sa baguette. Il la regarda avec surprise.

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser sans arme !

Elle secoua la tête dans un signe d'exaspération, avant de marcher vers l'allée centrale, Malefoy derrière elle. Ses hauts talons claquaient sur les pavés gelés. Par Merlin que son accoutrement était horrible.

_ Hé, ma jolie !

Hermione se retourna, et observa un homme à moitié ivre-mort s'avancer vers eux. Encore un dingo en perspective. Elle sentit Malefoy lui attrapait l'avant-bras dans un geste protecteur, et fut étonnée par sa réaction. Décidemment, c'était le jour des surprises.

_ Tu viendrais passer un bon moment avec moi, continua-t-il, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux.

_ Désolée mon chou, mais je suis déjà prise ce soir, minauda-t-elle, en parfaite actrice. Peut être plus tard dans la soirée …

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle passa sa main sur le torse de Malefoy et adressa un clin d'œil à l'ivrogne. Lorsqu'il se détourna d'elle, Hermione en profita pour lui lancer un sort informulé. Il tomba raide pétrifié sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

_ Je ne serai jamais ta jolie, au passage.

Elle fit signe à Malefoy de la suivre, alors qu'il lui tenait toujours l'avant-bras.

_ Tu peux me lâcher, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une chose en sucre.

_ Excuses-moi de ne pas faire confiance aux types qui te prennent pour une prostituée !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il se la jouait chevalier servant maintenant ! Elle décida de l'ignorer, et continua d'avancer dans la nuit noire. Ses doigts étaient engourdis à cause du froid, mais au grand jamais elle n'aurait relâché sa baguette. Ni sa vigilance. Elle marchait rapidement, et les pas réguliers de Malefoy la rassuraient quelque peu. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas seule en mission, il fallait en profiter. Même si ladite personne était Drago Malefoy.

Hermione s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble, un hôtel destiné à recevoir toutes les prostitués du coin et leurs clients. Elle lança un sort révélateur de présence de magie noire, et attendit avec anxiété le résultat. Sans surprise, le bâtiment était rempli de mangemorts. L'opération devenait tout de suite plus délicate. Elle sentit alors Malefoy se coller contre son dos.

_ Que fait-on, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, afin que leur conversation soit inaudible pour les oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Tu vas te faire passer pour mon client, répondit-il doucement. Tu vas demander la chambre 22. Si jamais on te répond qu'elle est déjà prise, dis que tu es dans le coup.

Malefoy hocha la tête, et passa devant elle. Il poussa la porte mangée par les mites, et grimaça. L'endroit ne semblait pas être à son goût. Il lui attrapa la main, et Hermione se retint de faire un geste de recul. « C'est pour la scène, pensa-t-elle. Oublie qui tu es, joue la comédie ».

L'homme qui tenait l'accueil avait une allure plus que douteuse. Hermione évita de croiser son regard le temps que Malefoy s'occupe des modalités. Heureusement que leurs visages étaient cachés par leur capuche. Car ici, qui ne connaissait pas l'héritier Malefoy en disgrâce ? Sa tête était mise à prix presque autant que celle d'Harry, depuis que Voldemort avait découvert son lieu de résidence : le QG de l'ordre. Malefoy posa sa main sur sa hanche pour lui dire de suivre le maître d'hôtel. Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers biscornus et défoncés, avant d'arriver au dernier étage de l'immeuble. L'homme tendit une clef à Malefoy, et lui montra la chambre en question, avant de disparaître illico presto. Charmant. Hermione se dépêcha de saisir la clef, et incita Malefoy au silence.

_ Dans cette chambre se trouve notre contact. C'est un candidat potentiel pour être membre de l'Ordre. Surtout gardes ton calme, et ne hurles pas.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Hermione entra la première dans la pièce, et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme présent dans la pièce. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Quand était notre dernière rencontre ?

_ Il y a deux semaines. Au bar de la Piraterie.

Hermione fut soulagée, et abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Elle enleva sa capuche, et fit signe à l'homme de s'assoir sur le lit miteux. Il s'exécuta, il n'était pas en position de force.

_ Bien. Malefoy, je pense que tu te souviens de Blaise Zabini…

_ PARDON, cria-t-il presque.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'il se jetait sur Zabini pour lui ôter sa cagoule. Lorsqu'il reconnut son ancien ami, il recula de deux pas en titubant, choqué. Voilà pourquoi elle avait voulu éviter de mettre Malefoy sur cette mission. Elle n'avait pas besoin que les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillent toute la nuit pour savoir qui avait trahi qui.

_ Malefoy calmes toi, ou je te couds la bouche ! Vous vous engueulerez plus tard. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, l'endroit est plutôt craignos. Et je n'ai pas envi de mourir à cause de votre indiscrétion.

Elle fusilla Malefoy du regard, dont la rage était presque palpable.

_ Donc, Zabini, tu es sur de ton choix ?

_ Plus que jamais.

_ Alors nous allons faire un serment inviolable. Malefoy, tu vas faire l'enchanteur. Tu dois te souvenir des phrases quand on te l'a fait.

Ce dernier grogna, mais n'opposa aucune résistance. Hermione attrapa la main droite de Zabini. Tous deux se fixaient intensément.

_ Jures de ne jamais trahir l'Ordre du Phénix, de respecter ses principes, et d'obéir aux ordres que l'on te donnera, récita Malefoy.

_ Je le jure.

_ Jure de combattre Voldemort jusqu'à sa disparition totale, au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_ Je le jure.

Un mince filet argenté s'enroula autour de leurs mains, puis disparut. Zabini faisait désormais partie intégrante de l'Ordre.

_ On va repartir chacun de notre côté. Tu nous rejoindras avant les fêtes de fin d'années, ce sera le moment idéal. Peu de gens feront attention à ta subite disparition.

_ Ca me va, répondit-il. Drago …

_ Vous parlerez une autre fois, coupa-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Malefoy et moi allons transplaner. N'oublie, dit-elle à Zabini, qu'une alarme va se déclencher. Tu n'auras que deux minutes pour disparaître à ton tour.

_ Je sais Granger, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Hermione lui sourit, avant de prendre le bras de Malefoy et de transplaner.

A peine atterrit-elle sur le sol ferme que Malefoy la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et tous deux furent rapidement trempés. Il tremblait de colère, et leurs nez se touchaient presque.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan Granger, cria-t-il. TU VEUX ME RENDRE FOU ?

_ Tu délires ! C'était une mission, ca fait longtemps que Blaise veut rejoindre l'Ordre, bien avant qu'il apprenne que tu y étais toi-même !

Ses paroles figèrent Malefoy.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Blaise est en contact avec l'Ordre depuis Poudlard. Et oui, tu es peut être son meilleur ami, mais il a quand même préféré te cacher ses véritables intent…

Elle reçut une claque magistrale, qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle porta sa main à sa lèvre fendue, et plongea ses yeux dans les iris métalliques de Malefoy. Elle était furieuse, haineuse. Tous deux restèrent sans dire un mot quelques instants, puis Malefoy essuya son menton couvert de sang. Son geste la troubla.

_ Je suis surpris. Je ne savais pas que Blaise était … de ce penchant, finit-il par lui dire, plus calmement.

_ Tu ne devrais pas l'être pourtant. Comment veux-tu que les gens te fassent confiance au vu de tes réactions !

Silence pesant.

_ Et toi, tu me fais confiance ?

_ J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment. Mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Hermione le repoussa, et il se détacha d'elle. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, tout en l'observant, dans ses habits vulgaires.

_ Ne me touches plus jamais, siffla-t-elle. J'oublie pour cette fois, mais si cela se reproduit, je te tue.

Hermione vit Malefoy sourire à l'écoute de ses menaces, et se retint de ne pas le gifler à son tour. Par Merlin, le chemin serait long avant que leur duo soit efficace. Parce que, évidemment, elle aurait la charge de Malefoy jusqu'à nouvel ordre de McGonagald …

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà !**

 **Que pensez-vous de cette première mission ? Et de l'arrivée de Blaise (oui je l'adore hehe) ?**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

 **A bientôt, je vous souhaite une bonne journée,**

 **Little-Library**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :)**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, m'ajoutent à leurs alertes/favoris, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un petit e-mail m'indiquant tout ça !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4... Riches en émotions !**

 **Bonne Lecture la Team Dramione.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **B :** merci encore pour tes encouragements ! On aura des nouvelles de Ron effectivement dans les futurs chapitres ;). Bonne lecture!

Carol168 : merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette republication t'intéresse :). A bientôt !

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 ** _Dix ans plus tôt, décembre_**

Hermione envoya le signal de détresse, alors que la panique la gagnait peu à peu. Par Merlin, Noël était dans deux semaines, ce n'était pas le moment de mourir. Elle lança un sort de camouflage sur elle, puis sur Malefoy, qui était dans un piteux état. Hermione était assise sur le sol, dans une ruelle plongée dans la pénombre. Elle tenait fermement la tête de Malefoy sur ses genoux, afin de le calmer. Il était presque dans le coma, songea-t-elle. Or, il devait impérativement rester conscient.

_ Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Il faut que tu restes conscient. Tu m'entends ?

Malefoy grogna, avant de faire une grimace. Il essaya de bouger, mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Il avait un trou dans l'abdomen, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il fasse son caprice. Elle déchira sa chemise au niveau du bras, afin de presser la plaie. La chemise blanche de Malefoy était désormais rouge, et des goutes de sueur perlaient sur son font. Il était au plus mal. Hermione appuya un peu plus sur la blessure, tandis que Malefoy lui saisissait le bras. Elle devina qu'il se retenait de crier.

_ Granger, tu veux m'achever rapidement, ou bien me laisser me vider de mon sang ? Parce que ce que tu me fais là n'est pas très agréable, chuchota-t-il, haletant.

_ Je compresse ta plaie, imbécile. Et c'est plutôt toi qui va me tordre le bras en continuant de le serrer de la sorte.

Hermione essayait de paraître décontracter, afin de ne pas paniquer Malefoy, mais elle savait que la situation était critique. Des mangemorts rodaient dans le coin pour les étriper, Malefoy se vidait de son sang sur un sol gelé, et l'Ordre ne semblait pas en mesure de les aider. Normalement, le déclanchement du signal de détresse permettait d'assurer un minimum de secours lors des missions dangereuses. Il fallait, évidemment, qu'il s'arrête de fonctionner le jour où tous deux se faisaient attaquer mortellement.

_ Il va falloir que l'on bouge d'ici, si on ne veut pas mourir. Ou pire, être amené chez Voldemort.

_ Je te rappelle que Voldemort vit dans mon Manoir. Quand je pense que ce salop dort dans la chambre de …

Hermione plaqua sa main contre la bouche du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils, mais il était trop faible pour résister.

_ Economises tes forces, tu vas en avoir besoin dans peu de temps. Il ne faut pas que tu parles. Il ne faut pas que tu meures, d'accord ?

_ Pourquoi cela ? Ma mort te réjouirait bien plus que ma survie, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Elle remarqua alors avec inquiétude qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

_ J'ai promis à ta mère de tout faire pour te ramener vivant. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. On va transplaner.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et tous deux se fixèrent sans rien dire. Ils avaient conscience que le transplanage par escorte était à éviter lorsque l'on était gravement blessé. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si Hermione tardait trop, les mangemorts les tueraient, ou Malefoy mourrait dans la souffrance. Inconcevable. Elle inspira un grand coup, releva le buste du jeune homme, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

_ Je te préviens, cela va être un peu douloureux.

Il hocha la tête, et elle le sentit se crisper dans ses bras. Elle ne lui accorda pas une seconde de répit supplémentaire, et transplana devant la porte du QG.

La première chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri rauque de Malefoy. Elle se retint de faire une crise de panique, lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa blessure s'était approfondie. Elle se dépêcha de faire le code d'entrée, traina Malefoy à l'intérieur du hall, et appela Ginny en criant. Cette dernière sortit en courant de la cuisine. Elle cria quand elle remarqua Hermione couverte de sang.

_ Par Merlin, tu es blessée !

_ Non, c'est Malefoy. Il faut qu'on le soigne, et vite. Il se vide de son sang.

_ Je suis la seule présente. Tout le monde est en mission.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, puis chacune attrapèrent Malefoy par les bras. Il gémit de douleur, et Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, elle en avait bien conscience.

_ On ne peut pas le faire monter les escaliers. Il est trop faible, murmura Ginny.

_ Je sais. On va s'installer dans la cuisine, c'est ce qu'il y a encore de plus propre au rez-de-chaussée.

Elles le couchèrent sur la table au centre, après qu'Hermione ait fait disparaitre les ustensiles de cuisine et apposer un drap blanc sur le bois rongé. Elle mouilla un torchon avec de l'eau froide, et tamponna les tempes de Malefoy. Il commençait à délirer.

_ Ginny, file dans l'infirmerie et ramène moi tout ce que tu peux. Vite !

Ginny se précipita vers la porte, et Hermione put percevoir sa cavalcade dans les escaliers. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Malefoy, qui commençait à fermer les yeux. Inquiète, elle se pencha au dessus de lui.

_ Malefoy, l'appela-t-elle. Restes avec moi s'il te plait. J'ai envi de tenir ma promesse. Tu te rappelles, celle que j'ai faite à ta mère. Celle ou je suis supposée t'aider.

Malefoy la fixait de ses yeux anthracite, et elle put y lire de la souffrance, mais aussi de la détermination. Comme une once de défit.

_ J'ai plutôt l'impression de te tuer à petit feu, murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa sa paume contre sa joue. Elle était brulante. Hermione vit ses paupières s'abaisser, mais elle voulait se battre contre la nature. Elle encadra son visage de ses deux mains, et le pressa.

_ Malefoy !

Aucune réaction. Sa respiration ralentissait de plus en plus.

_ DRAGO !

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et Hermione souffla de soulagement. Elle s'assura qu'il pouvait rester conscient quelques instants sans son aide, puis s'empressa de déchirer sa chemise. Il sursauta.

_ Granger, murmura-t-il. Doucement ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, mais tout de même. J'ai un trou dans le ventre, alors on peut admettre que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

_ Conserves tes forces, et arrêtes de parler. Et … cela risque d'être douloureux. Je n'ai rien pour t'anesthésier.

Sur ces mots, elle fit apparaître une corde épaisse. Elle incita Malefoy à ouvrir la bouche, et plaça l'objet entre ses dents.

_ C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Hermione évita son regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire. Elle se pencha vers la plaie béante, et grimaça. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Une entaille profonde allait de son nombril à sa hanche. Elle devina que son rein était endommagé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et fit apparaître des attaches en cuir qu'elle noua autour de ses poignets. Malefoy grogna de mécontentement, et elle lui fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

Ginny arriva enfin, essoufflée. Elle avait pris toutes les potions qu'elle était en mesure de trouver. Elle vida le contenu de son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy et posa une main sur sa joue rougie. Une ride d'inquiétude lui barrait le front.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-elle, afin d'être discrète. Il faut faire vite. Il fait une septicémie.

_ Merde, lâcha-t-elle.

La pression lui faisait parfois oublier ses bonnes manières. Elle attrapa un désinfectant puissant, puis versa la potion sur les contours de la plaie. Le hurlement de Malefoy la fit frémir. Ginny se posta derrière elle, et serra son épaule.

_ Je vais m'en occuper. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis meilleure que toi en médicomagie, dit-elle en riant, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vas plutôt calmer Malefoy. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse un arrêt.

Hermione hocha la tête, et laissa la place à Ginny. Elle se positionna en bout de table, et se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme.

_ Si tu meurs, je te tue une seconde fois, chuchota-t-elle. Compris ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et y décela une étincelle de malice. Par Merlin, même dans des moments pareils, Malefoy demeurait sarcastique.

Elle appuya ses mains sur ses épaules nues afin de le retenir et échangea un regard avec Ginny, qui lui fit les gros yeux.

_ Bien. Malefoy, c'est parti, finit-elle par dire Hermione. Tu peux hurler, personne ne t'entendra, il n'y a que nous.

A peine avait-elle dit cela, qu'il gémit de douleur. Ginny venait de vider une seconde potion sur son ventre. Hermione vit la peau du jeune homme se recréait peu à peu. Par Merlin, il devait souffrir le martyre, sans calmant ni drogues.

Le supplice dura deux bonnes heures. Hermione eut du mal à calmer Malefoy pendant les soins, mais il semblait pour le moment hors-de-danger. Elles l'avaient couché dans son lit, et il dormait à poings fermés. Hermione avait décidé de le veiller une partie de la nuit. Ginny prendrait le relai jusqu'à ce que les autres rentrent de leurs vadrouilles.

Hermione s'appuya contre la fenêtre, et ferma les yeux. La fraicheur de la vitre la revigora quelque peu. La journée avait été éprouvante, tant physiquement que moralement. Elle soupira, puis entendit Malefoy grogner. Elle retourna s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Hermione attrapa un gant frais, et le posa sur son front. Malefoy était en sueur.

_ Granger …

Elle crut avoir rêvé.

_ Tu es réveillé ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

_ Fermes-la cinq minutes, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Elle se sentit piquée au vif.

_ Alors débrouilles-toi tout seul. Ton orgueil, un jour, te tuera.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Malefoy lui attrapa le poignet. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et remarqua que ses pupilles étaient orageuses. Telle la tornade sur le point de se déchainer. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne partira plus, il reposa son bras sur le lit.

_ Et ce n'est pas de l'orgueil que tu as là ?

Hermione rougit. Bon Dieu, il avait raison. Elle eut envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait. A la place, elle pinça ses lèvres.

_ Tu pourrais être reconnaissant, Malefoy.

_ Tu ne m'appelles plus Drago, maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi je t'appellerais ainsi.. _Malefoy_ ?

Il sourit.

_ Tout simplement parce que tu l'as fait, tout à l'heure.

_ C'était pour éviter que tu nous fasses un petit coma. Et puis j'étais inquiète.

_ Tiens, tiens. Tu t'intéresses à ma santé, désormais. C'est nouveau, c'est ta petite mode du moment ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était exaspérant.

_ Comment peux-tu être si désobligeant, alors que tu es dans un état pitoyable.

_ Grangie Chérie, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Tu es d'une naïveté sans limite … Mais merci. Pour ce que tu as fait.

Hermione était bouche bée. Drago Malefoy venait de la remercier. Elle devrait noter la date dans son agenda. Elle lui sourit, tandis qu'il détourna les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

_ On est une équipe, maintenant, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Hermione hésita un court instant, puis finit par embrasser sa joue légèrement. Elle était encore chaude à cause de la fièvre. Elle sauta du lit sans le regarder, et fila rapidement par la porte. Ainsi, elle ne put voir Drago Malefoy porter sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassée, une expression perdue collée à son visage.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dix ans plus tôt, décembre_**

La neige tourbillonnait lentement dans le ciel, tandis qu'Hermione était emmitouflée dans son plaid vert. Un livre callé contre ses genoux, elle parcourait les pages avec sérénité. Un moment de repos et de répit ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard. Malheureusement, cela demeurait une illusion. Et même si le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée du salon, donnant vaguement à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse, le dortoir de Griffondor restait unique en son genre. Elle remonta encore plus la couverture sous son cou, et attrapa sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du salon grincer. Elle reconnut Blaise.

Il était arrivé quelques jours auparavant. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très apprécié au Square, il était tout de même plus sociable que Malefoy. Et surtout, moins méprisant. Hermione lui faisait confiance. D'ailleurs, elle était elle-même surprise que le courant passe si bien entre eux. Etrange, lorsque l'on songeait à leur passé commun, à leur rivalité d'enfant et à leur ancienne haine mutuelle.

_ Salut, lui dit-il en souriant. Je peux m'assoir avec toi ?

_ Oui, oui, je t'en pris ! Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne, après tout !

Il vint s'étaler lourdement dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, puis se servit un verre d'alcool fort. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les Serpentards avaient de ces habitudes qui détonnaient ici.

_ Il n'est même pas 19h, et tu commences déjà à boire !

Blaise fit son célèbre sourire en coin.

_ Hermione, Hermione, Hermione … Tu es trop prude et vieux jeu. Profites de la vie !

_ C'est ce que je fais. Mais l'alcool n'est pas ma passion, contrairement à toi !

_ Arrêtes de faire la maman avec moi. C'est peut être ce que tu as l'habitude de faire avec Potter et Weasley, mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me surveille. Je suis un grand garçon.

Un rire échappa à Hermione à l'écoute de ce que lui disait Blaise.

_ Par Merlin, tu es pire qu'un gamin parfois !

_ Parfois est ce qui fait toute la différence, très chère.

_ J'arrêterai de dire que tu es un gamin dès que tu auras régler tes problèmes avec Malefoy.

_ Cela fait à peine quatre jours que je suis ici, laisses moi le temps de respirer !

_ Peut être, mais pendant que tu papillonnes dans la maison, je subis les sautes d'humeur de Malefoy ! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas agréable, surtout que je suis obligée de le voir tous les jours à cause de sa blessure ! C'est l'enfer.

_ Comment va-t-il au faite ?

Hermione soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce serait mieux si tu allais le voir toi-même pour lui demander, tu ne penses pas ? C'est ce que les amis font la plupart du temps.

_ Je ne sais pas si Drago me considère encore comme tel. Et c'est bien là le cœur du problème.

_ Vous, les Serpentards, n'êtes franchement pas courageux. Bon sang Blaise, vas le voir, parles lui. Je sais bien qu'il est buté, mais tu es exactement comme lui ! Vous finirez bien par trouver un terrain d'entente.

_ Il croit que je l'ai trahi. Ce n'est pas facile à pardonner.

_ Bien sur que si ! Tu t'expliques, et tout se passera bien. J'en suis certaine.

Blaise l'observa un instant, avant de secouer la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

_ Tu ne saisis pas l'ampleur du problème, Hermione. L'honneur est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour nous. Ce que j'ai fait, en le mettant de côté, en omettant volontairement mon choix de vous rejoindre, représente une injure incomparable pour lui. Et je t'assure que j'aurais réagi de la même manière s'il m'avait fait ce coup là.

_ Malefoy n'était pas prêt, à l'époque, pour être membre de l'Ordre. Toi, tu l'étais. Je ne vois pas où est la mésentente, alors que tous deux êtes, au final, avec nous. L'aboutissement est identique, qu'importe ce par quoi vous êtes passés. L'important, c'est le résultat. C'est l'amitié, l'amour, le pardon. L'honneur aussi bien sur ! Mais qu'est-ce que l'honneur, si on ne peut le partager avec ses amis ?

Blaise sourit. Hermione tentait de le rassurer, et de le convaincre d'aller parler à Malefoy. Les deux Serpentards ressemblaient à des âmes en peine. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant.

_ Tu es adorable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Drago te déteste.

Hermione pouffa.

_ Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé en ces temps troublés, constata-t-elle avec amusement. Promets-moi de régler tout cela avant Noël, reprit-elle avec sévérité. Je tiens à passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

_ J'essayerai, bien sur. Mais je ne te garantis rien … Noël est dans trois jours ! Et Drago n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien.

Hermione se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de Blaise au passage, et sortit de la pièce. Parfois, elle se demandait si les histoires des garçons n'étaient pas, en fin de compte, aussi complexes que celles des filles.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dix ans plus ans plus tôt, décembre_**

Hermione admirait encore les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël. En plus du traditionnel pull en laine de Molly, Ginny, Ron et Harry lui avaient offert un superbe bracelet en argent. Les pendentifs représentaient la première lettre de leur prénom. Plus qu'un simple présent, c'était un symbole de leur amitié. Blaise lui avait donné un livre intitulé « Pourquoi respecter les Serpentards » (en bref, digne de lui), et Malefoy une lotion pour ses cheveux. Vraiment hilarant, et une très grande de générosité de sa part. Elle sourit en repensant aux réactions de Ron et Harry lorsqu'elle avait remercié Malefoy. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle trépigne, hurle, ou se venge d'une quelconque manière. Mais elle était fatiguée de mener cette petite guerre avec son coéquipier. De plus, depuis leur agression, leur relation était plus cordiale.

Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, lorsque Ginny arriva en pleur devant elle. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de prononcer des phrases cohérentes. Hermione lui prit les bras, et la força à s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau. La jeune fille était tétanisée, et Hermione sentit l'angoisse pénétrer dans son propre cœur. La peur est un poison contagieux.

_ Gin', calmes toi, respires doucement.

_ Her… Hermione. C'est ho-horrible. Je … Je suis déso-solée.

Elle hoqueta, et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? GINNY !

Elle secoua son amie pour la faire réagir. Ginny avait un regard étrange, comme si elle ressentait de la compassion.

_ Tes parents. Ils … ils …

_ Ils _quoi_ Ginny !

_ ILS ONT ETE TUES, finit-elle par crier, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Hermione recula en titubant, choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était prise au dépourvue. Qu'est ce que Ginny racontait ? Ce ne pouvait être réel. Ses parents étaient intouchables.

_ Tu rigoles Ginny, pas vrai ? Tu … tu te moques de moi !

_ Hermione …

Les pleurs repartirent de plus belle, alors que l'annonce macabre faisait peu à peu son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle s'accroupit devant son amie, et s'appuya contre ses genoux.

_ Mais enfin, mes parents sont en AUSTRALIE ! J'ai effacé leur mémoire, ils ne PEUVENT PAS être retrouvés !

_ Je suis désolée … Les mangemorts ont appris ce que tu avais fait, on ne sait toujours pas comment. Ils … ils sont allés en Australie. Ils ont fait exploser la maison et … et tes parents n'ont pas survécu. Luna et Neville ont été envoyés sur place, ils viennent de rentrer à l'instant.

Hermione se figea. Ses parents ne seraient plus jamais à ses côtés. Elle était orpheline. Comme Harry. Elle ressentit un vide au fond de son cœur, comme si une partie d'elle-même était morte à son tour. Le poids de la solitude l'accabla d'un seul coup.

_ Laisse moi, murmura-t-elle.

_ Mais …

_ J'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il te plait.

_ Très bien. Appelles moi dès que tu le souhaites. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Les larmes de Ginny avaient rougi son visage, et ses yeux étaient gonflés. Elle embrassa Hermione, puis sortit en refermant la porte.

Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol, en position fœtale. Sa mère qu'elle aimait si fort. Son père qu'elle admirait tellement. Ses parents, ceux qui avaient tout donné et sacrifié pour elle. Ceux dont elle avait effacé la mémoire. Ceux qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis plus d'un an. Ceux qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Puis elle pleura. Longtemps. Abondamment. Son chagrin ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Hermione n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, seul sa peine avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Elle finit par se trainer jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle évita soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, et se contenta de s'asperger d'eau. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas revigorée. Elle ôta alors ses chaussures, alluma la paume de douche, et s'assit au fond de la baignoire. L'eau glacée la fit frissonner, et elle fut très vite entièrement trempée. Le froid ne tarit pas ses larmes, et la paralysa plus qu'autre chose. Elle voulait juste oublier sa douleur.

Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle entendit des bruissements de vêtements, puis Malefoy apparut devant ses yeux. Il s'assit en face d'elle, dans la baignoire, et ses cheveux dorés foncèrent peu à peu à cause de l'eau. Hermione devina qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à regarder : son maquillage avait du coulé, et son visage était rougi. Mais qu'importe, elle avait trop mal. Mal dans chaque recoin de son corps, comme si des milliers d'épées voulaient se planter dans sa chair. C'était une douleur psychologique certes, mais c'était terrible, harassant.

_ Granger, regardes dans quel état tu t'es mise.

Elle ne répondit pas, et évita son regard pénétrant. Elle n'avait plus la force. Elle claqua des dents. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. A ce contact, les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent.

_ Ils sont partis … Ils … ils sont partis, répétait-elle, comme une litanie.

Elle s'agrippa à la chemise de Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci la soulevait. Elle plongea son visage dans son coup, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots. Il la déposa sur son lit, la sécha grâce à un sort, puis recouvrit son corps grelotant par sa couette épaisse. Il allait partir, mais Hermione le retint.

_ Non … Non, Drago, restes avec moi. S'il te plait.

Elle avait conscience d'être désespérée. A sa grande surprise, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Elle renifla, puis se colla contre son corps.

_ Calmes-toi, Granger.

_ C'est ma faute, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Chut. Dors.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras dans un geste de réconfort, et embrassa ses cheveux. Comme faisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était triste, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ses sanglots se dissipèrent peu à peu, mais ses joues demeuraient striées de larmes. Elle finit par s'endormir, les yeux remplis de cauchemars, le cœur serré. Un cœur battant à l'unisson avec celui de Malefoy.

* * *

 **Aloooors les ami(e)s ? :D**

 **Une review... et vous aussi vous pourrez dormir avec Malefoy ;) !**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, je vous souhaite une bonne journée,**

 **Et surtout à bientôt :)**

Little-Library


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello mes lecteurs préférés !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :). Merci merci MERCI pour vos encouragements & autres, c'est ce qui m'encourage à reposter Espoir dans la tourmente!**

 **Ci-après la chapitre 5... Ambiance festive au Square Grimmaud...**

 **Je vous laisse lire & découvrir :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Anioul :** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu sois contente haha ;)

 **B :** merci encore une fois, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes avis :)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 ** _Dix ans plus tôt, décembre_**

A juger par l'état dans lequel se trouvait la cuisine du Square, on aurait pu penser qu'une tornade était passée dans le coin. La table, habituellement vide, croulait désormais sous le poids de divers ustensiles de cuisine. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait même discerner des feuilles volantes, vestige d'un livre de cuisine moldu. Moldu, parce que le thème du repas du réveillon avait été choisie par Hermione en personne. Et qui dit réveillon moldu dit préparation des plats à la main, sans magie.

Hermione portait un tablier dix fois trop grand pour elle, et avait ses mains pleines de farine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné qu'elle en avait presque oublié les fondements. La jeune fille attendait la fête du nouvel an depuis longtemps, avec grande impatience. Et elle avait décidé de mettre au placard ses soucis et son chagrin occasionné par la perte récente de ses parents. C'était jour de fête. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette après-midi cuisine. A ses côtes, Ginny l'aidait. Elle était presque autant excitée qu'elle. Elle voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de vivre sans magie. Et puis, toutes deux avaient bien besoin d'un moment entre filles.

Elles avaient choisi de préparer des plats exotiques. L'originalité n'avait jamais été le fort de cette maison lugubre. Il était de mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie. Seuls les jeunes avaient accepté de participer au repas. Hermione avait deviné que les anciens souhaitaient les laisser entre jeune, histoire de leur conférer une petite bulle d'intimité. Ils seraient une bonne vingtaine. En conséquence, nourrir vingt bouches constituait un travail important, et surtout du temps !

Hermione attrapa un récipient en verre, et cassa trois œufs. Au moins quelque chose qu'elle savait faire. Néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la performance de Ginny. Hermione se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, et se retint de pouffer lorsqu'elle remarqua les nombreux bouts de coquille qui trônaient fièrement dans le saladier.

_ Tu veux nous intoxiquer avec tous ces petits trucs, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

_ Ok, j'avoue ne pas être très doué en ce qui concerne les œufs ! Mais MOI au moins, je ne mets pas de la farine partout !

_ Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça, rétorqua Hermione, un grain de malice au fond des yeux.

_ Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais … Non, ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire ce que tu comptes faire !

Hermione explosa de rire, alors qu'elle avait pris deux grandes poignées de farine dans ses mains.

_ Oh, mais je ne vais pas te le dire … Je vais te montrer !

Hermione lança alors la farine dans les cheveux flamboyants de Ginny, qui hurla. Bon Dieu que c'était libérateur. Hermione fila se cacher derrière la table quand elle vit son amie faire la même chose qu'elle.

_ Hermione, Hermione, Hermione … La vengeance sera terrible, je te le promets.

Une batailla acharnée commença entre elles. Hermione avait de la farine plein les cheveux, et son nez était tout blanc. Elles avaient toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres, et mal au ventre à force de rire. Le bonheur, c'est tellement bon. Ca vous prend aux tripes, ça vous possède jusqu'à la moelle.

Hermione finit par sortir de la cuisine, et courut dans le couloir étroit. Les personnages des tableaux s'affolèrent à son passage, tandis qu'elle laissait sa bonne humeur exploser. Ses longs cheveux broussailleux s'envolaient autour de ses épaules, au rythme de sa course. Elle gloussa d'excitation lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny la suivre.

_ Hermione !

La concernée accéléra un peu plus, et finit par grimper les escaliers. Ses doigts fins se resserrèrent un peu plus sur les grains de farine qu'elle détenait. Un filet blanc, semblable à de la neige, se déversait sur le sol. Hermione entendit le bois des vieilles marches grincer, et elle se dépêcha de se cacher derrière un angle du mur de premier étage. Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage aux airs enfantins. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, puis balança la farine.

_ Je t'ai eu, cria-t-elle, telle une gamine fière de sa bêtise. Tu pensais peut être que …

Elle croisa alors les yeux rieurs de Blaise, dont la couleur de peau, habituellement chocolat, était blanche.

_ … tu m'échapperais, finit-elle en marmonnant.

_ Et bien, je ne pensais pas que faire la cuisine serait une mission dangereuse, commenta-t-il, une once de malice dans la voix.

Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine musclé, et détailla la jeune fille des pieds à la tête. Elle sentit ses joues prendre une douce couleur pivoine. Elle était dans un sale état, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_ Désolée, ce n'était pas toi que je visais, mais Ginny. D'ailleurs, où est-elle passée cette chipie ?

Hermione fit mine de contourner Blaise, mais celui-ci lui attrapa la taille. Elle retint son souffle.

_ Hop hop hop, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu viens de m'enfariner, et un Serpentard se venge toujours.

Sur ce, il souleva Hermione dans les airs, et elle se retrouva sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle cria, puis se mit à rire. Elle tapait dans le dos de Blaise, mais il semblait être insensible à ces faibles tentatives de fuite.

_ Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Hermione sur le dos ? Et tu es tout blanc !

Et mince, pensa la concernée. Elle était foutue.

_ Tiens, tiens. Voilà Ginny, lui murmura-t-il. Il me semble qu'elle aussi a un compte à régler avec toi, petite lionne. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, reprit-il à l'attention de sa rousse de meilleure amie. Ou plutôt un paquet qui a envi de farine, tu ne crois pas ?

Ginny rit, tandis qu'Hermione tortilla ses jambes dans l'espoir de déstabiliser son tortionnaire.

_ Non, écoutez, nous avons besoin de la farine pour faire les gâteaux de ce soir. Blaise, tu as envi de manger un bon cake, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme stoppa sa marche, fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis repartit.

_ Nous pourrons toujours racheter de la farine. Et puis, les gâteaux au nouvel an, c'est facultatif. Tant qu'il y a de bonnes bouteilles bien fortes…

Hermione soupira, tout en conservant son sourire. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Parfois, elle se demandait si Ginny n'était pas plus un serpent, dans certaines situations. Mais qu'importe, le résultat était le même. Blaise la déposa sur le sol, puis attrapa fermement ses poignets, tandis que Ginny avançait doucement avec ses mains remplie de farine. Elle tourna autour d'Hermione, histoire de la narguer.

_ Ginny, tu ne pais rien pour attendre ! Tu vas voir de quel bois ma baguette se chauffe, lui dit-elle, faussement en colère.

Blaise ricana, tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard, essayant de feindre la fureur. Peine perdue, puisqu'elle éclata de rire lorsque Ginny lui tartina le visage de farine.

_ Ah, tu fais moins la maligne là ! Et toi, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton air supérieur et satisfait, dit-elle à l'attention de Blaise, qui se figea sur place. Sache que les Weasley ne se fond pas marcher sur les pieds, et toi aussi tu mérites ta part.

Sur ces belles paroles, Ginny jeta sa dernière poigne de farine dans les cheveux de Blaise. Hébété, il ne fit pas un mouvement pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits, en bon Serpentard qu'il était. Il lâcha Hermione, puis attrapa les épaules de la rouquine. Hermione se retint de sourire afin d'éviter les foudres de ses deux camarades. Mais Ginny le méritait bien ! Après tout, elle avait comploté contre Hermione, et avec comme complice Zabini, une digne vipère.

_ Blaise, je ne t'ai rien fait, alors je te conseille vivement de me laisser tranquille. Dès qu'Harry rentrera de mission –ce qui ne devrait plus tarder- il te fera regretter ton geste !

Blaise rit de plus belle, alors qu'il poussait Ginny dans la cuisine. Hermione observait la scène, sans rien dire ni faire.

_ Tu crois que Potter me fait peur ? C'est … _Potter_ quoi !

_ Raison de plus, répliqua Ginny, alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement du sachet rempli de farine.

Hermione s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'embrassure de la porte, et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche lorsque Blaise vida le pot entier de poudre blanche sur sa meilleure amie. Ginny ressemblait désormais à un bonhomme de neige, en plus féminin. A cette pensée, Hermione éclata de rire. Grave erreur. Elle en prit conscience lorsque Ginny braqua sur elle des yeux tueurs.

_ Hermione, je sens que tu as besoin de tendresse en ce moment, lui dit-elle. Que dirais-tu d'un petit câlin par ta grande copine Ginny ? Avoues que tu en meures d'envie.

Ginny voulut se jeter sur elle, mais les réflexes d'Hermione étant remarquables, cette dernière évita la fusée blanche. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et fila à nouveau dans le hall. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule afin de déceler la moindre trace de Ginny, puis percuta de plein fouet une masse plus qu'imposante. Elle poussa un cri aigu, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait percuter le sol. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de ne pas s'être fracassé la crane contre le sol. La chute semblait avoir été amortie. Elle ouvrit les paupières, puis reconnut une chemise d'homme.

_ Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous …

_ Granger, épargnes moi tes excuses de fillette, et relève toi plutôt.

_ Drago !

_ Oui, c'est bien, tu connais mon prénom.

Hermione était mortifiée, puis se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas recroisé Drago depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble suite à la mort de ses parents, et lui reparler alors qu'elle était à moitié allongée sur lui était plus que gênant. Et troublant.

_ Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Les paroles du jeune homme lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se releva promptement, et tendit sa main pour aider Drago. Ce dernier la fixa, puis l'ignora sans le moindre remord. Hermione se sentit vexée, mais se retint de tous commentaires désobligeants. Il paraissait être de très mauvaises humeurs. Elle tourna les talons sans se préoccuper de Drago, mais une tornade mi-rousse, mi-blanche lui fonça dessus.

_ CALIN, hurla Ginny.

Sous la violence du choc, Hermione recula, et percuta le torse de Drago. Elle le sentit soupirer d'exaspération.

_ Ginny … Je suis pleine de farine. Merci !

_ C'était un honneur de te salir ainsi. Oh, mais c'est que notre pote Malefoy veut se joindre à nous, dit-elle avec enthousiasme lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Drago avec elles.

La Ginny enfarinée se détacha enfin d'Hermione, puis se colla contre Drago. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais retrouva rapidement son air impassible. Hermione gloussa lorsque Ginny étala de la farine dans les cheveux parfaitement peignés du blond. Hermione le sentit se crisper. Mauvais signe.

_ Drago !

Blaise venait d'arriver. En voyant son meilleur ami couvert lui aussi de farine, Drago se calma instantanément.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_ C'est bien simple, mon cher Malefoy, lui répondit Ginny. Nous faisons le concours de celui qui aura le plus de farine sur son cops. Pour le moment, je gagne.

_ Sornettes, s'offusqua alors Blaise. Hermione m'a attaquée, alors qu'elle te visait TOI la rouquine. Disons que cela a légèrement dégénéré.

_ Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

_ Allez Drago, ne soit pas si pincé. On s'amuse ! Et tu en as bien besoin en ce moment.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais finit par esquisser un maigre sourire à l'intention de Blaise. Comme quoi, même les Serpentards les plus coriaces pouvaient se dérider.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais la cuisine ne se fera pas toute seule, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

Hermione fixa sa meilleure amie avec insistance, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien le message. Il fallait qu'elles retournent aux fourneaux, et vite. Cette bataille improvisée les avait assez retardées.

_ Vous étiez en train de cuisiner, demanda alors Blaise, surpris.

Hermione le regarda, toute aussi ahurie.

_ Evidemment, que veux-tu que l'on fasse avec de la farine ?

Il semblait mal-à-l'aise, et Ginny plissa ses sourcils.

_ Dis moi que ce que je pense n'est pas la réalité, dit-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

_ Exprimes clairement ta pensée Weaslette, nous ne sommes pas devins comme tu pourrais le croire, commenta Drago, sarcastique.

_ Malefoy, je discute avec Blaise, répliqua-t-elle. Alors Blaise, j'espère que tu as déjà cuisiné dans ta courte vie de noble !

_ Pour te dire … non.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle échangea un regard avec Ginny, et comprit que toutes deux partageaient le même sentiment. C'était déplorable.

_ Toi non plus Drago, je suppose, demanda Hermione.

_ Tu supposes bien.

Hermione vit rouge lorsqu'elle réalisa que des elfes de maison devaient s'occuper de cuisiner dans leurs anciens manoirs effrayants. Désolant, affligeant, cruel. L'ensemble de son vocabulaire défilait dans sa tête, mais elle était trop offusquée pour formuler ses pensées peu avenantes.

_ Je sais ce que nous allons faire, finit-elle par dire. Vous allez nous aider à préparer le repas de ce soir. Il est impensable que vous n'ayez jamais vu d'ingrédients dans leur nature la plus simple. Il faut remédier à ce vide dans votre éducation.

Elle vit Blaise et Drago échanger un regard, presque effrayés. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils agissaient comme des siamois. Hermione ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus profondément à sa proposition, et attrapa le poignet de chacun des deux garçons. Elle les entraina dans la cuisine de force, en ignorant leur vague protestation. Ginny, sur ses talons, lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le reste de la journée risquait d'être amusante. Très amusante. Et dans quelques heures, ils fêteraient enfin la nouvelle année.

Alors que les deux garçons allaient se changer et enfiler un tablier, Ginny se pencha vers Hermione afin de lui faire une confidence.

_ Drago, hein ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu appelles Malefoy par son prénom…

_ Et alors, répliqua Hermione, évitant de croiser les yeux malicieux de Ginny.

_ Et alors rien Hermione, rien du tout. C'était une _simple_ remarque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tout était prêt. Hermione observa la table du salon fièrement décorée, et les chandelles qui flottaient un peu partout dans la maison, rendant l'ambiance chaleureuse et intimiste. Elle loucha pour savoir l'heure. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant que tout le monde descende au salon. Hermione était déjà habillé et coiffé. Elle portait une traditionnelle jupe noire taille haute, et une chemise en soie blanche. Ses pieds étaient confortablement installés dans ses ballerines. Elle avait volontairement écarté les talons elle savait qu'elle aurait à déambuler entre la cuisine et le salon, étant donné qu'elle était l'organisatrice de ce petit repas du réveillon.

Hermione lissa une dernière fois la nappe, puis fila. Elle avait promis à Narcissa de passer la voir. L'aristocrate pouvait désormais marcher, mais il fallait qu'elle évite les trop fortes émotions. Elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus, et Hermione se faisait un devoir de lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine. Malheureusement, ses missions pour l'Ordre se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que Voldemort gagnait en puissance. Par conséquent, son temps libre diminuait drastiquement. Hermione arriva enfin devant la chambre de sa malade, puis marqua trois coups secs contre la porte. Elle entendit clairement Narcissa lui dire d'entrer. Elle tourna la poignée, et afficha un sourire éclatant sur son visage lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux glacés de Madame Malefoy.

_ Hermione, je suis heureuse que vous passiez me voir !

_ Moi également Narcissa. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ce soir ? J'ai préparé assez pour nourrir beaucoup de personnes, vous savez !

_ Oh non, je vous laisse entre jeunes. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas mettre mal-à-l'aise mon fils par rapport à ses nouveaux amis. Les Weasley me craignent encore, et je ne parle pas des autres.

_ Comme vous voulez, c'était juste une suggestion, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit pour faire face à Narcissa, installée dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir marron. Mais Harry vous apprécie beaucoup. Son opinion sur vous a beaucoup évolué depuis votre arrivée ici. Il sait faire une croix sur le passé lorsque la personne en question le mérite.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire.

_ Tous deux, vous êtes bien des personnes en or. Néanmoins, je devine le sens caché de vos paroles. Selon vous, Drago ne mérite pas les efforts du jeune Potter.

Narcissa fixa Hermione de ses yeux intenses. Elle demeurait une femme impressionnante.

_ Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que Drago fasse énormément d'efforts pour s'intégrer. Mais il ne m'insulte plus, alors j'imagine que c'est un bon début, dit-elle, avec une pointe d'ironie.

Narcissa rit doucement.

_ Oui, il faut l'apprivoiser. Il est très têtu. Je suis sur que vous y arriverez.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, doutant de l'exactitude de ces paroles, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle songerait plus tard à analyser cette conversation. De toute manière, les conversations étaient toujours singulières. Narcissa semblait toujours faire des allusions rocambolesques à Hermione. Cette dernière était persuadée que les sarcasmes et les ragots manquaient profondément à cette aristocrate de haut-rang, qui toute sa vie durant, fut habituée à vivre dans une cage dorée.

_ Je vais devoir vous laisser.

_ Filez, très chère. Vous me raconterez le déroulement de la soirée plus tard, car je ne peux espérer un tel récit de la part de mon fils.

Hermione lui sourit, lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis fila dans la salle de bain commune. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se rendre jusqu'à la sienne. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se figea sur place. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago. Elle croisa ses yeux dans le miroir mural, et se retint de rire. Drago se battait pour nouer sa cravate, et la scène était désopilante. Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent lorsqu'il remarqua son air moqueur.

_ Je te maudis pour avoir choisir le thème de ce réveillon, siffla-t-il, agacée. Moldu ! Comme si je savais mettre … cette chose.

Drago désigna ladite cravate noire.

_ Si tu n'étais pas si fermé d'esprit, tu saurais comment nouer ta cravate, et que porter un costume est signe d'élégance, monsieur.

Drago grogna, et aborda une mine boudeuse. Hermione sourit. Il ressemblait à un enfant gâté. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, c'est ce qu'il était …

_ Je vais t'aider, proposa Hermione.

Elle se mit devant lui, défit les pauvres nœuds qu'il avait réalisés, et lissa la cravate. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses cheveux. Il ne prononça pas un mot, tandis qu'elle finissait son œuvre. La cravate était parfaitement mise. Elle rabattit le col de sa chemise gris souris, puis leva les yeux vers son visage. Il la fixait avec insistance. Elle songea un court instant au fait qu'il avait un visage harmonieux, puis se détourna. Elle commençait franchement à divaguer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Leurs yeux se frôlèrent de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle le vit se concentrer sur ses cheveux, qu'elle avait disciplinés pour l'occasion. Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'il attrapa une de ses mèches folles. Il commença à jouer avec, tout en continuant d'observer la réaction de la jeune fille via la glace centrale. Hermione n'osait parler, le moment qu'ils partageaient était unique. Leur plénitude fut ébranlée par le cri de joie de Ginny. Harry devait juste être rentré.

_ Hum, nous devrions y aller, finit-elle par dire.

_ Vas-y.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu … tu ne viens pas au repas finalement ?

_ Evidemment que j'y vais Granger, mais j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à faire avant ! Et je n'ai pas particulièrement envi d'observer ton exubérance avec Potter.

_ Oh. Très bien. Alors, à toute à l'heure Drago.

Il ne répondit rien. Hermione tourna les talons, troublée. Néanmoins, le rire grave d'Harry lui redonna le sourire. Son meilleur ami était de nouveau rentré sain et sauf. Dire que depuis six mois, ils enchainaient tous les missions suicidaires, mais qu'ils ne s'habituaient toujours pas à l'angoisse de la mort.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron lorsque Ginny hurla un « Bonne année » capable de remuer les habitants d'un cimetière. Ron rigola, tout en resserrant l'étreinte autour d'elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité en sa présence. Elle savait son amitié immense. Elle avait passé le repas à ses côtés, Blaise également à sa gauche, et Luna en face d'elle. La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien.

_ J'espère que vous survivrez tous une année de plus, parce que nous avons des tas d'expérience à tester sur vous, tonna Fred, en levant son verre rempli d'alcool.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le sourire de Ron s'élargissait un peu plus. Il passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, et les deux amis se rapprochèrent des autres. Sauf d'Harry et Ginny, occupés à faire quelques échanges buccaux. Hermione embrassa Luna, puis Blaise. Elle osa même déposer une bise sur la joue de Drago, qui ne réagit même pas. Foutu orgueil. Ron lui adressa même un signe de la tête. Bon début vers une possible entente cordiale, pensa-t-elle alors.

_ Il est temps de boire un coup, les amis, annonça fortement Blaise, déjà bien éméché. Trinquons à l'honneur de ce Phénix fabuleux qu'est l'Ordre. Réjouissons nous de tous les plaisirs de la vie qui nous attendent, tel que le bon vin, la luxure, et surtout le se… Hé ! Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Blaise ne put finir sa déclaration _très_ spirituelle, étant donné que Drago venait de l'attraper par le bras et le trainer derrière lui.

_ Une deuxième part du gâteau de Granger et Weasley fille ne te ferait pas de mal, marmonna le noble dans sa barbe, mais Hermione entendit clairement la réponse.

_ Drago est une personne vraiment étrange, commenta alors Luna.

_ Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta alors Ron.

Hermione lui pinça les côtes en signe de mécontentement, puis fit rapidement un tour de salle. Elle faillit se faire coincer par une des nombreuses farces de Fred et Georges, mais elle parvint à se faufiler entre les invités. Elle devina que Seamus avait branché la chaîne Hifi (légèrement modifié à l'occasion pour qu'elle fonctionne sans électricité), puisque elle reconnut la musique comme étant du rock moldu. Seamus était un fin guitariste, et ses choix musicaux étaient toujours excellents.

La jeune fille finit par attraper sa veste, puis sortit dans le jardin. Elle frissonna. Un doux manteau blanc s'étalait sur l'herbe. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione transforma ses ballerines en après-ski noir. Elle put enfin marcher dans la neige. Elle observa avec amusement ses bottes laisser des traces de pieds dans la poudreuse parfaite. Elle remonta encore son écharpe sur son nez, puis s'assit sur l'unique banc en pierre du jardin du Square. Elle se retourna brusquement et sortit sa baguette lorsqu'elle entendit la neige craquer. Elle se détendit elle avait reconnu la silhouette de Drago. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'observa en silence.

_ Tu vas attraper la crève en restant ainsi. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade. A coup sur, tu me refilerais tes microbes étant donné que nous sommes obligés de rester ensemble, à cause des missions.

_ Ta sollicitude me va droit au cœur, réplique Hermione, sarcastique.

Elle vit Drago hésiter, puis il finit par s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle observa son visage de profil, la courbure parfaite de son nez, sa forte mâchoire.

_ Blaise va mieux ?

Il ricana, puis plongea ses yeux anthracite dans les siens.

_ Evidemment. Il tient beaucoup mieux l'alcool que toi, petite nature. Lui ne me saute pas dessus au bout de seulement quelques pauvres verres.

Les joues d'Hermione se tintèrent d'un rouge pivoine, et elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur les arbres enneigés, incapable de soutenir le regard inquisiteur et suggestif de son voisin de banc. Sa personnalité et son caractère étaient un réel mystère pour elle. Il paraissait tellement froid et distant. Vide de toutes émotions.

_ As-tu déjà été amoureux, lui demanda-t-elle alors, sous le coup de l'impulsion.

Drago tourna sa tête vers elle, surpris. Il sembla réfléchir un court instant à la question.

_ Je ne sais pas. Surement …

_ Moi oui, affirma-t-elle. Et c'est tellement bon. Tu devrais essayer. Vraiment.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

_ Je crois que je vais rentrer, murmura-t-elle, après un énième frisson.

Drago hocha la tête, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la suivre. Hermione partit, son cœur tout de même un peu plus chaud qu'auparavant.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Un peu de douceur dans ce chapitre... Avant la tempête pour nos protagonistes hehehe**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un Drago amoureux... Vous visualisez ? ;)**

 **Merci de votre passage, & à très bientôt :)**

 **Little-Library**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à touuuuus !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 !**

 **(oui enfin... avec du retard... je sais... i'm sorryyyy *** _se cache derrière son écran*_ **)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de se manifester, de laisser leurs avis, etc. C'est grâce à vous que nous, auteurs, continuons à poster sur FF :).**

 **Je vous laisse entre les bonnes mains de Hermione & Drago... Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **B :** merci bcp de toujours laisser des reviews à chaque fois que tu lis un chapitre, c'est toujours un plaisir :)

 **Zabeth :** merci bcp, je suis contente que tu sis découverte ma fiction ! Et non, c'est seulement un re-postage de cette fiction, suite à un problème avec mon ancien compte sur :)

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _9 ans plus tôt, avril_

Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le livre qu'elle lisait depuis plus d'une heure était incomplet. La page 98 était suivie de la page 107. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu arracher presque dix pages de ce livre peu recommandable. Rien que le titre était effrayant. _Milles façon de torturer avec la Magie Noire_. Elle eut un frisson incontrôlable en repensant aux horreurs qu'elle venait de parcourir. Néanmoins, c'était pour la bonne cause. Hermione était persuadée qu'il fallait en savoir le plus possible sur la façon de vivre des mangemorts, les sorts qu'ils utilisaient, leurs manières de réagir. Connaitre ses ennemis, s'imaginer à leur place.

Elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle pensait à tous ceux qui étaient victimes de la cruauté des mangemorts, ceux qui mourraient chaque jour dans l'ombre, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Cela la rendait fébrile, elle en était malade. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en sursaut, seule dans sa chambre, à cause d'un rêve lugubre et ensanglanté ? Elle devrait peut être se mettre à boire des potions de sommeil. La fuite était parfois vitale pour l'esprit.

Hermione referma brusquement le livre poussiéreux et le déposa sur la table basse du salon. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son cou et y déposa son menton. Elle fixa le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses prunelles. La chaleur lui fit montait le rouge aux joues, mais elle n'y prêta guère d'importance, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait seule. En réalité, elle l'était vraiment, puisque tout le monde était parti en mission, y compris Ginny. Même Drago.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres en pensant à lui. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, désormais. Harry l'avait autorisé à partir seul en mission, ou avec d'autres personnes qu'Hermione. Il multipliait les rondes de nuit, et revenait à chaque fois de plus en plus tard, comme s'il redoutait de rentrer au Square. Hermione avait remarqué les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux gris. Elle imaginait les démons qui pouvaient l'habiter, ses remords, ses regrets. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était inutile. Elle avait la fâcheuse impression d'être mise à l'écart par Harry et Ron.

Hermione avait conscience que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique pour elle, mais tout de même ! Elle n'était plus une petite fille frêle et peureuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses exploits étaient connus de tous, ses séances d'interrogatoires efficaces. Néanmoins, elle était une née-Moldue. Et une femme. Elle cumulait les deux handicaps les plus dangereux que l'on pouvait avoir en ces temps de guerre. Harry lui répétait constamment de faire attention à elle, et d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle se faisait capturer. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Elle avait déjà fait les frais de Bellatrix. Elle risquait désormais beaucoup plus. Les mangemorts ne se contenteraient plus de lui graver « Sang de Bourbe » dans le creux du poignet … mais sur tout le corps.

La jeune fille attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier, qui n'était miraculeusement pas encore tombée sous le joug de Voldemort. Les gros titres étaient attirants. Terrifiants.

 _« COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE RESISTERA-T-IL ?_

 _Alors que la guerre civile fait rage depuis bientôt dix mois à Londres, le clan Potter semble de plus en plus en difficulté. Attaques Moldus, annexion de quartiers et disparus se multiplient de manière inquiétantes. Harry Potter, le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, la confédération de lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui et la magie noire, tente de rassurer ses troupes, en vain. L'élu apparait dépourvu et impuissant face à la puissance montante de Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _Il est bon de rappeler que le Mage Noir convainc chaque jour un peu plus de sorciers et sorcières à le rejoindre. Les Mangemorts sèment le trouble autour d'eux, tandis que la Marque des Ténèbres flotte au-dessus des toits londoniens. La peur gagne les maisons, le Chemin de Traverses se vide peu à peu. Le Ministère de la Magie, dirigé par Scrimgeour, souhaiterait rendre la pareille à Vous-Savez-Qui, mais où se trouve les alliés de Potter lorsqu'il est temps de combattre ? Où se terrent les milliers de partisans de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui clament haut et fort leur détermination et leur courage ?_

 _Chers londoniens, sorciers anglais ou étrangers, ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer. Nous ne devons pas perdre le Ministère, symbole de la résistance et de la liberté magique. Les aurors continuent à faire le travail, et il a notamment été notifié la disparition de Blaise Zabini, tristement célèbre sbire de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les rangs du Mage Noir semble-t-il se vider, tout comme les troupes de Potter déserte leur chef ? Pour lire la fin de l'article, rendez-vous page 5. »_

Hermione froissa le journal avec sa main gauche, avant de le jeter au feu. Elle étouffa un cri de rage. Les articles étaient chaque jour un plus lugubres que les précédents. La Gazette ne les aidait finalement pas dans le bon sens. Certes, ils continuaient de critiquer ouvertement Voldemort, mais décrivaient les tactiques d'Harry comme vouées à l'échec. Par conséquent, le moral ne pouvait pas être au beau fixe. Point positif, Voldemort serait persuadé de la disparition de Blaise. Il avait un alibi parfait, et très peu de monde savait qu'il était membre de l'Ordre.

Hermione étira ses jambes nues, puis finit par se lever du fauteuil. L'horloge murale indiquait 19h45, et son estomac la rappela douloureusement à l'ordre. Elle trottina jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle attrapa les restes de sandwich qui trainait sur la table. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se mettre à jouer à la parfaite ménagère. Un voile obstrua ses yeux un court instant lorsqu'elle songea à sa mère et à ses talents de cuisinière, mais Hermione chassa vite ces idées de son esprit. Elle croqua à pleine dent dans son encas jambon emmental, et gémit de contentement et plaisir. Elle avait une fin de loup. Elle songea à aller voir Narcissa, mais elle réalisa rapidement que sa patiente était sortie avec Molly. Sa première sortie en dix mois. Hermione grimaça à l'idée de devoir rester enfermée pendant une si longue période. Elle serait surement devenue folle. Ou condamnée à être dans un état végétatif définitif.

Elle sortit alors brusquement sa baguette magique lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer, mais elle soupira en voyant le museau de Pattenrond. Elle devenait complètement paranoïaque. Le chat roux vint se frotter contre ses jambes, et elle sentit la douce caresse de ses poils contre sa peau. Hermione ne portait qu'un short en guise de pyjama.

_ Et bien minou, tu es bien affectueux ce soir.

Hermione attrapa l'animal et vint le poser sur ses genoux. Elle lui gratta affectueusement le coup, tandis qu'il ronronnait de plaisir. Il se lova un peu plus contre elle. Elle allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais Pattenrond enfonça ses griffes dans sa peau. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Une vague de panique s'insinua en Hermione, et elle reprit sa baguette magique avec fermeté. Le chat sauta de ses genoux, avant de filer vers le hall. Les battements du cœur d'Hermione s'accélèrent sous l'adrénaline. Elle se leva avec précaution de sa chaise, et avança à catimini sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer.

Ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne devait rentrer avant le petit matin. Peut-être qu'une des missions s'était mal déroulée. Peut-être qu'il y avait une attaque. Peut-être qu'ils étaient découverts. Peut-être qu'il y avait des morts … Hermione secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en ordre. Elle ôta avec précaution ses chaussons afin de se déplacer sans bruit. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle perçut les chuchotements d'une conversation. Elle était maintenant certaine que des intrus se trouvaient dans la maison. Hermione inspira un grand coup, se colla contre le mur séparant la cuisine du hall, puis sortit précipitamment de sa cachette.

_ Expelliarmus !

Elle sentit la baguette de son adversaire filer dans l'air pour finir dans ses mains, et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut la forme de la baguette de Drago. Elle plissa les yeux pour discerner les visages plongés dans la pénombre. Elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

_ Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

_ Granger.

Hermione nota immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa voix, au lieu d'être sarcastique et dédaigneuse, était comme gênée, timide. Elle le menaça de plus belle.

_ Que t'ais-je demandé le soir du nouvel an lorsque nous étions seuls dehors, rugit-elle.

Drago, ou le prétendu Drago, s'avança vers elle, les mains dressées devant lui. Comme pour montrer son innocence. Etrange, très étrange.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment pas la peine de …

_ Réponds à cette question, où je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement, _Malefoy_.

Il soupira, et lui adresse un regard méprisant.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux. C'est ce que tu m'as demandé. Rassurée sur mon identité ?

La pression dans le corps d'Hermione s'évanouit instantanément à l'écoute des paroles de Drago. Elle avait eu une de ces frousses à vous retourner les tripes. Néanmoins, son répit fut de courte durée.

_ Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui as répondu, mon cher Drago ?

Hermione dirigea son arme contre la personne cachée par le jeune homme. Elle croisa les yeux anthracite de ce dernier, et sa colère augmenta d'un coup. Hermione tenta de fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour reconnaitre la voix aigu et féminine qu'elle avait entendue. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation lorsque son cerveau fit tilt.

_ PARKINSON !

Hermione allait se jeter sur son ennemie de toujours, mais deux bras puissants la retinrent. Elle jeta un expulso à Drago sans aucun scrupule, puis plaqua Parkinson contre le mur derrière elle. Son corps entier bouillonnait de colère. Contre Drago pour avoir oser ramener une mangemorte dans leur QG. Contre Parkinson pour le seul fait d'exister. Et contre elle-même, pour avoir bêtement fait confiance à un Serpentard. Il semblait qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée sur le compte de Drago. Il n'était en rien digne de confiance.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

Parkinson la regardait avec tout le mépris qu'elle possédait, mais Hermione put déceler une pointe de terreur au fond de ses yeux.

_ Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre.

Hermione retint ses élans meurtriers. Cette petite garce voulait la pousser à bout.

_ Ne te fous pas de moi, espèce de mangemorte. Comment es-tu rentrée ici ? Tu as ensorcelé Drago ? Tu t'es fait passer pour l'un d'entre nous ?

_ Tu es vraiment stupide, Granger. Penses-tu réellement que j'aurais pu le berner avec des stratagèmes aussi ridicules et débiles ?

_ Tu viens juste de te trahir. Toi, mais aussi Drago, siffla-t-elle alors entre ses dents.

Elle attacha les poings de Parkinson à l'aide d'un sort informulé, avant de se retourner vers Drago. Elle eut juste le temps de le paralyser avant qu'il ne tente de la maitriser. Elle plissa les yeux, et serra les mâchoires. Elle était tellement déçue. Et dire qu'elle était presque tomber dans le panneau de leur plan tordu. Parce que, il n'y avait que cette explication plausible : tous deux avaient profité de l'absence de tout le monde pour tenter de s'emparer du QG. Elle allait devoir gérer cette crise seule.

Hermione les poussa tous les deux vers le salon. Elle fut surprise de les voir coopérer, sans protester. Leur résignation était anormale. Elle glissa la baguette de Drago dans son short, histoire d'être plus libre dans ses mouvements. Elle vit Drago sourire face à son geste, mais décida de l'ignorer royalement. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Elle devait réfléchir et agir en toute neutralité. Seulement analyser les faits.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Il soutint son regard sans ciller, presque avec arrogance. Hermione s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, baguette à la main.

_ Si elle est entrée ici, c'est que tu lui as révélée le mot de passe pour entrer au Square, attaqua-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il avec simplicité.

_ Alors explique moi comment as-tu pu détourner le serment inviolable ? Tu as trahis l'Ordre, tu devrais logiquement être mort. Or, je n'ai jamais vu personne aller outre ce type de serment.

_ C'est simple comme bonjour. Je ne l'ai pas trahi. Tout ce que j'ai fait est favorable à l'intérêt de ton Ordre chéri.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son raisonnement était implacable, il avait obligatoirement raison. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de recourir au Véritasserum.

_ Développe.

_ Pansy t'a dit l'entière vérité. Elle veut rejoindre l'Ordre. Elle serait un atout important pour nous.

Hermione nota l'utilisation du « nous ». Néanmoins, elle demeurait sceptique. Elle préférait rester sur ses gardes pour le moment.

_ Si je peux me permettre, commença Parkinson, mais Hermione lui lança un silencio.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas justement.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres pulpeuses et parfaitement rouges. Elle serra ses petites points, et le rouge commençait à lui monter peu à peu au visage. Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin à la vue de ce magnifique spectacle, mais reprit vite ses esprits en remarquant ses pupilles noires débordantes de haine.

_ Bien. Reprenons. Sache Drago, que tu n'as aucunement le droit de choisir qui peut et qui ne peut pas faire parti de l'Ordre. Tu es encore en sursit, par Merlin, cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle se rapprocha de Drago, toujours immobilisé, et pointa son doigt contre sa poitrine.

_ Tu veux finir dans les cachots souterrains de l'Ordre, comme un prisonnier ? Tu veux moisir dans l'humidité toute ta vie ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver, alors habitues-toi à l'idée ! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Elle a la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, nom de Dieu !

Alliant les gestes à la parole, elle remonta avec violence le pull de Parkinson, révélant son avant bras tatoué. Hermione eut une grimace de dégout.

_ Il semblerait que tu ais besoin que l'on te rafraichisse la mémoire, Granger ! J'ai également la marque, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis toujours un mangemort, répliqua-t-il, exaspéré. Je me suis repenti, j'ai fait mes preuves. Tu ne peux pas remettre cela en cause.

_ Justement ! Ta chère petite amie n'a jamais montré le moindre indice, la moindre volonté de nous rejoindre. Que crois-tu que nous faisons, nous autres ? Nous cherchons toutes les personnes susceptibles de faire partie de l'Ordre. Et je peux t'assurer qu'Harry, Ron ou moi l'aurions vu si Parkinson avait souhaité subitement changer de bord !

_ Alors, c'est ça, tu es jalouse Granger ? Ma « petite amie », n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione vit rouge. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, elle était encore plus terrifiante que d'ordinaire. Elle était outrée. Jalouse, elle ? Pas du tout ! Enfin, peut être un peu, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant lui.

_ Comment oses-tu, espèce de serpent !

_ On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet Malefoy ! Et puis d'ailleurs, tu te mets complètement le doigt dans l'œil. Parkinson ! Tu vas me suivre, et sans rechigner ni te débattre, sinon tu connaitras mon adorable coup du droit. Malefoy y est bien familier, lui.

Sur ce, elle attrapa la Serpentarde par le bras, et la poussa sans ménagement vers le hall. Elle souleva le tapis devant l'escalier, fit un tour avec sa baguette, et l'accès aux sous-sols apparut. Le Square était relié depuis la rentrée aux autres sections de l'organisation. Cette liaison facilitait grandement les communications, étant donné que toutes les directives et recommandations sortaient du Square.

Hermione poussa Parkinson sans vergogne, et la suivit à travers le dédalle de marche. Elle était toujours dans l'incapacité de parler, mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à lever le sortilège. Elle était dans l'obligation de remettre Parkinson entre de bonnes mains, et les cachots étaient un des endroits les plus sécurisés de l'Ordre, après le Square bien évidemment. Il faisait beaucoup plus humide et froid dans les couloirs, et Hermione, seulement vêtue de son short et pieds nus de surcroit, frissonna. Elle accéléra le pas, Parkinson derrière elle. Elle salua les membres qu'elle reconnaissait, puis atteignit la porte recherchée. Elle se pencha vers un détecteur d'identité, colla son œil contre l'orifice, déposa sa baguette dans le bac indiqué, et attendit. La porte finit par s'ouvrir dans un déclic, et elle s'y engouffra rapidement avec sa prisonnière. Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Parkinson, et remarqua la peur qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et sa respiration saccadée. Cette petite bourgeoise de bonne famille ne devait pas être souvent dans des situations qui la dérangeaient.

_ Hermione ! Que fais-tu là ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit à Neville.

_ Salut Neville. J'avais oublié que c'était à ton tour de surveiller les cachots. Ca tombe à pic, je t'amène une nouvelle recrue.

Hermione vit la surprise sur le visage du jeune homme, lorsqu'il reconnut Parkinson.

_ Que fait-elle ici, demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Drago.

Neville grogna.

_ Malefoy, comme par hasard, est toujours fourré là où il ne devrait pas. Un peu comme Harry, ma foi. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Tu ne veux pas l'enfermer non plus ?

_ Il est membre de l'Ordre, à un niveau élevé de surcroit. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de l'enfermer comme bon me semble. Il faut l'accord d'Harry, de Ron. Le tien aussi.

Neville hocha la tête.

_ Et tu n'as pas peur de le laisser seul ? Après tout, c'est peut être un traître.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes, j'ai sa baguette sur …

Hermione se pétrifia. Elle réalisa que la baguette de Drago ne se trouvait plus dans son short.

_ Merde, jura-t-elle, furieuse contre sa maladresse. Sa baguette a dû glisser.

_ File, je m'occupe de … d'elle.

_ Merci Neville. Au faite, cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle courrait déjà vers le Square, lève le sort silencio !

Hermione accéléra encore son rythme de course. Elle était prête à pleurer de rage. Elle avait l'impression d'être une pure idiote, une pauvre débutante. Pourtant, elle en avait mené, des interrogatoires. Des centaines. Mais voilà, la présence de Drago l'avait trop perturbée. Il lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens.

Elle arriva enfin au Square, et entra rapidement dans le salon. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Drago était confortablement installé devant la cheminée, un verre d'alcool à la main. Elle restait stupéfaite un court instant, avant de se reprendre. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il tente quelque chose pour l'atteindre. Mais non. Le calme, le silence. Comme si de rien n'était. Ne voulant pas répéter ses erreurs, elle agrippa fermement sa baguette.

_ Drago.

Le concerné se retourna, et son regard rageur frappa Hermione de plein fouet.

_ N'avance pas, je te préviens juste, ajouta-t-elle, lorsqu'il entreprit un mouvement pour se lever du siège en cuir.

_ J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de regrettable à Pansy.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis humaine, moi. Je ne suis pas une mangemorte, nos prisonniers sont bien traités.

_ Qu'en sais-tu, tu ne t'en es jamais occupée, contre-attaqua-t-il, hargneux.

_ Je ne peux pas parler de toutes mes missions avec toi. Si tu te faisais attraper et qu'on te torturait, tu révèlerais tout.

_ Granger, je suis sur de mieux supporter la torture que toi. Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet.

_ De toute manière, tu as dû tout révéler à ton pote Voldemort. As-tu seulement pensé à ta mère … Elle va se faire tuer par ta faute, Drago !

Sans qu'elle puisse le contenir, il se leva brusquement, et balança son poing droit dans le mur le plus proche. Il étouffa un cri de rage –ou de douleur. Il semblait résigné. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

_ Bordel, tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis tout ce temps, murmura-t-il, le front posé contre le mur. Je hais Voldemort. Et tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour elle ! Pour ma mère ! Alors je t'interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte.

_ Ecoute …

_ Non ! Toi écoute-moi, pour une fois, explosa-t-il, en la saisissant brusquement par les épaules. Je suis de ton côté, et je ne supporte pas que tu doutes encore de moi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai ramené Pansy ? C'est ma meilleure amie, ma _meilleure amie_ Granger, tu comprends ça plus que n'importe qui d'autres, hein ? Que ferais-tu pour sauver Potter et Weasley ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes yeux de merlans fris, je sais bien que tu te sacrifierais pour les aider ! Alors, tu vois, depuis que je suis ici, depuis que Blaise est ici, Pansy est seule, sans personne pour l'aider à se défendre contre ces salopards de mangemorts pervers ! Et tu voulais que je la laisse _là-bas_ ? Que j'ignore tous ces appels silencieux ?

_ Je … je …

_ Par Salazar, que faut-il que je fasse pour tu me fasses confiance une bonne fois pour toute ? J'ai juste fait ce qu'il me semblait le mieux, et je ne m'excuserai pas pour cela. Au moins, Pansy est en sécurité ici. Et tu te rendras bien vite compte qu'elle n'est pas comme elle le laisse paraitre !

Il finit par la lâcher, alors qu'elle demeurait bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même, et déballer ses sentiments.

_ Il va tout de même falloir que je l'interroge. C'est la procédure. Même moi, je ne peux outrepasser le règlement.

_ Je le sais bien. Juste … sois honnête. Ne laisses pas tes préjugés t'aveugler.

Ils s'observèrent en silence. La tension qui régnait entre eux était presque palpable.

_ Et enfile quelque chose de plus correcte par Salazard !

Vexée, Hermione sortit de la pièce la tête haute. Il était temps d'aller voir Parkinson.

.

.

.

Hermione et Pansy se jaugeaient du regard. Chaleur contre fraîcheur. Feu contre glace. Hermione, assise à même la table, détaillait les moindres détails douteux du comportement de la prisonnière. Un battement de cils trop rapide était signe de mensonge. Des narines qui frétillent trahissaient la peur. Cependant, chez Pansy, rien de tout cela. Elle semblait sereine, presque rassurée. Elle repensa aux paroles de Drago. Après tout, peut être voulait-elle réellement faire partie de l'Ordre. Or, pour découvrir la vérité, il n'y avait pas trente six solutions.

_ Donc, tu es sure de toi, demande à nouveau Hermione.

_ Evidemment, Granger, file-moi cette potion qu'on en finisse.

_ Très bien. Mais sache que tout ce que tu vas me dire restera entre nous, sauf si tu es véritablement une mangemorte venue nous espionner. Dans ce cas-là, tu peux dire adieu à ton intimité et à ta liberté.

Pansy se contenta de tendre son bras, vers elle. Hermione lui donna finalement le Véritasserum, qu'elle avala rapidement. Hermione oublia le fait qu'elle accomplissait un acte à l'encontre de la loi sorcière, mais qu'importe. C'était un mal pour un bien.

_ Commençons. Tu es bien Pansy Parkinson ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es une mangemorte ?

_ Oui, malheureusement.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre l'Ordre ?

_ Drago et Blaise sont partis. Et les autres mangemorts en profitent. Disons qu'ils s'amusent bien avec moi. Mes parents n'en ont que faire, tant que je me tais. Ils s'en foutent que leur fille soit devenue une pauvre catin.

Hermione eut envie de vomir, mais elle se retint. Les mangemorts étaient vraiment des bêtes.

_ Crois-tu aux idées de Voldemort ?

_ Oui et non. Non parce que je ne crois pas à la supériorité du sang, et j'ai horreur de la magie noire. Oui parce que je méprise tout de même les Moldus. Mais Drago t'aurait répondu la même chose. Nous sommes conditionnés depuis l'enfance. 19 ans d'éducation ne s'effacent pas d'un coup de magie. Ce serait beaucoup trop simple.

Hermione nota qu'elle était amère.

_ Donc tu veux rejoindre l'Ordre pour être avec Drago ?

_ Evidemment, c'est … c'est _Drago_. Mon ami, mon amour de toujours. Ou plutôt mon premier amour, rectifia-t-elle en rigolant.

Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle enviait la complicité incontestable qui existait entre les deux Serpentards. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle vivait la même chose avec Harry et Ron.

_ Mais tu n'as aucune autre ambition que de rester avec lui ? Je veux dire, tu ne partages pas les idées de l'Ordre ?

_ Je suis neutre. Je ne veux pas prendre partie. Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir subir ce stupide mariage arrangé avec Drago…

_ _Pardon_ ?

Hermione avait cru mal entendre.

_ Oui, arrangé. Tous les sangs purs ont des mariages arrangés. Heureusement, Drago a fui, et le contrat de fiançailles s'est automatiquement rompu. Désormais, je suis libre. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Et ce n'est certainement pas avec Tu-sais-qui que je pourrais être indépendante. Lui enchaine et asservit. Il laisse les femmes de bonne famille, telles que moi, se faire violer par ses sbires. C'est un monstre.

Hermione avait du mal à digérer toutes les informations que Pansy lui avouait. Elle pouvait déceler une grande loyauté envers ses amis, une volonté de vivre, et peut être même, l'envie de se battre pour tout cela. Plutôt positif. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour l'Ordre. Le Véritasserum ne ment jamais.

_ Si tu veux te joindre à l'Ordre, il faudra faire un serment inviolable avec un des membres hauts placés. Tu seras en période de sursit pendant un moment. Très longtemps même. Pour te donner une idée, Drago y est encore. Et cela fait 10 mois qu'il est là. Evidemment, on lui accorde plus de liberté, mais il est très surveillé. Ces conditions te gênent-elles ?

_ Absolument pas, s'empressa de répondre Pansy. Si ce sont là les choses à faire, j'accepte même immédiatement de le faire.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Drago, je ne suis pas la seule à décider. Comme quoi, vous, les Serpentards, êtes bien identiques.

_ Tu as tort de penser ça. J'ai remarqué que Drago avait beaucoup changé. Surement à cause de ton influence. J'ai cru comprendre que vous passiez la plupart de votre temps ensemble.

_ Notre duo se révèle être plutôt efficace, en faite. Mais ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Il va devoir en assumer les conséquences, affirma Hermione avec détermination.

_ Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Il … Comment t'expliquer. Il est très impulsif. Il est extrêmement dur à cerner.

_ J'avais remarqué, merci. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va décider du sort de Drago, qu'il soit ton ami, ton amour, ou autre chose.

Pansy dut réaliser qu'elle l'avait froissée, car elle ne rajouta rien.

_ Je pense que nous allons arrêter ici. Merci Park… Pansy, se reprit-elle rapidement, pour avoir répondu à mes questions. Tu vas rester ici le temps que j'organise une réunion avec l'Ordre. On avisera après. Mais … rassure-toi. Je pense que tu as réussi le test.

Pour la première fois, Pansy sourit à Hermione. Cette dernière le lui rendit timidement, puis fit un geste vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

_ Granger, l'interpella-t-elle.

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne suis pas l'amour de Drago.

Hermione l'observa stupéfaite. Quelle étrange confession.

_ Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

_ Pour que tu réalises enfin ce que tout le monde semble voir, à part vous deux. Toi et Drago, je veux dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas les sous-entendus de sa phrase. Pas du tout. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Pansy, puis quitta les cachots, l'esprit encore plus en désordre qu'auparavant.

* * *

 **Et voilà... l'entrée de Pansy ! Sachez que j'ai toujours adoré écrire sur Pansy (Bon... Pas autant que sur Drago & Hermione évidement hehe)**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce passage ? J'attends vos avis :).**

Merci de votre lecture !

Bonne soirée, et à bientôt mes petits loups.

Little-Libary

 _ **PS : j'ai une vingtaine d'alerts sur cette fanfiction... Qui sont les petits coquins qui ne se manifestent pas ? ;) Montrez moi votre petit nez :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà déjà :). J'espère que vous avez passé un bon WE, et que vous allez profiter de votre dimanche soir pour regarder Harry Potter et le prince d'Azkaban sur TF1 hihihi (en tout cas c'est mon programme).**

 **Voici le Chapitre 7 hehe ! Avec un moment que vous attendez tous :D...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **& Bonne Lecture...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Anioul :** merci bcp, & bonne lecture :)

 **Emily :** je suis contente que cela te plaise, à bientôt j'espère ! :)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _9 ans plus tôt, juin_

 _._

 _._

Hermione plissa les yeux face au soleil éclatant qui illuminait Londres. L'été arrivait sur la capitale anglaise, et le comportement des londoniens changeait peu à peu. Les sourires se multipliaient sur les visages, et les habits rétrécissaient au fil des jours. La chaleur avait toujours eu cet effet jouissif, et Hermione n'y était pas étrangère. Elle se baladait en ce moment même sur le Chemin de Traverse, seulement vêtue d'un petit short en jean. Ses cheveux étaient lisses comme des baguettes, et de grandes lunettes de soleil masquaient ses yeux chocolat. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de talons compensés, qui la grandissaient de dix bons centimètres. On aurait dit une vraie petite sang-pure de bonne famille. Elle était méconnaissable. Et tel était le but.

Elle était en reconnaissance. Elle devait chercher tous les détails qui montreraient l'implantation de Voldemort sur Traverse. Or, l'Ordre se refusait de perdre le contrôle du quartier. Il était primordial d'éliminer les mangemorts qui se seraient « égarés » dans le territoire. L'unique détail qui aurait pu lui porter tort était l'oreillette d'espionnage qu'elle avait accroché sur son oreille, ainsi que le micro téléphone lui servant de faux collier. Les techniques moldus étaient massivement utilisées, afin de limiter toutes les tentatives de kidnappage. La communication entre les membres était beaucoup plus facile, et ils étaient de ce fait moins repérables. Elle entendit un grésillement. Sa partenaire de mission, qui était en l'occurrence Pansy essayait de rentrer en contact avec elle.

_ Hermione ? Tout va toujours de ton côté ?

_ Oui, aucun trouble en perspective. Restons tout de même sur nos gardes.

Hermione balaya les alentours du regard, puis adressa un sourire charmeur à un troupeau d'adolescents qui la reluquaient. Il fallait qu'elle se conduise comme si le monde était à ses pieds. Tout n'était que comédie.

Le fait que Pansy soit cachée dans les parages la rassurait quelque peu. Hermione était à découvert, donc une cible parfaite pour ses ennemis. Et il fallait être réaliste : il y en avait forcément dans le coin. Elle se dirigea vers un café, puis s'assit confortablement à la terrasse. Elle fit attention à ce que ses lunettes masquent son visage, et appela le serveur.

_ Une bière au beurre, s'il vous plaît.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu te fais draguer par tous les types que tu croises, ou quoi, ronchonna Pansy à travers l'oreillette.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Cela voulait dire que Pansy pouvait l'apercevoir de sa planque.

_ La prochaine, fois, ce sera toi qui seras sur le terrain, promis, murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle portait sa boisson à ses lèvres.

_ J'espère bien ! Au faite, Drago va bientôt me remplacer. D'ailleurs, il est là.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer, mais reprit vite contenance. Elle fallait sauver les apparences.

_ Tu te moques de moi Pansy, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux que tu me fais ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Granger.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais elle entendit le ricanement lointain de Drago. Il était préférable qu'elle évite de parler, étant donner qu'elle était assise seule. Elle fixait la foule avec grande attention, mais tout semblait normal.

_ Pansy était demandée en urgence par Weasley. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, finit-il par avouer Drago.

_ Très bien.

_ D'ailleurs, je sais que quelque chose est organisée pour mon anniversaire. J'ai surpris Ginny et Blaise en pleine conversation « secrète ».

_ Ton anniversaire n'est que demain, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler, chuchota-t-elle, en colère, tandis qu'elle laissait des mornilles sur la table.

Hermione repartit dans la rue, et se mêla au commun des mortels. Elle se fit de nouveau siffler, et elle entendit clairement Drago grogner.

_ Ce n'est pas contre les mangemorts que je vais devoir te couvrir, mais contre tous les hommes en général, se plaignit-il alors.

Hermione se retint de ricaner. Elle avait conscience de jouer les provocatrices, mais qui aurait pu penser que se cachait la sage et sérieuse Hermione Granger derrière cette parfaite allumeuse ?

_ Granger.

Hermione se crispa légèrement, lorsqu'elle perçut le ton inquiet de Drago. Instinctivement, elle accéléra l'allure, tout en observant les alentours.

_ Sur ta gauche, rajouta-t-il. Deux mangemorts. Ils sont habillés en simple sorciers. Ils doivent avoir notre âge. Grands, tous les deux bruns. L'un s'appelle Lance Pording, l'autre John Cavelli. Ils sont dangereux, puissants. Sois sur tes gardes.

Voilà pourquoi Drago et Pansy étaient des atouts pour eux. Ils connaissaient le monde des Ténèbres à la lettre, et les mangemorts ne pouvaient passer inaperçus. Les yeux de lynx de Drago les démasquaient très rapidement.

_ Il faut qu'on les coince. Laisses-moi faire, murmura-t-elle, malgré les protestations de Drago.

Impossible de laisser deux pourritures se balader ici tranquillement. C'était les Terres Potter, et non Voldemort. Hermione allait se faire un plaisir de les renvoyer chez eux. La jeune fille se dirigea nonchalamment vers ses deux ennemis, tout en accentuant le balancement de ses hanches. Elle plaqua un sourire Colgate sur ses lèvres. Elle nota que les deux hommes étaient plutôt charmants, mais ce n'était que jeu, encore une fois. Un jeu mortel.

Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent enfin, Hermione les vit échanger un regard complice, puis s'avancer vers elle. Elle s'arrêta à trois mètres d'eux, une main sur la hanche.

_ Peut-on vous aider, mademoiselle ?

_ Granger, arrêtes ça tout de suite, lui cria Drago à travers l'oreillette, alors qu'elle tressaillit légèrement.

Hermione omit l'ordre de son partenaire de mission, et se concentra sur les mangemorts.

_ Pout tout vous dire, oui, vous pouvez effectivement faire quelque chose pour moi. Comment dire, je suis un peu perdue. Je suis américaine, vous comprenez.

Le sourire de Cavelli s'agrandit, et il s'approcha d'elle. Grâce à ses talons, Hermione était aussi grande que lui.

_ Et il se trouve que je cherche un magasin bien particulier, reprit-elle, tout un soulevant un sourcil aguicheur. Pour _m'amuser_ , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Pording sourit de manière presque perverse. Il attrapa soudainement l'avant bras d'Hermione, et lui caresse doucement la peau.

_ Nous ne pouvons refuser d'aider une demoiselle en détresse, n'est-ce pas John ?

Cavelli acquiesça.

_ Alors, je vous suis, messieurs. J'espère que vous connaissez un « bar » tranquille. Et discret.

_ Evidemment. Suivez nous …

_ Judith McFadden, répondit Hermione.

_ Très bien Judith. Allons-y.

Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Son plan se déroulait parfaitement. Elle suivit docilement les deux mangemorts, et tenta d'afficher une expression de pure niaiserie. Elle entendit Drago lui rappeler encore une fois d'être prudente, et de lancer le signal si quelque chose venait à déraper. Elle souffla un « oui » discret. Elle détailla les deux hommes à ses côtés. Ils paraissaient presque normaux. Néanmoins, le mal se cachait partout, là où on l'attend le moins. Elle remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient des rues fréquentées pour descendre plus dans le cœur de la ville. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol.

Soudain, elle faillit tomber en se prenant le pied sur un pavé, mais Cavelli la rattrapa. Hermione le sentit alors se crisper et resserrer sa poigne autour de son bras. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « Quidditch », elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit que le mangemort tenait dans ses mains l'oreillette. Un sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage.

_ Américaine, c'est ça ? Alors, expliques moi pourquoi tu avais ceci sur toi, lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'appareil moldu.

_ Allez vous faire voir, cracha-t-elle haineusement, tandis que le mangemort lui ôtait ses lunettes.

_ Par Salazard, tu n'es autre que celle sale sang de bourbe de Granger. Notre Maître sera ravi de cette belle prise. Mais avant, nous allons un peu nous amuser…

Sur ce, Hermione sentit la main de Cavelli remontait sur sa cuisse, puis sur sa hanche, et venir se glisser sous son T-shirt. Elle se débattit, et se ferma les yeux de dégout. Elle pria pour que Drago arrive, et commença à murmurer son prénom.

_ Que dis-tu, vermine ? Tu en veux plus, c'est cela ?

Le mangemort la gifla violement. Hermione lui cracha alors au visage. Les yeux de son agresseur virèrent au noir. Hermione s'apprêtait à crier, mais il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses plaintes. La jeune fille pensa qu'elle allait mourir bêtement. Mourir de honte. Elle avait voulu faire l'orgueilleuse, et elle avait perdu. Des larmes plein les yeux, Hermione gémit. Elle entendit les mangemorts se moquer d'elle, tandis que Cavelli collait encore plus son corps contre elle. Puis elle ne le sentit plus rien contre elle. Choquée et haletante, elle ouvrit les paupières, et reconnut Drago. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, puis éclata en sanglot. Drago pinça les lèvres, et tua sans hésitation les mangemorts qu'il venait d'assommer. Il attrapa Hermione dans ses bras, et transplana.

Hermione s'agrippa à Drago. Elle reconnut les environs comme une ruelle près du Square. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle tremblait, et ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui, et la poussa contre le mur d'un immeuble récent.

_ Tu n'as rien ?

_ Je … Ca va, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Drago soupira de soulagement.

_ Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Ne refais jamais ça.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis renifla. Drago la repoussa doucement, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son pouce recueillit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Sous l'impulsion, il colla sa joue contre celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille retint son souffle, tandis que des émotions contradictoires déferlaient sur elle. Frisson de peur, d'envie. De désir ? Elle se laissa faire par Drago, incapable de le repousser. Il se montrait tellement doux, et c'était si rare venant de sa part.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'ils t'avaient emmenée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui le repoussa.

_ Tu serais parti. Tu serais rentré au Square et prévenu Harry, c'est tout. Rappelles toi de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première mission.

Drago la regardait avec un regard si intense qu'elle en était gênée. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle, et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Il avait tellement d'influence sur elle. Hermione fixa sa bouche, son nez aquilin, ses yeux anthracites. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, et entrouvrit instinctivement les siennes. Et Drago l'embrassa. Brusquement. Elle sentit son corps s'emboiter avec le sien en parfaite harmonie, et frémit. Tout était nouveau pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche, et il raffermit sa prise. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. C'était tellement violent, fort comme échange. Elle sentit la main de Drago contre sa nuque, caresser son cou, et des frissons apparurent sur sa peau. Elle haleta quand il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis le creux de son oreille. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et pensa une de ses jambes entre les siennes. La peau nue de ses cuisses entra en contact avec le tissu du pantalon de Drago. C'était sensuel, charnel.

Drago finir par s'éloigner d'elle, laissant un court espace entre leurs corps en ébullition. Tous deux échangèrent un regard perplexe. Hermione était perdue, et elle se sentit rougir violemment.

_ On devrait rentrer, finit-il par dire, la voix rauque, empli de désir. Les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Hermione fut incapable de lui répondre, et se contenta de le suivre en silence. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et ils partirent.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

Hermione se blottit sous sa couette. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, et soupira. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, mais les événements de la veille lui taraudaient l'esprit. Elle ressentait juste l'envie de ne plus jamais quitter cette chambre. Le visage des mangemorts apparut dans son esprit, très vite remplacé par celui de Drago. Elle trembla, et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Cependant, on était le 5 juin. Drago avait aujourd'hui 19 ans. Et elle avait organisé une soirée d'anniversaire surprise pour lui. Elle regrettait désormais amèrement. Elle se sentait si mal.

Quelqu'un toqua contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle se figea, le cœur battant. Pitié, elle ne voulait voir personne.

_ Hermione, c'est Ginny. Je peux entrer, s'il te plait ?

Son amie dut considérer son absence de réponse comme un oui, car elle entra dans la pièce, puis repoussa le battant qui se ferma en un « clic » sonore. Hermione vit Ginny la dévisager avec inquiétude, tandis qu'elle s'assit près d'elle. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux comme pour la réconforter.

_ Il est presque midi, Hermione. Tout le monde est à table, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Drago. Mais toi, tu es là, toute seule. Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione évita son regard, et tritura sa couette avec ses doigts frêles. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de se rassoir plus confortablement. Elle avait une triste mine.

_ Drago est vraiment bizarre. Même Blaise n'arrive pas à le faire décompresser. Alors …

Ginny attendait, patiente, calme, réconfortante.

_ Il y a eu un petit problème hier, lors de la mission.

_ Pourtant, Drago nous a dit que vous aviez tué les deux mangemorts.

_ C'est vrai, mais c'est lui qui a fait tout le boulot. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais en ce moment même chez Voldemort.

Les yeux de Ginny devinrent ronds de stupeur. Elle enlaça alors Hermione, comme l'aurait fait sa mère. La jeune fille se laissa bercer par cette étreinte rassurante.

_ Oh, Hermione … Tu prends trop de risque ! Si Harry, ou Ron l'apprenait …

_ NON ! Ne leur dis rien. Ils ont trop de soucis comme ça. Je n'ai pas envi de les inquiéter. Et puis … il y avait Drago. Il s'est aussi passé autre chose. Une chose un peu … perturbante.

Hermione grimaça, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Ginny lui pressa la main, pour l'encourager à continuer ses explications.

_ J'aiembrassédragoaprèslepetitincidentdetraverse.

_ Pardon ?

Soupir.

_ Drago m'a embrassée hier.

Ginny couina sous l'annonce, et un sourire de trois kilomètres s'étala sur son visage.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est … c'est ….

_ Horrible, gémit Hermione en cognant sa tête contre le mur.

_ Non, contra Ginny, sourcils froncés. C'est une bonne chose pour toi, au contraire ! Pansy avait amplement raison. Elle m'a confiée à l'instant que la bouderie de Drago avait surement un rapport avec toi. Tu m'étonnes !

Hermione rougit.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Gin ?

Ginny rit devant la panique apparente de son amie.

_ Pour le moment, tu te lèves et tu vas souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Drago. C'est tout. Et on finit d'organiser la fête pour ce soir. Tu vas oublier tous tes petites soucis, ce baiser pas si étrange que ça à mon avis, et t'amuser. D'accord ?

Hermione sourit timidement à sa meilleure amie, puis finit par sortir ses jambes fines de sous mes couvertures. Il était temps de releva la tête.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

_ " I will love you till the end of time. I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you see through the tears. Love you more. Than those bitches before. Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember. "

Hermione chantait dans sa salle de bain, tandis qu'elle apposait du fard à paupière noir sur ses yeux. Elle dessina le contour de ses yeux avec un crayon. Elle avait un regard mitraillette, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, toujours aussi lisse. Le sort devrait durer la semaine, selon les indications de son livre. Dommage, elle aurait retrouvé sa chevelure habituelle. Elle fouilla dans sa trousse à maquillage son rouge à lèvres rouge carmin, puis badigeonna ses lèvres avec. Elle était prête. Un coup de parfum, ses escarpins en daim qui lui servaient normalement pour ses missions « prostituée », et ses bracelets en argent. Parfait. Elle ajusta sa robe noire. Le haut était couvert de dentelle, et on pouvait discerner son soutien-gorge noir. Le bas de la robe, fait de plumes, lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Jamais elle n'avait osé porter cette tenue, mais il y avait un début à tout.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, et se dépêcha de rejoindre celle de Pansy, où Ginny devait également se trouver. Les deux filles restèrent pétrifiées. Hermione était de plus en plus gênée.

_ Hermione ! Tu es … sexy. Oui, c'est bien le bon adjectif. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi. Je te voyais tellement prude, commenta Pansy.

_ Et je le suis, répliqua Hermione. C'est juste une robe. Et puis, tu n'as rien à dire !

Hermione fit un signe vers la tenue de Pansy. Sa robe dos nus en soie verte était resplendissante. Elle la portait très bien, et elle semblait très à l'aise, à la différence d'Hermione.

_ Allons les filles, intervint Ginny. On ne va se disputer pour savoir qui a la robe la plus scandaleuse. Je propose qu'on profite juste de la soirée. C'est tellement rare, on ne fait jamais la fête ! La dernière remonte au nouvel an.

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Pansy. Et Hermione, en faite, je retire ce que j'ai dit tantôt. Tu es totalement prude. On dirait que tu as un balai à la place des jambes tellement tu es raide. Détends-toi !

_ Je ne vais pas changer juste pour te faire plaisir. Je suis comme ça, j'ai déjà fait un effort avec la robe, alors ne m'en demandes pas trop.

_ Et pourquoi as-tu fait ce petit effort ? Ou plutôt, pour _qui_ , lui demanda Ginny, sournoise.

Pansy ricana, puis déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. La Serpentarde lui sourit avec complicité, puis fila dans le couloir. Hermione secoua la tête, puis suivit le mouvement.

Drago allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il rentrait d'une mission avec Harry, qui avait finit par accepter d'aider les filles et Blaise à tout organiser. Hermione vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place, brancha la musique – moldue pour changer- et chipa un petit four au passage. Blaise se gratta la gorge, histoire de lui montrer sa fausse désapprobation.

_ Oh, ca va Blaise. C'est juste une mini pizza.

_ Une quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber, cuisine moldu. D'Italie même !

Blaise haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Il se mit alors à détailler la tenue d'Hermione. Par Merlin, tous s'étaient concertés pour l'embêter, ou quoi ?

_ Tu es très belle.

_ Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre.

Et il fallait avouer que Blaise était classe. Il dégageait une aura de supériorité naturelle, tout comme Pansy. Ils avaient été habitués à vivre comme des rois, à être traités comme des princes. Evidemment, cela laissait des traces fortes. Hermione entendit alors la voix d'Harry. Il semblait se disputer gentiment avec Drago, comme d'habitude. L'excitation se propagea dans ses veines. Elle regarda la pendule du salon. 20h. Pile à l'heure. La soirée pouvait commencer.

 **: : : : : : : : : : :**

La fête battait son plein. Drago avait soufflé ses bougies, d'abord sceptique. Il s'était peu à peu détendu. Il était assis sur un canapé, un verre à la main, Pansy penchée vers lui. Hermione les observait du coin de l'œil. Elle se refusait d'être jalouse, mais Drago semblait tellement apprécier la jeune fille. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle. Le genre de relation où l'affection pouvait vite devenir plus que ça. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de rapport avec Harry ou Ron. Non, Pansy et Drago étaient clairement un cas à part.

Tous deux n'avaient presque pas parlé, et jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle aurait été beaucoup trop troublée.

_ Hermione ! Viens danser, allez !

Elle fit les gros yeux à Blaise. Elle était assise avec Luna au bar aménagé pour l'occasion, et se contenter d'observer les corps de ses amis se trémousser dans le centre de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas envie de danser. Mais elle savait que Blaise ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Alors, elle attrapa sa main tendue.

_ Souris Hermione, lui murmura-t-il. Drago m'a racontée ce qu'il s'est passé à Traverse. Alors j'ai une mission ce soir : te distraire !

Hermione rit pour la première fois depuis la veille, pendant que Blaise faisait le pitre autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la chanson de David Guetta. Blaise lui attrapa la taille, et se mit à danser plus sérieusement, une leur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Hermione était surprise de le trouver si bon danseur. Cela la changeait d'Harry ou Ron, même si elle adorait danser avec eux.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien, cria-t-elle, pour qu'il l'entende.

_ Je peux t'apprendre. Laisses moi te montrer comment les Serpentards font la fête. Pansy !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser, quand Pansy, ainsi que Ginny, arrivèrent auprès d'eux. Blaise colla Pansy contre son corps, et lui sourit avec chaleur. Hermione admira leur deux corps qui bougeaient de manière parfaitement synchronisés. Stupéfiant. Leur danse, sans être vulgaire, était très sensuelle.

Ginny poussa Hermione vers le centre de la piste, et se mit à sautiller comme une enfant de cinq ans. Hermione éclata de rire. Soudain elle sentit un corps se coller à son dos. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et reconnut Ron. Elle lui adresse un sourire flamboyant, avant de se retourner. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_ J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu, lui dit-il.

_ Ron, enfin ! On s'est vu hier matin, répondit-elle, avec un sourire amusé.

Ron semblait préoccupé. Il fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle vit son ami froncer les sourcils. Elle l'appela, et il daigna enfin reporter son attention sur elle.

_ Malefoy te regarde depuis 15 minutes. Il est vraiment bizarre, ce type.

Instinctivement, Hermione se colla un peu plus à Ron. Il dut le sentir car il la questionna d'un regard. Elle lui embrassa la joue en réponse, et fila vers le bar se servir un verre. Sans alcool pour elle. Ses anciennes soirées lui avaient servie de leçon. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret haut, et sirota son jus de fruit. Le siège à côté d'elle grinça alors sur le parquet, et elle vit Drago s'y installer. Par Merlin.

_ Salut, lui dit-il.

_ Salut.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Plutôt apaisant. Hermione lui jetait des fois des coups d'œil, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas à son premier shuter. Il allait finir carpette. Mais après tout, c'était son anniversaire, il avait le droit de faire des folies le temps d'une soirée.

_ Drago Lucius Malefoy ! C'est ton anniversaire, et tu n'as même pas dansé avec ta bonne vieille amie Pansy ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as bougé tes petites fesses du tout, alors viens ici tout de suite.

Hermione vit avec étonnement Drago sourire. Elle était persuadée qu'il se serait énervé qu'une femme, même Pansy, lui parle sur ce ton. Une fois de plus, elle avait tout faux.

_ Excuses moi, mais le devoir m'appelle, lui dit-il à l'oreille, avant de prendre Pansy par la taille et de l'emmener danser.

Lorsque le jeune homme se plaça au centre de la pièce, la gente féminine se mit à glousser. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais admit volontiers que Drago attirait les regards. Elle observa plus longuement Pansy se mouvoir parfaitement sur ses talons. Elle était si naturelle.

C'est là qu'elle découvrit encore une facette cachée de Drago. Si elle croyait Blaise bon danseur, alors Drago était excellent. La danse qu'il menait avec Pansy était inspirante, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Pansy avait collé son front contre celui de Drago, et leurs bassins bougeaient en harmonie. Une personne extérieure serait convaincue qu'ils formaient un couple. Un couple parfait. Hermione finit par détourner le regard, énervée, sans qu'elle sache véritablement pourquoi. Elle était ridicule.

_ Hermione, arrêtes d'être si sérieuse.

_ Et toi Blaise, arrêtes de m'espionner, répondit-elle du tac au tac, alors que le Serpentard se tenait devant elle.

_ Je vais te faire une confidence.

_ Je suis toute ouïe dans ce cas, dit-elle, joueuse.

_ Il ne faut pas être jalouse de Pansy.

_ Je ..je, bafouilla Hermione en essayant de ne pas rougir. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Drago n'est pas l'homme dont Pansy est amoureuse, enchaina-t-il, en faisant fi de ses commentaires. Et Drago n'aime personne, de toute manière.

_ Blaise, tu me fatigues, souffla Hermione, dépitée.

_ Penses à ce que je te dis, c'est tout.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Cela ne me concerne pas.

Blaise se contenta de sourire, et s'éloigna. Hermione soupira. Elle était fatiguée. Il était plus de 3h du matin, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Néanmoins, elle se devait de rester jusqu'à la fin.

Alors elle attendit. Trente minutes. Une heure. Au bout de deux heures, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Exténuée, elle grimpa les escaliers, et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle dormait quasiment debout. Sans réfléchir, elle balança ses escarpins. Elle descendit la fermeture de sa robe lorsqu'un bruissement lui fit stopper son geste. Elle se retourna vivement, et ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Drago endormit sur son lit. Ou plutôt, sous sa couette. Hermione s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, et lui trouva un air attendrissant. Néanmoins, elle était furieuse. Il osait dormir dans son lit, alors qu'il l'avait pratiquement ignorée toute la soirée.

Enervée, elle enfila un short et un débardeur dans la salle de bain, puis monta sur son lit. Drago grogna, et se retourna dans son sommeil. Hermione retint son souffle, alors qu'elle remontait les couvertures sur son corps. Drago se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis il bailla.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-il, la voie ensommeillée.

Elle était sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Ses yeux se voilèrent, alors qu'elle sentit Drago posa une main sur sa hanche. Il referma ses yeux, et colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Elle était pétrifiée. De peur, mais aussi d'excitation.

_ Merci. Pour la soirée.

Puis il lui embrassa la tempe, et la main sur sa hanche passa sur son ventre. Elle frémit de bien-être, et finit par s'endormir, épuisée par tant d'émotions.

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAM**

 _Une review... Et Drago se glissera aussi dans votre lit mouahahaha :D_

 **Merci d'avoir lu ( & maintenant à vos claviers hihi)**

 **A très bientôt, bonne soirée,**

 **Little-Library**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Ci-après le chapitre 8... Petites discussions entre filles pour changer... et d'autres petites choses ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture mes lecteurs favoris !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Anioul :** hihihi je sais que ça devient frustrant ;). C'est le meilleur moment de l'écriture, à chaque fois ;). Merci pour ta fidélité dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :). Bonne Lecture!

 **Fan de twilight :** merci pour ta review, et enchantée de faire ta connaissance dans le monde de la fanfiction :).

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _9 ans plus tôt, août_

 _._

 _._

Hermione attrapa un bonbon vert pomme dans le panier en osier posé sur le lit, puis le laissa fondre sur sa bouche. Elle aurait dû se retenir, mais les confiseries étalées dans la chambre de Pansy étaient trop appétissante pour pouvoir y résister. Hermione était gourmande. Elle le savait. Elle finirait par devenir une grosse vache si elle continuait ainsi. Mais qu'importe, elle était « en vacances », avec ses amies, et le soleil brillant réchauffait son visage à travers la fenêtre du Square.

Il était 22h, et le ciel se teintait peu à peu de couleurs orangées. Pansy avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'organiser une petite soirée dans sa chambre, une fête exclusivement réservée à la gente féminine. Bref, l'enfer pour elle, puisque « soirée pyjama » rimait avec « confidences intimes » et « paris fous et gênants ». Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter de participer à cette orgie des confidences, mais en compagnie de commères telles que Ginny ou Pansy, c'était peine perdue. Seule Luna restait fidèle à elle-même, et pas le moins du monde dérangée par les questions railleuses de la Serpentarde.

Hermione avala un hippogriffe en chocolat, puis observa avec dédain Pansy enlever son haut. Cette dernière gloussa lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements affriolants, puis sourit à Ginny, qui lui avait lancée le défi. Elle se tourna alors, et un tatouage noir en forme de scorpion s'étalait en bas de son dos. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, puis plissa les yeux. Par Merlin, le scorpion bougeait.

_ Mais, Pansy, c'est un sort de magie noire que tu as fait là ! C'est très dangereux, gronda-t-elle alors.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, puis caressa de son index le petit scorpion qui s'agita de plus belle.

_ La magie noire n'est pas toujours négative. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps chère Granger.

_ Merci _Parkinson_ pour ce commentaire perfide digne de toi.

Hermione se retint de sourire face à la mine mesquine de Pansy. Cette fille était un vrai paradoxe à elle toute seule. Elle avait des valeurs –certes, pas toujours les meilleurs- qu'elle respectait, et elle avait un concept de l'honneur très particulier. La famille et soi-même avant tout.

_ D'ailleurs Hermione, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas répondu à quelques questions. Joins-toi à nous.

Hermione souffla, avant de se glisser sur le tapis du sol, entre Ginny et Luna. La torture commençait. Elle espérait secrètement ne pas avoir à dévoiler des épisodes désagréables de sa vie. Ou au pire, de n'avoir rien à dire justement.

_ C'est à Ginny de répondre à la question, il me semble, constata Hermione, dans l'espoir vain de retarder l'échéance funeste.

_ Très bien. Alors Ginny, commença Pansy, un air de conspiratrice collé sur son visage ovale. A quand le mariage avec Potter-le-meilleur ?

Ginny rosit d'un coup. Hermione devina que ce n'était pas de gêne, mais plutôt d'excitation. Hermione enviait son amie. Elle avait trouvé son amour. Un amour durable et vrai.

_ Il faudrait déjà qu'il me le demande. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit prévu dans l'immédiat. Surtout qu'Harry est vraiment trop prudent. Il est persuadé que si je prends le nom de Potter, Voldemort me voudra autant que lui.

Ginny soupira.

_ Il a raison, Ginny. Et puis, tu n'as que 18 ans, et Harry seulement 19. Vous avez la vie devant vous, constata Pansy, tout d'un coup plus sérieuse.

On ne rigolait pas avec la guerre. Et même les quelques heures de répit qu'offraient ces vacances aux quatre jeunes filles ne pouvaient complètement occulter la réalité. Dehors, les combats et la résistance continuaient. Dehors, les sorciers se fichaient bien du beau temps, du soleil, de la chaleur, tant qu'ils arrivaient à sauver leur peau.

_ Je sais bien, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il y a tellement de choses que nous n'avons pas faîtes. Et que les couples, en temps normal, font.

_ Ces choses arriveront, la rassura Hermione, perturbée par la mine torturée de Ginny. Et puis, je croyais que cette soirée avait pour but de nous remonter le moral, et non d'entretenir notre état dépressif !

_ Tu as raison, affirma Ginny avec force. D'ailleurs, il y a une question qui me taraude l'esprit… Ça te concerne Pansy, et j'espère que tu te feras une joie de nous répondre.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, et tendit la main, signe qu'elle était d'accord pour que Ginny continue.

_ Alors … Avec qui as-tu fait l'amour pour la première fois ? Parce que, il faut l'avouer, nous ne savons rien de ta vie sentimentale, et je devine qu'elle doit être bien remplie.

Hermione observa Pansy, qui ricana, pas gênée le moins du monde par la question directe de Ginny.

_ Tu as raison Ginny. Il faut bien que je satisfasse votre curiosité mal placée de Griffons. C'était avec Drago. Un moment très … singulier, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange, et sentit ses joues devenir rouge sous le regard amusé de Pansy. Sa théorie venait d'être confirmée : Drago et Pansy avaient été plus que proches. Peut-être l'était-il encore d'ailleurs. Un vague de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Mais aussi de peur. Pansy était tellement sure d'elle, tellement parfaite. Elle se complétait totalement avec Drago, avec une absolue harmonie. Le cri aigu de Ginny la fit brusquement redescendre sur Terre.

_ Je n'en reviens pas ! Et alors ?

_ Alors quoi, souffla Pansy, exaspérée.

_ Des détails évidemment ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec seulement deux mots. Je suis persuadée qu'il y a beaucoup plus de choses à dire.

Hermione se crispa. Elle ne voulait pas entendre de détails sur la vie sexuelle de Pansy. Surtout quand Drago était le second acteur de cette relation. Son estomac remua lorsque des images mentales plus que réalistes lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_ Nous avions douze ans, ou peut être treize, je ne sais plus. En tout cas, nous étions beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir ce genre d'activités.

_ Ah, parce que c'était également la première fois pour Drago ?

_ Evidemment, Drago n'est devenu un vrai don juan que par la suite.

Hermione avait envie de vomir. Par Merlin, elle pria pour que Ginny et Pansy se taisent.

_ C'était vraiment horrible comme première fois. Nous étions maladroits à souhait, et tellement innocents. Mais nos familles nous poussaient à entretenir une relation amoureuse. Et Lucius avait tant d'emprise sur Drago à l'époque, qu'il faisait tout ce que son père lui disait de faire.

Hermione eut alors pitié de Pansy, mais aussi de Drago. Même pour _ça_ , ils n'avaient pas pu choisir.

_ Donc tu regrettes, constata Ginny, la voie soudainement plus douce. Peut-être qu'elle avait les mêmes réflexions qu'Hermione.

_ Non, s'offusqua Pansy. Je préfère l'avoir fait avec lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il faut le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, c'est le principal.

Pansy lança un regard à Hermione, qui ignora l'attention voilée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela avec quelqu'un, et surtout pas avec Pansy.

_ Tu étais donc amoureuse de Drago, demanda Ginny, surprise.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. C'est la personne dont je suis le plus proche. Mais je ne pense que cela soit suffisant. L'amour est un sentiment beaucoup plus profond, il me semble. Mais j'aime Drago. De toute manière, Drago est un vrai imbécile avec les filles. Il a vraiment un problème relationnel. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

_ Je … Je ne vois pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

_ Oh, peut-être parce que j'ai vu plusieurs fois Drago entrer dans ta chambre la nuit, ces derniers temps. Etrange, non ?

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Drago n'était venu que trois ou quatre fois dormir avec elle, mais le jeune homme l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Et surtout, ils ne faisaient que _dormir_.

_ _QUOI_ ?

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Ginny. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Que Drago, l'homme qui la détestait le plus, s'invitait parfois dans sa chambre sans raison, qu'ils n'échangeaient aucune parole à part pour se lancer des piques, et qu'elle savait très bien qu'il couchait avec d'autres filles ? Non, absolument ridicule.

_ Ecoutez les filles, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, soupira-t-elle. Drago a juste quelques petites … problèmes en ce moment. Il est un peu perdu.

_ Cela fait très longtemps que Drago est perdu, si tu veux tout savoir. Comme nous tous, évidemment, mais lui plus que d'autres.

_ Ce n'est pas la question, coupa Ginny, visiblement très en colère. J'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi Hermione nous cache ce genre de choses.

Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Elle était plutôt réservée sur ses propres états d'âmes, même si elle accueillait volontiers les confessions des autres. Elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui demande des comptes sur sa vie privée. Elle adorait Ginny, mais elle se montrait parfois trop curieuse, trop intransigeante.

_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier Ginny ! Je m'excuse si je ne suis comme toi ou Pansy, je n'aime pas dévoiler à n'importe qui ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

_ N'importe qui ? Tu me considères comme « _n'importe qui_ » ?

La discussion dégénérait dangereusement. Il fallait qu'Hermione calme le jeu.

_ On ne va tout de même pas s'embrouiller pour des broutilles !

_ Ce ne sont pas des broutilles Hermione Jane Granger, siffla-t-elle.

Hermione se releva. Il fallait qu'elle s'aère l'esprit. Penser à Drago, ou plus précisément à sa relation avec lui, lui donnait la migraine. Elle posa son verre sur le bureau de Pansy, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny.

_ Gardes ça pour toi Ginny. Et cela vaut également pour toi Pansy, et toi Luna, dit-elle ne montrant les concernées du doigt. J'ai assez de problèmes en ce moment pour qu'en plus vous semiez la zizanie au Square. Je descends à la cuisine cinq minutes. J'espère que vous aurez recouvrées la raison avant que je revienne.

Hermione attrapa sa veste, et s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la chambre, mais le battant de la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle resta interdite un court instant. Blaise se tenait devant elle, les cheveux en pagaille, la mine inquiète, la respiration haletante. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis sentit l'inquiétude la gagner lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne que Blaise soutenait difficilement : Drago. Hermione était pétrifiée. Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle, et une main se resserra sur son épaule. Elle devina que c'était Pansy.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda la Serpentarde.

_ A ton avis. Nous sommes fin août. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se tourna vers Pansy. La jeune fille était blême, et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Comme si elle allait pleurer. Ginny se précipita vers Drago, et posa sa main sur son front. Leur dispute de filles semblait futile et puérile désormais.

_ Il est brulant de fièvre. On va le poser sur le lit de Pansy. Blaise, tu peux le porter ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis déplaça du mieux qu'il pouvait Drago. Il tenait à peine debout. Blaise l'allongea le plus doucement qu'il put, mais Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_ Blaise, gémit-il.

_ Tais-toi Drago. Regardes, Pansy est là.

Pansy s'approcha du lit, et se pencha aussi du jeune homme, une ride d'inquiétude sur le front.

_ Qu'as-tu fait encore ? Je pensais que … que tu avais réussi à surmonter tout ça.

Drago grogna, et Hermione put voir que ses yeux gris étaient vitreux, dilatés, comme si …

_ Mais il a pris de la drogue, s'exclama-t-elle alors, sa voie partant dans les aigus.

_ Oui, lui répondit Blaise.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Ecoutes Hermione, je t'adore, vraiment, mais il faut d'abord que l'on calme Drago. On a l'habitude, laisses nous faire.

Blaise lui adresse un regard réconfortant, et Hermione sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle reporta son attention sur Drago, qui commençait – ou continuait - à délirer.

_ Je ne veux pas les tuer. Non, non, je ne veux pas, murmurait-il, comme une litanie.

_ Je sais Drago, calmes toi. Respire.

Pansy posa un gant mouillé sur son front ruisselant de sueur.

_ Ma mère … Ma mère. Ils vont la tuer !

Drago se redressa d'un coup, les yeux hagards. Il attrapa le bras de Pansy, qui grimaça sous la douleur de la prise. Hermione recula sans qu'elle puisse contrôler ses gestes, effrayée.

_ Pansy, il faut que tu partes. Regardes ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un monstre. Je ne veux pas que tu en deviennes un aussi. Pansy, il faut que tu m'écoutes, pour une fois.

Pansy caressa la joue de Drago, complétement paniqué.

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'entends ? Je te jure que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Blaise, dit-elle en appelant son ami d'enfance. Il faut aller chercher Narcissa.

Hermione vit Blaise hocher la tête.

_ Nous allons y aller, intervint Luna. Vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire. Ginny et Hermione vont m'accompagner, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

_ Non ! Hermione va rester, réplique alors Pansy avec fermeté. Elle pourrait être utile, justement.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la déchéance de Drago. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait par la suite. Il avait horreur de se montrer faible, en particulier devant Harry, Ron ou elle-même.

_ Ecoutez, je pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione.

La jeune fille déglutit, puis finit par accepter, n'osant pas se rebeller contre deux Serpertards. Elle rassura Ginny d'un regard, puis s'assit sur le lit, près de Drago.

_ Je veux bien vous aider, dit-elle après Ginny et Luna aient quitté la chambre, mais pas sans avoir eu quelques explications préalables.

Pansy soupira. Un lourd silence s'installa, seulement brisé par les paroles incompréhensibles que Drago murmurait faiblement.

_ As-tu déjà entendu parler du rite d'initiation des Mangemorts ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, signe d'une profonde réflexion. Elle avait bien lu quelques passages sur la manière dont les sorciers devenaient les fidèles de ce cinglé de Voldemort, mais jamais en détail. Elle haussa les épaules en signe de négation, et invita Blaise à continuer.

_ Les sorciers doivent prouver leur attachement à leur futur « maître », sous peine de représailles très désagréables. Le Lord oblige ses futurs Mangemorts à accomplir des actes d'initiation, avant de leur apposer la Marque des Ténèbres.

_ Quels genre d'actes ?

Le regard de Blaise se perdit dans le lointain, et Hermione comprit que des mauvais souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire. Après tout, il avait été Mangemorts, au même titre que Pansy ou Drago.

_ Cela dépend de ce que le Lord pense de toi. S'il a confiance, ce ne sera pas très difficile. Quelques endoloris envers deux ou trois traîtres, et le tour est joué. On devient Mangemorts. Mais s'il a des doutes … Disons que la cruauté des actes augmente crescendo.

_ Blaise et moi n'avons pas eu trop de problèmes, continua Pansy, la voie grave. Nous étions plutôt passifs. Drago, lui, était considéré comme un petit « rebelle » dans nos rangs. Il ne partageait pas toutes les idées du Lord, et ne le cachait pas aux yeux des autres. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement apprécié.

Les entrailles d'Hermione se nouèrent. Cela voulait dire que Drago avait dû faire des choses terribles, affreuses, ce qui pouvait justifier l'état dans lequel il s'était mis.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour lui, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse de connaître la réponse et de découvrir le côté sombre du jeune homme.

_ Chaque année depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il a reçu la marque des Ténèbres, Drago boit, il se drogue jusqu'à en être malade. Ses démons le rattrapent, et personne à part Narcissa n'arrive à le calmer. C'est une blessure profonde, qui ne disparaîtra jamais réellement. Peut-être s'apaisera-t-elle avec le temps, mais … il a dû faire tellement de choses horribles ce jour-là. Il aurait préféré mourir, je peux te l'assurer, mais la vie de Narcissa en dépendait.

_ Le Lord a menacé de tuer sa mère s'il n'obéissait pas, ajouta Blaise, en voyant que Pansy avait du mal à continuer ces explications plus que macabres. Drago a dû tuer toute une famille de moldus, dont une enfant de huit ans, devant les yeux des parents de la petite. Des tortures aussi. C'était un vrai carnage. Je me souviens que même Lucius était choqué, pour te donner une idée de l'ampleur de la chose.

Hermione frissonna, puis posa les yeux sur Drago, toujours à moitié conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Elle était troublée. Il cachait bien ses blessures, et en le voyant, on ne pouvait deviner la complexité de ses pensées, ou comprendre les rouages de son esprit.

_ Ecoutes Hermione, lui dit Pansy, il ne faut pas que tu répètes ce que l'on vient de t'avouer. Drago n'est pas mauvais. Juste … il défend ceux à qui il tient. Il est prêt à se sacrifier.

Hermione acquiesça, puis sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne de Drago autour de son bras. Elle entoura ses doigts de sa main, et se rapprocha instinctivement du jeune homme.

_ Pardonnez-moi, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Pardon, marmonna-t-il.

_ Il délire, commenta Hermione. Mais s'il a pris de la drogue, vous ne pouvez pas lui donner d'autres potions. Cela pourrait le tuer.

_ Nous le savons, Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne …

Blaise ne put terminer sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Narcissa Malefoy, toujours digne, même dans la tourmente. Elle croisa les yeux d'Hermione, puis s'approcha de son fils unique. Elle embrassa son front, et la joue du jeune homme tressaillit.

_ Drago. Drago. Tu m'entends, mon chéri ?

Le concerné grogna avant de papillonner des yeux vers Narcissa. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, en vain.

_ Vous … vous m'accepterez toujours, quoi que je fasse, n'est-ce pas Mère ? Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi. Je ne mérite pas votre amour.

Narcissa attrapa le visage de son fils unique entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Aciers contre aciers.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, Drago. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Hermione gigota, gênée par l'échange intime auquel elle assistait malgré elle. Elle fit un signe à Pansy, qui comprit instantanément le message. Les trois adolescents quittèrent en silence la chambre de Pansy, laissant Drago avec sa mère. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, le dos contre le plâtre froid, tandis que Pansy faisait les cents pas.

_ Comment l'as-tu trouvé, demanda subitement Hermione à Blaise.

Blaise échangea un bref regard avec Pansy.

_ C'est Longdubat qui m'a prévenu.

_ Neville ? Mais … Mais comment …

_ Il l'a trouvé dans un endroit peu recommandable alors qu'il terminait sa ronde, là où les hommes oublient facilement qui ils sont.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais comprit l'allusion à double sens. Il était allé voir des strip-teaseuses, ou pire, des prostitués. Par Merlin. La jeune fille grimaça, puis plongea sa tête entre ses bras. Il lui donnait tellement d'inquiétude, et de sueurs froides. Elle était tellement inquiète pour lui. Mais surtout en colère qu'il ne lui fasse pas encore assez confiance, qu'il préfère aller voir des inconnues plutôt qu'elle, plutôt que ses amis.

_ Je vais aller me reposer. Il faut que je … réfléchisse. Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?

_ Presque 23h00, répondit Pansy

_ Très bien. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je serais dans ma chambre.

Hermione se releva avec difficulté, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Néanmoins, Blaise l'interpella.

_ Ne sois pas trop dur avec Drago.

_ Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

_ Et n'en parle à personne, n'oublie pas.

_ Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais très bien Blaise.

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse et partit. Bon Dieu, cette guerre finirait par la tuer.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hermione enfila son pyjama, puis rangea les bouquins éparpillés dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait besoin de parler à Harry, ou à Ron, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était seule dans cette histoire. De toute manière, Harry ne faisait aucunement confiance à Drago, alors lui parler de sa situation empirerait les choses. Il serait fou de savoir la relation étrange qu'unissait Hermione et son ancien ennemie d'école. Hermione soupira, puis grimpa sur son lit.

La conversion qu'elle avait eue avec Pansy et Blaise avait fait germer dans son esprit une idée plutôt rocambolesque. Les trois Serpendards, ancien Mangemorts de leur état, connaissaient la magie noire sur le bout des doigts. Ils pourraient très bien leur enseigner leurs connaissances. Ils pourraient s'entrainer à combattre « façon Ténèbres ». Néanmoins, un hic subsistait : convaincre leurs probables professeurs, et obtenir l'aval de McGonagald. Plus délicat.

Elle fut déranger par des coups à sa porte. Elle grogna, puis alla ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure pareille de la nuit ? Elle tenta de cacher sa surprise lorsque le visage aristocratique de Narcissa apparut devant ses yeux.

_ Mme Malefoy, il y a un problème ?

Narcissa semblait mal en point, ce qui angoissa un plus Hermione.

_ Blaise et Pansy sont introuvables, et je ne suis plus en état de veiller très longtemps. Vous savez, depuis que … que j'ai été blessée. Je me disais donc que vous pourriez m'aider. Il faut garder un œil sur mon fils. J'ose espérer que cela ne vous dérange pas.

Un blanc désagréable s'installa entre les deux femmes.

_ Euh, très bien. Je m'en occupe. Pansy et Blaise ne sont pas dans le coin, vous dîtes ?

_ Blaise est dans les sous-sols, et il me semble que Pansy prépare une soupe d'herbes pour Drago, afin de limiter sa fièvre. Comme il ne peut ingurgiter de potion, il faut revenir aux bases de la médecine.

_ Et, Drago est, comment dire, plus calme ?

_ Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Narcissa. Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir de ce côté-là. Il risque juste de cauchemarder toute la nuit. Il faut absolument l'empêcher de s'enfoncer trop profondément dans ses souvenirs. La drogue qui circule dans son sang pourrait lui faire croire qu'il les revit véritablement. C'est assez dangereux. S'il vous plait Hermione, je vous revaudrais cela.

Hermione reconnut les supplications d'une mère inquiète, et ne put se résoudre à refuser la prière de Narcissa. Elle hocha la tête, tout en gardant le silence. Elle était en réalité morte de trouille. Narcissa la remercia, puis Hermione prit congé. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la chambre de Pansy, là où dormait toujours Drago. La pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité, et Hermione vit le jeune homme enfoncer sous d'épaisse couverture. Sa respiration était anormalement rapide pour quelqu'un qui dormait, et elle se jura de ne jamais toucher à une seule drogue sorcière de toute sa vie.

Hermione avisa le fauteuil en velours, et se jeta presque dessus. Elle aussi était fatiguée, mais elle était habituée à ne presque plus dormir. La peur forge le caractère autant que le corps. Elle prit la température de Drago avec sa baguette, et fut rassurée de voir qu'elle avait relativement descendu. Une bonne chose. Hermione contempla le visage torturé du jeune homme, et devina qu'il devait faire de mauvais rêve. Elle repensa à ce que Narcissa lui avait dit : éviter à tout prix les cauchemars.

La seule solution était qu'elle le réveille. Elle s'assit sur le bord des couvertures en laine, et secoua doucement son « patient ». Drago grogna, et Hermione vit son corps se crisper.

_ Drago, c'est moi. Hermione, chuchota-t-elle. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mauvais rêves.

_ Hermione, répondit-il, la voix rauque, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

_ Oui.

Drago finit par ouvrir les yeux, et tenta de se mettre assis sur le lit. Hermione l'aida, inquiète qu'il retombe dans le délire.

_ Où est ma mère ?

_ Elle se repose. C'est moi qui vais te surveiller. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale au vu de l'état désastreux dans lequel tu te trouves, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Il ne répondit pas, et ses paupières se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

_ Je vois encore leurs visages.

_ Pardon ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux, et se pencha vers Hermione. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

_ Ces gens que j'ai tué … pour Voldemort. Je vois leurs visages. Leur expression de terreur et de haine dirigée contre moi. Moi seul.

Hermione se retint de reculer face aux paroles morbides du jeune homme. Il l'aurait sans aucun doute très mal pris.

_ Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu défendais ta famille.

Les yeux de Drago virèrent alors au noir, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait. Hermione devinait la tension de son corps à la manière doit il serrait ses couvertures.

_ Alors, ils ont brisé leurs promesses, murmura-t-il, les yeux dans les vagues.

Ses pupilles étaient toujours un peu dilatées, mais la drogue disparaissait peu à peu de son corps.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Pansy et Blaise. Ils avaient juré, juré …

Hermione constata de nouveau que Drago n'était absolument pas dans son état normal. Il semblait perdu, presque vulnérable. L'instinct maternel insoupçonné de la jeune fille se mit en route, et elle enlaça Drago. Il ne la repoussa pas, et posa même son front contre son épaule.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

_ Ce fardeau est le mien. Je ne voulais pas que tu le portes également.

_ Cela sert à ça les … les amis, finit-elle par lâcher avec inquiétude.

_ Amis, tu dis, marmonna-t-il, alors que la fatigue le rattrapait de nouveau.

_ Oui, c'est ce que sommes. N'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se rapprocher un peu d'elle. Hermione prit cela pour oui, et esquissa un sourire. Drago était fort, orgueilleux, et même courageux à sa manière. Mais c'était avant tout un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Comme tous les jeunes de cette guerre. Hermione se promit alors de tout faire pour sortir Drago du trou obscur où il s'enfonçait peu à peu.

* * *

 **The eeeend (pour le moment hehe)**

 **Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de tout ceci ?**

 **Qui veut réconforter notre cher Drago torturé, malheureux, déchiré... MAIS SEXY ?** _(qu'on se le dise... C'est pourquoi nous écrivons et lisons toutes ces Dramione avec tant de passion hihi)._

 **Merci pour tout, encore une fois !**

Et n'oubliez pas, si nous partageons nos écrits avec vous, c'est pour avoir votre avis... :)

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Little-Library**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois d'août, et que celles qui sont en vacances en profitent à fond ! (malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas snif snif).**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 pour votre lecture... Une petite surprise à la fin... Vous allez voir hihihi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Souaffle** : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et bonne lecture :) !

 **Fan de twilight** : merci pour ta review, et pour répondre à ta question, oui la guerre sera finie à la fin, mais vraiment à la fin fin fin :).

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _9 ans plus tôt, novembre_

 _._

 _._

La salle de réunion était baignée dans l'obscurité, et seule une chandelle éclairait la table ovale en bois massif. Hermione observait les visages sérieux de ses deux meilleurs amis, tandis qu'une rude d'inquiétude barrait son front d'ordinaire lisse de toute marque.

Tous trois étaient réunis dans le plus grand secret, à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. C'était officiel : Harry venait d'être nommé chef de l'Ordre, le professeur McGonagald ayant décidé de se retirer. Harry s'était alors empressé de promouvoir Ron et Hermione au niveau de la hiérarchie de l'Ordre. Cette modification des statuts avaient fait grand bruit, bien qu'elle fût prévisible. Molly avait été une des sorcières les plus retorses face à ces changements, mais elle s'était vire résignée. L'ensemble de l'Ordre avait bien conscience qu'Harry était le plus à même à diriger la résistance. Et Hermione le soutenait, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Harry prenait désormais la majorité des décisions, puisque son avis était prépondérant sur tous les autres. Alors que l'idée d'Hermione de demander aux anciens Mangemorts repentis de les aider en magie noire avait été refusée deux mois plus tôt, elle pouvait désormais être remise sur le tapis. Et Hermione ferait tout pour réaliser son projet. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas récalcitrants, mais des inquiétudes subsistaient tout de même. Les risques étaient grands, et il fallait penser à tout.

_ La magie noire est très particulière, et trop s'y plonger pourrait nous rendre dépendant, rappela Ron, son menton posé sur son poing serré.

Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur, tandis qu'il frottait ses yeux cernés. Hermione se demanda intérieurement depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi. Elle imaginait très bien l'état d'angoisse dans lequel devait se trouver Ginny à la vue de son amoureux si inquiet et tourmenté.

_ Surtout que Malefoy y est complètement accro. Il fait constamment de la magie noire, et je suis persuadé qu'il le fait sans s'en rendre compte. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour lui de devenir notre « professeur ». Il pourrait rapidement partir en vrille.

Hermione se retint de sourire.

_ Harry, ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour Drago, s'exclama-t-elle, avec ironie mêlée de stupéfaction.

Harry sembla dégouter de cette idée au vue de la grimace peu gracieuse qui se dessina sur son visage. Hermione ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de rire.

_ Je m'inquiète plutôt pour nous, si tu veux tout savoir ! Imagines qu'il pète les plombs ! Ou que Zabini ou Parkinson le fassent. Après tout, ils sont tous de la même graine.

_ Franchement, je vois très mal Malefoy dérapait. Il faut l'avouer, bien que cela me fasse mal au cœur, qu'il est très fort, ajouta Ron en grimaçant. A la rigueur, Parkinson est moins stable. Zabini … Lui, je ne sais pas trop. Pour sûr qu'il est moins colérique que Malefoy, mais c'est tout de même un sang chaud !

_ Oui, approuva Harry, avec tout de même une petite hésitation qui inquiétait Hermione.

La jeune fille attrapa les mains de son ami, et plongea dans ses yeux verts. Elle comprenait l'enjeu et les risques, mais elle était également persuadée qu'il fallait qu'ils « modernisent » leur manière de combattre. Il fallait qu'elle convainque Harry. Par tous moyens.

_ Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix. Imagine un peu ce que nous pourrions accomplir si nous maitrisions les sorts informulés, ou même des sorts de défenses imparables et beaucoup plus puissants que nos simples « Protego » et autre. C'est une chance que nous avons là. Il _faut_ la saisir, Harry. Il le faut.

Elle voyait peu à peu Harry battre en retraite. Elle décida d'abattre sa dernière carte.

_ Il faut aussi que nous apprenions la légimencie. Si nous nous faisons capturer, possibilité qu'il faut toujours envisager malheureusement, nous pourrions protéger notre esprit avec brio. Ta relation avec Ginny pourrait demeurer secrète, les plans du Square également. Comme par hasard, Drago, Blaise et Pansy sont excellents dans ce domaine. Si des gamins de presque 20 ans le sont, alors imagines les autres sbires de Voldemort. Nous devons nous mettre au niveau.

Harry ferma ses paupières, puis soupira. Hermione savait qu'elle avait gagnée. Elle échangea un regard rapide avec Ron, qui cligna des yeux afin de lui montrer son soutien.

_ Très bien. Je … j'annoncerai notre décision à l'assemblée de demain soir. Par contre Hermione, je te laisse la charge de prévenir nos futurs tuteurs.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'occupe d'eux.

Hermione embrassa rapidement la joue de Ron et Harry, leur adressa un sourie chaleureux, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Où files-tu comme ça, lui demanda Harry.

_ C'est mon tour de garde avec Blaise. Il faut que je me dépêche. Tu auras notre compte rendu sur ton bureau ce soir, _chef_ !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'amour fraternel, mais aussi de fierté. Elle les aimait tellement.

_ Sois prudente, surtout.

_ N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Harry, et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_ C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Hermione sourit, envoya un baiser aux deux garçons avec sa main, puis fila. Elle passa la porte avec rapidité, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

_ Ginny, Pansy. Je sais que vous nous espionnez depuis plus d'une heure. Pas la peine de vous cacher plus longtemps.

Hermione entendit des bruissements derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle avait remarqué les oreilles à rallonges des deux jeunes filles dès le début de sa réunion en petit comité. Elle songea qu'il fallait impérativement installer une protection sur le bas de la porte. Elle vit apparaitre ses deux amies devant elle, une fausse expression de remords collés au visage. Hermione croisa les bras, attendant des explications dignes de ce nom.

_ Nous étions tellement inquiètes, tenta de se justifier Ginny.

_ Inquiètes ? Mon œil oui, vous étiez plutôt trop curieuses ! De toute manière, vous auriez découvert le contenu de cette conversation _privée_ en temps voulu.

_ Mais Pansy …

_ Pansy n'a pas encore le droit d'assister aux réunions, et c'est tout à fait normal. Tout comme Blaise, ou Drago. C'est trop tôt. Alors si vous ne voulez pas toutes les deux finir aux cachots, respectez le règlement. Oui, même toi Ginny, ajouta Hermione en voyant l'air outrée de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la copine d'Harry que tu es immunisée. Au contraire ! Tu devrais montrer l'exemple.

_ Tu m'aimerais moins si j'étais trop sage, avoue-le.

Hermione soupira, avant de prendre Ginny et Pansy par les épaules.

_ Et vous, vous m'aimeriez moins, si j'étais moins sévère.

.

.

.

 _9 ans plus tôt, décembre_

Hermione avait envie de hurler. De rage, de colère, de honte, de fatigue. Baguette fièrement levée devant elle, les cheveux en bataille et le corps en sueur, la jeune sorcière essayait depuis plus de quatre heures de lancer des sorts informulés. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas réussir. Pire, elle détestait cela, c'était une vraie hantise pour elle. Et le fait que les trois Serpentards la surpassent dans un domaine précis la rendait folle. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de tout plaquer, et de partir de la pièce la tête haute. Ses iris chocolat remplies de colère croisèrent celles de Blaise, son « adversaire ». Ce dernier se retint de sourire, et pointa son arme contre Hermione. Il lança de nouveau un sort informulé contre elle, et, encore une fois, elle n'arriva pas à le contrer avec la même technique.

Hermione sentit son corps faire un vol plané impressionnant, avant de retomber durement sur le sol. Blaise lui avait lancé un expulso bien dosé. Dos au sol, elle ferma ses paupières quelques secondes, tandis qu'une douleur vive s'étendait dans sa tête. Elle entendit des pas précipités autour d'elle, et reconnut les voix inquiètes d'Harry et Blaise. Par Merlin, Salazard et tous les Dieux de la Terre, elle détestait en cet instant précis Blaise Zabini.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec son ennemi N°1 de la journée. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, hors de question qu'elle finisse la séance sur un échec, fut-il y rester encore quelques heures. Hermione se releva sur ses coudes, et tata doucement son crâne. Rien d'alarmant, elle avait juste été un peu sonnée. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup mieux, et devina que Blaise lui avait lancé un sort de revigoration.

_ On recommence, affirma-t-elle avec force.

_ Hermione, commença Harry, sur un ton fatiguée.

_ Pardon, je me suis mal exprimée : _on_ recommence, avec _Blaise_. Tu peux partir Harry. Drago aussi.

Ces derniers échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue. Hermione savait qu'il devait voir Ginny, alors autant ne pas lui gâcher la soirée. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils avaient tous commencé l'étude de la magie noire, mais les dernières séances avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, et ils devaient rester très concentrés. Autant dire que la fatigue s'accumulait jour après jour, tandis que Voldemort gagnait en force. Le fait que personne, à part Pansy, Drago et Blaise, ne réussissent les sorts informulés la rassurait quelque peu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour relâcher ses efforts.

_ Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas bosser avec toi, mais j'aimerai aussi dormir. Tu sais, dans un lit, être allongé pendant plus de cinq heures d'affilés, expliqua alors Blaise, avec espoir.

_ Mais tu as promis, couina Hermione. Il faut que j'y arrive, tu comprends ?

Blaise se frappa le front avec sa paume, dépité.

_ Je ne suis pas une machine, d'accord ? Et toi non plus, tu …

_ Laisses faire. Je m'en occupe. Vas te reposer.

Hermione faillit se deviser le cou, tellement elle tourna rapidement la tête. Elle observa avec stupéfaction Drago, qui venait d'accepter de l'aider. Incroyable. Ils s'observèrent, le silence régnant autour d'eux. Blaise semblait également surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, trop soulagé d'échapper à d'autres heures d'entraînement.

_ Parfait. Ménages toi quand même, Her-Migonne. Il ne faudrait pas abimer cette jolie frimousse.

Hermione, excédée mais également amusée par l'attitude puérile de Blaise, le tapa gentiment derrière la tête, tandis qu'elle se relevait.

_ Files avant que je change d'avis et que je refuse la proposition de Drago !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaise, on va s'entrainer à l'ancienne, ajouta Drago. Tu sais, comme toi et moi avons appris. C'est beaucoup plus … _efficace_.

Drago semblait amer, et Blaise blanchit subitement. Leur comportement inquiéta alors Hermione.

_ Que voulais-vous dire ?

_ Rien du tout, répondit Blaise, un peu trop rapidement à son goût pour être naturel. Drago ne faisait que plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Evidemment.

Blaise adressa un regard menaçant à Drago, attrapa sa veste, puis partit. Un silence dérangeant régnait dans la pièce, et Hermione ne put briser l'ambiance. Elle était légèrement hébétée par cette conversation étrange. Elle suivit Drago des yeux lorsqu'il bougea vers le centre de la pièce pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Très bien Granger. Allons-y.

_ Attends, pas si vite. Quelle est la technique dont tu parlais avec Blaise ?

Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment, les yeux gris de Drago presque noirs.

_ Ce n'est pas pour toi. Oublies cela.

Hermione vit rouge. Alors, comme ça, il ne la croyait pas capable d'être aussi forte que lui ? Elle avait horreur d'être sous-estimée, et elle se savait en mesure de faire beaucoup de choses. C'était une battante, prête à tout pour réussir.

_ Pas question Drago. Je veux que toi, tu m'enseignes ce que tu sais. Je veux pouvoir être aussi puissante que les Mangemorts. Non, je veux être _meilleure_ qu'eux.

Drago semblait déstabilisée par son petit discours enflammé, mais ce ne dura qu'une courte minute avant qu'il ne reprenne son éternel masque froid et neutre. Il marcha dans sa direction, mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il portait une chemise blanche mal boutonnée, et ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffé étaient en bataille au-dessus de son visage pointu. Hermione remarqua qu'il serra sa mâchoire, signe d'agacement chez lui.

_ Tu veux pervertir ton âme comme la mienne ? Tu veux apprendre à te mettre à la place des Mangemorts les plus noirs ? Si c'est ce que tu recherches, alors tu as devant toi la personne qu'il te faut. Je pourrais être dangereux, si je le voulais. Je peux tuer de sang-froid, et oublier que je suis humain. C'est ce que tu veux devenir, Granger ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drago lui faisait peur, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Après tout, le dicton dit « Reste proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis ». Alors oui, apprends-moi à être mauvaise.

Drago s'éloigna un peu d'elle, mais Hermione fit un pas en avant, comme pour marquer sa détermination.

_ N'as-tu pas peur d'oublier qui tu es, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure. De finir par être une mangemorte, au lieu de simplement vouloir les comprendre ?

_ C'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_ Oui. Mais … j'ai su me défaire de la magie noire. Mais en partie seulement. J'ai toujours … des pulsions, parfois.

_ Alors tu m'aideras. Tu me limiteras. Je te fais confiance, Drago.

Hermione croisa ses doigts dans son dos. Il fallait qu'il accepte. Elle observa avec attention ses sentiments filés dans ses yeux anthracite. Surprise. Doute. Colère. Peur. Détermination. Elle savait que Blaise n'aurait jamais accepté, mais Drago était plus dans les extrêmes. Plus comme elle.

_ Très bien. Recule, sors ta baguette. Essaye de me contrer. Sinon … Je te préviens, cela va piquer un peu.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sentit l'adrénaline envahir ses veines, et trembla d'excitation. Elle savait qu'elle était très douée pour résoudre les énigmes, mais le terrain, c'était aussi son domaine. Elle devina que Drago venait de jeter un sort, à la façon dont son poignet bougea discrètement. Elle avait appris au fil des missions à connaître sa manière de combattre. Elle tenta de lancer un sort informulé, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait encore échouée lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que des centaines d'épées lui tailladaient la peau. Elle hurla, et tomba à genoux. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut, mais Hermione demeurait tremblante, vautrée sur le sol. Elle releva dignement la tête, la colère dansant au fond des yeux.

_ Tu … Tu m'as lancé un endoloris, espèce de …, bafouilla-t-elle, faiblement.

Elle tenta de se relever, et sentit une poigne ferme lui encerclait le bras. Elle fut debout sur ses pieds rapidement. Hermione tira sur son bras pour se détacher de Drago, en vain. Au contraire, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeant.

_ Tu me détestes, hein Granger ?

_ Evidemment, tu viens de …

_ Alors ce n'est pas suffisant, coupa-t-il. Il faut que ta haine, et non ta colère, soit dirigée contre moi. Je veux que tu aies envie de me tuer, tu comprends ? Ou on arrête tout, et on utilise la manière douce. A toi de choisir.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, si c'est ce que tu penses. Il est hors de question que l'on s'arrête.

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur, et recula de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_ Tu dois transformer ta colère en force, expliqua-t-il. N'hésites pas à me renvoyer la pareille, si tu peux. Si ça ne marche toujours pas de cette manière, je te provoquerai. Et je sais très bien comment te faire sortir de tes gonds.

Il ricana, tandis que la jeune fille bouillonnait intérieurement. Néanmoins, elle était tellement transparente que ses sentiments devaient se peindre sur son visage. Foutu sentimentalité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que Drago l'attaquait déjà. Un endoloris, deux, cinq. Elle était dans une rage folle, elle avait envie de le tuer à main nu, de lui faire ravaler sa fierté de Serpentard. De plus, elle souffrait, elle ne devait pas être très belle à regarder. Elle voulait lui renvoyer ses sorts en pleine figure, mais elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Pourtant, son corps entier criait à la vengeance.

_ Granger, Granger, Granger.

_ Arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi, _Malefoy_ , siffla-t-elle, hargneuse, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui en grandes enjambées.

_ Tu préfères Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Face d'épouvantails, ou Erreur de la nature ?

_ Tais-toi, hurla-t-elle, alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui.

Elle jura de plus belle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait installé un périmètre de sécurité autour de lui.

_ Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour me rejoindre ? Ce n'est pas un _simple_ sort de protection qui va te barrer le chemin ? Après tout, peut être que si. Peut-être que tes capacités intellectuelles sont en réalité plus que limitées …

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour sous l'insulte de Drago. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et sa baguette fouetta l'air, provoquant un sifflement aigu. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait annulé le sort avec un informulé, elle resta bouche bée, plantée devant Drago, trop surprise pour faire le moindre geste.

_ J'ai … j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi, cria-t-elle, excitée, en oubliant la raison de sa colère contre le jeune homme en face d'elle. Drago, tu te … Mouifth …

Drago venait de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une petite protestation. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais évidemment, Drago était trop fort pour elle.

_ Une des règles élémentaires du combat, _Hermione_ , est de ne jamais se laisser distraire. J'aurais eu le temps de te tuer une bonne dizaine de fois, le temps que tu reprennes enfin tes esprits. Tu es tellement prévisible. Contrôles toi un peu, par Salazard !

Il la repoussa sans ménagement, et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

_ Maintenant, attaques-moi. A moins que tu aies peur de me faire « mal ». Ou pire, que tu es la frousse…

Hermione poussa un cri de guerre digne d'une vraie sauvageonne, s'apprêta ouvrir la bouche pour jeter un maléfice bien senti à Drago, mais fut réduite au silence par le silencio de Drago.

_ Sort informulé, Granger. Ce qui veut dire sans parler. Depuis tout à l'heure, m'as-tu une seule fois entendu parler pour envoyer des sorts ? Je réponds à ta place puisque tu en es momentanément incapable : non. Fais comme moi, utilises ta haine. Allez, Granger. Hermione.

Hermione ferma ses paupières, mais ne put retenir les larmes traitresses de rouler sur ses joues. Elle était fatiguée, elle était dépitée. Mais les petits commentaires de Drago la révoltaient. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avança doucement vers son ennemi, et essaya de canaliser sa colère. Elle la sentit pulser jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, dans les moindres parcelles de sa peau. Elle fit craquer son cou, puis tendit sa baguette à la hauteur de son visage. Elle pinça ses lèvres, puis se concentra sur le sort qu'elle voulait lancer contre cet horrible rejeton orgueilleux, mais tellement beau dans la tourmente. Elle scanda dans sa tête le sort, puis écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le corps svelte de Drago faire un vol plané impressionnant.

Hermione poussa un cri de victoire. Elle avait réussi, mais son enthousiasme redescendit d'un coup, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago ne se relevait pas. Par Merlin, elle l'avait assommé. Elle, Hermione Granger, avait réussi à mettre K.O. le grand Drago Malefoy. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il respirait rapidement, une mine de douleur sur le visage.

_ Drago ? Drago ! Arrêtes de faire le malin, maintenant, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir. Je sais bien que …

_ Granger, gémit-il. Je sais bien que je le méritais, mais tu m'as carrément déboité l'épaule.

Hermione se figea.

_ Oh. Euh, je pourrais dire que je suis désolée, mais ce serait te mentir, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Trop aimable, murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

_ Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, Ginny y est surement, elle pourra te soigner.

_ NON !

Drago s'était relevé d'un coup, en grimaçant. Hermione le retint par son épaule non déboitée.

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin, ce n'est pas sérieux, il faut réparer cette épaule.

_ Tu peux très bien le faire, toi. Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous avons fait. Pas même Blaise. J'ai utilisé le Doloris contre toi, alors je ne donne pas chère de ma peau si tes amis le découvrent.

_ Mais c'est ridicule, voyons ! J'étais consentante, à ce que je sache. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Drago secoua la tête. Hermione soupira et se résigna.

_ Tu es vraiment une tête de mule. Il est hors de question que je le fasse ici. Et à moins que tu ais une technique pour nous faire sortir d'ici sans nous faire voir. Il faut en plus qu'on remonte les escaliers, et …

_ J'en ai une, Grangie chérie.

Hermione souleva un de ses sourcils. Drago lui adressa son sourire de supériorité, tandis qu'il attrapait une de ses mains. Il approcha sa bouche près de son oreille, et lui murmura « Magie Noire, je t'apprendrais si tu es sage ». Puis Hermione se sentit aspirée, et se retrouva en quelques sortes sur un lit. Abasourdie, elle regarda l'environnement dans lequel elle avait atterrit. Elle reconnut sans surprise la chambre de Drago. Elle se releva prestement, et plongea son regard dans celui ombrageux de Drago. Elle se sentit brusquement gênée de se trouver seule avec lui, sur son lit. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, et se jeta un sort de rafraîchissement, ainsi qu'à Drago. Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux, moins sale. Elle fit ensuite disparaitre la chemise de Drago, qui se retrouva torse nu. Hermione se retint de rougir, en voyant le regard pervers du sorcier en face d'elle.

_ Tu veux me violer, Granger ? Je ne te savais pas si … directe.

_ Crétin. Je vais te soigner tout simplement. Et l'angle du déboitement n'est vraiment habituel. Il faut que je passe par ton dos.

_ De toute manière, murmura-t-il, rien de ce que tu fais n'est habituel.

Hermione ignora le commentaire plus qu'étrange de Drago, et monta sur le lit, après avoir ôté ses bottines. Elle posa ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme, qui ne put éviter de frissonner. Sa peau était étonnamment douce et soyeuse.

_ Cela va piquer un peu, dit-elle, en reprenant les mots qu'avaient prononcés Drago avant de lui laisser des Doloris.

_ A charge de revanche, Hermione. Sans rancune, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Hermione se rapprocha du corps tendu de Drago, attrapa son biceps, puis le tourna brusquement vers le bas. Drago grogna, et sursauta en entendant le craquement sonore de ses os.

_ Voilà, c'est fini. Essaye de bouger ton bras.

Drago fit des petits ronds avec son épaule, puis bougea ses doigts. Hermione retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme attraper la sienne toujours posé sur son épaule. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son cœur s'emballa, et ses joues rougirent légèrement. Elle tressaillit lorsque Drago embrassa ses phalanges, puis ferma les yeux de contentement. Par Merlin, elle adorait sa bouche. Elle pensa un court instant qu'elle se lançait sur un terrain miné, mais le plaisir qui s'emparait peu à peu de ses membres endoloris lui fit perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Instinctivement, Hermione se colla contre le dos nu de Drago et sentit les cheveux du jeune homme lui chatouillait la joue. Elle avait une folle envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux dorés, mais se retint, trop gêné de la proximité que créerait ce simple geste entre eux. Drago attrapa sa seconde main, et la posa contre son ventre musclé. Hermione se sentit fondre. Elle haleta lorsqu'il suça un de ses doigts sans aucune gêne. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, et embrassa sa clavicule. Drago se crispa sous cette tendre attention, puis se retourna brusquement.

Hermione croisa alors les iris emplies de désir de Drago, et ce simple regard l'enflamma. Les mains de Drago glissèrent sur ses bras, faisant naître des frissons sur sa peau.

_ Hermione, chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque, tandis qu'il rapprochait son nez du sien. J'ai envie de faire des choses avec toi, des choses très déplacées pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Alors, arrêtes moi maintenant. Sinon…

Hermione était pétrifiée, son cerveau marchait au ralentit. Elle devait le repousser. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Néanmoins, la passion avec laquelle la regardait Drago embrasa son esprit tourmentée. Elle ne s'éloigna pas lorsque Drago posa ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, y imprimant une douce pression. Lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser avec timidité, Drago enlaça son cou. Hermione était perdue.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, pour coller son bassin contre le sien, et rougit lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de Drago contre elle. Il sourit, amusé de la voir si ingénue. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Hermione finit par entrouvrir sa bouche. Lorsque leurs deux lèvres entèrent en contact, ce fut une explosion d'émotions. Le baiser fut d'abord sage, et devint de plus en plus fougueux. Drago caressa sa hanche, et Hermione gémit contre sa bouche. Elle avait une envie folle de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle commença à déboutonner son chemiser, elle-même surprise par son audace. A peine eut-elle commencé que Drago l'interrompit. Surprise, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas finalement la repousser avec dédain. Mais le regard de Drago, brulant, chaud pour une fois, démentit ses pensées.

_ Laisses moi faire, expliqua-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable d'aligner trois mots avec cohérence, tant son esprit était chamboulé. Les doigts froids de Drago frôlaient sa peau, et les derniers boutons de son chemisier finirent par tomber, sous l'empressement du sorcier. Elle eut soudainement peur. Peur face à l'expérience et l'habitude flagrante de Drago. Peur face à son état de léthargie à elle dans de telle situation. Il dut percevoir son inquiétude, car il plongea son visage dans son cou, presque avec tendresse. Il mordit avec douceur sa jugulaire, et elle ferma ses paupières.

_ Détends-toi, souffla-t-il, sa respiration dispersant une douce chaleur sur sa peau.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était novice, qu'elle avait peur d'être ridicule, qu'elle avait l'impression de faire une énorme erreur, mais ces mots-là restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

_ Drago, attends.

En vrai gentleman, il s'éloigna immédiatement d'elle, mais garda tout de même ses petites mains captives. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à l'absurdité de la situation. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se lance. Devinant son malaise, Drago caressa sa paume avec son pouce. Il était presque apaisant.

_ Je … Je … C'est la première fois. Je n'ai jam…

Drago posa son index contre sa bouche, lui coupant la parole. Il frotta ensuite son nez, pour la faire sourire.

_ Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il embrassa sa joue, puis son oreille. Hermione soupira, et elle sentit le jeune homme sourire contre sa peau. Son orgueil de male devait être à son paroxysme, pensa-t-elle alors.

Drago déposa une multitude baisers volages sur ses lèvres, avant de la pousser délicatement en arrière, l'accompagnant dans sa chute. Elle sentit son dos s'enfoncer dans la couette épaisse du lit, et sa tête contre les oreillers en plume, dont le tissu était embaumé de l'odeur si particulière –mais oh combien agréable- de Drago.

Tout le poids de Drago reposait contre elle, et elle se sentit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, en sécurité. Elle osa enfin prendre en coupe son visage, et observa avec fascination ses yeux se fermer doucement sous la caresse. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il colla sa joue contre le haut de sa poitrine, écoutant les battements erratiques de son cœur en émoi. Il redressa le menton, et croisa son regard.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, murmura-t-il, comme une confidence. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur.

Hermione sourit, et glissa enfin ses doigts entre les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Il était soyeux, c'était un véritable appel à la luxure, à l'amour charnel. Hermione sentit son cœur défaillir lorsqu'il embrassa son épaule, puis qu'il descendit jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Une main aventureuse se glissa lentement sous son top beige, et vient titiller son nombril. Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, afin de retenir un gémissement.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Drago arrêter ses gestes, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, inquiète. Il était assis sur elle, et lui demandait tacitement l'autorisation d'enlever son haut, ce qui dévoilerait ses sous-vêtements. Elle se releva complétement, et se contenta d'embrasser son torse musclé, y glissant même sa langue fougueuse. Elle l'entendit soupirer, et fut surprise de lui faire tant d'effet. Après tout, elle était novice en la matière, et surtout très stressée. Elle l'aida à enlever son haut, et rougit instantanément en sentant le regard scrutateur de Drago défilé sur sa peau nue. Il semblait comme fasciné, et finit par l'enlacer fermement, collant leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre.

Hermione crut suffoquer, tellement la chaleur de son corps grimpa d'un seul coup. Drago remonta sa main le long de son dos, et l'embrassa avec une passion féroce. Il la repoussa de nouveau, et colla son bas-ventre contre le sien, dans un geste purement érotique. Il embrassa son ventre, remonta de sa hanche à son cou. Hermione était Drago, elle le sentait partout. Son corps était en ébullition. Un vrai volcan de sentiment prêt à hurler son désir.

Ne souhaitant pas l'affoler, il fit le contour de son soutien-gorge couleur chair avec son index, puis chatouilla le creux de ses reins. Elle se tortilla sous lui, réveillant un plus leur désir personnel. Drago se figea brusquement, et Hermione le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle remarqua alors avec ahurissement un bleu énorme qui s'étalait sur son flanc gauche. Drago dessina les traits du bleu, et Hermione gémit. De douleur.

_ C'est moi qui t'ais fait cela. Lors de l'entrainement …

_ Qu'importe, ce n'était pas volontaire. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Drago ne voulut pas croiser son regard, mais embrassa sa blessure avec délicatesse et sensualité. Hermione frissonna. Il revint vers sa bouche, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge. Drago glissa le tissu le long de ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher de contempler son buste nu. Hermione rougit, et se crispa légèrement. Un soupçon de pudeur s'empara alors d'elle, mais il s'évapora très vite grâce à Drago

_ Tu es tellement belle. Tu es ma Reine, cette nuit, lui dit-il, la voix rauque, les yeux noirs de désirs faussement contenu.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il voua un culte à ses seins. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi intime avec elle, et le plaisir embruma peu à peu son esprit, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Drago jouer avec ses tétons. Elle haleta, et sa main se resserra autour des cheveux du jeune homme. Par Merlin. Des papillons volèrent dans son bas ventre, et elle ondula de plus belle sous le corps puissant de Drago. Des effluves nouvelles s'emparaient de son corps, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : connaître ces émotions à leur paroxysme.

Hermione entreprit alors de défaire la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Drago, et ce dernier l'ôta avec empressement. Elle baissa les yeux vers le boxer noir du sorcier, mais détourna vite les yeux, gêné par la bosse proéminente qu'elle discernait. Elle vit Drago sourire face à son comportement enfantin, et il détacha à son tour le bouton de son jean. Leurs pantalons finirent éparpillés sur le sol, et Drago baisa alors son genou. Il remonta à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et Hermione s'agrippa à la couverture. C'était tellement _bon_ , et Drago était si attentionné.

Elle poussa un cri silencieux lorsqu'elle le sentit glisser un doigt sous le coton de sa culotte, vers son intimité déjà humide. Drago ramena son visage à auteur du sien, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait la saveur du désir. Elle se sentait tellement _femme_ dans ses bras.

_ Si jamais je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, dis le moi Hermione.

Son prénom dans sa bouche lui sembla érotique.

_ Continue, souffla-t-elle.

Drago ne se fit pas prier, et s'empressa de faire tomber leur dernière barrière respective. Hermione rougit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle sursauta lorsque Drago caressa son intimité du bout de ses doigts, avant de les y glisser doucement. Hermione poussa un gémissement lascif quand il commença à mimer l'acte sexuel. Elle ondula également son bassin, sentant l'orgasme proche.

Elle grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, mais écarquilla grand les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit sucer ses doigts, remplis de son désir. C'était érotique à souhait. Tous deux se fixaient, et une complicité nouvelle se créait peu à peu entre eux. Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle put gouter à la saveur de son propre liquide dans la bouche de son amant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer éprouver tant d'émotions en si peu de temps.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la verge dure de Drago à l'entrée de son intimité, elle haleta d'anticipation. Instinctivement, elle entoura ses hanches à l'aide ses jambes, les rapprochant un peu plus. Drago poussa un gémissement rauque, ce qui la rassura quelque peu : lui aussi était plus que troublée. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Hermione devina que le moment crucial était sur le point de se produire.

_ Détends toi, respires, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Puis il entra en elle. Hermione ressentit une douleur fulgurante se répandre dans son bas ventre, et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues roses. Drago se stabilisa, attendant tous signes d'elle pour continuer. Elle l'embrassa, et il commença ses va-et-vient, avec douceur. Hermione oublia peu à peu la gêne occasionné quand elle remarqua l'expression d'extase de Drago. Il gémit, et Hermione réalisa enfin que c'était elle, et seulement _elle_ , qui mettait Drago dans cet état.

Le voir si passionné lui procura alors un plaisir certain, malgré la douleur. Et lorsqu'il prononça son prénom en jouissant, Hermione fut comblée. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme, mais pour une première fois, on ne pouvait espérer mieux, si elle comparait avec Pansy, ou même Ginny.

Drago s'allongea à ses côtés, mit la couette sur leur corps nus et encore ruisselants de sueur, puis enlaça fermement Hermione. Il déposa de légers baisers sur son visage et colla son front au sien.

_ La prochaine fois, marmonna-t-il, déjà à moitié endormi, tu découvriras ce que faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy veut dire.

Hermione sourit, se blottit contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle avait vingt ans, et elle venait juste de faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy en toute impunité. Par Merlin.

* * *

 **Et oui... Ca y est... ALOOOOOORS ?**

J'attends vos impressions hihi, et je vous assure que je vous réserve des petites surprises bien croustillantes dans la suite des aventures d'Hermione & Drago & compagnie ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à très bientôt les amis de feufeu !

 **Little-Library**

 ** _NB_ :  MESSAGE POUR VOUS. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui découvrent cette fiction pour la première fois, mais aussi celles qui me suivaient anciennement, et qui relisent "Espoir dans la tourmente" avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme ! Sachez que c'est grâce aux "anciennes" que je re-publie cette histoire, car beaucoup me l'ont demandée, directement ou indirectement sur des blogs, des forums, etc. Bref... MERCI MERCI MERCI à vous toutes _(* Little-Library émue ce soir...*)._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à mes lecteurs favoris !**

 **J'arrive avec le chapitre 10 dans ma valise ;).** **MERCI à tous pour vos reviews & encouragements !**

 **Encore des rebondissements au programme dans ce petit chapitre hehehe...**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_

 **Anioul :** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir aussi de reposter cette fic :)

 **Souafle :** merci :), & oui je préfère Hermione avec du mordant, ça rend leur histoire encore plus plimentée hehe

 **Guest (1) :** merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Guest (2) :** merci beaucoup :)

 **Fan de twilight :** merci beaucoup de toujours partager ton avis, ça fait super plaisir !

 **Lily** : merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire :)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _8 ans plus tôt, mai_

 _._

 _._

Hermione poussa la porte en bois du Square Grimmaud, avant de se glisser dans les entrailles de la bâtisse qui était devenue sa résidence depuis presque deux ans. Deux ans de guerre. Hermione soupira, elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin terminé sa journée. Elle lui avait parue interminable et horriblement ennuyeuse. Hermione devait en ce moment retracer la vie en détail de chacun des mangemorts considérés comme « proches » de Voldemort. Autant dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et que ses recherches étaient extrêmement difficiles à effectuer. Elle devait user de stratagèmes tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres pour obtenir des informations qui se révélaient être, en final, encore plus insolites. Drôle de vie. Drôle de guerre.

La jeune fille déposa son trench coat marron chocolat dans la penderie de l'entrée, qui était vide de tout vêtement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 17h30. Evidemment, il était encore trop tôt pour que les autres soient rentrés. Ou alors, ils étaient dans les souterrains. Hermione enleva à l'aide de tes talons ses ballerines, qu'elle devrait changer, d'ailleurs, au vu de leur état plus que critique.

Elle avait une faim de loup. Son ventre était vide de toute nourriture depuis la matinée. Il fallait qu'elle perdre cette mauvaise habitude, elle en avait bien conscience. Surtout que la fatigue s'accumulait, et autant dire que ses nuits n'avaient rien de calmes. Elles étaient mêmes plus qu'agitées. Depuis six mois qu'elle entretenait une « relation » avec Drago, elle passait la plupart de ses nuits dans sa chambre, dans la plus grande clandestinité. Elle avait des doutes sur le fait que Pansy en sache un peu plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre, mais à part elle, les habitants du Square ne connaissaient pas l'existence de cette relation.

Et c'était tant mieux. Comment ses amis, et même l'Ordre dans sa globalité, auraient pu comprendre cette relation, alors qu'elle-même n'avait aucune justification à donner ? Drago l'avait perverti de sa moralité à deux mornilles, elle était désormais prête à se damner pour quelques heures passées ensemble, le plus souvent dans un lit, il fallait bien l'avouer. Hermione avait découvert un pan de sa personnalité jusque là inconnu : elle était capable, si elle le souhaitait, d'être d'une très grande féminité. Et le plus incroyable résidait dans le fait qu'elle savait plaire, charmer, séduire.

Néanmoins, leur nouvelle complicité et intimité n'avait que très peu modifié leur relation en dehors de leur chambre. Tous deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des réflexions désobligeantes à longueur de journée, ce qui agaçait d'ailleurs leurs amis respectifs. Toute la tension qui s'accumulait entre eux le jour s'effaçait la nuit. Autant dire qu'elle aurait rêvé mieux comme relation. Mais elle avait l'habitude de vivre dans la déception, la guerre lui volant toutes ses espérances. De toute manière, ce n'était surement pas avec Drago, qui souffrait d'un complexe aigu pour exprimer ses sentiments, qu'elle pallierait le vide sa vie amoureuse.

Hermione ouvrit le frigo, attrapa le saladier de mousse au chocolat, et s'installa nonchalamment devant la table de la cuisine. Elle laissa glisser le chocolat dans sa bouche, et son regard fut attiré par les fraises qui trônaient devant elle. Gourmande, elle croqua dans le fruit rouge. Après tout, elle avait bien besoin de se détendre et de profiter des courts moments de plaisir que la vie lui offrait.

D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea la cuisine, et fit en sorte que la vaisselle qui s'accumulait dans l'évier se lave d'elle-même. Elle soupira : toute personne remarquerait sans nul doute le fait que la majorité des habitants du Square étaient des hommes. La maison était le plus souvent en désordre, et heureusement que Ginny, Pansy, ou Hermione étaient présentes pour faire briller les sols… Triste imparité.

Hermione grimpa les escaliers, les muscles endoloris. Un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal, songea-t-elle avec envie et paresse. Elle entra dans sa chambre, mais eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'elle remarqua les vêtements, qui n'étaient pas les siens, éparpillés sur son tapis. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'avança avec précaution au centre de la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la chemise gris souris de Drago. Ainsi, il s'invitait de lui-même dans sa salle de bain, sans lui avoir demandé au préalable son autorisation… Bien. Hermione n'allait le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte, foi de Granger.

Sournoise, elle se déshabilla également, avec la plus grande discrétion. Il fallait créer un effet de surprise. Elle avait une subite envie de jouer. Elle fit glisser ses bas, détacha son chemisier à carreau, et enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux. Elle lança un sort informulé – oui, elle maitrisait désormais les sorts mineurs en informulé - sur ses pieds afin de rester silencieuse lorsqu'elle marcherait. Hermione se retrouva nue, et sourit narquoisement. Décidemment, Drago avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

Elle poussa lentement la porte de sa salle de bain, et entendit Drago barboter. Il prenait un bain, parfait. La baignoire était encastrée dans un angle de la pièce, en forme de triangle. Elle était assez grande pour s'y allonger complètement. Drago avait les yeux fermés, le visage totalement détendu. Des papillons volèrent dans son estomac. Il semblait tellement inoffensif, alors qu'elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'illusion. Drago était un vrai vautour, un véritable faucon, toujours aux aguets, jamais tranquille.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, la vapeur obstruait toute la pièce, la plongeant dans une atmosphère presque oppressante. Des bulles magiques flottaient au-dessus de l'eau et suivaient un parcours imprécis autour de Drago. Elle était désormais à côté de la baignoire. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se glissa sous l'eau, sur le corps de Drago, qui ouvrit précisément les yeux. Il se calma instantanément lorsqu'il l'a reconnue, tandis qu'elle frissonnait. L'eau était extrêmement chaude.

Tous deux se fixèrent sans rien dire, puis Hermione appuya sa joue contre son torse humide. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement quand elle sentit la main de Drago suivre le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione se colla un peu plus contre le corps du jeune homme, et frotta son nez contre le creux de son cou. Elle le sentit sourire.

_ Tu es là bien tôt, commenta-t-il, la voie un peu rauque, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

_ J'avais fini mes recherches sur Rockwood, alors j'ai préféré rentrer. Mais je pourrais très bien te retourner la question. Tu rentres plus tard, d'habitude.

La caresse de Drago s'arrêta, et son corps de crispa. Inquiète par ce changement brutal de comportement, Hermione remonta son visage à hauteur du sien. Les deux pupilles grises étaient perdues dans le vague, et Drago ne semblait pas la voir.

_ Drago ?

Il parut revenir à la réalité, et soupira. D'un mouvement souple, il inversa leur position, et il se calla contre elle. Hermione sentit le dos de Drago sur sa peau. Il était tellement tendu qu'elle décida de lui masser doucement les épaules. Elle embrassa ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants, afin de le rassurer et de l'inciter à parler.

_ J'ai réussi ma mission plus rapidement que prévu.

Drago se montrait buté et peu loquace. Elle allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je suis tombée sur … une vieille connaissance.

Hermione arrêta son message, et glissa ses paumes sur son torse. Drago recouvrit ses mains des siennes.

_ Une connaissance ? Mais qui ?

_ Tu te souviens de Théo ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et se plongea dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait très bien de Théodore Nott, « Théo » pour les intimes. C'était un élève taciturne, discret et travailleur, à l'opposé des Serpentards traditionnels.

_ Nott, oui, je vois très bien qui c'est. Je l'aimais bien.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête et paraissait surpris par sa réponse.

_ Tu le fréquentais, s'exclama-t-il, à mis chemin entre l'ahurissement et la colère.

_ C'était des relations purement scolaires. Nous nous croisions souvent à la bibliothèque, si tu veux tout savoir. Il était beaucoup plus mature que vous autres. Et puis, de toute manière, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès de toi ! Je n'ai pas à le faire, et tu es en train de détourner habilement la conversation !

Les yeux de Drago foncèrent, mais il ne répliqua pas, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione.

_ Alors, insista-t-elle

_ C'est devenu un mangemort. Il ne l'était pas lorsque nous avons quitté Poudlard. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il tourne ainsi. Il était tellement …

_ Tellement ?

_ Comme toi. Comme vous, les anciens de l'Ordre, sans aucun doute sur vos convictions.

La tristesse envahit alors subitement Hermione, sans qu'elle puisse réellement l'expliquer. Drago se trompait : elle doutait sans arrêt, sur diverses questions d'éthique. Par exemple, avait-elle raison d'apprendre la magie noire avec Drago ? L'Ordre pouvait-il se baisser au niveau de Voldemort et torturer ses prisonniers ? La mort et le sacrifice étaient-ils les conditions de la victoire ?

_ Doutes-tu encore, murmura-t-elle, anxieuse de la réponse.

Il ne répondit pas de suite, et seul le clapotement de l'eau et le froissement de leurs deux corps étaient audibles.

_ Oui, parfois, avoua-t-il enfin. Mais pas de l'Ordre. Plutôt sur mes actes.

_ C'est normal, c'est humain de douter. Et Nott n'a peut être pas eu le choix. Il est sans doute sous la contrainte. Mais, s'exclama-t-elle alors, si tu l'as vu en tant que Mangemort tu aurais du l'attraper ! Ou …

_ Je n'ai pu. Ni le capturer, ni le tuer. Imagines toi à ma place, si c'était Potter ou Weasley qui étaient dans un autre camp que le tien ! Arriverais-tu à les tuer sans hésitation ? Sans regret et honte ?

Hermione soupira.

_ Je … je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

_ Et moi, je le sais à ta place, Granger, répliqua-t-il, légèrement exacerbé. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas l'admettre.

_ Tu m'énerves Drago…

Sur ces belles paroles, il se retourna pour lui faire face, une expression indéchiffrable collé au visage. Hermione dut loucher pour continuer à le fixer dans les yeux. Son souffle devint erratique lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago glisser sur sa cuisse.

_ Je t'énerve encore ?

Il mordit gentiment sa clavicule humide, tandis que sa main glissait sur son ventre.

_ Oui.

Drago embrassa sa tempe, puis sa joue.

_ Et là ?

Sa main entoura son sein gauche, et Hermione ferma ses paupières. Quel traître.

_ Oh oui…

Drago finit par l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Néanmoins, le moment de plénitude fut de courte durée, lorsqu'ils entendirent l'escalier grincer. Tous deux se figèrent, et le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa.

_ Hermione ! Je sais que t'es là, je viens de voir ton manteau. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai acheté pour ce soir !

Ron. Oh Oh.

_ Merde, grinça Drago. Il faut toujours qu'un Weasley vienne me pourrir l'existence. Jamais tranquille dans cette baraque.

_ Drago, je t'en pris, ne sois pas si vulgaire ! Et sors de ma baignoire !

_ Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

_ Depuis que mon meilleur ami est sur le point de rentrer ici, et de nous voir nus tous les deux.

Drago lui mordit méchamment l'épaule. Elle couina. Qu'il était malin : elle allait avoir une belle marque. Pour passer inaperçu, il n'y avait pas mieux.

_ Allez, bouges de là !

_ A vos ordres, Madame.

Drago sortit de l'eau, dégoulinant, s'enroula dans une serviette, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Hermione devina qu'il ramassait ses affaires. Elle le vit alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement… Un Malefoy ne reçoit d'ordre de personne.

_ Et le Malefoy doit maintenant filer !

Il ricana, lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis partit enfin. Hermione esquissa un sourire, avant d'attraper son shampoing à l'avocat et au beurre de karité.

_ Hermione, où est-ce que tu es, cria alors Ron depuis le couloir.

_ Salle de bain, j'en ai pour dix minutes Ron. Je te rejoins au salon.

Puis elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Comme pour oublier la vie autour d'elle.

.

.

.

 _8 ans plus tôt, octobre_

_ Non, je rêve, cela ne peut pas être vrai. Sérieusement, si Voldy s'est fait la malle de Londres, on sort ! Ca fait bien trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas mit une race.

Hermione pouffa d'excitation en entendant les paroles paillardes de Blaise. Tous les jeunes du Square étaient réunis dans le salon, attendant la confirmation d'Harry que Voldemort avait bien fui la ville le temps de quelques jours. Si tel était le cas, les heures qui allaient suivre seraient beaucoup plus festives. Cependant, la jeune fille ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Elle subissait déjà assez de déceptions à son gout. Elle croisa le regard profond de Drago, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais rien dans leur comportement ne laissait paraitre un indice sur leur relation clandestine.

_ Mais que fait-il, par Merlin, râla Ginny, pour la centième fois en l'espace d'une heure.

_ Patience, patience. Ton homme va bien revenir… Un jour, constata Pansy.

_ Les filles, soupira Blaise, pourriez-vous la fermer, et prendre exemple sur Hermione.

Pansy fusilla le concerné du regard, avant de se redresser, les mains sur les hanches. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

_ Hermione est une vraie petite fille gentille selon toi, on a compris Blaise. Ce que tu oublies, c'est qu'elle a un balai coincé là où je pense, sans vouloir te vexer Hermione.

Hermione ne fut guère vexée par les paroles de la Serpentarde, elle avait l'habitude, et savait que Pansy ne cherchait pas la bagarre en prononçant de telles paroles. Non, ce qui la gênait le plus, c'était le sourire goguenard de Drago. Car lui savait très bien qu'elle était loin d'être coincée…

_ Tu peux parler Pansy, tu abordes, depuis quelques temps, la tête d'une véritable _frustrée_.

_ Raison de plus pour sortir ce soir ! J'ai, comme qui dirait, une envie pressante de coucher, si tu veux tout savoir, persifla la jeune sorcière, un sourcil relevé.

Blaise, assis dans le fauteuil en velours vert, ricana. Il appuya sa tête contre son poing fermé, et croisa ses jambes.

_ Il y a assez de personnes de la gente masculine ici pour que tu t'amuses, il me semble.

Le regard de Pansy s'illumina. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe, songea Hermione, qui se replongea dans son livre, faisant mine de pas écouter la conversation.

_ Tu ne te trompes pas. Le hic, c'est que j'ai déjà testé la _marchandise_. Et ca ne me tente pas de retenter l'expérience, alors que cette marchandise se trouve être précisément deux de mes amis proches.

Blaise sourit sous la déclaration cachée de sa meilleure amie.

_ J'adore ta vision des hommes. Mais un jour, tu te feras avoir par ton propre jeu, je te le dis !

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les flammes de la cheminée se mirent à crépiter. Blaise et Ginny se précipitèrent devant le feu, les yeux brillant d'impatience. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pire que des gamins. Soudain, les lunettes d'Harry apparurent, suivies de l'ensemble de son visage.

_ Allez-vous préparer, et en vitesse, le champ est libre. On va au Zoom !

Pansy poussa un cri d'hystérie avant d'enlacer Ginny, qui arborait elle aussi un grand sourire.

_ Attendez, interpela Hermione. Le Zoom est une discothèque sorcière, mais je croyais qu'elle était condamnée ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

_ Détends toi, Hermy-chérie. Le Zoom est en zone Sud, et comme Voldemort, ainsi que ses fidèles amis, sont partis en Irlande faire leur fête privée, nous avons décidé de faire de même.

Hermione grogna, ravie à l'idée d'aller danser sur un dancefloor bondé. Parce que, il fallait s'y attendre, tous les sorciers de Londres allaient profiter de l'absence du serpent pour sortir de leur nid. Blaise vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Sérieusement, tu travailles trop en ce moment. Il faut que tu te détendes, et tu ne risqueras rien, je te le promets. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Hermione finit par rendre les armes. Blaise avait raison, un moment de folie n'allait pas la tuer.

_ C'est pour cette raison que tu vas filer te préparer, ajouta-t-il un air malicieux au fond des yeux, et te transformer en une véritable femme fatale. Tu m'as bien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise frappa le Serpentard à l'épaule. Il était absolument insupportable, mais tellement attachant. Au moins, il avait le don certain de détendre l'atmosphère, au contraire de Drago, toujours tellement froid et distant. Hermione sauta sur ses deux pieds, et frôla au passage Drago lorsqu'elle entreprit de grimper l'escalier. Un frisson imperceptible parcourut son corps, mais elle l'ignora.

_ Hermione !

Elle arrêta sa montée des marches, et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. Les cheveux flamboyants de Ginny apparurent devant des yeux.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu as une heure pour te préparer, il est déjà 23h, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

_ Très bien Gin, on se retrouve toute à l'heure. Et c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te dépêcher, tu es beaucoup moins rapide que moi.

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie, et fila vers sa chambre. Elle imaginait très bien Ginny toujours plantée au milieu du couloir, furieuse de n'avoir pas pu répliquer aux paroles piquantes d'Hermione.

Hermione fila rapidement sous la douche, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait mettre. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de bouleverser ses habitudes de petites filles sages, d'être osée. Etait-ce Drago qui l'influençait de la sorte ? Surement. Emmitouflée dans une serviette en éponge faisant deux fois sa taille, elle ouvrit le battant de sa penderie, songeuse. Son regard fut attiré par la robe rouge carmin en soie qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis longtemps. Elle laissa sa main glissée sur le tissu comme neuf, et sortie la robe. Hermione haussa les épaules, puis décida de l'enfiler. Femme fatale, elle allait l'être ...

Son corps s'emboita parfaitement dans la robe bustier. Elle enfila rapidement ses collants, et chaussa ses éternels escarpins noirs. Elle se jaugea dans la glace, et eut la pulsion de se déshabiller, de mettre son vieux pyjama, et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain très sagement. Cependant, elle se retint. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait éviter cette soirée. Elle grimaça, et attacha ses cheveux indomptables en un chignon serré. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se détendit : elle avait reconnut Drago. Elle esquissa un sourire à son encontre, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression crispée du jeune homme.

_ Tu ne vas pas sortir habiller comme ça, j'espère, siffla-t-il furieux.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, et sentit peu à peu la colère l'envahir. Elle serra les poings.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu m'as très bien comprise, je ne me répéterais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu portes cette robe. Elle est beaucoup trop sulfureuse.

Elle vit rouge.

_ Non, mais je rêve, Drago Malefoy ! De quel droit te permets-tu de me dire une telle chose, cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ton objet !

_ Ah bon ?

Hermione ne put se retenir, et la gifle partit. La tête de Drago partit vers la gauche, tandis que les yeux du jeune homme se teintaient de haine. Aie. Il lui attrapa violement les poignets, et la plaqua contre sa penderie. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu as compris, lui dit-il, menaçant.

Heureusement pour elle, Hermione n'était pas une peureuse, et ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et surtout par lui.

_ Tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur moi, répliqua-t-elle. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des « sex friends », selon tes propres dires, non ?

_ Non. Tu te trompes. Nous ne sommes mêmes pas amis, _Granger_.

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé en plein cœur, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, mais retint difficilement ses larmes.

_ Vas-t-en, murmura-t-elle.

Drago s'éloigna d'elle, presque en titubant. Un bref instant, Hermione crut lire des remords dans ses yeux anthracite, mais se fut de courte durée. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis il quitta sa chambre. Hermione resta hébétée sur le pas de la porte. Elle eut l'impression que la fragile relation qu'elle partageait avec Drago venait subitement de prendre fin.

_ Hermione ?

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard chaud de Ron.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air … triste.

Hermione sourit devant la sollicitude de son ami.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Laisses moi me maquiller, et j'arrive.

Ron hocha la tête, sans insister davantage. Hermione savait qu'il avait deviné que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Elle fut reconnaissante qu'il ne lui tire pas les vers du nez.

_ Au faite, tu es très belle.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent, tandis que les pas peu discrets de Ron s'éloignaient. Elle n'avait, en final, peut être jamais comme Drago en ami, mais Ron, elle le savait, serait toujours à ses côtés.

.

.

.

L'ambiance du club était étouffante. Les corps sur la piste de danse étaient serrés, et les esprits semblaient être enclins à la débauche. Hermione n'avait pas bougé du canapé où elle était assise depuis le début de la soirée. Pourtant, Ron, Harry, même Blaise, avaient essayé de la faire danser. Hermione avait en horreur ce genre de soirée. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait Drago changeait de partenaire à chaque partenaire. Son charisme attirait toutes les sorcières de la soirée, c'était incontestable. Leur dispute était encore fraîche dans son esprit, et son humiliation trop cuisante.

Hermione vit alors Ginny s'affaler à côtés d'elle. Elle semblait heureuse. Normal, étant donné qu'elle enchainait toutes ses danses dans les bras d'Harry.

_ Allez Hermione, viens avec nous. Pour une fois que nous pouvons nous amuser ! Cette opportunité ne se représentera pas avant longtemps, très très longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

_ Excuses moi, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Hermione n'écouta plus un traitre mot du discours enflammé de son amie sur les bienfaits de la danse au corps à corps. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, puis il se fixa sur un point précis. Elle vit alors Drago embrasser à pleine bouche une fille plus que sublime, magnétique. Piquée dans son orgueil d'être si vite remplacée (même si elle n'avait jamais entretenu une relation exclusive avec le jeune homme), elle se leva précipitamment, sous les yeux surpris de Ginny.

_ Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis.

_ Parfait, cool, fabuleux ! Mais avant, un petit remontant !

Ginny attrapa son verre, et en tendit à Hermione. Elle considéra le verre, avant de l'avaler d'un coup. Le Whisky-Pur-Feu lui brula la gorge, mais qu'importe. Prise d'une pulsion, elle vola le verre plein de Ginny, et le but également. La jeune rousse n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais finit par pousser un cri strident, qui attira l'attention de l'ensemble de la boite.

_ Hermione Granger entre en scène, jeunes sorciers ! Sachez qu'il y a un cœur à prendre !

Hermione fut alors pousser par Ginny, un peu éméchée tout de même, vers le centre de la piste. Hermione rit, alors qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait. Son cerveau s'embrumait peu à peu et l'alcool se répandait dans l'ensemble de ses veines. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, mais détourna le regard. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser abattre par son comportement, si ?

Hermione dansa avec Harry, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle changea avec Ron, puis finit dans les bras de Braise, lui aussi complètement soul. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il colla son corps contre le sien. Elle éclata de rire, et décida de jouer le jeu. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit bien pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle rouvrit ses paupières, et remarqua que Drago la fixait. Il fronça les sourcils, mais tous deux n'esquivèrent pas cet échange silencieux. Elle sentit la main de Blaise remonter le long de son dos, puis caresser sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Les pupilles de Drago devinrent noirs lorsqu'il remarqua les gestes de son meilleur ami envers elle.

Par Merlin, elle ne contrôlait plus aucun de ces gestes. Blaise se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, et il prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, signe de son état d'ébriété. Elle ne devait pas être mieux, puisqu'elle ne put se retenir de lui sourire. Leurs deux visages étaient seulement séparés de quelques centimètres.

Elle finit par l'embrasser. C'était doux, rassurant, sans arrières pensées, mais elle sentit tout de même le désir la gagner peu à peu. Il grogna lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je crois que nous sommes en train de faire une bêtise. Une très agréable bêtise.

_ Hum, répondit-elle vaguement, alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre son épaule. Je m'en fiche.

Blaise n'ajouta rien, et ils continuèrent de tournoyer au centre de la piste. Peu à peu, Hermione sentit l'alcool redescendre, et la peine la rattraper. Elle retint ses larmes lorsqu'elle vit Drago partir vers les étages en compagnie d'une superbe brune. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur leurs futures activités.

_ Blaise, dit-elle alors. Je veux rentrer.

Blaise lui caressa la joue avec douceur, puis hocha la tête. Il commença à s'éloigner, mais elle le retint.

_ Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je veux rentrer _avec toi_. Seulement avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda, interdit, et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Hermione voyait qu'il luttait contre les effets de l'alcool. Il hocha la tête, alla prévenir les autres, et prit sa veste en passant. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, puis ils sortirent de l'endroit étouffant. Ils transplanèrent.

A peine arrivée qu'Hermione l'embrassa. Blaise semblait aussi empressé qu'elle. Bien que l'alcool ralentisse leur geste, tous deux plongeaient peu à peu vers l'interdit, la luxure. Erreur d'une nuit, sentiments en émois. Ils firent l'amour dans la chambre d'Hermione, avec la maladresse de l'inconscience. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

Alors qu'ils se glissaient sous les draps, le corps nu, Blaise l'embrassa sur le front, comme un frère l'aurait fait. Elle pensa à Drago, à ses gestes. Lui l'aurait embrassée sur les lèvres après l'amour. Mais Blaise n'était pas Drago. Il ne le serait jamais. Hermione plongea dans le regard de Blaise, et sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne put les contenir.

_ Blaise, gémit-elle, alors que sa respiration devenait saccadée.

_ Chut, Hermione, calmes toi.

_ Je me sens si mal, murmura-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi.

_ Je suis désolée…

Il lui sourit gentiment, et se pencha par-dessus le lit. Il lui tendit sa chemise, tandis qu'il remettait son boxer. Tous deux s'allongèrent sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire pendant un long moment, perdu dans leurs pensées néfastes.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne. C'est la guerre, c'est Voldemort qui nous détruit. Et surtout l'alcool, pour ce que nous venons de faire, qui n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, sans vouloir te vexer.

Hermione sourit. Blaise resterait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Désormais, c'était à elle de se retrouver. A elle d'arrêter d'agir comme une insouciante. L'heure de la remise en cause avait sonné, et c'est le cœur plus soulagée qu'Hermione s'endormit aux côtés de Blaise.

* * *

 ***** _sort sur la pointe des pieds_ ***... Non, ne me tuez pas !**

 **Eh oui, même Hermione & Drago ont leur moment de faiblesse ;). ****Qui a envie de secouer Hermione comme un prunier pour avoir ça ?** **Et qui veut en profiter pour se jeter sur Drago hehehe ?**

 **Merci pour votre lecture... J'attends vos avis, même si ce n'est que de temps en temps, j'aimerais bien que TOUS ceux qui lisent cette histoire partagent au moins une fois leur avis ;)**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Little-Library**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous mes petits Loupiots !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien... De mon côté toujours trop trop de boulot... Need HOLIDAYS haha !**

 **Voici le chapitre 11... Vous allez me tuer hehehe...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Fan de twilight :** merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Souafle :** on est d'accord, vive Drago/Hermione hahaha... Je sens que tu vas hurler à la fin du chapitre ;)

 **Aly :** merci pour ta review

 **Guest :** merci pour ton commentaire et avoir partagé tes impressions, à bientôt :)

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _8 ans plus tôt, décembre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione avait le corps engourdi. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bougé ? Une heure, peut être deux, voir trois. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Assise sur le sol de sa salle de bain, à même le carrelage, Hermione était pétrifiée de terreur. Elle aurait préféré affronter les mangemorts une dizaine de fois, au lieu de se trouver dans une situation pareille. Situation qu'elle avait bien cherché, songea-t-elle amèrement, des regrets pleins le cœur.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, et resserra ses bras autour de ses tibias. Hermione avait besoin d'être rassurée comme une enfant. Cependant, sa mère n'était plus là, et ne pourrait plus l'aider ou la conseiller. Elle plongea son visage au cœur de ses bras, et ferma les paupières. Peut-être était-ce un mauvais rêve, et qu'elle allait revenir à la réalité. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, le test de grossesse était toujours là en train de la narguer. Un test qui s'était révélé être positif. Le petit bâton moldu était devenu, en l'espace de dix minutes, son pire cauchemar. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé finir un jour enceinte hors-mariage, sans même avoir un semblant de relation stable. Elle était devenue comme toutes les filles qui courraient les rues, d'une banalité effarante, à en oubliant le sens véritable de l'amour.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son ventre. Elle allait devenir la meurtrière d'un être qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le garder, parce qu'elle _devait_ avorter. Hermione ne pensait qu'à cette option depuis qu'elle avait fait le test. Quel avenir possible pour cet enfant, alors que l'environnement était si hostile et dangereux ? Comment pourrait-elle élever un enfant, tout en continuant à risquer sa vie chaque jour ? Hermione voyait les souffrances d'Harry de ne pas avoir grandi avec ses parents. Il y avait assez d'orphelins de guerre pour en accroitre le nombre.

Toutefois, le pire de l'affaire ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, ce qui, en soi, était déjà un poids énorme. Non, le plus affreux était qu'elle ne savait pas _qui_ était le père. A cette pensée, les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent. Elle se sentait horrible elle était horrible. Quelle femme digne d'elle-même pouvait en arriver à ce point ? Douter sur l'identité du père de son enfant ? Hermione gémit. Elle avait envie de s'enterrer sous terre, de mourir enseveli par la honte. Bien qu'elle soit toujours en état de choc, elle devait réagir. Trouver une médicomage discrète, telle que Ginny par exemple. Mais pour le moment, elle devait digérer. Et le sol gelé semblait être l'endroit idéal. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans un ballet renversant d'incertitudes et d'inquiétudes. Tout se mélangeait peu à peu dans son esprit.

Elle sursauta brusquement, et poussa un cri aigu, lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir avec fracas.

_ Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous devons partir sur Traverse _maintenant_. Pas dans une heure.

Hermione frémit devant la silhouette imposante, mais aussi tellement rassurante de Blaise. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son état catastrophique, mais hésita à s'approcher d'elle. Il était parfais si maladroit. C'était bien une des dernières personnes qu'Hermione avait envie de voir. Pas en raison de leur relation intime passée, puisque cela n'avait en rien modifié leur amitié grandissante. Plutôt par honte de son comportement à elle.

_ Est-ce que … est-ce que tout va bien, demanda-t-il, hésitant et inquiet.

Son ton posé et condescendant rouvrirent les vannes, et des sanglots s'échappèrent à nouveau de sa gorge. Cette fois-ci, Blaise n'hésita pas. Il posa sa veste sur le tabouret près de la porte, et s'accroupit devant la jeune fille, à une distance respectable. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, et Hermione ne put résister à la tentation de s'appuyer contre lui. Face à sa détresse perceptible, il l'entoura de ses bras, tout en essayant de la calmer.

_ Bon, je pense qu'on va annuler Traverse pour cette après-midi. Tu n'es vraiment pas en état. Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle hoqueta, et resserra ses doigts autour du pull noir de Blaise.

_ C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, répéta-t-elle, telle une litanie. C'est _notre_ erreur. Par Merlin…

_ Bon sang, tu commences à m'inquiéter !

Hermione se détacha alors de lui. Il fallut lui dire la vérité. Il avait le droit de savoir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne prononça pas les mots tant attendu par son ami.

_ Il faut…. Ginny. J'aimerais que tu trouves Gin, tout de suite, s'il te plait, marmonnait-elle, paniquée.

_ Heu, très bien, répondit-il perplexe. Ne bouge pas, surtout.

Hermione se sentit en partie rassurée. Ginny allait l'aider, à coup sûr. Jamais elle ne la jugerait, elle était capable d'éprouver de la compassion pour tout un chacun. Une des raisons qui faisait d'elle une excellente médicomage, d'ailleurs.

Elle entendit les pas précipités dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de Ginny se métamorphosa devant elle, Blaise sur les talons.

_ Tu l'as trouvé comme ça, entendit-elle.

_ Oui, j'avoue qu'elle me fait flipper. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.

Hermione croisa alors les yeux océans de sa meilleure amie, et essaya de lui transmettre tout son mal-être. Il semblerait que cela ait fonctionné, car elle s'empressa de l'enlacer fermement. Cependant, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas une surprise : elle avait constamment des nausées depuis quelques temps. Encore un fait qui lui rappelait sa condition.

Ginny fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua son ton livide, et ses yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle posa sa main contre son front, comme pour prendre sa fièvre. Hermione la vit alors se crisper, puis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle avait reconnu le test de grossesse moldu qui trainait sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle lança un regard indéchiffrable à Hermione, puis attrapa l'objet du délit. Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent lorsque Ginny blêmît. La situation devenait tout de suite plus concrète.

_ Hermione, ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible.

La jeune fille hoqueta.

_ Tu dois m'aider Ginny, je t'en prie, je t'en prie…

Hermione glissa sa tête contre les jambes de sa meilleure amie, prostrée et chagrine, tandis que Ginny se mit à caresser sa chevelure indomptable.

_ Il faut d'abord que je fasse le sort de vérification. Ensuite, nous analyserons toutes les possibilités…

_ C'est tout choisi, et tu dois bien t'en douter, murmura Hermione, au plus mal, tandis qu'elle se recroqueviller un peu plus contre le mur. Ne me sors pas le discours habituel que tu dis à toutes tes patientes.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Hermione sursauta, elle en avait presque oublié la présence de Blaise. Douloureuse erreur. Elle inspira un grand bol d'air, ferma les paupières, puis fixa intensément le garçon.

_ Je … je suis enceinte.

Les mots sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles, et elle frissonna. Elle était au cœur de l'enfer. Néanmoins, son sentiment s'amplifia encore lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de Blaise. Son visage devenait tour à tour blême ou rouge pivoine, au choix. Ginny plissa son nez en le voyant faire. Elle n'allait pas tarder à faire le lien entre eux deux.

_ Attendez, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva subitement, fit quelques pas dans la salle de bain. Son regard fit la navette entre Hermione et Blaise.

_ ATTENDEZ, cria-t-elle alors, verte. _Vous deux_ ? Ensemble ? Non, je rêve, je nage en plein délire… Hermione, comment a-tu pu me cacher un truc pareil !

Blaise qui n'avait rien dit depuis la fameuse révélation, ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit la préoccupation principale pour le moment, Ginny. Il y a plus urgent.

Ginny se calma instantanément, honteuse.

_ Excuses-moi Hermione, j'ai été surprise sur l'identité du père, et sur le coup de l'émotion…

Hermione se remit à pleurer en abondance à l'entente du mot « père », sous les yeux compréhensifs de Ginny, et angoissés de Blaise.

_ Je … je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je… Ce n'est pas facile à avouer.

_ Au point où nous en sommes, tu peux tout nous dire, commenta Ginny en douceur.

_ Blaise, je ne sais pas s'il est de toi, murmura-t-elle, en évitant de croiser les yeux des deux autres.

Un lourd silence s'installa, seulement brisé par la respiration haletante d'Hermione. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ginny la regardait, inquiète, et Blaise était plus blanc que pâle.

_ C'est Drago, assena-t-il alors. Ca ne peut être que lui. Ca expliquerait le froid constant qu'il y a entre vous deux, et la colère étrange que Drago semble me porter depuis un mois.

Hermione hocha alors la tête, bouleversée. Blaise était très perspicace. Elle se sentait si mal.

_ Et bien, finit par dire Ginny. Ca a l'air plutôt compliqué. Je peux faire un test de paternité, si vous voulez bien, évidement.

Hermione échangea un regard profond avec Blaise, puis fit signe à Ginny de le faire. La terreur lui clouait littéralement la respiration, et son ventre se tordait d'appréhension. Ginny lui attrapa fermement la main, dans un geste de soutien. Sa meilleure amie pointa sa baguette contre son ventre, et formula un léger « Paternitas revelio ». Hermione bloqua sa respiration lorsque le nom du père s'afficha par magie devant eux. _Drago Lucius Malefoy_.

Hermione gémit. Elle était une vraie idiote. Elle maudissait déjà sa personne. Elle se détestait un peu plus à chaque minute.

_ Blaise, peux-tu aller me chercher des potions calmantes et de sommeil ? Avec discrétion.

Il ne répondit pas, et fila vers l'infirmerie du premier étage, écoutant les conseils de Ginny. Cette dernière se concentra alors sur Hermione.

_ Je veux avorter, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ecoute, il faudrait mieux en parler à Drago avant de faire tout acte précipité…

_ NON ! Non, surtout pas. Je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien. Ni à lui, ni à personne. J'ai trop honte, si tu savais Ginny.

Son amie ne répondit pas, mais serra Hermione contre elle. Et cela valait bien toutes les mères du monde. Alors elle lui expliqua. Sa relation étrange avec Drago qui avait duré presque un an. Leur clandestinité. Son déshonneur à elle, à lui aussi en quelque sorte. Leur violente dispute, son erreur avec Blaise. Et le froid perpétuel qui persistait entre Drago et elle depuis ce jour.

Ginny eut alors une révélation qu'elle soupçonnait depuis déjà longtemps. Et peut être que Blaise également. Hermione et Drago s'attiraient inéluctablement. Cependant, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à l'admettre, au point de vouloir effacer le vestige de leur relation, leur enfant.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _7 ans plus tôt, janvier_

Les fêtes de fin d'année s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance joviale pour la plupart des habitants du Square. Pour Hermione, c'était une toute autre histoire. Entre l'indifférence glaciale de Drago et l'inquiétude constante de Ginny, autant dire que sa bonne humeur avait tendance à disparaître rapidement. Surtout que l'hiver londonien était, en ce début d'année, frigorifiant et humide. Une vraie partie de plaisir.

Son état de santé s'empirait peu à peu, mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'améliorer. Elle travaillait trop, elle le savait. Elle passait plus de temps plongée dans des bouquins de mille pages que dans son lit. Cependant, Hermione sentait l'horreur se rapprocher d'eux. Voldemort était trop calme pour que cela soit sans conséquences. Alors, elle restait sur le qui-vive.

Hermione ramassa ses papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, les rassembla en un seul tas, puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle regarda sa montre, puis accéléra le pas. Elle avait cinq minutes de retard. Or, une des premières règles d'or de l'Ordre était la ponctualité lors des réunions mensuelles. Et celle là était particulièrement symbolique : c'était la première de l'année. Autant dire qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon par Harry. Elle l'aurait bien mérité.

Essoufflée, les yeux cernés de noirs, son chignon à moitié défait, Hermione arriva enfin à destination. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et rougit lorsque des dizaines de pairs d'œil se tournèrent vers elle. Comme prévu, Harry la fusilla du regard. Elle ne broncha pas, et se contenta de venir s'assoir à la droite de son ami. Place stratégique. Place d'honneur près de l'élu.

_ Merci Hermione de nous _honorer_ de ta présence, commenta Harry, perfide.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et murmura de vagues excuses à son meilleur ami. Elle reconnut le gloussement moqueur de Pansy assise à l'autre bout de la table ronde, entre Drago et Blaise. Elle formait comme un mur entre eux deux. Hermione ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer un regard à faire pâlir les morts. Elle vit également Ginny, toujours inquiète depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. D'ailleurs, Hermione comptait les jours avant la fin de son calvaire. Certes avec empressement, mais également appréhension. La voix d'Harry la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

_ Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons commencer. Qui était chargé de faire le bilan cette fois-ci ?

Par « bilan », il fallait attendre un compte rendu global de l'année précédente. Un travail pointilleux à effectuer. Le moral des troupes dépendaient beaucoup de ce bilan.

_ Moi, assena calmement Ginny.

Harry échangea un regard avec sa petite amie, puis hocha la tête, une ride barrant son front. Hermione aussi était anxieuse.

_ Alors, commençons par les points positifs. Nous avons gagné quatre quartiers clefs de Londres, et libéré le parc Saint James de l'occupation des loups-garons.

_ Ils étaient drôlement voraces en y repensant, commenta alors Fred en ricanant.

Il eut droit à un regard noir de sa petite sœur, mais il ne sembla pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

_ _Merci_ Fred. Les quartiers souterrains se développent, et les enfants ont désormais accès à l'école, grâce à Hermione, qui s'est chargée de trouver un professeur. Les mangemorts n'ont toujours pas découvert nos planques, mais il faut rester prudent, très vigilant. Et nous avons tous les jours des nouvelles demandes pour rejoindre l'Ordre et collaborer avec nous. Selon les statistiques, nous avons autant de membres que Voldemort a de mangemorts. Donc c'est plutôt rassurant.

_ Très bien, merci Gin', constata Harry tout en souriant.

_ Attends, je n'ai pas encore dit les points négatifs.

_ Je sais bien. Vas-y.

_ Voldemort semble avoir adopté une nouvelle tactique, que nous avons malheureusement tous remarqué : les enlèvements, les embuscades sans aucun respect pour les règles de la guerre. Bref, une totale perfidie et hypocrisie de sa part. Il semblerait que … des dizaines de membres aient disparu du jour au lendemain, et nous pouvons exclure la fuite. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Seamus ait fui de son plein grès, or cela fait plus de deux semaines que nous sommes sans nouvelles. De plus, Voldemort se montre de plus en plus barbare envers les moldus, et nous allons être dans l'obligation de prévenir les autorités moldues si le carnage continue. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de protéger toute la population londonienne.

_ Surtout que Voldemort ne compte surement pas rester éternellement sur Londres, rajouta Hermione, une ride d'inquiétude sur le front. Le connaissant, ses envies de mégalomanie ne vont que s'accroitre dans le futur.

_ Oui Hermione, tu as raison. Je pense qu'il est temps de recruter ailleurs qu'en Angleterre, affirma Harry. J'en ai discuté avec Ron, et il faut envoyer des éclaireurs en France, en Irlande même.

_ En Irlande, s'exclama alors Pansy, qui semblait prise de panique. Vous n'y pensez pas ! L'Irlande est pourrie de mangemorts jusqu'à la moelle, ce serait suicidaire d'y aller !

_ Raison de plus, contra Harry, avec fermeté. Il faut que nous réduisions l'influence irlandaise de Voldemort. Et très rapidement.

_ Personne n'acceptera de faire cette mission, s'insurgea à nouveau Pansy.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle serait basée sur le volontariat, Pansy. Tu as fait le serment inviolable, tu n'auras pas le choix si j'exige que tu accomplisses cette mission.

Hermione observa le visage de Pansy devenir blême, et elle savait très bien pourquoi : ses parents, et surtout sa mère, résidait en Irlande. Il était de notoriété publique que la famille Parkinson, excepté la dernière héritière, trempait dans la magie noire. Hermione devina rapidement le cheminement des pensées de son ami : serait-elle capable de tuer sa famille si jamais elle la rencontrait ? Personne ne devrait être exposé à de telles situations. Hermione décida alors d'agir.

_ Je veux bien aller en Irlande, dit-elle, tout en regardant Pansy se calmer peu à peu face à sa proposition.

_ NON !

Ginny et Blaise avaient crié en même temps, sous les yeux ahuris de toute l'assistance, et ceux réprobateurs d'Hermione. Par Merlin, ces deux là allaient finir par révéler sa grossesse inopportune s'ils continuaient à se comporter de la sorte.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable, s'insurgea-t-elle, rouge.

_ Tu es _fatiguée_ ces temps-ci, répliqua Ginny, tout en sous-entendus. Il faudrait attendre que tu ailles mieux, et que tu ne sois plus _malade_.

_ Tu es malade, demanda alors Ron, inquiet.

_ Oui, elle est malade depuis un petit moment. C'est ça de sortir trop souvent la nuit, on attrape des microbes dangereux.

Hermione fusilla Ginny du regard.

_ Je serais très vite rétablie, ne t'en fais pas Ron. Ginny m'aidera, j'y compte bien. De toute manière, ce voyage en Irlande ne devrait pas être pour tout de suite. Dans un petit mois au mieux, le temps de tout organiser, et je serais complètement rétabli d'ici là. Et Blaise, tais-toi, tu n'as rien à dire, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le Serpentard près à protester.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione, c'est tout. C'est ce que font les amis.

_ Tu es bien protecteur comme _ami_ , alors.

Hermione se figea en attendant le dernier commentaire, qui émanait bien évidemment de Drago. Hermione observa les deux hommes se fusiller du regard. Son cœur eut un raté. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se disputent maintenant, elle le refusait.

_ Je sais être prévenant avec mes _amies_ , comme tu dis, Drago, persifla Blaise en retour.

Hermione décida d'intervenir, lorsqu'elle vit les poings de Drago devenir blancs tellement il les serrait fort. Très mauvais signe sur son état émotionnel.

_ Bien, je vous remercie tous pour votre prévenance, mais je suis tout à fait capable de faire ce voyage en Irlande.

_ Parfait, trancha alors Harry. La question est close.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Partir un peu du QG lui ferait le plus grand bien. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne put expliquer, c'était le regard que Drago portait sur elle en ce moment. Elle pouvait lire toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait, comme d'habitude. Mais une nouvelle émotion était visible : la peur. Comme s'il était inquiet de la voir partir. Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis détourna le regard. Il allait presque la rendre coupable de ne pas lui avouer sa grossesse.

.

.

.

 _7 ans plus tôt, janvier_

L'horloge du salon affichait 22h30. Tôt, à vrai dire pour ce mois de janvier. Glacial également. Comme si l'horreur allait s'abattre sur eux. Hermione, à son habitude, était plongée dans un livre de magie noire. Drago et Hermione continuaient toujours à s'entraîner sur cette forme de magie dangereuse, mais leur passé commun compliquait leur relation. Tout geste devenait mesuré, rien n'était naturel, par peur de faire un faux pas, de dire un malentendu qui briserait la fragile entente tacite qui régnait entre eux.

Hermione leva les yeux de sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit le gloussement de Pansy, qui était justement allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Drago.

_ Tu te souviens quand ta mère nous a surpris au Manoir, dans la cuisine. On devait avoir dans les quatorze ans. Je me souviendrais toujours de son expression. Elle était horrifiée de découvrir que son petit dragon adoré se livrait à des activités d'adulte.

Drago sourit, les yeux plongés dans le vague.

_ Ma mère est trop curieuse, si tu veux mon avis, marmonna-t-il. Elle ferait une superbe marieuse.

Pansy rit.

_ Absolument. Et avec qui veut-elle te caser cette fois-ci ? La dernière fois, c'était avec Milicent. Un très mauvais choix pour toi, d'ailleurs !

Drago releva alors les yeux vers Hermione, qui fit mine d'être plongée dans sa lecture. Cela devenait intéressant. Elle admirait Narcissa, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était une vraie mère poule lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago et ses relations.

_ Hum, personne en particulier, répondit-il, vaguement.

_ Tu mens Drago !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Arrêtes Pansy, tu …

La conversation futile des deux Serpentards fut coupée par l'alarme aiguë qui résonna dans tout le Square. Hermione se releva, paniquée.

_ C'est l'alerte, hurla-t-elle aux deux autres, qui ne semblaient rien comprendre à ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il y a une attaque ! La dernière fois qu'elle a sonné, c'était pour la bataille de Poudlard.

Les mots d'Hermione semblèrent faire tilt dans l'esprit de Drago et Pansy, puisqu'ils suivirent rapidement la jeune fille à travers les couloirs. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, et lança un sort informulé vers le plafond. Il fallait encore augmenter le niveau de protection de l'Ordre. Elle courut ensuite dans la cuisine, se pencha sous le lavabo, et pointa sa baguette dans une fente du mur. Son cœur battait à cent-à-l'heure. Elle se retourna vers ses amis.

_ J'ai lancé l'alerte générale. Tous les membres de l'Ordre vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, expliqua-t-elle. J'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien en place, la nuit s'annonce longue.

A peine eut-elle parlé que Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise et Fred passaient la porte.

_ Que se passe-t-il, demanda précipitamment Hermione, en se rapprochant de Ron, presque hystérique.

_ Saint Mangouste est attaquée, répondit-il, grave. Certains membres sont déjà sur place. Harry m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'organise par équipe, tu sais, celles qui ont été convenues en cas d'attaque surprise. Il faut qu'on puisse couvrir tous les étages, et évacuer les malades, avant que les mangemorts ne les tuent tous.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Très bien. Ginny, Drago, et moi, nous allons donc partir de suite. Il n'y pas de temps à perdre.

_ Hermione, tu es sure que, commença Ginny.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment. On y va !

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre Drago par le bras, mais se fut Ron qui le fit en premier, le regard dur.

_ Malefoy, tu n'as pas intérêt à foirer. Je te confie les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Veille à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien, ou je te tue moi-même.

Hermione soupira, afin d'embrasser Ron sur la joue, comme pour le rassurer.

_ Ron, tout se passera bien.

_ C'est la guerre Hermione, rien ne se passe comme on s'y attend.

.

.

.

Hermione sentait la peur lui nouer les entrailles. Combien de mangemorts avait-elle déjà tué ? Combien de vie avait-elle sauvé ? Si peu, en comparaison au massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une explosion l'obligea à se coucher, tandis qu'elle rampait sous les brancards vides de l'hôpital. Elle vit au loin Drago courir vers une des salles d'opération. Elle ferma les yeux, puis se replongea de nouveau dans le combat.

Elle lança un énième Avada Kadrava. « Ignorer que tu es un être humain. Redevenir bestial ». Voilà les propres mots que Pansy lui avaient dit lors de leurs entraînements. Alors elle faisait fi de son humanité, afin de sauver sa peau. Et aussi celles d'innocents. Elle, Ginny, et Drago s'occupaient de l'étage quatre, celui réservait aux enfants malades. Autant dire qu'elle avait envie de vomir dès qu'elle voyait le corps d'un enfant sans vie. Voldemort était de plus en plus cruel, c'était un vrai carnage.

Hermione entendit des pleurs dans l'une des chambres de l'étage. Après avoir vérifié que les mangemorts présents étaient occupés ailleurs, elle fila vers les sanglots. Elle poussa la porte rapidement, baguette dressée devant elle. Elle trouva alors une petite fille recroquevillée sous un lit. Hermione ferma la porte, afin d'assurer sa sécurité, puis se pencha sous le lit. Elle croisa le regard embuée de larmes de l'enfant, et lui sourit tendrement. Elle devait avoir 9 ou 10 ans.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, je vais te mettre en sécurité.

La petite fille secoua la tête, les yeux remplis d'une terreur sans nom.

_ Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, au contraire ! Allez, viens.

Hermione tendit les mains vers elle, mais l'enfant hoqueta de plus belle.

_ Non … non, murmura-t-elle. Je veux retrouver mon papa et ma maman. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre ici.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ On trouvera tes parents plus tard, ma puce. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Anna… Anna Lestrange.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Lestrange ? Mais alors …. Elle entendit alors un ricanement derrière elle. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se protéger, qu'elle se retrouvait déjà ligotée, la baguette enlevée.

_ Espèce de Sang-de-bourbe, tu es trop innocente ma parole.

Hermione haleta lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix du Mangemort. _Greyback_.

_ Allez vous faire voir, espèce de monstre. Vos techniques sont horribles, tout comme vous. Utiliser des enfants comme appâts …

Les yeux du loup garons devinrent alors noirs, tendit qu'un feulement menaçant sortait des tréfonds de sa gorge. Hermione reçut alors une gifle magistrale, qui la fit tomber sur le sol.

_ Relève toi, esclave, siffla-t-il. Nous allons allez voir tes petits copains pour mettre fin à cette bataille inutile, puis tu vas aller voir notre Maître.

Hermione paniqua lorsqu'elle vit Greyback appuyer sur sa marque des Ténèbres. Aussitôt, des dizaines de mangemorts apparurent dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

_ Chers amis, susurra alors Greyback. Notre mission, c'est-à-dire capturer la Sang de Bourbe amie de Potter, est réussie.

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, tandis que des rires gras s'élevaient autour d'elle. Alors c'était ça ? Toutes ces morts inutiles pour l'avoir elle ? Tout ce scénario macabre pour la célèbre Hermione Granger ? Hermione se sentit soulever, et elle retint un gémissement de douleur. Greyback la trainait derrière lui sans difficulté, malgré la rage qu'elle mettait à tenter de s'échapper.

_ Attends vermine, le spectacle n'est pas fini. Nous allons négocier avec tes chers amis de l'Ordre…

Sur ce, il pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge, afin d'amplifier sa voix.

_ Chez amis de l'Ordre, je parle au nom de Lord Voldemort. Nous détenons Hermione Granger. Nous acceptons de nous replier, si en retour, vous nous laissez partir avec elle. Si vous refusez, nous la tuerons elle, ainsi que vous. Ah, oui, nous sommes à l'étage 4.

Hermione se savait condamner à partir avec eux. Le serment inviolable empêcherait de faire tous actes néfastes à l'Ordre. Or, la délivrer en échange de la vie de plusieurs des membres de l'organisation était un acte néfaste. Hermione fut poussée au sol devant Greyback, et se réceptionna difficilement sur ses mains. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, son cœur se brisa. Les membres de l'Ordre la fixaient avec terreur, Drago, Ginny et Pansy au premier rang. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, et pour la première fois, y lut de la panique.

_ Hermione, hurla alors Pansy. Non !

La jeune fille allait se jeter sur elle, mais Drago la rattrapa à la dernière minute, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Les mangemorts n'auraient pas hésité à la tuer si Pansy avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle perçut le rire rauque de Greyback dans son dos, tandis qu'il l'attrapait par les cheveux pour la relever. Elle se retrouva plaquer contre le torse du loup-garou. Elle grimaça de dégout face à cette nouvelle proximité.

_ Drago Malefoy, dit-il alors, ironique. Cela fait longtemps. Tu as bien fait de retenir cette chère Pansy.

_ Allez en enfer, hurla la concernée, tout en fixant Hermione.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement, afin de la rassurer. Et de se rassurer également.

_ Quelle fureur … Je te reconnais bien là Pansy. J'ai hâte de voir comment Granger se comporte… Surement comme toi, avec le sang _chaud_ …

Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le loup-garou humer son coup. Elle gémit quand la main de son kidnappeur glissa sous son pull, sous le regard furieux de Drago, qui n'osait cependant rien de faire, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien amant, et elle put lire toute l'impuissance qu'il ressentait.

_ Une odeur bien particulière, marmonna-t-il alors. Oui, l'odeur d'une femme en pleine gestation…

Greyback retourna alors Hermione pour lui faire face, et tous deux se fixèrent. Il plaqua sa main contre son ventre arrondi, et elle sursauta.

_ Ne me touchez pas, hurla-t-elle alors, réalisant que le loup garou avait deviné sa grossesse.

_ Quand le maître saura cela, il sera encore plus content de moi, jubila-t-il. Mes chers amis ! La Sang de bourbe porte en elle un petit bâtard ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Hermione se mit alors à pleurer, alors que les autres mangemorts riaient grassement. Elle entendit les sanglots de Ginny dans son dos. Elle était dans une piteuse situation. Greyback la lâcha alors, et elle tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Sa vue était trouble.

_ Mais la question la plus importante est : qui est le père ? Je vais vous le révéler chers camarades, continua alors le loup garou. Car je l'ai facilement deviné, ou plutôt, _senti_ , et il se trouve dans cette pièce ! Quelle merveilleux spectacle d'émotions pitoyables que nous allons avoir … alors que le bâtard n'est autre que l'héritier de ce traitre de Drago Malefoy !

Le cœur d'Hermione explosa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du concerné. Les cris de stupéfaction et d'horreur de ses amis ne la perturbèrent pas, elle se concentra uniquement sur le jeune homme à quelques pas d'elle, qui était devenu blême sous la nouvelle de sa paternité.

_ Drago, gémit-elle, alors que Greyback se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle.

_ Comme c'est touchant, n'est-ce pas Drago, singea-t-il en imitant la voix d'Hermione.

_ Ne la touchez pas, siffla rageusement le jeune homme blond, les yeux tueurs.

_ Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le pouvoir suffisant pour me dire quoi faire… Sinon, je la tue devant toi. A toi de choisir.

_ C'est vous que je vais tuer, s'écria-il, près à son tour à se jeter sur Greyback.

Neville et Ginny le retinrent cependant, tandis que tous les mangemorts pointaient leur baguette vers sa poitrine.

_ Drago, supplia alors Hermione. Je t'en pris, sois raisonnable. Ecoute ce qu'il dit, vous n'avez pas le choix. Laisses-moi partir … S'il te plait.

Hermione vit alors les yeux de Drago devenir vitreux, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, mais en bon Malefoy, il garda la face. Surement pour la rassurer, et éviter qu'elle ne panique à son tour.

_ Oui Drago, écoute cette Sang de Bourbe. C'est elle qui a raison, susurra Greyback.

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent alors sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il ne pouvait _rien_ faire.

_ Bien, bien, bien. Nous avons finalement réussi à trouver un compromis qui convienne à tout le monde. Dis au revoir à tes amis, sale vermine. Tu ne les reverras pas de sitôt.

Hermione sentit que le loup garou lui enserrait le coup. Elle plongea ses yeux paniqués dans ceux de Drago, avant de lui murmurer un « Je suis désolée ». Elle sentit alors aspirer, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Mouahahahaha**

 **MOUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Voilà... Je crois que vous allez m'incendier pour cette petite fin ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre lecture et votre soutient !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Little-Library**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooo, voilà enfin la suite...**

 **Suite qui va répondre à toutes vos interrogations après la fin "suspens" _*hehehe*_ du dernier chapitre :)**

 **MERCI pour vos encouragements !** (et pour vos menaces que vous n'avez pas mis à exécution heureusement hahahaha, mais je sais que c'est uniquement pour que je puisse poster cette suite... *Coeur Coeur*)

 **Disclaimer :** JKR est notre reine absolue

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Fan de twilight :** merci pour ta review :). Pour ta question sur le bébé... Je te laisse le découvrir avec ce chapitre... :). Bonne lecture.

 **Clochette1803 :** je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de te lire à nouveau :)

 **N :** merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Ca fait toujours de plaisir de pouvoir partager notre enthousiasme d'auteur avec les lecteurs hihihi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATTENTION : ce chapitre comporte des scènes violentes. Allez directement à la fin du chapitre si vous ne souhaitez pas lire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _7 ans plus tôt, janvier_

 _._

 _._

Hermione émergea doucement du brouillard où elle s'était enfoncée peu à peu. Elle cligna des yeux, mais ses rétines furent bruler par la violente lumière extérieure. Elle grimaça, puis essaya de reprendre pieds. Elle était allongée à même le sol, sur une surface terreuse et peu reluisante. Dans un effort exceptionnel, elle tourna la tête, et discerna des barreaux en ferrailles. Un cachot, pensa-t-elle alors. Son regard revint examiner le plafond, tandis qu'elle sentait le froid se glisser sous ses vêtements Elle frissonna. De peur. D'angoisse. Désormais, elle était seule, elle ne verrait pas l'Ordre venir la secourir. Elle devait se débrouiller par elle-même, en solitaire.

Hermione se redressa et s'appuya contre les murs sombres et humides. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était passée sous un troupeau d'éléphants. Elle se sentait sale, dans un état pitoyable. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son ventre. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se remémora l'expression troublée de Drago lorsqu'il avait appris sa grossesse, de manière plutôt brutale, il fallait l'avouer. Et dire qu'Hermione ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait. Peut être qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais…

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées glauque. Son estomac se tordit, à la fois de peur et de faim. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle avait perdue toute notion du temps. Mais qu'importe, elle avait conscience que les prochaines heures seraient terribles. Elle eut la chair de poule rien qu'en pensant aux futurs mangemorts qui allaient s'acharner sur elle pour la faire parler. Mais elle ne dirait rien.

Mourir plutôt que trahir.

Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra subitement, lorsqu'elle perçut un faible souffle rauque. Puisant dans toute sa volonté, elle se releva sur ses jambes, tremblotantes et frigorifiées. Elle entoura les grilles de ses mains, puis colla son visage pâle contre les barreaux. Elle plissa les yeux, puis vit une forme allongée sur le sol dans la cellule d'en face. Un fil d'espoir illumina ses yeux. Elle tenta d'appeler la personne, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La colère s'empara d'elle.

_ Par Merlin, vous pourriez me répondre, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément le savoir-vivre !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, il aimerait te répondre, mais il ne le _peut pas,_ Sang de bourbe.

Hermione sursauta et recula précipitamment vers le fond de sa cellule. Tentative d'esquisse inutile, puisque elle ne pourrait de toute manière pas s'échapper. Un homme encapuchonné apparut devant elle. Il ricana puis enleva son couvre-tête. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnut Rockwood. Il n'y avait pas pire en terme de barbarisme.

_ Tu as peur, susurra-t-il, alors qu'il ouvrait la grille de sa prison. Inutile de me répondre, je le vois dans tes yeux. Et tu as raison de trembler, parce que ce n'est pas seulement la parole que tu vas perdre, je te le garantis traîtresse.

_ Vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous dirai rien, démon, hurla-t-elle, alors que Rockwood lui attrapait fermement l'avant bras. Elle sentit les ongles du mangemorts s'enfoncer dans sa peau frêle.

_ Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui veux te voir. Du moins, pas pour le moment ! Tu vas déjà rencontrer le Maître. C'est un grand honneur pour toi, alors tâches d'être à la hauteur de la circonstance.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de cracher au visage de son tortionnaire, et reçut une violente gifle en retour. Elle gémit de douleur, et sentit sa joue la bruler comme si un fer rouge était collé contre sa peau.

_ Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, lui dit-il à l'oreille, menaçant.

Rockwood lui tira les cheveux pour qu'elle le suive, mais elle se débattit tout le long du chemin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas leur rendre la tâche facile ! Ils méritaient d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Hermione stoppa néanmoins sa tentative de rébellion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un élégant couloir, tout de vert tapissé. Elle observa avec curiosité les alentours, mais la claque de Rockwood dans son dos la ramena à la réalité. Elle grinça des dents, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Sa fierté allait en prendre un coup, elle le savait. Son regard fut alors attiré par un tableau gigantesque, représentant trois sorciers blonds. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago et ses parents. Elle devina qu'elle se trouvait au Manoir Malefoy. Drago faisait presque peur, et il la transperça du regard lorsqu'elle passa devant le tableau. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ses deux globes gris. La manière dont Drago était dépeint était glaciale, tellement loin de l'image qu'Hermione avait du jeune homme. Une vague de désespoir s'empara d'elle, mais elle tenta de l'éloigner. _Elle allait mourir_.

_ Allez, ce n'est plus l'heure de rêvasser, espèce de parasite ! Le Lord t'attend.

_ Il n'est même pas noble, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, afin que le mangemort ne puisse l'entendre.

Hermione se retrouva propulsée au centre d'un salon, et elle reconnut la pièce où Bellatrix l'avait torturée, quatre ans auparavant. Elle grimaça, et caressa inconsciemment les inscriptions immuables encrées dans la chair de son poignet. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire cette fois-ci ? Bien pire, évidemment. Les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes, et elle était à l'époque accompagnée d'Harry et Ron. Ni eux, ni Drago, ne pourraient lui venir en aide, malheureusement.

Hermione croisa le regard fou de Bellatrix, puis de Greyback. Elle reconnut quelques mangemorts, tels que Crabbe ou Goyle père, mais la plupart lui étaient inconnus. Ils devaient être une vingtaine. Surement les plus cinglés d'entre eux. De manière étrange, Hermione était libre de tous mouvements, mais elle ne fit aucun geste brusque. On n'était jamais trop prudent en présence de monstres. Soudain, une vive douleur s'empara de son cœur, comme s'il était compressé entre deux plaques brûlantes. Hermione hoqueta, la main plaquée contre sa poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux, sous les rires gras des « spectateurs ». Les mangemorts se turent alors, et Hermione, la vue trouble, devina une ombre s'approcher d'elle.

_ Hermione Granger… Agenouillée devant moi, à juste titre, là où est sa place !

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix glaciale de Voldemort. La douleur qui oppressait jusqu'à maintenant sa poitrine disparut, la laissant encore plus exténuée qu'elle ne l'était. Dans un effort surhumain, guidée par la haine qu'elle éprouvait, elle redressa la tête, et fusilla Tom Jedusor. Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer …

_ Je vous hais tellement, murmura-t-elle.

Voldemort eut un rictus effrayant, puis se mit à marcher lentement autour d'elle, sa longue cape noire voletant derrière lui. Hermione se sentait pris au piège comme un oiseau dans une cage.

_ Voyez-vous ça. Voyons Miss Granger, il ne faut pas insulter son hôte sous propre toit. C'est indigne de l'invité parfait, ne trouvez vous pas ?

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle sentait les veines de son visage palpiter sous la rage qu'elle éprouvait. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se calme.

_ Ce n'est pas votre toit, c'est celui des Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle, haineuse.

Son tortionnaire éclata de rire, un rire jaune et sarcastique. Il fut bientôt rejoint pas l'ensemble de ces fidèles mangemorts. C'était de vrais chiens qui suivaient leur maître, sans réfléchir et sans conscience. Hermione était de plus en plus horrifiée.

_ Parlons-en, des Malefoy. Vous êtes bien proche de ce cher Drago, selon les dires de Greyback… Vous avez même réussi à pourrir une des plus grandes familles de sangs purs de ce pays. Une raison de plus pour exterminer les gens de votre espèce. J'avais de grands projets pour Drago. Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'il reviendra vite dans le droit chemin. Il m'est toujours fidèle, je le sais.

_ Drago vaut cent fois mieux que vous, vociféra-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-il sous-entendre de tels propos, alors que les Malefoy s'étaient rebellés face au joug de Voldemort ? Il se montrait d'une mauvaise fois effarante. Hermione vit la baguette de Voldemort dressée dans sa direction, et un nouveau sort de torture l'atteignit. Cependant, au lieu de détruire son cœur, le sort visait son ventre. Son bébé. Le cri qu'elle poussa lui sembla encore plus aigu que le précédent. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux chocolat.

_ Je vais aider ce cher Drago à laver ses erreurs, et ceci commence par exterminer l'horreur qui tu es en train d'engendrer. Ensuite, je te torturerai jusqu'à que tu révèles tous les secrets de cet imbécile de Potter. Prépares toi à souffrir, car on ne se met pas en travers de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione haleta d'anticipations, mais aucune douleur ne traversa son corps déjà meurtri. Peureuse malgré elle, elle releva la tête, et vit Voldemort se diriger vers un de ses fidèles. Il prit alors une petite boite métallisée, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de loin, puis revint vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux, et releva ses sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet : une camera moldu.

_ Vous vous mélangez avec les moldus, désormais, demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque, avec une pointe d'ironie très perceptible.

Voldemort ricana.

_ Ils peuvent être ingénieux, quand ils le veulent. Et j'aimerais que Drago puisse assister à ton humiliation et à ta déchéance. Je vais filmer notre petite rencontre, et lui envoyer par hiboux. Il sera ravi, je le sais.

Hermione hoqueta, des sanglots pleins la poitrine.

_ Non, NON, s'écria-t-elle, affolée. Ne mêlez pas Drago à cela, je vous l'interdis ! C'est entre vous et moi.

Voldemort se contenta d'allumer la caméra, ignorant complètement Hermione. Le bouton vert s'enclencha.

_ Le spectacle peut commencer, chers amis, s'exclama-t-il, tandis que les autres mangemorts criaient d'enthousiasme. Drago Malefoy, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ce soir. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu peux te racheter. Vois-tu, je me trouve en ce moment avec ton amie Sang de bourbe. Elle va payer pour tes écarts de conduite, et j'espère que cela te servira de leçons pour les années à venir. Si tu ne reviens pas, je m'attaquerais à d'autres personnes de ton entourage. Et tu me connais, je ne rate jamais ma cible. Bien, un petit mot, Miss Granger, avant que vous soyez dans un état pitoyable ?

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes, et s'approcha de la caméra, le cœur lourd.

_ Non, non, non, psalmodia-t-elle, paniquée. Drago, ne l'écoutes pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je …

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, car elle hurla de douleur. Ce monstre allait finir par la tuer.

_ Ton temps de parole est écoulé. De toute manière, Drago se fiche pas mal de ce que tu as à dire. Au contraire ! L'héritier de la célèbre dynastie Malefoy sera reconnaissant que je tue ton bâtard !

Hermione s'allongea sur le dos, extenuée, et posa la main sur son ventre. Et elle pria. Pour son enfant qui allait être assassiné sans scrupule. Pour ses parents. Pour son avenir avorté. Elle n'eut même pas la force de crier lorsque Voldemort lui lança le premier doloris de la soirée, sous les regards goguenards et vicieux des mangemorts. Elle eut l'horrible sensation que des milliers de lames s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Elle en eut la respiration coupée. Mais le pire résidait dans le fait que ses amis regarderaient cette vidéo. Ses larmes redoublèrent, puis la douleur disparut à nouveau. Tom Jedusor voulait jouer avec ses nerfs.

_ Relèves toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Incapable de le faire elle-même, il lui lança un impero. Elles avaient les muscles atrophiés, et elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Lord Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, et fit apparaître une dague. L'impero l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste, et Hermione assistait à sa prochaine torture, impuissante.

_ Regardez, mes fidèles, comment on débarrasse la Terre d'un futur détritus ! Et regarde bien, Drago Malefoy, la souffrance que tu vas pouvoir lire dans les yeux de ta putain …

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous la peur, puis Voldemort enfonça le poignard dans son bas-ventre. La douleur était telle qu'elle ne ressentit rien au premier abord, puis faillit s'évanouir. Néanmoins, dans un sadisme poussé à son paroxysme, Voldemort la força à rester éveiller. Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, tandis sa respiration restait bloquée dans sa poitrine. Elle appuya sur sa plaie, puis observa ses mains devenirs rouges. Rouge de son sang à elle. Rouge du sang de son bébé. Elle hurla de rage et de douleur, alors que Voldemort lui relancer un doloris bien senti. Elle commençait à délirer, sous les yeux réjouis de son bourreau. Hermione se recroquevilla sur le sol. Toutes ses forces semblèrent l'abandonner, et elle plongea dans l'obscurité.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _7 ans plus tôt, mars_

Hermione se sentait vide. Vide d'émotions, de sentiments, d'espoir. Deux mois qu'elle était au Manoir Malefoy, deux mois qu'elle supportait les tortures, les humiliations, et la solitude. Les envies d'en finir se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais son caractère combattif reprenait toujours le dessus. Mourir serait la meilleure preuve de son échec cuisant. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Si on lui avait donné un miroir pour observer ses traits, toute personne normalement constitué aurait remarqué sa mine cadavérique, ses cernes noirâtres, et son corps squelettique. Elle ne mangeait pas à sa fin, elle dormait mal à cause des gémissements constants de ces voisins de cellules. C'était l'enfer incarné. Les coups et blessures se multipliaient de jour en jour sur sa peau blafarde. Ses plaies s'étaient plusieurs fois infectées, par manque de soin, mais Voldemort avait donné l'ordre à ses sbires de la maintenir en vie. Alors ils assuraient le minimum vital, de peur de recevoir les foudres de leur Maître.

Cependant, tous les efforts pour la faire plier, pour l'obliger à dévoiler ses secrets, s'étaient révélés vaincs. Jamais un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, à part des cris de souffrance. Elle supportait tout : les maléfices de magie noire, les endoloris, les imperiums, les intrusions dans son esprit. Dans ces moments là, elle bénissait Drago de lui avoir enseigné à protéger son esprit. Elle sortit rapidement le jeune homme de ses pensées. Songer à lui revenait à songer à l'assassinat sauvage de son bébé. Et c'était pour elle inconcevable.

Hermione sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt la tuer. Après tout, elle leur était inutile, une bouche de trop à nourrir. Et Harry et Ron ne viendraient pas la chercher, même si elle savait qu'ils devaient se sentir coupables. Elle avait souvent imaginé leurs possibles réactions face à la vidéo de torture que leur avait envoyée Voldemort. Cela avait du être affreux, et Hermione regrettait que ses amis gardent une image si négative d'elle. Une Hermione martyrisée, et accablée par le chagrin. Une Hermione faible.

Hermione soupira lorsqu'elle entendit des pas lourds se rapprochant d'elle. Et c'était reparti pour un tour avec les mangemorts. Elle se demandait qui elle aurait cette fois. Parce qu'évidement, Voldemort s'était vite lassée d'elle, et laissait ses serviteurs faire le sal boulot à sa place. Elle ne bougea même pas la tête lorsque le cliquetis du verrons résonna dans les tréfonds des cachots. Elle attendait, résignée.

_ Allez, vermine, debout !

Rockwood la souleva comme une brindille, et elle le suivit, sans se débattre. Ils étaient peut être patients mais elle l'était encore plus. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris pouvait durer longtemps. _Très_ longtemps. Après avoir parcouru les dédalles du manoir, Hermione arriva à nouveau dans le salon. Son cœur eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette filiforme de Voldemort assis sur son « trône ». Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas « honoré » de sa présence.

_ Bonsoir, Miss Granger. Vous avez bien mauvaise mine.

Hermione se contenta de sourire ironiquement.

_ J'ai longuement réfléchi sur votre sort. Puisque vous refusez de collaborer, il serait judicieux de me débarrasser de la vermine que vous êtes, et de ramener votre tête sur un plateau d'argent à Harry Potter. Peut être que cela le ferait capituler. Savoir que tous ses amis meurent à petit feu pour lui, c'est d'une tristesse …

Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Qu'elle meure, c'était dans la logique des choses. Mais qu'il se venge sur Harry, c'était simplement inacceptable. Intolérable.

_ Cependant, continua-t-il en se levant de son siège, mes camarades m'ont demandé une faveur vous concernant, et je n'ai pu qu'accepter, en récompense de leur fidèle service. N'est-ce pas ?

Des dizaines de rires terrifiants s'élevèrent autour d'elle, tandis que son cerveau carburait à son maximum. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour la détruire un peu plus ?

_ Greyback et Augustus Rockwood se feront un _plaisir_ de s'occuper de vous en premier. Vous aurez désormais droit à de nombreuses faveurs, faîtes moi confiance Miss Granger.

Hermione commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle remarqua Rockwood s'avancer vers elle, un air pervers collé au visage. Elle amorça un geste de recul, mais se retrouva plaquée contre quelque chose de ferme. Son sang se glaça. Greyback la maintenait fermement contre son torse, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou.

_ Alors, on tente de fuir son destin, lui demanda Voldemort, visiblement amusé. Greyback, ne sois pas si pressé, tu vas _l'échauffer_ ! Elle est toute à vous maintenant, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec cette Sang de bourbe. Toutefois, elle doit rester vivante.

Les autres mangemorts hochèrent la tête, et Hermione eut envie de hurler. Elle commençait à comprendre, et autant dire qu'elle aurait préféré mourir. Ils allaient abuser d'elle. Tous. Des larmes pointèrent au creux de ses yeux désespérés.

_ Bonne soirée, Miss Granger, susurra-t-il, un air de pure folie dans ses yeux de reptiles.

Ton Jedusor partit dans un mouvement de cape, et elle se retrouva seule au milieu de ses bourreaux. L'instinct de survie sembla d'elle, car elle se mit à se débattre. Greyback resserra un peu plus son étreinte, avant de lui donner un coup dans le dos pour la calmer. Hermione eut la respiration coupée.

_ Tu vas apprendre où est ta place, chienne, vociféra Greyback dans ses oreilles, alors qu'elle se crispait toute entière.

Rockwood vint se positionner devant elle, et lui tira les cheveux, ramenant sa tête en arrière. Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs de défis, attitude qui ne plut absolument pas au mangemort. Dans un geste de rage, il la propulsa contre la table basse du salon, l'assommant à moitié.

_ Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, lui murmura-t-il, alors que sa main glissait dans son coup, volatile et brusque.

_ Lâchez-moi, cria-t-elle, tout en se débattant. Arrêtez, espèce de monstre !

La main du Mangemort descendit vers sa poitrine, et Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces. Les yeux de Rockwood devinrent noirs d'encres, puis il poussa un feulement de mécontentement.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, Granger …

Sur ces menaces, il lui jeta un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle gémit et se recoquilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Tous ses vêtements avaient disparus, et elle se retrouvait nue, à la merci de ces porcs. Des sanglots énormes montèrent de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts rugueux de Rockwood entre ses cuisses. Elle pensa à Drago, puis oublia son humanité. Elle tomba encore plus profondément en enfer.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _7 ans plus tôt, septembre_

Les mois passèrent. Identiques. Horribles. Terrifiants. Et Hermione ne mourrait toujours pas, alors qu'elle le souhaitait si fort. Elle était devenue un objet sexuel que les mangemorts adoraient plus particulièrement. Comment l'avaient-ils qualifiée ? De « petite sauvageonne très intéressante à dresser ». Pitoyable, elle l'était devenue. Ils avaient voulu la briser, ils avaient réussi avec brio.

Elle pensait souvent à Square Grimmaud, à son ambiance confortable et sécurisante, malgré la guerre aux portes de la demeure. Néanmoins, Hermione évitait de songer à ses amis, de peur de tomber dans la folie, une folie qui la tuerait certainement. Le manque devenait chaque jour de plus en plus insupportable, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'un mangemort la baladait encore à travers les pièces du Manoir de Drago.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer au bout de quelques mois. Ses réserves d'eau salée avaient déjà toutes été utilisées. Elle ne parlait également plus, se bornant à crier lorsque la souffrance devenait insoutenable. Et puis la routine était devenue sa compagne, et les orgies ses ennemies.

Hermione devina que le mangemort lui adressait la parole, mais elle n'entendit pas. Elle s'était créée une bulle hermétique à toutes intrusions extérieures. Elle agissait comme un robot. Cependant, son état de léthargie fut brisé par la vue de Lord Voldemort devant elle, tel un roi dans son château. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il allait enfin la tuer. Il allait enfin mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Le mangemort la poussa vers son Maître, et elle tituba légèrement, comme une alcoolique. Ses yeux vitreux croisèrent les pupilles dangereuses de son pire ennemie, et tous deux se fixèrent un long moment.

_ Miss Granger, vous m'avez épaté ces derniers mois, lui dit-il, en croisant ses longs doigts. Une telle soumission face à votre sort, et cette persévérance à garder vos secrets et ceux de vos amis … Oui, très étonnant de votre part.

Voyant que la jeune fille n'avait aucune réaction, il poursuivit son monologue cruel.

_ Je vous remercie d'avoir tant divertie mes fidèles, ils se sont révélés être beaucoup plus efficaces après avoir reçu aimablement vos faveurs.

Hermione avait envie de vomir, mais elle n'avait quasiment rien dans le ventre.

_ Cependant, toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin, et je voulais vous tuer aujourd'hui. Mais, disons qu'une personne m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Cette personne voulait vous avoir « pour lui seul », selon ses propres mots. Etant donné que je le considère comme mon bras droit, je n'ai pu lui refuser.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche, lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha de la masse de ses fidèles. Cheveux bruns broussailleux, yeux noirs, l'allure fière et l'expression taciturne, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Théodore Nott, l'ancien ami de Drago. Elle ne savait que penser. Devait-elle avoir peur, ou être soulagée ? Des brides de conversation avec Drago lui revinrent en mémoire, dans lesquelles il assurait la bonté de Nott. Dans quelle mesure pouvait-elle se fier à ces paroles ?

_ Je vois que vous êtes surprise, Miss Granger. Ne le soyez pas ! Théodore va se lier magiquement à vous, de sorte que vous deveniez réellement son esclave, précisa Lord Voldemort, sadique. Personne à part lui ne pourra plus vous toucher sans son autorisation. Et il fixera des règles que vous serez _obligée_ de respecter.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes devant toute l'assistance. Un tel degré de désespoir ne l'avait pas gagné depuis bien longtemps, depuis cette nuit où elle avait été violée pour la première fois. Une force inconnue l'obligea à prendre la main de Nott, mais elle garda fermement les yeux fermés, incapable de soutenir le regard perçant du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle entendit Voldemort prononçait une formule de magie noire, et instantanément, elle ressentit une vive brulure sur sa paume. Elle grinça des dents, puis observa sa peau. Deux lettres argentées s'inscrivaient dans sa chaire meurtrie : « T.N. » Théodore Nott. Hermione était marquée comme du bétail, réduit au rang d'un vulgaire animal que l'on envoyait à l'abattoir. Elle eut le temps de croiser le regard de Nott, puis s'évanouit sous la douleur qui devenait insoutenable.

Hermione papillonna enfin des yeux, puis soupira en ressentant la brulure de son poignet. Elle était allongée sur un lit, et elle n'avait pas connu un tel confort depuis des lustres. Elle sentait des draps en soie caressés sa peau, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était seulement vêtue de sous-vêtement. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une prison dorée. Elle se mit en position assisse, et remonta les draps pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux épais, et devina qu'ils avaient été lavés. Qui l'avait douché ? Telle était la question.

Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle vit Théodore Nott sortir d'une pièce qu'elle devinait être la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants, et il avait une serviette blanche dans la main. Il remarqua enfin que son « esclave » n'était plus assoupie, et adressa un sourire sincère à Hermione. Suspicieuse, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil. Voyant son absence de réaction, le Serpentard soupira, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures. Elle avait développée un traumatisme assez gênant : tous les hommes lui faisaient peur.

_ Ecoutes Granger … Hermione, je ne suis pas comme tous les fêlés que tu as pu voir depuis que tu es ici. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de te … Enfin, j'ai accepté de faire ce pacte avec toi seulement pour te sauver, et je n'ai aucune intentions de te fixer des « règles ». Je m'en fiche complètement, en réalité.

Hermione était abasourdie, et elle devait avoir un air idiot sur le visage.

_ Tu dois te demander quelles sont mes motivations, poursuivit-il, toujours en la fixant. Et bien, je le fais pour Potter. Si tu meurs, il ne gagnera jamais cette guerre. Et je veux que Tu-Sais-Qui disparaisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Ensuite, je le fais pour Drago.

_ Dra … Drago, demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

Théodore frotta ses yeux, las.

_ Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Tu vas rester ici, et tu vas faire croire à tout le monde que je te maltraite. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas tout de même vivre dans des conditions très précaires … Il faut que l'on conserve les apparences. Puis dès que le moment sera propice, je te ferais sortir de cet enfer.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Le ciel l'avait finalement entendu.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _7 ans plus tôt, novembre_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Une main lui secouait vivement l'épaule, et elle reconnut les yeux si particuliers de Théodore dans le noir. Elle eut un mouvement de recul face à ce contact masculin, et Théodore s'éloigna d'elle.

_ Hermione, c'est l'heure. Il est temps pour toi de partir.

_ Maintenant, répondit-elle, la voix rauque et faible. Tu es sur de toi ?

_ Evidemment. Tu-Sais-Qui a quitté le Manoir. C'est le moment idéal.

Hermione sortit du lit avec empressement, et s'emmêla les pieds dans les couvertures chaudes. Elle grogna, mais se rattrapa au bord du lit. Elle allait revenir au Square, elle allait être libre. Ce sentiment grandit au sein de sa poitrine, et un semblant de sourire étira ses lèvres gercées. Théodore lui fit signe de mettre une cape noire, puis la poussa doucement vers la porte de sa chambre.

_ Il va falloir être discret, chuchota-t-il. Le loup est peut-être parti, mais les agneaux sont toujours sur leurs gardes…

L'adrénaline parcourut chaque veine d'Hermione, et elle retrouva avec plaisir les émotions du combat. Elle suivit Théodore en catimini, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle entendit alors un crissement derrière elle, et fit un bout de deux mètres. Théodore lui attrapa fermement le bras, et tous deux se mirent à courir. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les méandres du Manoir, et la pénombre les entouraient de plus en plus. Hermione, très faible, était déjà essoufflée, mais Théodore la tirait toujours. Elle lutait contre l'envie de se retirer de sa poigne, sachant qu'il faisait cela pour son bien.

Théodore stoppa subitemment sa progression, et Hermione se cogna contre son dos.

_ On va pouvoir transplaner, nous sommes dans les souterrains, précisa-t-il. Le champ anti-transplanage n'est plus activé. Tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire, c'est essentiel.

Hermione hocha fermement la tête.

_ Je vais te faire transplaner à la lisière du camp Potter, je ne peux pas faire plus, sinon je me ferrais repérer, et toi aussi par la même occasion. Lorsque nous aurons transplané, je veux que tu transplanes à ton tour jusqu'à ton QG, ou bien tu cours sans t'arrêter. Jamais. Tu as compris ?

_ D'a…d'accord, bafouilla-t-elle, avec des sueurs froides.

_ Bien, tu es prête ?

_ Attends, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu justifier mon absence ?

Théodore haussa ses épaules, indifférent face à son inquiétude.

_ Ne t'occupes pas de ceci. J'en fais mon affaire. Et … si tu revois Pansy, dis lui que … Dis lui que je l'aime.

La dernière déclaration stupéfia Hermione, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit aspirer, puis atterrit durement sur le sol. Le vent caressa ses joues creuses, et elle songea que c'était la première fois depuis dix mois qu'elle sortait à l'air. Elle croisa les pupilles de son sauveur.

_ Vas-y Hermione !

Elle recula alors en titubant, puis s'éloigna de Théodore. Avant de transplaner à son tour, elle murmura un merci à son encontre. Arrivée devant le Square, elle s'étala de tout son long, exténuée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle rampa sur le sol pour atteindre le QG. Elle était si près du but, si près de sa délivrance. Elle gémit, puis finit par réussir à ouvrir la porte du Square. Elle se releva sur ses deux jambes tremblotantes, passa l'entrée, puis se cogna contre le porte manteau du couloir. Sa vue se troubla, et elle prit appuie contre le mur recouvert de bois. Elle était chez elle. Elle était rentrée. Concentrée pour éviter de perdre connaissance, elle ne remarqua pas Pansy qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

_ Hermione ?

La concernée releva la tête, et ses sanglots redoublèrent à la vue de son amie.

_ Par Salazard, Hermione, hurla alors Pansy en se jetant sur elle. GINNY ! DRAGO ! POTTER !

Hermione se laissa tomber dans les bras réconfortants de son amie, alors qu'elle entendit des pas précipités venant de l'escalier. La chevelure rousse de Ginny apparut devant elle. Sa meilleure amie marqua un temps d'arrêt, choquée, puis se mit à crier elle aussi. Pansy et Ginny pleuraient. Hermione eut le temps de sentir la main de Ginny sur sa joue, puis perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Je me souviens encore que j'avais vraiment donné toutes mes tripes pour écrire ce chapitre... Ce fut un travail de longue haleine ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent régulièrement leurs avis, mais ce sont toujours les mêmes (** _*AMOUR sur vous*_ **)**

 **Les autres, montrez-moi votre petite nez ! :D**

 **A vos claviers, review, MP ou mon adresse e-mail : litlle . library . ff gmail . com**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Little-Library**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut mes petits chats !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois d'août ensoleillé et chaud !**

 **Voilà enfin la suite... Sortez les mouchoirs... Séquence émotion au programme...**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Aly :** merci merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture !

 **Maelle :** merci infiniment, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :-)

 **N :** merci d'avoir partagé ton avis avec moi... Et tu vas enfin découvrir les retrouvailles Hermione / Drago ;)

 **Fan de twilight :** merci beaucoup, et oui tu as bien deviné ce qu'il y aurait au programme dans ce chapitre...

 **Misaki :** merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le concept de cette fiction te plaise :)

 **Lily** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta fidélité après toutes ces années !

 **Anioul** : merci beaucoup, et oui les retrouvailles entre Hermione et Drago sont également une des parties de la fic que j'ai préféré écrire ;)

 **Souafle** : merci merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D

 **Plumeapapotte** : je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _7 ans plus tôt, décembre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione ne sentait pas son corps. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans une atmosphère agréable et rassurante. Les yeux clos, elle ne voyait rien, mais elle écoutait tout autour d'elle. Elle perçut des pleurs, des cris de colère et de détresse. Tous poussés pour elle, face à son état et sa déchéance. Elle avait entendu Ginny lui murmurer calmement qu'elle l'avait plongée dans un semi-coma, le temps pour son corps détruit de se rabibocher par lui-même. Et aussi pour qu'elle puisse se réadapter peu à peu à une vie normale et décente. Chacun de ses amis défilait à son chevet. Elle était rassurée de leur présence, de pouvoir les entendre, mais frustrée de ne pouvoir leur répondre. Ils venaient tous, un à un. Un par jour, pour respecter les directives de Ginny…

.

.

.

 _Un jour_

« Salut Hermione. C'est Ginny. Je sais que tu m'entends, je le sens. »

Blanc. Hermione devina qu'elle reprenait contenance pour continuer à lui parler.

« Alors … saches que je t'aime tellement. Tu m'as tellement manquée. Je ne sais pas comment ne pas me sentir coupable. Car je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentrée vivante à la maison. Mais un autre sentiment évince parfois le premier, lorsque je vois l'état dans lequel tu es… Je suis horrifiée, scandalisée, et je devine très bien ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je ne suis pas médicomage pour rien. C'est moi qui m'occupe de te soigner, et j'ai vu toutes ces marques sur ton corps »

Ginny renifla, et Hermione sut qu'elle pleurait. Une envie de la prendre dans ses bras lui étreignit le cœur, mais elle en était incapable, clouée par la magie de son coma artificiel.

« Je … Je n'ai pas encore dit aux garçons tout ce que tu avais subi. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu dois être si mal, et j'aimerais t'aider. Mais je sais que c'est un combat contre toi-même que tu vas devoir mener. Une bataille contre ton propre corps. »

Elle marque une pause, et Hermione ressentit un élan d'amour pour elle.

« Hermione Granger, je t'interdis de baisser les bras maintenant. Tu mérites de sourire à nouveau un jour, de tomber amoureuse, de vieillir grand-mère, et surtout de me supporter en tant que meilleure amie exubérante. »

Elle rit, la voix chevrotante, comme si c'est la première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis longtemps. Et c'était peut être le cas.

« J'ai des tas de ragots à te raconter. Surtout sur moi, d'ailleurs. Par exemple, je suis fiancée. Harry a enfin fait sa demande. Ron est devenu rouge pivoine quand nous lui avons annoncé la nouvelle. J'étais comblée, bien sur, tu me connais ! Mais j'ai également pleuré, parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Nous attendions que tu reviennes pour faire la cérémonie, et … »

Elle ne put continuer, ses sanglots l'empêchant d'aligner trois mots cohérents.

« Et maintenant tu es là, reprit-elle. Tu feras une parfaite demoiselle d'honneur. Je te promets, tout ira bien maintenant. »

.

.

.

 _Un instant_

« Hermione … _Hermione_. Prononcer ton prénom ne me fait plus aussi mal. C'est comme si ton retour avait bouché un trou dans ma poitrine. Il était temps que tu reviennes, sinon ce trou aurait prit une trop grande proportion. »

« J'ai tellement cherché des moyens de te sauver, de te sortir de cette enfer. Et plus les jours passés, plus ton absence était dur à vivre. Tu es comme une partie de mon âme, tu en serais une si Voldemort ne m'en avait piqué un bout »

Harry torturé. Harry meurtri. Comme elle.

« T'es mon moi au féminin. Puis tu t'es envolée, tu nous as laissé seul, Ron et moi. Alors, ne refaits plus jamais ça. Parce qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron, sans Hermione … C'est impossible. Impossible. »

Hermione ressentit alors violemment le manque de ses deux amis face aux mots touchants d'Harry. Mais, en réalité, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment partis. Comme il l'avait dit, ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même âme.

« Alors Hermione, je te préviens. Tu nous refais quelque chose du même genre, et je te tuerai moi-même. Puis je me tuerai. »

.

.

.

 _Un autre jour_

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai vécu moi-même. »

Ni bonjour, ni un « je t'aime » larmoyant, c'était du Pansy Parkinson tout craché. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

« Personne n'ose parler des sujets tabous depuis que tu es clouée sur ce lit. Alors, je vais le faire avec toi. Parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler, et tu es sans doute la fille avec laquelle je me sens le plus proche dans cette maison. »

Pansy sembla méditer sur ces dernières paroles.

« Surtout, ne répètes pas ce que je viens de te dire. Pas que j'ai honte, au contraire ! Mais mon éducation m'interdit d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Bien que je renie beaucoup mes origines depuis quelques temps … »

« Bref, je parle trop, je le sais bien. Pour en revenir au cœur du sujet, personne ne dit un mot, alors que l'on en pense pas moins. Tout le monde devine ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mais personne ne pourra te comprendre comme moi je le pourrai. »

Pause. Hermione n'entendait rien d'autres que les paroles de Pansy, comme si son amie était figée, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Telle une statut de marbre.

« La torture… Le viol. J'en suis sortie plus forte, plus endurcie, et bien sur, moins innocente, traumatisée comme jamais. Mais j'ai eu Drago et Blaise comme bouée de sauvetage. Alors, Hermione, trouve-toi ta bouée. Je devine que tu as été plus malmenée. Car tu es ce que tu es. Une Née-Moldue, l'amie d'Harry, l'amante de Drago, alors que je n'étais qu'une simple poupée à leurs yeux. J'espère que tu réagiras, et que tu te laisseras aider, car tu ne pourras pas gagner seule cette bataille. »

« Mais rassures-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher de sitôt. »

.

.

.

 _Un moment_

« Je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai vu. Dans le train, tu sais, avec Croutard. Un jour mémorable où je m'étais lamentablement ridiculisé devant toi. Et ce fut la première honte d'une longe liste qui me lie à toi. »

Si Hermione en avait eu la possibilité, elle aurait sourit. Elle n'avait pas eu cette envie depuis tellement longtemps. Et Ron… Ron arrivait à accomplir ce miracle. Elle avait peur de ne plus savoir rire, mais elle savait que Ron trouverait bien un mode d'emploi pour elle.

« Et cet autre jour où tu as mis le feu à mes magasines de Quidditch, tout simplement parce que je n'avais toujours pas fait mon devoir de Métamorphose. Ah, il y avait aussi les 50 centimètres de parchemin de Potion, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Tu m'as fait la tête pendant une semaine. Au fond, on est pareil tous les deux. Trop têtus, trop obstinés. »

« On s'est engueulé tellement de fois. Mais le mieux, c'est quand on se réconciliait. C'est surement pour cela qu'on adore se chercher une noise mutuellement. Alors j'attends avec impatience notre prochaine dispute. Et là, tu dois te dire : comment Ronald Weasley, le type le plus gamin que j'ai jamais connu, a pu devenir aussi réfléchi ? »

Et il avait raison. C'est exactement ce qu'elle pensait, deux secondes auparavant. Bon Dieu, il la connaissait par cœur. Une véritable osmose.

« J'ai grandi, durant cette année. Une année loin de toi. Tu sais, lors de cette attaque de Saint Mangouste, je suis arrivé à l'étage 4 … juste après que tu sois « partie ». J'ai vu Pansy en train de hurler, Ginny en pleurs. Mais la personne qui m'a le plus choquée sera toujours Drago. Il affichait une expression d'horreur, de haine, mêlé à une angoisse indescriptible. »

« Puis on a reçu la vidéo. J'ai interdit à Ginny et Luna de la regarder, et Harry m'a lourdement soutenu. D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'étais là pour raisonner Harry, sinon il se serait jeté au Manoir Malefoy, et vous seriez morts tous les deux. »

« En même temps, je me déteste de l'avoir retenu. Parce que tu es restée là-bas beaucoup trop longtemps. Alors, j'espère que tu me pardonneras Hermione. Que tu nous pardonneras tous d'avoir été si nul, de n'avoir pas su te protéger comme on le devait. »

Mais Ron n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, car Hermione ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle en voulait seulement à la guerre, à Voldemort et au mal. Elle n'en voulait même pas au destin.

.

.

.

 _Un autre instant_

« Salut Her-mignonne. »

Hermione reconnut Blaise, son Blaise qu'elle adorait tant. Qu'elle aimait comme son propre frère.

« T'es enfin rentrée au bercail. Toi et tes cheveux, vous m'avez bien manquée. Mais tu as dû manquer beaucoup plus à certaines personnes, je te le dis. Bref, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de non stupide. J'ai juste envie de tuer de mes propres mains ces imbéciles de Mangemorts. Et aussi de te tuer toi… pour m'avoir fait autant souffrir. Par Salazard, je me ramollis comme une fillette quand je suis avec toi. »

Hermione perçut un crissement, et supposa qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Je refuse de pleurer comme une fillette. Mais tu vois, c'est plus fort que moi. Hermione Granger, qu'as-tu fait de moi, _de nous tous_ ? Tu nous rends dépendant de toi, et le Square était tellement lugubre sans ta présence. Tes livres qui trainaient partout, et les odeurs délicieuses qui sortaient de la cuisine quand il te prenait des envies soudaines de gâteaux au chocolat. Un an sans toutes ces petites choses de la vie… D'ailleurs, ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé tes pâtisseries, que tu en feras dès que tu te réveilleras ! Une autre chose qui me manque : tes disputes avec Drago »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer, pétrifiée.

« Tu dois te dire : il n'est même pas encore venu me voir, alors qu'il est un des premiers concernés par … ta disparition. »

Blaise soupira.

« Il est dans un état … pitoyable. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui depuis cette attaque de Saint Mangouste. Parce qu'il n'osera jamais le faire, le connaissant. Et je sais que tu le sais. Drago est devenue encore plus solitaire qu'il ne l'était avant, pour te dire. Il … Après avoir visionné cette horrible vidéo où Voldemort tuait votre bébé, il a vidé la réserve d'alcool de l'Ordre. Pendant une semaine, il s'est nourri seulement au Whisky-Pu-Feu. C'était moche à voir, mais la culpabilité le rongeait. Il est tellement fier. Si seulement le carnage s'était arrêté à la boisson, cela aurait encore pu aller. Mais il a renoué avec ces mauvaises habitudes du temps où il était mangemorts : la drogue, le sexe à outrance, toujours plus dans les extrêmes. Puis sa mère est intervenue, merci Merlin. Je bénis cette femme depuis. »

Blaise souffla de nouveau, et sembla avoir posé ses pieds sur le lit, en toute civilité.

« Alors Hermione, s'il te plait, il faut que tu te relèves. Car si tu te relèves, il le fera. Sauve d'abord ton âme, pour sauver la sienne ensuite. Parce que je suis un petit égoïste, et que mes meilleurs amis me manquent. Je t'en prie, Hermione, bats-toi. »

.

.

.

 _Encore un autre jour… et le dernier_

Hermione entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Toujours à moitié inconsciente, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ? Plus ? De toute manière, elle n'avait pas encore la force de retourner à la réalité. Elle entendit un grincement, et devina la présence d'un énième visiteur. Le silence s'installa, puis un murmure s'éleva peu à peu, comme une sourde mélodie aux oreilles d'Hermione, comme un splendide aveu.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et son cœur meurtri sembla se recoller un peu, lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix rauque de Drago. Comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. En réalité, elle comprit peu à peu qu'il pleurait réellement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Mais qu'importe, elle lui pardonnait tout : son manque de mot, sa maladresse, sa connerie même.

Hermione avait maintenant envie de « revenir ». Elle se sentait désormais assez forte pour se relever. Du moins, elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

.

.

.

 _7 ans plus tôt, décembre_

Hermione cligna des yeux. Enfin, pensa-t-elle. Elle retrouva peu à peu l'ensemble de ses sensations sensorielles, et réalisa avec soulagement que son corps n'était pas endolori. Surement grâce aux mains de fées de Ginny. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle vivait avec une douleur physique constante. Désormais, elle n'aurait plus que la souffrance morale. C'était un moindre mal.

Elle bougea ses jambes, et s'engouffra au chaud sous sa couette épaisse. Cependant, un détail clochait. Elle observa la couleur des draps : verts. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand possédait-elle quelque chose de vert ? Hermione observa alors les alentours, et reconnut la chambre comme étant celle de Drago. Son cœur s'emballa, et elle sentit la panique étreindre sa poitrine. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ses amis auraient tout simplement pu la laisser dormir dans sa chambre.

Elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle avait lancé un sortilège sur sa porte : personne ne pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre si elle disparaissait ou ne montrait aucun signe de présence pendant une longe période. Un moyen comme un autre de protéger ses recherches. Hermione avait jugé préférable que même l'Ordre ne puisse y accéder, au cas où il y aurait des traîtres dans l'organisation. Elle regrettait désormais amèrement d'avoir effectué ce sort. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle avait passé un temps indéterminé dans un lit _d'homme_. Même si c'était celui de Drago. Même si elle y avait déjà dormi de nombreuses fois.

Elle faillit hurler de peur lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand. Inconsciemment, Hermione resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago, torse nu. Il y eu un moment de flottement gênant, où tous les deux restèrent pétrifiés. L'angoisse se lisait clairement dans les yeux d'Hermione, tandis que Drago paraissait perdu et gêné. Il bougea alors pour s'approcher de la jeune fille, toujours silencieux, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le mouvement de recul d'Hermione. Il parut vexé qu'elle ait peur de lui, mais elle ne pouvait se contrôler. C'était plus fort qu'elle. _Bien plus fort_.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-il simplement, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Douce illusion.

_ Je veux juste attraper ma chemise d'accord ? Je … je ne veux pas te faire peur, continua-t-il, les paumes levées devant lui, dans un geste censée réconforter Hermione.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis hocha lentement la tête, une boule toujours au creux du ventre. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent par inadvertance sur le torse nu de Drago, des souvenirs bien trop proches se glissèrent dans son esprit. Des souvenirs malsains. Elle serra fort ses paupières, comme pour chasser les démons masculins qui l'habitaient.

_ Tu … Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. Je suis habillé.

Obéissante, elle le fit. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Par Merlin, elle se détestait. Elle était tellement … _mal_. Cependant, son mal-être augmenta lorsqu'elle vit en ralentit la main de Drago venir effleurer sa joue, tel un papillon. C'était trop pour elle. Elle revit les gifles violentes qu'elle recevait constamment de la part des mangemorts. La crise d'angoisse n'était pas loin, et Drago dut le sentir car il se recula précipitamment. Il semblait inquiet.

_ Hermione ?

_ Ne … Ne me touche pas. Je t'en pris, dit-elle, suppliante, apeurée.

_ Je … D'accord, tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il, perturbé par ces paroles. Veux-tu que j'appelle Harry ? Ou Ron ?

_ NON !

Drago parut encore plus surpris et décontenancé. Et Hermione également. Elle n'avait pu contrôler ses mots.

_ Pas un homme, pas un homme… Je veux Ginny. Ginny.

La douleur passa dans les prunelles grises de son ancien amant. Il sembla alors comprendre qu'elle avait peur des hommes en général, et pas seulement de lui. Elle vit ses poings se serrer, ses phalanges devenant blanches sous la pression. Signe de colère chez lui. Elle frissonna.

_ Bien sur, Hermione. Je vais la chercher. Ne bouge pas.

Comme si elle avait la force de se lever… Elle souhaitait juste passer le reste de sa vie sous cette couette, à l'abri des gens. La vie d'Hermite serait parfaite pour elle. Un vrai paradis. Aucun contact extérieur, aucune obligation. Le rêve. Elle quitta ses songes lorsque la chevelure rousse de Ginny apparut devant elle. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de son corps, et elle se décrispa peu à peu, même si Drago la suivait toujours.

_ Hermione, cria-t-elle presque, en se précipitant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Hermione se figea de nouveau sous le contact, puis se détendit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie Elle était tellement maigre qu'elle se sentit minuscule dans l'étreinte de Ginny. Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et elle croisa le regard à nouveau indéchiffrable de Drago.

_ Je t'ai entendu, tu sais. Quand j'étais dans le coma. Et … je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Ginny.

Ginny resserra son étreinte, et caressa ses cheveux, comme une mère l'aurait fait.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que je te pose quelques questions, et … que je te dise certaines choses. Veux-tu que Drago s'en aille ?

Hermione médita. En faite, elle avait besoin que Drago soit avec elle, même si elle avait peur. Elle éprouvait un panel de sentiments contradictoires. Tout était confondu dans sa tête.

_ Non, il peut rester, lui dit-elle doucement, pour que seule son amie puisse entendre sa réponse. Tant qu'il ne me touche pas… J'ai peur des hommes Gin, je crois que je suis folle.

Elle se rallongea sous ses couvertures, tandis que Ginny lui affirmait le contraire. Mais Hermione était loin d'être une idiote. Son comportement était anormal. Sa vie était anormale.

_ Très bien, finit par dire Ginny, en prenant fermement la main d'Hermione. Drago, tu peux rester mais euh … assieds toi dans le fauteuil.

Drago se contenta d'écouter ce que disait Ginny, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Tous deux se fixaient sans discontinuer. Comme des aimants.

_ Ce n'est pas facile à dire …

_ Je peux encaisser Ginny… Je … J'ai l'habitude _maintenant_. Dis-moi.

Hermione vit la tension dans le corps de Drago. Il devait être au courant de ce que Ginny allait lui dire. Et apparemment, cela ne lui plaisait guère.

_ Je t'ai fait un check-up complet la semaine dernière. E j'ai noté quelques complications suite à … ton enlèvement. Quand tu as perdu le … le bébé, dit-elle en hésitant sur le dernier mot. Tu … Le couteau a abimé tes organes, et il s'est enfoncé dans un de tes ovaires. Et par manque de soins, il … Enfin, tu as perdu un de tes ovaires. J'ai essayé de voir ce que je pouvais faire, mais …

_ C'est bon Gin, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua Hermione, faiblement, alors qu'elle portait sa main à son ventre. Ce n'est _pas_ de votre faute, ajouta-t-telle en fixant Drago, qui semblait se retenir de hurler de rage.

Un blanc inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce.

_ Est-ce je pourrais en avoir d'autres ? Des enfants je veux dire, demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Ginny hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Hermione se détendit. Elle pensa étrangement qu'elle voulait toujours des enfants, alors qu'elle refusait qu'un homme la touche. Par Merlin, quel paradoxe.

_ Tu pourras toujours en avoir, plusieurs même. Seulement … ce sera plus difficile, et les risques seront plus élevés. Beaucoup plus élevés, finit-elle par admettre.

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers Drago, qui observait toujours minutieusement chacune de ses réactions. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, et elle vit Drago perdre contenance le temps d'une seconde. Heureusement, il finit par lui sourire. Heureusement, car il fallait qu'il soit forte pour elle. Heureusement, car si lui n'était pas assez fort, alors elle ne le serait pas plus.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. _Nous_ sommes là. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, papa, mam…

_ Pansy, s'exclama alors Hermione, sous les regards intrigués de ses deux acolytes. Je … c'est Théodore qui m'a sauvée du Manoir. Il m'a sauvée, et il m'a dit … qu'il aimait Pansy. Il faut lui dire, d'accord ? Il le faut…

Ginny posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione, apaisante.

_ Calmes-toi Hermione. Drago lui dira, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu dois te reposer. Tu as des carences énormes en vitamines, il va falloir que je te perfuse. Nous te poserons des questions plus tard. Pour le moment, dors. Je vois que tu fatigues.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'envoler.

_ Je … je ne veux pas rester toute seule, couina-t-elle.

Ginny embrassa sa joue, tout en lui souriant.

_ Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je peux te l'assurer.

* * *

 ** _Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre..._ **

**Partagez vos impressions avec moi en répondant à ces petites questions :**

1- Laquelle des déclarations entre celles d'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise ou Drago avez-vous préféré ?

2- Jusqu'à présent, quel est le chapitre que vous avez le plus aimé / détesté ?

 **MERCI à vous, chers Lecteurs, et maintenant à vos CLAVIERS :)**

 **Bonne Journée, & à très bientôt, **

**Little-Library**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello la petite troupe, me revoilà avec le chapitre 14...**

 **MERCI pour vos encouragements, vos critiques constructives, votre "fidélité" sur cette fanfic**

 **En cette chaleur presque insoutenable (oui presque 37°... pfiou), je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Anioul :** merci d'avoir répondu aux questions posées, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 **Fan de twilight :** merci pour ta review, et effectivement les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur son "retour" à la vie normale :). Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir aimé le chapitre où notre petit couple favori dérape hehe ;).

 **LilyWood : j** e suis très flattée que tu laisses ta première review sur cette fanfic ;). J'espère que la redécouverte de cette fiction t'enchantera encore pour les prochains chapitres !

 **N :** merci pour avoir joué le jeu des questions réponses hihi, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **b :** merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 6, j'espère que la suite de la fiction te plaira ;)

 **PS : si jamais j'ai déjà oublié de vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :). Je m'en excuse par avance**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _7 ans plus tôt, décembre_

Hermione fit un rond avec ses lèvres, et souffla doucement sur la vitre de sa chambre. Elle observa le verre s'embuer d'eau. Elle y appuya son front, et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Des flocons blancs tournoyaient dans le ciel gris de Londres, rendant l'atmosphère paisible et reposante. Cependant, les apparences étaient bien trompeuses, car les pensées d'Hermione étaient loin d'être « paisibles », bien au contraire.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre espace-temps que les habitants du Square. Elle dormait le jour, et sortait discrètement la nuit, souvent dans la cuisine. Elle vivait en solitaire, alors que la maison était surpeuplée en cette veille de Noël. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer de nouveau dans son habituel cercle d'amis. Pire, elle les fuyait comme la peste afin de ne pas percevoir leurs regards inquiets et compatissants.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié, alors qu'elle devait déjà gérer la sienne. Elle était pitoyable, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Hermione avait la désagréable impression de s'enfoncer dans un puits sans fond. Elle n'avait toujours pas réutilisé la magie, et elle la sentait couler dans ses veines, bridée depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais la seule idée de lancer des sorts lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Comment pourrait-elle retomber amoureuse de la magie, après avoir subit des centaines de doloris, et des tortures dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler ?

Hermione prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de son traumatisme. Elle avait traversé une phase de déni, où malgré les protestations de Ginny, elle avait refusé de parler à un quelconque psychomage. Elle n'avait toujours aucune envie de le faire… Mais elle était réellement malade psychologiquement. Et il lui avait fallu deux semaines de solitude pour se l'avouer. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se reprendre enfin en main ?

Hermione soupira, puis revint s'allonger sur le dos, ses membres formant une étoile sur son lit. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du plafond, et elle mit son cerveau sur la position off, comme souvent ces dernies temps. Elle avait l'habitude : dans dix minutes tout au plus, elle s'endormirait. Elle finirait par se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur à cause de cauchemars. Puis elle prendrait une douche froide, comme toujours, pour finir par se recoucher. Elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait tout au plus.

Alors qu'Hermione allait mettre en exécution son plan pour la soirée, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle sursauta et se redressa en deux mouvements, afin de faire face à cet intrus inopiné. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Pansy, les yeux tueurs, le souffle erratique, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Tous les signes de la colère semblaient réunis chez elle, et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Hermione fronça les sourcils, inquiète, mais ne prononça un mot. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu son amie, alors qu'elles vivaient à deux portes l'une de l'autre ? Hermione méritait la colère des autres, elle avait au moins le mérite de le reconnaitre.

_ Hermione, cela ne peut plus durer, finit par annoncer Pansy avec fermeté. Tu deviens une vraie loque humaine, et je ne peux l'accepter, d'accord ?

_ Pansy …

_ Non ! Pas de Pansy qui tiennes, cria-t-elle, sa fureur gagnant d'un cran. Je n'ai rien dit, je t'ai laissé tranquille en pensant bêtement qu'il te faudrait une _courte_ période de réadaptation. Mais cela fait deux semaines déjà que tu es rentrée ! Ca me tue de te voir dans cet état, et désolée de te le dire, mais l'ambiance n'est pas très festive au Square, alors que nous sommes censés célébrer le réveillon de Noël ce soir !

_ Mais ….

_ C'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec nous tous ce soir, tu vas mettre une jolie robe, tu vas manger la dinde de Ginny et Molly, et tu vas sourire ! Je me fiche que cela soit un sourire forcé, je me fiche que tu ais envie de pleurer à chaque fois que tu vois un homme, que ce soit Harry, Blaise, ou Mr Weasley ! Parce que ce n'est certainement pas en restant dans ta chambre comme une trouillarde que tu vaincras tes démons. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber, alors je vais tenir ma promesse.

_ Pansy …

_ Et je te forcerai s'il le faut ! Ginny et Luna m'aideront, même. Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le au moins pour Théo ! Il a risqué sa vie pour te sauver, alors respectes au moins cela !

_ Mais je ne peux PAS, Pansy, répliqua alors Hermione, en se mettant debout sur son lit, rageuse sous les propos accablants, mais bien véridiques, de son amie.

_ Et nous servons à quoi, alors, demanda-t-elle, en écartant les bras dans un signe d'impuissance.

_ Je … je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi.

_ Bien sur que si, rugit la Serpentarde, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu es une fille courageuse Hermione ! Tu as juste besoin d'un coup de pied au derrière pour te relancer. Et je t'assure que dès que tu auras fait le premier pas, tu retrouveras vite toute ta confiance en toi.

_ Je … je …

Hermione sentit des larmes traitresses inonder ses joues pâles, alors que Pansy s'approchait doucement d'elle, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Hermione se laissa faire lorsque Pansy posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour la calmer.

_ J'ai peur, murmura Hermione, honteuse. Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en moi, alors que j'ai un creux dans le ventre à chaque fois que je passe la porte de ma chambre ? J'imagine leurs visages à chaque coin de mur, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont ressurgir d'un moment à l'autre.

_ Tu ne risques rien entre les murs de cette maison, tu le sais Hermione. Retrouve ta rationalité, ne laisses pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ta raison. Tu es une personne cartésienne, tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour cela que tu es capable de venir ce soir à ce repas, avec _tous tes amis_.

Hermione soupira, vaincue.

_ Très bien … Mais tu resteras avec moi toute la soirée ?

_ Promis, je ne te lâcherai pas. Et je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de revoir Ron et Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne te parle même pas de Drago !

Hermione hocha la tête avec empressement, se rendant peu à peu compte du mal qu'elle faisait autour d'elle en s'excluant ainsi. Une autre sorte de panique s'empara alors de son esprit.

_ Tu crois qu'ils m'en voudront ? D'avoir agi ainsi, de les avoir évités …

_ Bien sur que non, s'écria alors Pansy, les yeux ronds. Ils seront extrêmement heureux, au contraire ! Je suis certaine que tes deux Griffons n'attendent que ça comme cadeau de Noël. Et ce sera de loin le meilleur qu'ils puissent espérer.

Hermione rit, mais elle émit plutôt un petit tremblement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un fou rire, qu'elle en avait même oublié son rire habituel. Incroyable.

_ Tu vas me suivre, parce que, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je porte actuellement une robe de soirée.

Hermione baissa son regard sur la tenue de Pansy, et découvrit qu'elle avait en effet une robe bleue nuit s'alliant parfaitement avec ses cheveux noir d'ébène. Elle était sublime, comme à son habitude. Une véritable reine des glaces. Ses yeux entourés de noirs charbons étaient perçants, et semblaient passer au rayon X toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Intimidant, mais Hermione était étrangement habituée. Comme quoi certaine choses étaient immuables.

_ Cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas mise sur mon Trente-et-un, soupira Hermione, dépitée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se faire pouponner par Pansy.

_ Tut Tut Tut ! Tu as promis de faire des efforts ce soir, alors tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis.

_ Je n'ai rien promis du tout, s'offusqua-t-elle alors.

_ Et bien, considères que tu viens de le faire.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire éclatant, mais d'une fourberie étincelante. Pansy était une vraie rusée. Elle arrivait à la manipuler comme une petite marionnette, et Hermione se laissait docilement faire. Après tout, elle savait être docile, désormais …

_ Très bien, finit-elle par acceptée. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on voit trop … mon corps. Je ressemble à un véritable squelette.

Pansy l'observa des pieds à la tête, et grimaça. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir à la tenue qui siérait le mieux à Hermione. Grande difficulté, étant donné qu'elle avait perdu deux tours de taille, et que ses jambes semblaient sur le point de se briser comme des brindilles à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied sur le sol.

_ Dis-moi, tu ne nous ferais pas une anorexie par hasard, demanda alors Pansy, soupçonneuse.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Tout de même, elle n'était pas à ce point désespérée. Certes, elle n'avait jamais été au plus mal physiquement, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

_ Absolument pas ! Je te jure que je mange, mais il semblerait que mon corps me fasse la guerre, bougonna-t-elle. Je pourrais manger trois pots de Nutella dans la journée que je ne prendrais pas un gramme. A croire que les mangemorts m'ont jetée un sort !

Pansy haussa un sourcil, semblant réfléchir à la proposition d'Hermione.

_ Tiens, c'est bien possible. Il faudra en parler à Ginny, commenta la Serpentarde, songeuse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas des fanatiques des corps amaigries, alors elle les voyait très mal pratiquer ce genre de choses. De toute manière, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de tels sorts. Or, c'était impossible qu'elle ne connaisse pas un sort, sauf si on se plongeait dans la magie noire.

_ C'était de l'humour Pansy. Noire, certes, mais de l'humour.

_ Tu tournes en dérision ta petite aventure chez les mangemorts maintenant, alors que tu te plaignais il y a de ça dix minutes ! Tu me surprendras toujours.

Hermione réalisa que Pansy avait entièrement visé dans le mil. Son amie avait réussi à lui redonner un semblant de sourire, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle l'aurait presque béni, si elle n'était pas consciente de la méconnaissance de Pansy sur les traditions religieuses moldues.

_ Je pense que je peux te prêter une de mes robes. J'étais plus fine que toi avant, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème de taille. Et … tu aurais bien besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione se leva avec précaution de son lit, avant de s'installer devant sa coiffeuse. Elle observa ses deux pupilles marron, qui paraissaient bien ternes, et ses cheveux hirsutes, qui partaient dans tous les sens. Son dégradé n'en était plus un, et un vrai champ de bataille encadrait désormais son visage en cœur. Un frisson s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle repensa à toutes les fois où les mangemorts lui avaient tirés les cheveux, comme pour la dompter. Hermione vit Pansy se poster derrière elle, et croisa son regard à travers la glace. Son amie attrapa une de ses mèches, alors que les plus longues lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

_ Coupes tout, finit-elle par dire.

Pansy arrêta de contempler ses cheveux, pour la regarder elle dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer de sa santé mentale. Hermione était déterminée. Elle avait besoin de changement, et l'idée de Pansy était plus que tentante… Séduisante même.

_ Très bien. Je coupe jusqu'où ? Parce que ton « tout » est bien large. Tu as des cheveux assez bouclés, alors une coupe trop courte est à éviter.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Elle n'avait aucune notion de mode.

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas trop… Je dois te faire confiance j'imagine.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et elle fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique une paire de ciseau.

_ J'ai un don pour coiffer. Tu sais que c'est moi qui coiffe Drago et Blaise ? Et avoues que leurs cheveux sont des véritables aimants à femme.

Hermione se crispa, et resserra ses poings sur ses genoux.

_ Je ne veux pas être un aimant à homme, Pansy, siffla-t-elle. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, nonchalante. Elle attrapa la paire de ciseaux, et coupa sans prévenir une des mèches brunes d'Hermione. Elle observa ses cheveux tomber sur le sol, et se sentit tout de suite mieux.

_ Je ne vais pas faire de toi une « femme à hommes ». Ce n'est absolument pas ton genre, de toute manière ! Non, je vais te transformer en femme fatale et sure d'elle. Parce que c'est l'image que tu dois donner, même si une véritable épave.

_ Merci Pansy pour ces compliments qui me réchauffe le cœur, railla Hermione.

_ Tais toi, et laisse moi faire mon travail. Ou sinon tu risques d'aborder une coupe légèrement déséquilibrée.

Hermione se tut, et toutes deux se murèrent dans un silence tranquille. Hermione devina que Pansy lui couper les cheveux de quinze bons centimètres, pour qu'ils lui arrivent juste au dessus des épaules. Elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses anciens cheveux tournoyer dans l'air. Elle se sentait un peu moins « sale », et retrouvait peu à peu la propriété de son corps, qui lui semblait tellement étranger depuis quelques temps. Couper ses cheveux revenait à faire un acte de rédemption, afin de se retrouver elle-même, et surtout de faire fuir la présence des mangemorts autour d'elle, _sur_ elle.

_ Voilà, murmura finalement Pansy.

Hermione admira le résultat, et lança un regard de gratitude à son amie. C'était sur, elle avait un don pour la coiffure.

_ Si cela avait été moi, j'aurais tout coupé, tu sais.

Pansy soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu te rases la tête que tu te sortiras de cette histoire. Au contraire, tu dois affronter, et non fuir. Et ce combat commence par prendre une douche, enfiler une robe, et aller embrasser tes amis !

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle était lasse, mais elle fit l'effort de bouger son corps endolori. Pour faire plaisir à Pansy, à ses amis, et aussi un peu pour elle-même.

.

.

.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de porter des talons hauts, alors elle s'était contentée d'enfiler les boots compensés de Pansy. Cette dernière lui tenait fermement la main, alors que les deux jeunes filles parcouraient les marches du Square. Hermione percevait déjà les éclats de rire cristallins de Ginny, et la voix forte de George. Ses amis semblaient de bonne humeur et insouciants, alors qu'elle bouillonnait. De peur, de rage, de dépit. Hermione souhaitait redevenir « comme avant », mais c'était impossible. Elle avait changé, même son corps le lui criait tous les jours.

Inconsciemment, elle ralentit son allure à l'approche de la porte d'entrée du salon, mais Pansy raffermit sa prise. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa robe en velours noir. Le haut de sa tenue dévoilait la naissance de ses seins, et les os de son coup ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Elle était d'une beauté ravageuse, presque inhumaine, et donnait l'impression d'être intouchable. Hermione avait laissé ses cheveux lâches sur ses épaules, et avait accroché autour de son coup le collier que lui avait offert Drago pour ses vingt-et-un ans. C'était un bijou simple, où pendait un onyx carmin. Ses lèvres étaient également assorties à la couleur de la pierre précieuse, lui donnant un air de femme fatale. Apparence qu'elle n'accréditait absolument pas, mais Pansy était une véritable tête de mule.

Son amie se retourna vers elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le salon. Pansy semblait attendre un signal d'Hermione avant de pousser la porte en bois massif. Hermione inspira un grand coup, puis tenta de sourire à la Serpentarde sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Elle entendit le grincement lugubre du battant, et son cœur eut un raté. Hermione croisa ses doigts derrière son dos, priant pour ce premier « retour à la vie sociale » se déroule comme lui avait promis Hermione.

Pansy la tira brusquement vers le centre de la pièce, tandis qu'Hermione observait les décorations de Noël pendues au plafond et l'ambiance chaleureuse amplifiée par les chandeliers. Elle détacha son regard des flammes rougeoyantes, et se concentra sur les sujets de son inquiétude. Personne ne les avait encore remarquées. Ils étaient tous debout, une coupe de champagne sorcier dans la main, bavardant gaiement comme si de rien n'était. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle aurait pu de ne pas être là, que cela n'aurait rien changé. Pansy prit alors la parole.

_ Nous sommes là, pépia-t-elle, un sourire encourageant collé aux lèvres, la main moite d'Hermione dans la sienne.

_ Pansy, ce n'est pas trop …

La voix de Blaise s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Hermione vit la stupeur dans les yeux verts de Blaise, puis la joie. Ses yeux pétillaient littéralement, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement.

Alertés par le fait que Blaise n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, la plupart des invités s'étaient retournés. Un silence s'installa lorsque tous reconnurent Hermione, et cette dernière, gênée d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, commença à se trémousser sur place. Ginny, qui était près de Luna, abordait un air choqué, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Luna, fidèle à elle-même, sourit à Hermione normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione remarqua de nouvelles têtes parmi les rangs des jeunes de l'Ordre, notamment une petite brune qui arborait une coupe au carré, et qui était accrochée au bras de Ron. Intéressant, songea-t-elle. Elle réalisa avec consternation que cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'était plus au parfum de la situation de l'Ordre. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle change.

Elle vit les airs perdus de Fred et George, l'émotion d'Harry, et l'air indéchiffrable de Drago. Drago, toujours froid et distant, ne laissait rien paraître et se contentait de la fixer avec insistance de ces prunelles anthracites, la mettant encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la vue d'une superbe fille qui était pendue à la veste de costume noire de Drago. Svelte, blonde, aguicheuse, elle remplissait tous les critères des stéréotypes du mannequin moldu d'aujourd'hui. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Drago l'avait rapidement remplacé, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Blaise pendant son « coma ».

_ Hermione, s'exclama alors Ron, pour briser la glace. Tu veux une coupe de champagne ?

Elle entendit Pansy étouffer un rire par une petite quinte de toux. Elle serra la main d'Hermione pour lui donner du courage, avant de rejoindre le clan Serpentard. Hermione sourit à Ron, et s'avança timidement vers lui, à la fois peureuse et avenante.

_ Bien sur, répondit-elle, en essayant de cacher les trémolos de sa voix.

_ Je suis contente de te voir, lui adressa alors Ginny, en l'enlaçant fermement. On pensait que tu ne viendrais même pas pour Noël, chuchota-t-elle pour seule Hermione l'entende. Et si cela avait été le cas, nous ne ne t'en aurions pas voulu. Tu as le droit de péter un câble.

Les mains d'Hermione vinrent frotter le dos de Ginny, dans un geste de remerciement et de réconfort. Son amie était patiente et fougueuse, compréhensive et colérique. Tellement d'antithèse dans un si joli petit bout de femme. Harry devait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

_ Je … je sais que je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable, alors je vais faire des efforts. Promis.

_ Il faut que tu le fasses avant tout pour toi-même, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête, gardant le silence face à la demande de son amie. Ginny s'écarta doucement d'elle, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ses pupilles chocolat. Ginny était splendide, ce soir-là, et Hermione remarqua qu'elle s'était maquillée. Incroyable.

_ Depuis quand tu te barbouilles le visage ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec du khôl autour des yeux !

Le rire fougueux de Ginny attira les regards des autres, et Hermione sourit en retour.

_ Je te reconnais bien là, toujours en train d'observer les gens.

Hermione rougit, gênée, et entremêla ses doigts.

_ Et bien, je …

_ Allez Hermione, ne sois pas si timide, pas avec moi ! Tiens, mon empoté de frère arrive avec ta coupe, dit alors Ginny en pointant du doigt un Ron très concentré avec ses deux coupes de champagne. Je vais retrouver Harry. Le pauvre est tout seul avec la Harpie.

Hermione interrogea Ginny du regard.

_ Oui, la Harpie, la nouvelle potiche de Drago, répondit Ginny, en reniflant, dédaigneuse. Personne ne peut l'encadrer, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Le cœur d'Hermione se pinça, et elle sentit la jalousie se disperser dans ses veines, tel un virus. La jeune fille détailla discrètement « la Harpie », comme la surnommait si bien Ginny, et vit qu'elle gloussait comme une dinde. Typique.

_ Elle est américaine. Elle vient d'une lignée d'aristocratie du Kent, si je me souviens bien. Elle s'appelle Andréa, mais oblige tout le monde à l'appeler Andy. Tellement pathétique.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Gin', tu es de mauvaise fois. Dois-je te rappeler que tu refuses également que l'on t'appelle par ton véritable prénom, c'est-à-dire _Ginevra_ ?

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne me balade pas en petite tenue à 7h00 du matin et je ne me plains pas parce que les draps de mon lit ne sont pas assez soyeux et que par conséquent « mon Drago » refuse de dormir avec moi. Tu parles ! Il refuse de dormir avec elle parce que c'est une vraie furie, c'est tout.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois cette Andréa, et reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

_ Et tu sais depuis combien de temps elle fait partie de l'Ordre ?

_ Oh, peut être six ou sept mois. Je ne sais plus trop.

Une autre question brulait les lèvres d'Hermione, mais, par pure fierté, se força à ne pas la poser. Toutefois, Ginny sembla lire dans son esprit puisqu'elle aborda le sujet par elle-même.

_ Drago n'est même pas réellement avec elle. Ils ne forment pas un couple à proprement parler. C'est juste que … Je pense qu'il l'utilise plus qu'autre chose pour oublier.

L'esprit d'Hermione était en ébullition. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'évoluer autour de gens qu'elle ne connaissait plus, qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Elle n'avait plus les codes, et il lui faudrait encore longtemps avant de rattraper ce qu'elle avait perdu.

_ Oublier ? Que veux-tu dire.

Ginny lui lança un regard éloquent.

_ Enfin Hermione ! T'oublier _toi._ Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, je veux dire _vraiment_ de retour, j'espère que la « Harpie » va dégager rapidement. C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle alors, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La voilà qui drague Harry maintenant ! Elle va voir de quelle baguette je me chauffe. Excuses-moi Hermione, il faut que je sauve mon fiancé. On se retrouve toute à l'heure !

Stupéfaite par le débit de parole impressionnant de Ginny, et la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait mis en action son plan sauvetage, Hermione resta plantée en plein milieu du salon, seule. Elle observa avec amusement le regard noir qu'adressa Ginny à Andréa, puis balaya la salle du regard. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Drago. Il semblait la fixer depuis longtemps, et Hermione frémit, troublée. Leur connexion fut stoppée par l'arrivée inopinée de Ron à ses côtés.

_ Hermione, tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa coupe d'alcool.

Hermione tressauta lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la main du jeune homme. Ron grimaça, gênée par son inattention et sa maladresse.

_ Désolé, j'avais oublié que … enfin que tu …

_ C'est bon Ron. C'est moi qui aie un problème, et c'est toi qui t'excuses. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est paradoxal ?

Ron sourit largement, et ébouriffa ses cheveux roux.

_ Oh, tu sais, je pense que nous avons tous un problème, au stade où nous sommes. Je m'inquiéterais plutôt le jour où nous n'aurons plus aucun souci. Parce que cela voudra dire que nous sommes morts.

Hermione réfléchit aux paroles de Ron, et songea qu'il avait bien muri. Elle lui sourit, et son regard fut attiré par la brune qu'elle avait remarquée en entrant dans le salon. Elle plissa des yeux lorsque la jeune fille glissa sa main dans celle de Ron. Elle croisa ses bras, et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se redonner contenance. Ron commença à gigoter, et devint rouge pivoine. Amusant.

_ Hermione, je te présente Colleen. C'est … euh …

_ Nous sommes ensemble, coupa Colleen, en voyant son petit-ami se perdre dans les explications. Enchantée Hermione, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, lui dit-elle, tout en lui tendant sa main droite, qu'Hermione s'empressa de serrer.

_ Et bien, tu ne te sentiras pas vexée si je te réponds que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

Colleen pouffa, tout en lâchant la main d'Hermione. Elle avait un air mutin attachant, un petit quelque chose d'enfantin dans le regard. Un regard noir et pétillant de malice. Hermione répondit à son sourire avenant, et Ron sembla ravi de voir sa meilleure amie aimable avec « l'élue de son cœur ». Hermione songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ron avec une fille depuis son histoire avec Lavande à Poudlard. Cette Colleen devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de particulier, qu'elle ne demandait qu'à découvrir.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser entre filles, je dois régler quelque chose avant que l'on se mette à table.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, Ron fila en direction de la cuisine. Hermione se retint de soupirer, et se contenta de sourire à Colleen, qui lui demanda si elle souhaitait s'assoir au salon. Hermione la suivit docilement, et toutes deux se posèrent dans les fauteuils en cuirs près de la cheminée.

_ Alors, commença Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère gênée, comment as-tu rencontré Ron ?

Colleen tritura ses ongles, et Hermione eut peur de lui donner l'impression de lui faire passer une sorte d'entretien. Car ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions.

_ Et bien, en réalité, je suis la petite sœur d'Andy. Je suis américaine.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Comment une fille douce comme Colleen pouvait partager les mêmes gènes qu'Andréa, la reine des glaces ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais deviné, remarqua Hermione. Je veux dire que physiquement, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement, alors que vous ne semblez pas avoir trop d'écart d'âge.

_ J'ai deux ans de moins que Ron. Andy a vingt trois ans. On a ans d'écart.

_ Et bien, et bien. J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses.

Colleen sourit, et se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

_ J'espère que l'on sera amie, parce que les autres ne m'apprécient pas trop. Je me sens seule. Il y a bien Ron, ou Harry, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une amitié entre filles.

Hermione s'étonna de voir la jeune fille se confier si facilement à elle, puis se rappela qu'elle était américaine. Sa tante était américaine, et il se trouvait que les américains étaient beaucoup plus ouverts que les anglais, elle en savait quelque chose…

_ Tu sais, j'ai grandi avec Harry et Ron comme meilleurs amis. J'ai survécu, plaisanta Hermione.

_ Oui, bien sur, mais tu es aussi amie avec Ginny, ou Pansy, alors qu'elles sont méfiantes avec moi.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

Colleen haussa les épaules.

_ Elles doivent penser que je suis comme ma sœur : volage, hypocrite, mangeuse d'homme. Pansy déteste Andy parce qu'elle a mis le grappin sur Drago, et Ginny la hait car elle tourne autour de son fiancé. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de Ron, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui de ses amies.

_ Il y a surement un malentendu. J'en toucherai deux mots aux filles si tu veux.

Colleen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque le son d'une cloche attira l'attention de toute le monde.

_ A table, s'exclama alors Ron, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fière comme un paon dans son costume noir de cérémonie.

Hermione resta en retrait, sentant l'angoisse remonter peu à peu à la surface face à cette agitation subite. Pansy arriva alors à ses côtés, et la dirigea de force vers une place autour de l'immense table ronde dressée pour l'occasion. Hermione remarqua que les anciens s'étaient joints à eux, et elle fit un geste de la main vers Molly et Arthur, ainsi qu'à tous les autres qu'elle n'avait pas salué. Hermione s'assit entre Harry et Ron, et tous firent attention de ne pas la frôler, bien que leur présence la rassure grandement.

Ginny s'assit près d'Harry, et Colleen près de Ron. C'était adorable, mais elle se sentait un peu seule au milieu de tous ces couples amoureux. Pansy s'installa en face d'elle, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione vit avec désespoir Drago s'assoir juste à côté d'elle, Andréa collée à lui. Hermione fixa la jeune fille blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se gratte la gorge.

_ Je sais qu'elle attire le regard, mais celui que tu lui lances est loin d'être agréable, chuchota son meilleur ami à son oreille. Tu devrais arrêter. Même Drago l'a remarqué.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago et vit en effet qu'il abordait son fameux sourire en coin, dédaigneux et sur de lui. Elle aurait eu envie de l'étriper, mais se contenta de pincer ses lèvres rouges carmin. Il semblait avoir gagné en maturité, si c'était encore possible. Son comportement était plus posé, ses gestes plus calmes.

_ Hermione.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, faisant virevolter sa masse de cheveux bouclés autour d'elle.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois là, souffla-t-il, une émotion certaine dans la voix.

_ Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.

Harry attrapa le pichet d'eau, et en versa dans son verre, ainsi que dans celui d'Hermione. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un début de barbe, et que des cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux verts.

_ Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi, gronda-t-elle alors, reprenant son rôle maternelle qu'elle avait trop longtemps laissé au placard.

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement, puis Harry appuya sa tête contre son bras posé sur la table, drapée de rouge et vert pour l'occasion.

_ Etre le chef de l'Ordre n'est pas de tout repos.

_ Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne vais pas partir en courant parce que tu prononces les mots « mangemorts », « Voldemort », ou « torture ».

Harry sembla hésiter avant de lui répondre, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Et il avait raison, car elle-même ne savait pas si elle était réellement prête à redevenir l'un des membres les plus expérimentés et vaillants de l'Ordre.

_ Ecoutes Hermione, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Hermione fut déçue, ce qui ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

_ Je préfère que tu te reposes pour le moment, reprit-il avec sérieux. Même si c'est frustrant, même si tu en as marre de rester au Square.

_ Harry…

_ Tu pourras revenir aux réunions quand tu n'auras plus peur de toucher des hommes. Tu referas des missions lorsque tu te sentiras à nouveau capable de te servir de ta baguette magique. Dans ce cas là, et seulement dans ce cas là, tu redeviendras mon bras droit. Je le promets. Mais ta santé vaut bien plus pour moi que tout le reste.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les retint. Harry avait raison. Et le chemin était long avant de vaincre tous ses démons.

_ Merci Harry.

Il la regarda, interdit et surpris.

_ C'est exactement le genre de discours dont j'avais besoin pour me booster, expliqua-t-elle.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry pétillèrent de bonheur, alors qu'il redirigeait son attention vers l'assemblée autour de lui. Il devait faire un discours de Noël, c'était la tradition. Il se gratta la gorge avec force, et toutes les conversations en apartés cessèrent, et des dizaines de pairs d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui.

_ Nous voilà réunis ici pour la quatrième année consécutive. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que nous fêtons la veille de Noël dans ces conditions, et des Noël plus joyeux nous attendent. Et … euh … Joyeux Noël à tous.

Hermione sourit face à la maladresse d'Harry à prononcer des discours. Les discussions reprirent rapidement, dans une ambiance joyeuse et enfantine. Les plats défilaient, tous succulents et rivalisant d'ingéniosité. Hermione reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, sous les yeux rassurés de ses amis. Elle ne participait guère aux conversations, et observait ses voisins de table boire verre de whisky sur verre de whisky, alors que les coups de minuits approchaient.

Néanmoins, cette atmosphère joviale fut de courte durée, en tout cas pour Hermione. Andréa, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à rire à gorge déployée devant Drago, frappa sa coupe avec sa petite cuillère, créant un bruit aigu et attirant l'attention de tous les convives.

_ Aux Etats-Unis, commença-t-elle, la tradition sorcière veut que l'on fasse un tour de table et que chacun réponde à la question posée. Cette question peut être de tout ordre, et a pour but de créer des liens familiaux entre les familles réunies en cette veille de Noël, n'est-ce pas Colleen ?

Sa sœur hocha la tête, et paraissait réticente face à la nouvelle lubie d'Andréa.

_ Nous pourrions le faire ce soir, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Arthur, qui n'avait que très peu conscience de l'animosité qui régnait entre Andréa et les autres jeunes de l'Ordre, répondit par l'affirmatif. Andréa poussa un couinement de joie, et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Drago, dans un pure geste de possessivité, qui exaspéra à la fois Hermione et le principal concerné.

_ Parfait, s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire Colgate collé aux lèvres. Qui a une idée de question ?

_ Quelle est la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde, proposa Pansy, railleuse et cinique, puisque la plupart avait deviné quelle serait sa réponse …

Toutefois, Andréa ne dut pas voir l'ironie sous les paroles de Pansy, car elle réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition de la Serpentarde. Hermione était atterrée. Cette fille était une vraie cruche, Ginny avait bien raison.

_ C'est un choix étrange, mais pourquoi pas, finit-elle par dire. Qui veut commencer ? Personne ? Très bien je me lance. La personne que je déteste le plus au monde est Justin Pools, un imbécile joueur de Quidditch qui a ruiné ma réputation à Salem. Tu t'en souviens Colleen ? C'était une vé-ri-ta-ble catastrophe !

Colleen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et souffla de honte. Ron attrapa la main de sa petite amie afin de la soutenir. Et aussi pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à en juger par la crispation de sa mâchoire.

_ A toi, Drago !

Drago se crispa brusquement, et Hermione vit ses yeux se plisser en deux fentes. Elle retint sa respiration, attendant avec une certaine appréhension sa réponse. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Des yeux aussi profonds que l'océan qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer.

_ La personne que je déteste plus, persiffla-t-il de sa voix rauque. Et bien, Voldemort, sans hésitation.

Sa réponse fut accueillit par un blanc éloquent. Tout le monde le dévisageait avec gravité, mais lui ne scrutait qu'Hermione. Cette dernière sentit ses mains tremblés sous le poids de ce regard.

_ Voldemort, répéta Andréa. Oui, je pense que c'est compréhensible.

_ Tous ceux dont la personne qu'ils détestent est Voldemort n'ont qu'à lever la main, cela ira plus vite, répliqua Pansy, acide, qui tendit son bras au-dessus dans sa tête, provocatrice.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, quasiment toutes, mais Hermione ne put se résoudre à suive le mouvement. Elle était tétanisée, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Andréa.

_ Et bien, Hermione, tu ne lèves pas la main ? Pourtant, avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette année…

Hermione se crispa, puis des frissons parcoururent son corps. Elle eut soudain froid, et la chaleur des chandeliers ne lui procurèrent plus aucun réconfort. Hermione vit Harry et Ron fusiller Andréa du regard, et Ginny devint rouge de colère. Par Merlin, cette petite peste d'américaine commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer.

_ Alors, tu ne réponds rien, continua Andréa, un faux sourire sur sa bouche pulpeuse.

_ Tu veux savoir qu'elle est la personne que je déteste le plus ? Voldemort arrive en deuxième position, si tu veux tout savoir, répliqua Hermione, sur un ton froid comme la glace. La personne que je hais le plus, que j'ai envie de tuer de mes propres mains, c'est Rockwood. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Parce que le simple souvenir de ses mains sur moi me donne envie de me lacérer la peau à coup de couteau.

Hermione se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, sous les yeux ébahis des convives. Elle baissa la manche de sa robe, dévoilant son épaule tailladée de cicatrices.

_ Parce que plus je résistais, plus il me torturait.

Elle se rhabilla, et planta ses yeux brillant de haines dans ceux apeurés d'Andréa.

_ Voilà qui, Andréa. Voilà pourquoi. Alors, pendant que toi tu te plains de ton pauvre joueur de Quidditch avec qui tu as sous doute coucher _volontairement_ , d'autres essayent de se relever. Ne te moques pas de ceux qui souffrent vraiment, car je ne souhaite à personne de vivre la chose même que moi, pas même à toi, pauvre cruche.

Hermione tourna les talons et passa la porte du salon, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir assister à ce repas de Noël. Elle avait gâché la soirée, et ces démons étaient encore plus présents. Hermione attrapa son manteau dans la penderie, et fila dans le jardin du Square. Le froid intense lui saisit le corps, et remit ses idées en place. Elle resta plantée sous le porche, à contempler la lune, seule. Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil, elle reconnut les cheveux blonds de Drago, brillant dans l'obscurité. Hermione finit par briser la glace entre eux.

_ Je suis désolée de m'en être pris à ta copine, murmura-t-elle, comme un aveu.

_ Andréa n'est pas copine. Je me fiche complètement de ses états d'âmes, répliqua-t-il, froid et hargneux. Seul toi m'importe, à vrai dire.

Hermione trouva la situation plus qu'étrange. Ils étaient dehors, tous les deux en train de parler comme si de rien n'était. Comme si aucun mur invisible ne les séparait.

_ Hermione.

La concernée pivota vers lui. Son prénom dans sa bouche résonnait comme une plainte. Une supplique.

_ J'ai besoin que tu me parles. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua-t-il, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité qui les entourait.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, touchée par les mots de son ancien amant.

_ Je ne peux pas, Drago.

Elle entortilla ses doigts entre eux, comme pour les réchauffer.

_ Je … je ne suis pas prête. Mais un jour, je le serai. Et je le sais, tu sauras très bien m'aider. Je le sais, Drago. Tu comprends ?

Drago hocha la tête, et Hermione lui sourit. Lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune homme amorçait un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, elle recula.

_ Bonne nuit, Drago. Et Joyeux Noël.

Hermione s'engouffra dans le Square, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Drago de lui répondre. Mais bientôt, elle le laisserait rentrer à nouveau dans sa vie. Dès qu'elle en aurait la force.

* * *

 **The End ! ( _for the moment..._ )**

 **Alors, place aux petites questions (vous avez tous joué le jeu, donc je recommence hihi) :**

1- Est-ce que vous avez envie de faire disparaître Colleen ? (hehe)

2- Comment imaginez-vous les prochaines retrouvailles entre Hermione & Drago ? _(bon, pour celles qui ont déjà lu cette fiction sous mon ancien compte "Miss-Writer33... CHUT hihihihi)._

3- Comment avez-vous trouvé les "retrouvailles" entre Hermione et ses amis au dîner de Noël ?

 **MERCI à vous pour votre lecture, et direction les CLAVIERS ;).**

 **Pour tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris ou en alert, mais qui n'ont jamais laissé leurs avis, partagez le avec nous, I AM CURIOUS hihi.**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Little-Library**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people ! _(ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure)_**

 **Petit chapitre avec une petite scène qui va vous ravir je le sens *jubile***

 **Bonne Lecture...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Plumeapapotte** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Souafle** : merci beaucoup !

 **Lulu la tortue** : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, cela fait chaud au coeur ;). J'espère que la suite t'enchantera tout autant !

 **Lily** : merci merci :)

 **Guest** : je te remercie pour ta review :)

 **Fan de twilight** : merci beaucoup, et oui Pansy est notre reine dans le chapitre 15 hihi ;)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _6 ans plus tôt, février_

Un courant d'air frôla la peau nue d'Hermione, et la chair de poule apparut sur ses bras frêles. Le silence régnait au Square en ce début de soirée, et elle devina qu'elle était seule. Tout le monde devait être sur le terrain, en mission, alors qu'elle se trainait comme une loque dans les couloirs lugubres de la demeure des Black. Hermione resserra son peignoir autour d'elle, et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle avait fait des efforts considérables, ces derniers mois. Elle passait la plupart des repas avec les autres, et ne se terrait plus comme une taupe dans sa chambre, bien que la tentation soit forte. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas retouché à sa baguette magique. Et surtout, elle avait toujours peur des hommes. Elle faisait souffrir tout le monde avec son traumatisme, et en particulier ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle luttait tous les jours, et se lançait des défis pour vaincre sa peur. Mais rien à faire, son corps ne suivait pas le mouvement.

Un bruit sourd attira alors son attention, et elle se figea au milieu des escaliers. Curieuse de nature, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit suspect, et colla son oreille contre la porte du petit salon du premier étage, là où se trouvait également la bibliothèque. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une toux sèche résonna jusque dans le couloir. Saisie d'une once de courage qu'elle croyait perdue, Hermione frappa deux coups contre la vieille porte en bois. Elle perçut distinctement un « entrée », et obéit sans se poser de questions.

Timide mais vaillante, elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle, et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt interlocutrice. Narcissa Malefoy, les cheveux relevés élégamment en un chignon strict, habillée d'une robe luxueuse qui cachait ses longues jambes, était assise dans un des fauteuils en velours verts du petit salon. L'aristocrate sembla agréablement surprise de voir Hermione s'aventurer ici, mais s'empressa de cacher ses émotions derrière un sourire avenant, comme à son habitude.

_ Hermione, ma chérie.

Le ton maternel de Narcissa surprit Hermione. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé cette femme montrer un tel sentiment d'affection à une autre personne que son fils.

_ Mme Malefoy. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

Narcissa balaya sa main devant elle, comme pour chasser les paroles d'Hermione.

_ Allons donc, vous ne me dérangez jamais. Venez donc vous assoir avec moi, cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlées en tête à tête.

Hermione exécuta sans discuter la demande de la mère de Drago. Elle attrapa la tasse de thé que lui tendait Narcissa, et porta à ses lèvres le liquide brulant. Le thé lui redonna vigueur, et elle sentit ses joues rosir sous la chaleur qui se déversait subitement dans son corps.

_ Vous êtes bien moins pâlotte et maigre que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, commenta Narcissa, un petit gâteau sec dans la main, et un livre posé sur ses genoux. Toutefois, ce n'est pas encore la santé qu'une jeune fille de presque vingt deux ans devrait avoir, gronda-t-elle.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu l'aristocrate. Cela devait être aux débuts de janvier. Narcissa ne venait désormais que très rarement au Square. L'Ordre avait entièrement sécurisé leur villa d'été familiale située en Italie, et la matriarche Malefoy y passait le plus clair de son temps. Hermione savait que Drago s'y rendait souvent également, ne pouvant se résoudre à couper le cordon avec sa mère. Elle les enviait parfois, eux qui pouvaient échapper à l'ambiance sinistre de la guerre le temps de quelques semaines. Des véritables vacances. Cependant, peu de personne avait la capacité d'entretenir une villa de presque 300 m² près de Florence … si ce n'est les Malefoy. Hermione oubliait trop facilement les origines luxueuses et nobles de Drago.

_ Comment allez-vous, reprit Narcissa.

Hermione haussa les épaules, dans une nonchalance feinte.

_ En ce moment, bien.

Narcissa releva un des sourcils blonds, et pinça les lèvres, comme si une odeur désagréable envahissait son nez aquilin et pointu. Un nez d'aristocrate.

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répéter les mensonges que vous sortez à longueur de journée à vos amis, ou même à mon fils. Je lui demande souvent de vos nouvelles, et tout ce qu'il peut me dire, ce sont des vagues « elle va un peu mieux », « elle sort de sa chambre plus longtemps qu'avant ». Par Salazard, Hermione, c'est très mauvais de garder tous ces ressentiments pour soi, j'en sais quelque chose. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis une femme avec de l'expérience. Avec un mari et un fils comme j'en ai eu, je peux vous garantir que je sais déchiffrer les moindres émotions des gens qui m'entourent.

_ Je vous assure que …

_ Assez, Hermione, coupa-t-elle de manière sèche. Certes, vous allez « bien » maintenant, mais demain ? Un jour, vous exploserez comme une cocotte minute moldue, et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas être au Square lorsque cela arrivera.

Hermione resta pétrifiée, sa main crispée autour de la petite tasse en porcelaine française. Les yeux bleus de Narcissa semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle donnait l'inquiétante impression de connaitre tous ses secrets les plus enfouis. De peur de lâcher son thé à moitié bu sur le tapis richement décoré, Hermione posa avec délicatesse sa tasse sur la petite table de salon devant elle. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

_ Narcissa, j'apprécie votre sollicitude. Mais c'est un combat que je dois mener seule, par mes propres moyens. Et j'ai conscience que vous voulez m'aider, tout comme Drago, mais …

_ Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point vous avez changé mon fils, coupa-t-elle subitement, mettant fin au petit laïus d'Hermione.

_ Pardon ?

_ Drago était froid, distant, même avec moi ! Et il avait un orgueil et une prétention immense.

Hermione ricana.

_ Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que Drago est toujours comme ça. Peut être que je ne suis plus aussi proche de lui qu'auparavant, mais je peux vous assurer que son comportement n'a pas changé.

_ Certes, mais il n'aurait jamais exprimé ses sentiments devant vous. Il ne se serait pas autant inquiété pour vous, comme il le fait maintenant. Je l'ai vu évoluer l'année dernière dans un brouillard sans fin, pendant que vous étiez au Manoir. Et j'espère que je ne reverrai plus jamais mon fils ainsi.

Hermione prit les paroles de Narcissa comme une lame de rasoir enfoncée en plein cœur. Elle sentit un étau entourer ses poumons, et son mal-être gagna peu à peu tout son corps.

_ Et bien, excusez moi d'avoir été capturée par Voldemort, siffla-t-elle. Excusez-moi d'avoir perdu mon bébé et celui de Drago. Ce n'était pas voulu, vous n'avez pas à mettre sur mes épaules le comportement de Drago.

_ Enfin, Hermione, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous devez penser.

_ Vos paroles laissent entendre le contraire, murmura-t-elle, en baissant le regard pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux marron.

Narcissa posa à son tour sa tasse de thé, se leva avec grâce en remontant sa robe longue pour ne pas s'entraver les pieds. Elle vint ensuite s'agenouiller devant Hermione, et lui prit les mains avec une tendresse insoupçonnée.

_ Hermione, écoutez moi.

La jeune fille, dépitée et en même temps en colère contre cette femme qu'elle respectait tant, plongea ses yeux dans son regard océan. Narcissa lui rappela un instant sa mère, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Inutile de rajouter à sa peine en pensant à ses parents.

_ Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été maladroite dans mes propos. Je suis une vieille dame, désormais, rit-elle, et faisant sourire Hermione par la même occasion. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que Drago va beaucoup mieux grâce à vous. Il est … plus humain, plus lui-même. Et, je vous en pris ! Ne redîtes plus jamais que vous êtes responsable de son comportement stupide et crâneur. Au contraire, vous l'avez sauvé. Vous avez sauvé mon fils de ses démons, et pour cela, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Narcissa resserra son emprise autour des mains d'Hermione, qui était saisie par l'émotion et incapable de répondre.

_ Alors, laissez-le vous sauver, comme vous l'avez fait avec lui. Ne le repoussez pas. N'ayez pas honte ce que vous êtes. Quand au bébé … vous en aurez d'autres. Drago adorerait avoir des enfants avec vous j'en suis sur.

Hermione sourit largement, et son rire s'étouffa sous ses sanglots. Elle imaginait son enfant, à elle et Drago.

_ Ne perdez pas espoir, Hermione. Parce que la vie n'attend que vous pour sourire. Drago n'attend qu'un geste de votre part pour revenir vers vous. Mais surtout, ne lui répétez jamais cette conversation. Il serait très en colère contre moi, sinon.

Hermione hocha la tête, le cœur plus léger.

_ Il faut que je rentre à Florence. Nous nous reverrons très vite, j'espère. Et d'ici là, prenez quelques kilos et un tour de taille ! J'en toucherai deux mots à Molly, pour qu'elle vous concocte quelques petits plats bien caloriques.

Narcissa se dirigea vers la cheminée, attrapa dans sa main de la poudre de cheminette, et entra dans la cheminée du salon.

_ Narcissa, appela Hermione.

La mère de Drago releva la tête, un air interrogateur sur son visage finement dessiné, tellement semblable à celui de Drago.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Narcissa lui sourit, puis disparut, laissant derrière elle un panache de fumée grise. Hermione toussota, puis reprit sa tasse de thé. Décidemment, Narcissa la surprendrait toujours.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _6 ans plus tôt, mars_

Seule. Hermione était encore seule dans le Square Grimmaud. Elle allait finir par devenir folle, si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une activité. La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Londres, et Hermione avait passé toute la journée assise devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, à contempler la pluie frappant les carreaux. Mars avait été un mois pluvieux, triste, morne. Elle baissa les yeux vers son poignet, où le bracelet en or offert par Pansy et Ginny étincelait de beauté. Ses deux amies lui manquaient. Leurs soirées lui manquaient. Mais toutes deux multipliaient les missions, pendant que Voldemort gagnait chaque jour du terrain. Toujours plus de morts, de terreur, d'atrocités.

Hermione grignota ses cookies fait maison, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Elle se sentait inutile. Harry et Ron coordonnaient au maximum les actions de l'Ordre. Ginny était en train de créer une infirmerie dans les souterrains. Pansy, Neville et Drago devaient faire entrer le plus de nouveaux membres possibles. Même Andréa et Colleen, les nouvelles recrues des jeunes, ou même Blaise, dont l'identité devait rester incognito, étaient plus impliquées qu'Hermione. C'était frustrant. Rageant.

Elle bascula sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise dur, se tordant le coup et les articulations. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son bas ventre, et caressa sa cicatrice fine. Là où Voldemort avait précisément enfoncé son poignard, le vestige le plus criant de sa captivité.

La jeune fille sursauta brutalement lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner dans le Square. Hermione reconnut le système d'alarme performant de l'Ordre. Par Merlin. Des sueurs froides s'emparèrent de son corps. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous la panique, et elle haleta. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu le signal d'alerte, elle avait été enlevée par Voldemort et retenue dans son Manoir pendant dix mois. Horreur.

Il fallait qu'elle contienne sa peur. Elle était seule au Square, elle devait donc enclencher elle-même le sort forçant les membres à revenir d'urgence au QG. Fébrile, les jambes tremblotantes et le teint pâle, elle se dirigea vers l'évier de la cuisine. Hermione arrêta de réfléchir, et mit son cerveau en mode automatique. Tel un robot, elle s'accroupit sur le sol, se pencha vers la tuyauterie de l'évier, et appuya sa main contre la surface froide et rugueuse. Elle pria pour que sa magie informulée fonctionne toujours, en dépit du nombre inconsidéré d'entrainements qu'elle avait loupé depuis un an et demi. Hermione sentit des picotements le long de son bras, et gémit sous l'effort. Elle eut le sentiment que sa magie la brulait, et elle ferma les yeux. Toutefois, sa détermination fut recomposée puisque l'alarme aigue se stoppa, signe que les membres de l'organisation avaient bien reçu le message.

Exténuée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, apeurée par les centaines de souvenirs glauques qui remontaient soudainement à sa mémoire, Hermione se cala contre le mur de la cuisine, à même le sol, et attendit. Attendre, patienter, c'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux ces derniers temps. Elle ferma ses paupières, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras nus. Ses poils s'étaient dressés sur sa peau, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle pria pour que les autres arrivent vite.

Elle cria de terreur lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du QG s'ouvrir avec fracas. Des milliers de scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête en pleine ébullition : le siège secret de l'Ordre découvert, Harry mort, Ron mort, Voldemort ministre de la Magie tel un dictateur … Heureusement, ses pensées macabres furent démenties par l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis, de Ginny, ainsi que de Pansy. La peur pouvait se lire sur leur visage fatigué, et tous se figèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Hermione prostrée sur le sol. Ginny fut la première à réagir, et accourut vers elle. Elle s'assit à genoux devant elle, et posa sa main sur le front brulant d'Hermione. Cette dernière commençait à voir troubles, les yeux remplis de larmes.

_ Elle fait une crise de panique, entendit-elle vaguement, et comprit que c'était Ginny qui parlait aux autres.

_ Gin, on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, c'est trop dangereux, s'écria Ron, lui aussi dépassé par la situation.

Les autres se turent, et Hermione se mit à claquer des dents. Elle sursauta de nouveau quand de nouveaux membres arrivèrent dans la cuisine, qui devint vite bondée. Dans un moment de lucidité, Hermione vit Drago s'approcher d'elle en faisant des coudes. Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de Ginny, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Il la fixa de ses yeux perçants, et Hermione se concentra sur leur couleur exceptionnelle pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscient.

_ Que … que se passe-t-il, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Une attaque, répondit Harry dans un murmure inquiétant. Nous … nous devons y aller Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Tu vas rester ici, d'accord ?

Le cerveau d'Hermione fit tilt. Ils allaient se battre, certains allaient mourir. Elle frissonna, et tenta de se relever en prenant appui contre le mur. Ginny attrapa son bras pour l'aider.

_ Je … je …

_ Hermione, gronda Harry. Tu n'as pas à discuter. Tu restes ici, c'est tout décidé !

Choquée que son meilleur ami lui parle sur un ton si catégorique et froid, Hermione se détacha de la prise réconfortante de Ginny. Elle tituba un instant, mais aucun des garçons près d'elle n'osa la toucher, de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise de panique. Hermione fusilla autant qu'elle put Harry du regard, puis se dirigea vers le couloir, ignorant Ginny et Ron qui l'appelaient.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cette atmosphère stressante au plus vite. Sans réfléchir, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, mais trébucha en plein milieu. Hermione gémit, mais ignora la douleur fulgurante qui s'empara de son tibia. Elle devait fuir. Elle entendit de loin les disputes qui provenaient de la cuisine, et reconnut la voix grave d'Harry, et celle aigüe de Colleen, la petite amie de Ron. Par Merlin. Elle avait oublié que la guerre était si angoissante et créatrice de tensions, enfermée qu'elle était depuis quelques mois dans son cocon de tristesse.

La nuit était désormais tombée, et l'obscurité fit augmenter un peu plus le rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle crissa des dents tellement elle avait la mâchoire crispée, et fit un bond de deux mètres lorsque l'alarme d'alerte se remit en marche.

_ Pas encore, gémit-elle, bien qu'elle soit seule dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Elle revit Greyback, ses mains sales, la manière qu'il avait de l'attraper par les cheveux pour la dompter. Elle repensa aux yeux de serpents de Voldemort, aux sorts de torture qu'il lui avait fait subir des mois durant. Son corps meurtri. Son esprit ankylosé par son trop plein de larmes. La sonnerie stridente résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une promesse certaine de douleur et de mort, et Hermione ne pouvait y faire abstraction.

Elle fila dans sa chambre comme une fusée, claqua la porte derrière elle, dans l'espoir vain de faire baisser le son de l'alarme. Hermione se précipita alors dans sa salle de bain, entra dans sa douche italienne, enclencha un jet glacé, et s'assit à même le sol. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement lorsque l'eau froide glissa sur con corps tremblant. Elle eut l'impression que ses péchés disparaissaient en même que l'eau coulait sur elle. Hermione ne se rendit compte que plus tard que le silence régnait de nouveau dans le Square. Ils étaient partis se battre, alors qu'elle restait là, inutile, tel un poids sur leurs épaules. Elle renifla, et se gratta nerveusement la peau de son bras droit, créant rapidement une irritation rouge. Elle allait devenir folle. Elle avait envie de hurler son impuissance.

Elle vit au ralentit le paravent de sa douche s'ouvrir, et vit avec stupéfaction Drago apparaitre sous ses yeux rougis par les larmes et le stress. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua sa peau rouge ou blanche selon les endroits. Il poussa complètement le paravent, et sembla se retenir de rentrer avec elle dans la douche. Hermione se demanda pourquoi il était là, et pas dehors, baguette en main contre les mangemorts.

_ Hermione, allez, viens.

Tétanisée, elle ne fit pas un geste. Drago répéta sa demande, d'une patience étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait un minimum son caractère fougueux. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Drago soupira.

_ Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, sous l'eau froide. Il n'y a plus de danger, je te le jure. Je suis là, d'accord ?

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_ L'alarme … L'alarme … Comme il y a un an, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

Une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans le regard gris du jeune homme, et Hermione eut soudain peur pour la suite. Qu'allait-il faire ?

_ Hermione, il faut que tu bouges de là. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais te sortir de cette douche. Pour cela, il faudra que je te touche, tu comprends ? Moi, un homme. Et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te faire peur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la « menace » de Drago. Malgré sa peur, elle se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux marron. Feu contre glace. Elle réalisa alors que cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça qu'il la touche. Elle était juste morte de peur, effrayée face à cette idée. Alors, elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque lorsque Drago se rapprocha d'elle. Tous deux se fixèrent, comme connectés.

_ Très bien, chuchota-t-il.

Après tout, lui aussi avait peut être peur.

_ Je vais te porter, continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ni te forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

Hermione cligna des yeux, et Drago dut le prendre comme une approbation tacite et silencieuse. Il se releva lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon noir. Instinctivement, Hermione ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main large de Drago sur son épaule. Elle fit son possible pour réfréner les images des mangemorts qui affluaient dans son esprit. En vain. Elle eut un sursaut lorsque la seconde main de Drago se logea sur sa taille.

_ Hermione, regardes-moi.

Elle obéit, et fut frappée par le regard réconfortant que lui adressait le jeune homme. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Il sembla rassurer de la voir se décrisper peu à peu, et raffermit sa prise autour de son corps frêle. En deux-trois mouvements, elle se retrouva contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle couina de surprise.

_ Calmes toi, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Tout va bien.

Hermione frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou, mais hocha la tête. Drago la souleva alors, et Hermione s'agrippa à ses épaules, comme à une bouée de sauvetage humaine.

_ Accroches tes jambes autour de ma taille, lui demanda-t-il, doux et serein.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle noua ses pieds dans le dos de Drago, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps. Comme avant, songea-t-elle. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou, et huma l'odeur typique de son ancien amant. Une odeur de menthe et de pain d'épice, mêlée à celle typique des hommes. Elle se crispa de nouveau à cette pensée. Un _homme_ … Elle était dans les bras d'un homme. Drago dut percevoir et sentir la panique qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits, car il fit glisser sa main dans son dos, réconfortant. Hermione souffla, et se força à se raisonner. Drago n'était pas Rockwood, ni Greyback. Il ne le serait jamais.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Il allait la poser sur son lit, mais elle refusa de descendre et raffermit sa prise autour de lui.

_ Pas ici, marmotta-t-elle. Ta chambre.

Sans un mot, il sortit dans le couloir. Hermione, toujours trempée, laissait des petites gouttes d'eau derrière elle, tel le Petit Poucet. Cette métaphore la fit sourire malgré elle. Drago poussa d'un pied le battant de sa chambre, et Hermione retrouva avec bonheur l'ambiance étrange de la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le tapie noir, ravivant de ce fait l'angoisse d'Hermione.

_ Que …

_ Je vais te poser sur mon lit, coupa-t-il. Seulement te poser.

Hermione ferma les yeux, encore, puis sentit son corps partir en arrière. Elle avait l'impression que Drago la traitait comme une enfant de cinq ans. Ce qu'elle était redevenue, finalement. Son dos rencontra la couette agréable du lit de Drago, et le souvenir de sa première fois avec le jeune homme lui revint en mémoire, tel un ouragan d'émotion. Elle ouvrit précipitent les yeux, et une vague de tremblements incontrôlés s'empara d'elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle grelottait de froid. Drago la contemplait, et elle se sentit minuscule.

_ Tu ne peux pas rester avec ces vêtements, tu risques de tomber malade. Je … Je …

Il bafouillait, comme dépassé par la situation, qui n'avait rien de commun, il fallait l'avouer.

_ Je vais t'enlever tes vêtements mouillés.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté, et elle haleta. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi trempée, mais elle n'avait simplement pas la force de se déshabiller elle-même. Puisant dans ces dernières ressources, elle se redressa en position assise, Drago agenouillé en bas du lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux à elle.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes, dit-elle, presque suppliante.

_ Je ne te regarderai pas, jura-t-il avec tant de force qu'elle ne put que le croire.

Hermione le vit attraper son mollet, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il défit les lacets de ses boots, et lui ôta méticuleusement. Ses chaussettes partirent également, et elle recroquevilla ses orteils. Drago se redressa sur ses genoux, et posa ses mains sur le bas de son pull. Hermione crispa ses doigts autour de la couette, dans un geste compulsif.

_ Je ne regarde que tes yeux. Seulement tes yeux, répéta-t-il, alors qu'il attrapait le bas de son haut pour le lui enlever.

Hermione souleva ses bras vers le ciel, et Drago lui retira son pull en moins de deux. Elle se retrouva à moitié nu devant Drago, et entoura sa poitrine de ses bras, dressant une barrière protectrice entre son corps et lui. Il n'avait toujours pas baissé les yeux, mais Hermione remarqua le trouble qu'il ressentait. Après tout, elle ne portait plus que son soutien gorge et son pantalon. Ses tremblements de froid se calmaient peu à peu, et les mains froides de Drago effleurèrent son bas ventre lorsqu'il déboutonna son jean. Elle se retint de gémir, et se contenta d'observer Drago baissant lentement le bout de tissu sur ses jambes.

Elle était désormais en sous-vêtement. Elle ramena ses jambes près de son buste. Drago se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et enleva son pull. Il portait un marcel noir en dessous, et, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, ne se retrouva pas torse-nu devant elle. Toujours sans dire un mot, il lui tendit son vêtement, et elle finit par l'enfiler sans se poser de question. Le parfum de Drago la rassura, et la température de son corps sembla monter en flèche. Drago tendit sa main, et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Sa peau s'électrisa. Hermione appuya sa tête contre sa main, et soupira. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien le seul à savoir la rassurer sans rien dire.

_ Je reviens, lui dit-il alors, en passant la porte de sa salle de bain.

Il réapparut aussitôt dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, une serviette en éponge à la main. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, une jambe replié sur la couette. Drago posa la serviette sur ses cheveux dégoulinants, et les essora délicatement, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Le geste aurait été d'une sensualité effarante dans un autre contexte, mais Hermione n'était pas encore assez à l'aise avec lui pour oser tenter quelque chose. Et lui en avait aussi conscience. Il se maitrisait parfaitement.

_ Voilà, tu es sèche. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, si tu veux. Je vais te laisser.

Paniquée à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule, Hermione agrippa le bras du jeune homme.

_ Non … Restes avec moi. S'il te plait.

Drago, surpris, hésita face à la marche à suivre, puis finit par céder face au regard de détresse que lui lança la jeune fille. Il hocha la tête, et enleva ses chaussures, ainsi que son pantalon. Hermione rougit furieusement alors qu'il ne portait que son habituel boxer noir. Réaction futile, puisqu'ils s'étaient vus nu des centaines de fois auparavant. Compréhensif, il ne fit aucun commentaire sournois dont il avait le secret. Et qu'elle aimait tant, avant.

Hermione se recula sur le lit, puis plongea sous la couette verte. Tremblante, elle tendit sa main vers celle de Drago. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle puisait cette nouvelle force, mais autant en profiter. Il croisa ses doigts aux siens, puis s'allongea à ses côtés sous les couvertures, gardant une distance respectable entre eux. Tous deux se mirent dans la même position, et s'observèrent en silence. Drago avait un beau visage, fin, régulier. Un nez aquilin, des pommettes hautes. Elle reconnut les traits de Narcissa à travers ses expressions. Et son regard. Profond, perturbant, électrisant.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Harry et les autres, osa-t-elle demander.

Elle parlait tellement doucement que Drago dut se rapprocher un peu pour pouvoir l'entendre.

_ On ne voulait pas te laisser toute seule après ta … crise. Tu avais plus besoin de moi qu'Harry, confia-t-il.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, mais eut plus l'impression de faire une grimace. Drago lui rendit la pareille, et entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts. C'était un silence paisible, réparateur.

_ Drago, j'ai peur.

Il fit un rond avec son pouce sur sa paume.

_ De quoi ?

_ De moi, de toi… De tout, avoua-t-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas de toi en particulier, mais … plutôt ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Drago se crispa, et Hermione devina qu'il contenait difficilement sa rage soudaine. Une vague maternelle s'empara alors de son corps, et elle vint poser sa main libre sur la joue rugueuse du jeune homme. Elle observa avec délectation les yeux de Drago se fermer sous le plaisir. Plaisir provoquée seulement par son toucher. Seulement parce qu'elle ne le repoussait pas comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Il attrapa sa main, et la porta à sa bouche. Il embrassa ses phalanges, mais Hermione se retira brusquement.

_ Je … Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est rien Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Je peux aller à ton rythme. Est-ce-que … je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se rapprocher prudemment de Drago, qui fixait chacun de ses mouvements sans sourciller. Il s'était figé comme une statue afin de ne pas l'apeurer, lui faisant comprendre que c'était elle qui menait la danse. Sa jambe nue frôla la peau du jeune homme, et des millions de papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre. Elle chassa le visage des mangemorts de son esprit et essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur les prunelles de Drago.

Ses orteils gelés vinrent se loger entre les jambes du Serpentard, tandis qu'elle rapprochait son visage du sien. Hermione sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue, et frémit. Drago ne la lâchait pas des yeux, anticipant le moindre de ces gestes. Elle plaqua ses avant bras contre son torse, et osa enfin nicher son nez contre son marcel. Elle frotta son nez contre la peau pâle du jeune homme, et soupira.

Drago se décida enfin à bouger, et dans une lenteur infinie, passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Leurs bassins se collèrent, et Hermione se figea un court instant avant de se détendre. Elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait peur de toi, même de lui.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, marmonna-t-il, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Elle passa une jambe entre les siennes, conquise par ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait les paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

_ Tu peux dormir, si tu veux.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle était déjà partie dans les limbes, bercée par le souffle régulier de Drago, exténuée par les pas de géant qu'elle venait d'accomplir vers sa guérison.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui... Dîtes moi tout sur vos impressions :**

1- Quel est le passage que vous avez préféré ?

2- Est-ce vous aussi vous REVEZ d'un petit câlin avec notre blond international ? _(et même si vous avez déjà trouvé votre perle rare, c'est autorisé de répondre oui hehehe)_

 **Je vous REMERCIE pour toutes vos reviews, vous me dîtes souvent que vous aimez lire Espoir dans la tourmente... Et bien sachez que ce sont VOS reviews que j'aime lire *_***

 **Bonne soirée, à très vite,**

 **Little-Library**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas... C'est bien le post du Chapitre 16...**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser de ce long silence radio de plusieurs semaines du FanFiction, et je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. J'évoque rarement ma vie personnelle sur ce site, mais je vais vers une petite entorse aujourd'hui :).**

Dooonc, je n'étais pas présente ces dernières semaines car j'ai passé l'examen de l'avocature la semaine dernière, et cela m'a pris tout mon temps... Evidemment, comme je suis un peu folle, j'ai eu la brillante idée de le préparer uniquement cet été après avoir fini mon Master II. Donc on verra bien ce que cela donne hahaha. Si je suis admissible... Ce sera un hold-up mémorable !

 **Bref, merci pour tous vos messages, j'ai vu que vous vous étiez inquiété de mon silence, mais je compte désrmais y remédier en finissant de re-publier "Espoir dans la tourmente".**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que votre rentrée / retour au boulot s'est bien passé. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Fan de twilight :** merci pour tes reviews, et de t'être inquiété de mon sort, je m'excuse de mon retard encore une fois... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

 **Magoo :** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela t'ai plu !

 **Guest (1) :** merci pour ton post !

 **Guest (2) :** merci avoir donné ton avis :)

 **N :** merci pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

 **Hprwhgdmntap** : merci beaucoup pour ton long commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir l'avis des lecteurs :)

 **PANSYSERP** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Garfield** : merci pour ta review, voici enfin la suite :)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 ans plus tôt, juin_

Les yeux plongés dans son café, Hermione était indécise. A deux portes du salon, là où elle était installée depuis une heure, se déroulait une énième réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix présidée par Harry. Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent autour de la tasse, tandis que ses lèvres se serraient de frustration. Elle savait que tous les membres n'avaient pas été invités à assister à la réunion, bien évidemment, mais ses amis l'avaient encore une fois écartée, sans rien lui dire. Tout de même, elle était Hermione Granger. Elle méritait d'être présente à toutes les rencontres de cette organisation qu'elle soutenait depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans. Elle ne supportait plus d'être traitée comme une chose rare et fragile à protéger. Elle ne voulait plus être un symbole, mais une figure de l'Ordre.

Déterminée, elle but d'un trait le reste de son café noir, et sentit le goût amer de la boisson chaude dans sa bouche. Par Merlin, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'obstinait à boire ce liquide si peu appréciable sur la langue. Sans aucun doute, la caféine avait pris possession de son corps, telle une drogue. Hermione reposa la tasse avec fermeté, et se releva, faisant dangereusement tanguée le pot de fleur décoratif posé sur la table basse. D'un pas sûr et rapide, elle vint se poster devant la porte de la salle de conférence. Elle resta plantée ainsi un long moment, inspira un grand bol d'air, et ouvrit la battant à la volée.

Elle vit des dizaines de pair d'yeux se tourner vers elle, mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant sa superbe. Tous ses amis étaient assis autour de la table ronde, des feuilles éparpillés devant eux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux d'Harry, qui paraissait contrarié par sa soudaine apparition. Sa réaction décupla un peu plus la rancœur d'Hermione, qui s'avança vers le centre de la pièce.

_ Hermione, que fais-tu là, demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Hermione croisa ses bras, et prit appui sur sa jambe droite, provocatrice. Malgré cette apparence affirmée, son cœur battait la chamade, et la peur de se faire réprimander comme au temps des mangemorts étaient toujours présente. Peur irrationnelle, qu'elle essaya de dompter.

_ C'est très simple, je viens assister à cette réunion, répondit-elle, arrogante, prenant des airs de Drago Malefoy. Je suis encore ton « bras droit », il me semble. A moins que tu m'es remplacée. Mais d'après ce que je vois, dit-elle en montrant du menton la place vide à côté d'Harry, ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Hermione, gronda-t-il, et Hermione vit l'ensemble de son corps se crisper sous l'affront.

_ Arrêtes de répéter mon prénom pour ne rien dire, tu ne vas pas m'attendrir pour autant !

_ Non, ça, ça ne fonctionne qu'avec Ginny, persiffla Fred à son frère jumeau, bien que toute l'assemblée put profiter du commentaire perfide.

La principale concernée fusilla son grand frère, et marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe. Harry ignora l'attaque, et se concentra uniquement sur Hermione.

_ Je veux revenir sur le terrain, assena-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart comme tu le fais.

La réponse d'Harry fusa rapidement.

_ Non.

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla face à ce refus catégorique. Excédée, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, et plaqua ses deux mains sur la surface plane, provoquant le sursaut de quelques membres. Elle croisa le regard goguenard de Drago, et se retint de rougir, légèrement perturbée.

_ Non, répéta-t-elle en criant. _Non_? Tu n'es pas mon père, Harry !

Harry se releva d'un coup de son siège, tenant tête à la jeune fille. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce, et la tension était palpable. Par Merlin, elle ne s'était jamais autant affrontée avec Harry, songea-t-elle tout en déglutissant.

_ Je n'agis _pas_ comme ton père, comme tu sembles l'affirmer, mais comme ton _ami_ , siffla-t-il. Et tu ne sembles clairement ne pas avoir conscience de ce que tu es train de me proposer. Tu te plains de mon inquiétude, mais c'est pour ton bien que je le fais !

_ Je n'en pas besoin que tu me surprotèges, au contraire, répliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus irritée.

_ Tu n'es pas prête à refaire des missions, rugit-il, en frappant la table de son poing.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir, hurla Hermione, sortant de ses gongs. Comment peux-tu avoir la prétention de savoir ce que je peux ou ne pas faire ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi qui as été capturé par les mangemorts. Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a été violé !

Harry sursauta face à ces paroles crues, et Hermione réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait publiquement et avec autant de liberté de sa captivité. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Pansy et Ginny avaient blanchi. Hermione frissonna.

_ Peut être, mais c'est moi – et pas que moi d'ailleurs- qui ai dû te ramasser à la petite cuillère ! C'est moi qui mène les recherches pour mettre la main sur ce salopard Rockwood, continua-t-il, ignorant le malaise d'Hermione à l'entente de ce nom maudit. C'est moi encore qui voit tous les jours sa meilleure amie avec un profond traumatisme au fond des yeux.

_ Cela fait plus de six mois que je suis rentrée, beugla-t-elle. Tu veux me rendre folle en m'enfermant dans cette cage dorée fermée à double tour ?

_ C'est pour te protéger que je le fais, se justifia-t-il. Tu ne peux me reprocher cela. Bon sang Hermione, tu n'as encore réutilisé ta baguette magique, et tu ne t'approches pas des hommes ! Comment réagiras-tu si je te renvoie du jour au lendemain sur le terrain ?

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, et ses yeux formèrent deux fentes dangereuses, tel un serpent. Elle eut la subite envie de tordre le cou d'Harry, et de le secouer comme un prunier. Tout son corps hurlait à l'indignation.

_ Je ne m'approche pas des hommes, tu dis ?

Hermione contourna la table, et se rapprocha d'Harry. Elle vint se planter devant lui. Tous deux faisaient la même taille, et elle put le fixer dans les yeux.

_ Je vais te prouver le contraire Harry, lui dit-elle en murmurant, menaçante.

Sur ce, elle se retourna brusquement vers la droite, et plongea ses pupilles dans celles indéchiffrables de Drago. Il était assis à côté de la chaise qui aurait du être la sienne. Hermione déplaça le siège d'un coup de hanche, et se plaça aux côtés de Drago. Le jeune homme la fixait, imperturbable, mais Hermione décela une pointe de curiosité au fond de ses yeux envoutants. Comme au ralentit, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme, jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Hermione prit son visage en coupe, ferma les yeux, et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Drago dans un geste impulsif.

Son cœur fit trois embarqués, et des frissons la traversèrent de la tête au pied. D'abord surpris, Drago resta passif, puis Hermione sentit ses mains se poser sur sa nuque, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. C'était un baiser sage, sans violence, et Hermione devina qu'il se retenait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas la faire partir en courant. Elle songea que c'était la première fois depuis un an et demi qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un, et une alarme se mit à résonner dans son esprit. Haletante, elle se détacha de Drago, se reculant de seulement quelques centimètres. Il l'observait, les yeux voilés de désir, et lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin. Il se pencha imperceptiblement vers son oreille.

_ Passionnée, j'adore, lui chuchota-t-il pour que seule elle l'entende.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, prenant conscience du geste qui lui paraissait désormais à la limite de l'érotisme. Elle se redressa tel un ressort, et fit un pas en arrière. Drago ne sembla pas apprécier, puisqu'il fronça ses sourcils et s'empressa de faire glisser sa main sur sa hanche. Elle debout, lui assis, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir le dessus, pour une fois. Un grattement de gorge la ramena à la réalité, et elle tourna la tête en provenance du bruit.

Ron, de toute évidence, contenait difficilement son rire. Son meilleur ami lui adressa un sourire subjectif, tout en passant son bras sur la chaise de Colleen assise près de lui. Blaise siffla, et prit le regard noir de Drago en pleine face. Hermione rougit de plus belle, et ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur Harry. Il semblait estomaqué, et ses yeux étaient presque aussi ronds que ses lunettes. Hermione réalisa que c'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'il la voyait embrasser un homme sur la bouche. Elle venait de provoquer un choc émotionnel. La main de Drago appuya un peu plus fermement sur sa hanche, et elle décida enfin de reprendre la parole, puisqu'Harry semblait incapable de le faire.

_ Convaincu, maintenant ?

Harry, toujours sur ses pieds comme Hermione, était tétanisé, et paraissait incapable de réagir. La colère d'Hermione refit surface.

_ Tu es pétrifié parce que j'ai touché un homme, ou parce que c'est Drago, l'homme en question ?

Silence. Aucune réponse. Hermione soupira, fouillant dans son cerveau une idée pour le faire percuter. Ses yeux tombèrent par hasard sur la poche de pantalon de Drago. Elle esquissa un sourire, et glissa sa main dans la poche du jeune homme. Il la dévisagea avec incompréhension, puis sourit à son tour lorsqu'il comprit ses intentions. Il se pencha sur le côté, pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Hermione attrapa finalement l'objet de ses désirs. Elle frémit lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la baguette de Drago, sentant la magie vibrer dans son corps. D'anciens souvenirs désagréables remontèrent à la surface, mais elle était désormais habituée. Hermione n'y prêta guère attention et se concentra uniquement sur le bout de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Hermione interrogea Drago du regard, lui demandant l'autorisation tacite d'utiliser sa baguette. Il caressa son avant-bras, la faisant frémir. Elle prit son geste comme une approbation, et sortit l'objet de la poche. Elle contempla le bois noir, et le compara avec sa baguette. La sienne était en bois de vigne, avec des teintes beaucoup plus douces. Elle pensa un instant que la baguette de Drago ressemblait beaucoup à celle des mangemorts à qui elle avait eu affaire, puis se rappela que le jeune homme avait la Marque des Ténèbres peint sur le bras. Drago avait un côté sombre en lui, chose qu'elle n'oubliait pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry, et tendit la baguette vers lui. Il ne réagit toujours pas. Hermione ferma les yeux, et pensa fortement dans sa tête un « Aguamenti ». Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé une baguette, que son sort fut décuplé. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, l'eau l'éclabousser de toute part. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Harry trempé. Hermione, au lieu de créer un jet d'eau, avait fabriqué une énorme vague digne de l'océan. Harry passa sa main sur son visage pour s'essuyer les lunettes et les yeux, et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

_ Tu vois, lui dit-elle. Je viens d'utiliser la magie. Je n'ai pas peur des hommes. Je peux réintégrer les rangs de l'Ordre.

Des rides apparurent sur le front de son meilleur ami, expression du dilemme qui l'habitait. Désormais plus touchée qu'en colère, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry, et posa sa main sur sa joue mouillée.

_ Traites moi comme tu traites les autres, murmura-t-elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Oublie un instant que je suis ton amie. Penses de manière rationnel, et demandes toi ce que tu aurais fait si c'était une fille quelconque qui était à ma place.

_ Mais tu es loin d'être quelconque. Tu m'en demandes trop, répliqua-t-il, suppliant.

_ Harry, s'il te plait. Ne sois pas injuste seulement parce que tu veux me protéger. Je sais que tu as peur. Moi aussi, je peux te l'assurer.

_ Comment fera-t-on si tu pars en vrille lors d'une mission ? Je n'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, Hermione.

_ Ce qu'il m'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Cependant, si tu continues à m'emprisonner comme tu le fais, tu seras responsable de ce que je vais devenir. Et l'avenir sera très moche dans ce cas-là. Très moche.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se voilèrent, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné.

_ Très bien. Tu vas seulement revenir assister aux missions et aux entrainements de Blaise et Drago, dans un premier temps. Après, s'ils jugent que tu en es capable, tu referas des missions.

Insatisfaite, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas négociable ! C'est cela, ou rien. A toi de choisir, Hermione. Je fais un effort, tu dois également faire des concessions.

Hermione n'hésita pas deux secondes, et enlaça Harry. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau serrer Hermione contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit en sécurité dans une étreinte masculine autre que celle de Drago. Traitresses comme toujours, elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, en vain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 ans plus tôt, août_

Le soleil brillait de milles feux sur la côte Atlantique française, et Hermione mourrait de chaud malgré la robe légère qu'elle portait en ce jour de fête. Ginny, désormais Potter, illuminait les environs avec son sourire de trois kilomètres. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient pour une fois relevaient en un chignon sophistiquée, et sa robe blanche dévoilait ses épaules fines et féminines. Harry attrapa la main de sa toute nouvelle femme sous les regards de toute l'Assemblée, et les deux jeunes mariés se tournèrent vers les invités.

Hermione, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, fut la première à applaudir, les larmes aux yeux devant le bonheur récent de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sentit Pansy glisser une main sur son bras, et son amie posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda Hermione à travers ses cils, et toutes deux échangèrent un regard malicieux. Enfin, Ginny était mariée. Enfin, les demoiselles d'honneurs allaient pouvoir respirer et ne plus être soumises aux crises de nerf incessantes de la jeune mariée. _Enfin_.

Harry se pencha à nouveau vers Ginny, et embrassa sa joue, sous les yeux émerveillés de Molly et Arthur assis au premier rang. Hermione croisa le regard joyeux de Ron, garçon d'honneur, tout comme Drago et Blaise. Qui aurait pu penser que deux Serpentards seraient les garçons d'honneur au mariage du grand Harry Potter ? Les choses avaient tant changé depuis quatre ans.

_ Ginny, tu dois faire le lancée du bouquet, lui rappela doucement Hermione.

Ginny se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Sentant venir le piège, Hermione amorçât un geste de recul, mais elle ne fit pas assez rapide pour éviter le paquet de fleur qui fila vers elle.

_ C'est fait Hermione ! Tu connais la tradition, n'est-ce-pas ? Mariée dans l'année.

Hermione, le bouquet dans les mains, était devenue rouge pivoine. De honte ou de colère ? Elle-même ne le savait pas face à ce coup perfide et malicieux de Ginny Potter. Elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard, c'était certain. Le Choixpeau avait bien loupé sa répartition, selon elle. Elle soupira, alors que Pansy gloussait à ses côtés.

_ Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, siffla Hermione, faussement furieuse.

_ Regardes plutôt la tête de Drago, c'est à mourir de rire. On dirait qu'il est sur le point de faire une attaque en te voyant avec ce bouquet. Quel jaloux, tout de même.

Hermione observa avec curiosité le jeune homme en question, qui fixait sans honte les fleurs blanches dans les mains d'Hermione. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il semblait plonger dans une instance réflexion. Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Je connais Drago par cœur, continua Pansy en chuchotant dans son oreille. Il doit se demander si les traditions moldus se réalisent, et si c'est le cas … Avec qui va donc se marier l'inatteignable Hermione Granger ? Si ce n'est lui, évidemment.

Hermione faillit se déboiter la nuque en tournant la tête vers son amie, et la fusilla du regard. Pansy lui sourit innocemment, puis descendit de l'estrade pour suivre Harry et Ginny. Hermione soupira, et fit de même. Elle avait un peu de mal à marcher sur ses escarpins, une des lubies de Ginny parmi tant d'autres. Tout comme le fait qu'elle ait refusé de célébrer son mariage au Square Grimmaud. Il avait donc fallu mobiliser les parents de Fleur et utiliser leur maison de vacances dans le sud de la France, près de Biarritz. Des dizaines de sorts de protection avaient été mis en place pour éviter une éventuelle attaque, et la villa située au bord de la plage était gardée comme une forteresse.

Hermione regarda l'océan calme, et sourit. C'était un jour calme, un jour où le bonheur avait un goût d'eau salé. Le soleil était encore haut perché en cette fin de dimanche, mais le ciel commençait à se teinter de couleurs rougeoyantes. Une vraie scène de carte postale.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le jardin de la villa, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. La table était en forme de U, et des petites étiquettes étaient posées sur les assiettes en porcelaine indiquant où devait s'assoir les invités. Mais avant de commencer le festin, Harry et Ginny devait entamer la traditionnelle valse des mariés, chose ardue pour un maladroit comme Harry. Hermione lança la musique d'un coup de baguette magique, alors que les deux époux se plaçaient au centre de la pièce, les yeux dans les yeux. La passion qui régnait au sein du couple arriva à masquer la nullité d'Harry en danse. Hermione avait des étoiles dans les yeux, émue par le spectacle devant elle.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras enserraient sa taille. Elle leva sa tête, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago. Ses pupilles l'envoutèrent, et elle se détendit, rassurée. Grâce à ses talons, elle faisait presque la même taille que lui. Il la rapprocha de son dos, et embrassa sa nuque. Elle vibra, et reporta son attention sur les jeunes mariés. Molly et Arthur les avaient rejoints sur la piste, suivie par Ron et Colleen.

_ Tu veux danser, lui demanda Drago, charmeur.

Hermione se trémoussa dans ses bras, gênée. Elle n'avait jamais dansé avec lui, et elle se sentit tout d'un coup insignifiante à ses côtés, telle une petite fille.

_ C'était une simple proposition, rajouta-t-il en voyant son malaise.

_ C'est-à-dire que je … Enfin, je … Pas en public, devant tout le monde, bafouilla-t-elle, honteuse.

Il caressa son ventre afin de la décrisper, et elle posa d'instinct ses mains sur les siennes.

_ Hermione … On le fait à ton rythme, tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête, et appuya le poids de son corps contre le torse ferme du jeune homme. Hermione n'était pas encore très sure d'elle, et elle préférait ne pas jouer avec le diable immédiatement. Il posa son front contre son épaule et souffla contre sa peau, l'électrisant au passage. Elle ferma les yeux, et eut le sentiment d'être enfermée dans une bulle hermétique et rassurante. Décidemment, les mariages la mettait en joie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le tintement des couverts résonnaient sous le chapiteau. Hermione engloutit sa dernière part de gâteau au chocolat, sous les yeux appréciateurs de la matriarche Wesley. En effet, Molly semblait ravie de voir que son célèbre moelleux avait autant de succès, surtout auprès d'Hermione, dont l'appétit était plus que réduit depuis son enlèvement.

Les rires fusaient, tout comme les blagues salaces envers Harry et Ginny. Hermione ne participait pas réellement aux conversations autour d'elle, bien qu'elle soit à la table d'honneur, assise à la droite de Ginny. Elle se contentait de sourire poliment, riait même quelque fois. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ron emmener Colleen danser, tout comme la plupart des jeunes générations qui allaient se trémousser au son du DJ sorcier. L'heure était tardive, et les étoiles peuplaient le ciel de milles bougies scintillantes. Hermione se pencha vers Ginny.

_ Je vais sur la plage, ne paniques pas si tu ne me trouves pas. Je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes.

_ Très bien. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hermione apprécia la sollicitude de Ginny.

_ Oui, Mme Potter. Allez profiter de votre cher mari, répondit-elle sur un ton pompeux pour la faire sourire.

Ginny rit de bon cœur.

_ Arrêtes, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Narcissa Malefoy.

Hermione leva les yeux, claqua un baiser sur la joue rose de la rousse, puis partit en direction de la plage. Toute cette agitation était parfois dure à gérer, elle qui préférait de loin le calme et la solitude. Elle poussa le portail situé dans le fond du jardin et descendit les marches menant à la plage. Arrivée, en bas, elle enleva ses escarpins et soupira de bonheur lorsque ses pieds endoloris entrèrent en contact avec le sable chaud. Il y avait un vent doux, bien plus agréable que celui qui dominait les plages anglaises. La température était encore élevée.

Hermione s'avança vers l'océan, dont le calme la surprit. Le calme avant la tempête, songea-t-elle. Elle s'amusa à enfoncer ses pieds le plus profondément dans le sol, avant de se laisser tomber. Elle s'avachit sur le sable, et cala sa respiration sur les petites vagues qui venaient s'échouer en face d'elle. Hermione se sentit beaucoup plus sereine. Elle entendit le sable crisser derrière elle, et se retourna précipitamment. Drago, dans son costume noir, les mains dans les poches, s'arrêta non loin d'elle. Hermione se releva, et épousseta le sable de sa robe. Elle lui sourit timidement, alors qu'il vint se poster à ses côtés. Tous deux ne dirent un mot, examinant l'étendue d'eau sans fin devant eux.

_ Je me demande si l'eau est chaude, dit-il, en brisant le silence ambiant.

Il esquissa un petit sourire malicieux. Hermione songea qu'il était plus que séduisant, et des papillons volèrent dans son estomac. Elle reporta son attention sur l'océan, afin de calmer sa conscience qui lui jouait des tours. Drago s'avança jusqu'au rivage, ses mocassins noirs à deux pas de l'eau.

_ Un bain de minuit, ça te tente ?

Hermione fit des yeux ronds, surprise face à cette proposition.

_ Qu … Quoi ?

_ Oh, allez, juste une baignade. Je suis certain que tu en meures d'envie.

Elle était surtout paniquée, en réalité. Voyant qu'elle ne pipait mot, Drago se baissa et délaça les lacets de ses chaussures. Il les ôta, puis enleva sa veste de costume, dévoilant sa chemise blanche. Il défit le nœud de sa cravate, et la jeta négligemment sur le sol.

_ Que fais-tu, demanda-t-elle, inquiète, alors qu'elle savait très bien la réponse.

_ Je vais me baigner. Avec ou sans toi. Je pense juste que ce serait dommage que tu ne viennes pas. On ne remettra pas les pieds en France de sitôt, si tu veux mon avis.

Les iris de Drago brillaient dans la nuit. Il déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise, qui rejoint rapidement le reste de son costume. Hermione rougit lorsque son regard tomba sur le torse musclé de Drago. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit.

_ Mais nous n'avons pas de maillot ! Je ne veux pas me …

_ Je ne vais pas me baigner nu, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Je ne suis pas fou, Hermione. Et te faire peur n'est absolument pas mon but.

Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, et Drago se retrouva en boxer devant elle. Hermione eut envie de partir en courant, mais il le fit avant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà plongé dans l'eau. Un « plouf » résonna dans la nuit noire, et Hermione frémit. La tête blonde ressortit de l'eau, et le jeune homme éclata de rire. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu rire ? Une éternité, sans doute. Gagnée par la bonne humeur de Drago, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Allez Hermione. Je me sens ridicule tout seul, maintenant, cria-t-il.

_ Il fallait y penser avant de faire le fanfaron, répliqua-t-elle.

Il fit quelques brasses.

_ Je t'assure que ça fait un bien fou. Où est passé ton courage de lionne ?

Il est au fond d'un placard, eut-elle envie de répondre. Mais Drago avait piqué son orgueil au vif. Bravant sa peur, elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_ Retournes toi, lui dit-elle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit ! Fais le, ou je ne viens pas.

_ Mais enfin, je t'ai déjà vu nu…

_ Drago !

Drago sourit, railleur, avant de se retourner. Hermione avait les joues en feu devant l'aisance du jeune homme, alors qu'elle était très mal-à-l'aise. Par Merlin, elle n'en revenait pas d'oser faire ça. Elle descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, et se trémoussa pour la laisser glisser à ses pieds. Hermione se retrouva en culotte et soutien gorge en dételle. Elle trembla, mais pas de froid, elle en était sûre. Elle avança doucement vers l'eau, surveillant du coin de l'œil que Drago respectait ses directives et ne se retournait pas.

Ses orteils furent submergés par l'eau relativement chaude en ce mois d'août, et Hermione marcha, s'enfonçant dans la descente mouvante. La chair de poule apparut sur son corps lorsqu'une vague un peu plus puissante que les autres l'éclaboussa toute entière. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, et vit le corps de Drago se crisper.

_ Hermione, appela-t-il d'une voie inquiète, touchante.

_ Tout va bien … Juste une vague.

Il ricana dans le noir, et Hermione se sentit légèrement vexée.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un bol d'air marin, et plongea sous l'eau. La pression du liquide l'engloutit, et la différence de température entre sa peau –brulante- et l'eau –plus froide- lui glaça un instant le cerveau. Mais que c'était bon. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et l'océan s'étala devant elle, dévoilant ses secrets. Hermione souffla dans l'eau, créant une ligne de bulles qui remontèrent vers la surface. Elle perçut le corps de Drago, et commença à nager vers lui, toujours en apnée.

Lorsque l'air lui manqua, elle était presque aux côtés de Drago. Sa tête refit surface, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pieds, au contraire du jeune homme. Il se retourna brusquement, et sourit en la voyant couler sous l'eau, surprise par la profondeur des fonds. Hermione battit des jambes pour remonter, mais une main ferme fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle fut entrainée vers le corps puissant de Drago, et plaquée contre lui.

Hermione toussa, reprit son souffle, et prit soudain conscience de la proximité de leur corps presque nu. Sans pouvoir contrôler ses membres, elle se crispa et essaya de reculer. Mais Drago ne fut pas de cet avis. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre lui, tandis que son autre main vint encadrer son visage humide. Hermione commença à paniquer, alors que les ténèbres l'envahissaient peu à peu. Son esprit ressassa des mauvais souvenirs, et le visage obscur de Rockwood s'imposa en elle.

_ Hermione, souffla-t-il. Il n'y a que moi ici. Seulement moi.

_ J'ai peur.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme un aveu, et Hermione repensa à la fois où elle avait dormi avec lui, quelques mois auparavant. La conversation était presque la même. Cependant, Drago semblait être décidé à lutter contre ses démons, car il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Chacun de leurs atomes entrèrent en contact, et le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté.

_ C'est mon souffle que tu sens, chuchota-t-il.

Drago enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Hermione soupira, mais ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau. Il s'en aperçut, puisqu'il passa sa main dans son dos, réconfortant.

_ C'est mon corps …

Il attrapa une de ses jambes dans l'eau, et la releva au niveau de sa taille. Hermione noua l'autre autour de lui, et Drago l'encercla de ses bras puissants. Son estomac se souleva, et elle avait l'impression que sa peau s'embrasait à chaque geste sensuel de Drago. L'image des mangemorts s'effaça peu à peu, laissant place à des souvenirs plus érotiques d'elle et Drago. Elle gémit.

_ Ce sont mes lèvres, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Hermione haleta lorsqu'il embrassa son épaule, y glissant par la suite sa langue taquine. Sa main glissa sous l'eau sur sa hanche, son ventre, ses côtes. Conquise, elle se détacha de Drago, et fixa ses yeux voilés de désir. Un désir pur, sans aucune trace de mépris ou de violence. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, si attirantes, si douées pour faire naître le plaisir chez elle. Obéissant à ses pulsions, Hermione finit par l'embrasser. Drago grogna, et força le passage de sa bouche. Sa langue se finit câline, mais fougueuse. Hermione se sentit fondre, mais aussi être en ébullition tel un volcan. Elle geint de nouveau, ce qui sembla plaire au jeune homme, conforté dans son habilité à la satisfaire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait l'amour à sa bouche … et c'était sûrement le cas.

Cependant, elle se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit contre son bas ventre le désir fièrement dressé de Drago. Elle voulut s'éloigner, et cette fois-ci, Drago la laissa faire. Il semblait frustré, mais ne montra aucun signe de colère, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

_ Je suis désolée. Tu es tellement désirable, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Je …

Hermione plaqua un doigt contre sa bouche, et il se tut. Elle dessina le contour de ses lèvres, et la respiration de Drago s'accéléra. Ses gris virèrent au noir, enflammant la peau d'Hermione. Seul le doux bruit des vagues se faisaient entendre.

_ J'ai besoin que tu sois fort pour nous deux, lui dit-elle, déterminée. J'ai déjà assez peur comme ça, alors …

Il ne sembla pas comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles. Hermione resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ce fut au tour de Drago de se raidir, à la fois surpris et indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

_ Tu … Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire ?

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle, tremblante dans ses bras.

Drago l'enferma encore un peu plus dans le creux de ses bras, et l'embrassa. C'était langoureux, comme un avant goût du paradis où il voulait l'envoyer le temps de quelques secondes.

_ Ici, dans l'eau ?

Hermione caressa sa joue rasé, et hocha la tête. Elle avait peur, mais un sentiment qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir, terrassa ses autres émotions : le désir. L'impatience, l'envie, l'amour charnel. Et peut être l'amour tout court. Elle sentit Drago bouger dans l'océan, et devina qu'il revenait un peu vers la plage, afin que l'eau ne leur arrive plus qu'à la taille. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et dégrafa son soutien gorge qu'il laissa flotter négligemment.

Sa peau s'électrisa sous le regard scrutateur de son amant qui défilait sur elle, sans gêne ni tabou. Elle rougit, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_ Ne sois pas confuse, pas avec moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et balança sa tête en arrière lorsque Drago glissa sa langue sur ses seins dressés, joueur. L'obscurité la fit frissonner.

_ Regardes moi, lui dit-il catégorique. Chocolat contre acier.

Sa main joua avec l'ourlet de sa culotte, et il l'enleva rapidement. Son empressement fit sourire Hermione, et Drago enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui faisant un suçon pour se venger. Elle hoqueta, et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme. Il poussa un cri rauque, à la fois de désir et de douleur. Le corps d'Hermione se cambra instinctivement lorsqu'il frôla son intimité. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait en étant dans l'eau était très particulière. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, portée par l'envie et l'appétit sans fin de l'homme à ses côtés.

_ Drago, gémit-elle dans son oreille lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle, tendre et sauvage en même temps.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour se retenir de crier, et posa son front contre celui de Drago. Il lui lança un sourire narquois, et elle l'embrassa quand un deuxième doigt accompagna le premier. Le plaisir grimpait crescendo, et Hermione retrouvait peu à peu le bonheur du contact charnel. Il fit des va-et-vient absolument extatique, et elle rapprocha son bas-ventre du sien. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était également nu. Drago caressa son ventre, doucement.

_ Viens, chuchota-t-elle, voluptueuse, le corps empli de désir.

Obéissant, il ôta ses doigts de son intimité en feu, et encadra son visage de ses mains. Il voulut vérifier d'un simple regard que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, puis se colla contre elle. Hermione se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe dur de Drago entre ses cuisses, mais sa peur fut vite oublier lorsqu'il entra en elle d'un coup de rein. Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

Hermione oublia tout. Les mangemorts. Les viols. La douleur. Seul Drago comptait, son plaisir, leur plaisir. Sa douceur, son amour qu'elle percevait à travers ses gestes tendres. Elle sentit ses parois vaginales se ressaieraient autour de Drago, et elle jouit, violemment, puissamment. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel noir, les étoiles se reflétant dans ses prunelles claires. Elle n'avait pas seulement fait l'amour avec Drago elle s'était retrouvée.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 ans plus tôt, septembre_

Hermione s'étira dans son lit, et papillonna des yeux. La chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité, et elle se pencha sur le côté pour lire l'heure : 8h37. Il était grand temps qu'elle se lève. Elle soupira, enfouit son visage sur l'oreiller, et maudit Harry Potter de faire des réunions de l'Ordre le matin.

Elle sentit alors une main baladeuse glisser sous son haut de pyjama, et elle ronronna, toujours un peu endormi. Hermione soupira sous la douce caresse, puis tourna la tête vers la gauche. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago, et sourit en voyant ses yeux gris, rieurs, charmeurs.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Comme à son habitude, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et grignota son cou de baiser, traçant une ligne humide sur sa peau en feu. Elle passa sa jambe sur sa hanche, et sentit l'excitation matinale du jeune homme. Amusée, elle se recula de lui, et reçut un regard peu avenant de Drago. Il s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle le poussa de nouveau.

_ Drago, non, gronda-t-elle, afin de calmer l'ardeur du jeune loup à ses côtés.

Il grogna, et n'en fit qu'à sa tête, puisqu'il frôla sa poitrine de des mains expertes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, prête à se laisser aller dans un monde de luxure, mais sa raison reprit le dessus.

_ Drago !

Il soupira, et accepta de s'écarter d'elle.

_ Quoi, demanda-t-il, de mauvaise fois.

_ Tu le sens très bien, arrêtes de faire l'innocent. J'ai mes règles depuis hier soir. Ce sera abstinence pour la semaine, mon cher.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour de manière traditionnel, répliqua-t-il, un air lubrique au fond des yeux.

Excédée, Hermione s'assit sur le lit, dévoilant ses jambes nues et ses cheveux en bataille. Drago sourit, et caressa sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis balança lesdites jambes dans le vide. Elle chercha ses habits des yeux, et les enfila, en faisant fi des soupirs « malheureux » de Drago dans son dos. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée et enfila ses converses usés. Passage rapide dans la salle de bain, montre accrochée au poignet, Hermione était enfin prête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit, et vit que Drago l'observait toujours, torse nu. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son nez, et déposa un baiser volage sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

_ Dépêches-toi de te préparer, on se retrouve dans la cuisine, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Oui, maman, répliqua-t-il, ironique et air malfoyen collé au visage, alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Décidemment, Drago Malefoy demeurait un véritable enfant capricieux dans certains instants. Hermione dévala les escaliers, et arriva dans la cuisine. Elle vit que Ginny, Pansy, Blaise et Ron y étaient déjà attablés. Elle salua tout le monde, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide en face de Ginny. Elle observa son amie, et remarqua des cernes sous ses yeux.

_ Et bien, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, commenta Hermione en beurrant sa tartine de pain. Mauvaise habitude française qu'elle avait prise depuis le mariage des Potter.

Ginny grogna pour toute réponse.

_ On se demande pourquoi, persifla Blaise. Ou plutôt à cause de qui. Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce- pas Her-Mignonne ?

La concernée stoppa ses gestes, et lança un regard furibond au Serpentard.

_ Tes sous-entendus sexuels commencent à m'énerver, Blaise.

_ Sous-entendus véridiques puisque je sais exactement ce dont tu es capable quand …

Le métis se retourna lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et perdit son sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Drago. Ce dernier fixa Blaise, avant de sourire à son tout, apparemment fier d'avoir effrayé son meilleur ami. Il avait sans aucun doute entendu la fin de la conversation, puisqu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer la crispation de sa mâchoire, et le sourire d'excuse que lui adressa Blaise. Hermione soupira. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Drago venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il passa son bras sur la chaise de la jeune fille, avant de lui piquer une de ses tartines.

_ Non, mais je rêve, s'écria-t-elle, outrée par le comportement du jeune homme.

Drago releva ses sourcils blonds, provocateur.

_ Tu es d'un culot ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça. Tu n'as qu'à te préparer toi-même ton petit déjeuner.

_ Ah, je croyais que c'était le rôle des femmes, désolé, s'excusa-t-il, alors qu'il semblait plutôt arrogant.

Hermione poussa un cri d'indignation, mais ne put répondre à Drago : quelqu'un d'autre le fit avant elle.

_ Déjà des petites disputes de couple ! Je vois que tu es toujours autant dédaigneux Drago. Et toi, Hermione, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Hermione faillit se dévisser le cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme posté devant eux, et en oublia immédiatement son litige avec Drago. Incroyable. Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, et même Ginny arrêta de faire sa tête des mauvais jours. Soudain, un cri aigu de surprise fit sursauter tout le monde, alors que Pansy se jetait dans les bras de Théodore Nott. Le Serpentard enlaça la jeune fille, et plongea son nez dans son cou, semblant se souler à son parfum.

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle caressa les lettres « TH » inscrite dans la chair de son poignet, et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Théo, son sauveur, le héro de l'ombre enfin de retour. Elle vit Harry, plus en retrait, et Hermione comprit que c'était lui qui avait ramené Théodore au Square. Elle sentit une main serrer son genou, et se tourna vers Drago. L'expression dans ses yeux la stupéfia, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Drago, ému, heureux, soulagé. Il adressa un regard chargé de bonheur à Hermione, qui s'empressa de caresser sa joue. Oui, la journée commençait bien. Le bonheur avait soudain un autre sens à leurs yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà, beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre, avec le retour de notre Théo *_***

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une review et vous aussi vous pourrez prendre un bain de minuit avec Drago hihi**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Litlle-Library**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos visites toujours plus nombreuses, et pour vos reviews adorables** (notamment par rapport à mon concours hihi, thannnnks). **Vous êtes supers !**

 **Au programme de ce chapitre : un bol d'air tropical, du Serpentard rebelle, une petite piqure de guerre …**

 **Bonne Lecture. Enjoy ! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Fan de twilight :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **N :** merci pour tes encouragements ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

 **Plumeapapotte :** je te remercie, et vive Théo hehe. A bientôt :)

 **Hprwhgdmntap** : merci bcp pour ta review, réponse à venir pour Théo / Pansy hehe

 **Guest (1)** : merci bcp, et non je te rassure je n'abandonne pas la publication de cette fiction hihi ;). A bientôt !

 **Souafle** : merci pour tes compliments, à bientôt :)

 **Garfield** : merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Bonne lecture de cette suite :)

 **Guest (2)** : merci merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 _6 ans plus tôt, novembre_

Le bruit des doigts d'Hermione sur la table du salon fut la source d'un énième soupire de Blaise Zabini. La jeune fille, plongée depuis plusieurs heures dans le dossier posé devant elle, fit la sourde oreille, encore une fois. Le moment était crucial, du moins pour elle. Hermione tenait entre ses mains le projet sur lequel elle travaillait depuis des mois, avec la seule aide de Blaise. Un projet ambitieux, digne de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et qui pourrait, elle en était certaine, les amenait à la victoire.

Hermione parcourut rapidement des yeux les derniers volets du dossier plus que gigantesque, avant de se laisser choir sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à cent à l'heure, sous le regard sceptique du Serpentard assis en face d'elle.

_ Tu penses qu'ils vont accepter ?

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Blaise se crisper. Encore une fois.

_ Hermione … C'est la trente-sixième fois que tu me poses cette question depuis le début de la journée. Et la réponse est toujours la même. Harry sera partant, évidemment ! Et Théo aussi.

Hermione commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Par Merlin, il le faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Elle secoua la tête.

_ Je ne te parle pas d'eux. Ils seront d'accord, j'en suis sûr. Harry saisit toutes les opportunités pour vaincre Voldemort, et Théo veut faire ses preuves. Non, je te parle plutôt de Drago.

_ Parce que tu as besoin de son accord préalable désormais, demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

_ Non, bien sûr, mais …

_ Alors tu sais très bien que, quelque soit sa réaction, tu partiras faire ce voyage avec Théo et moi. Donc, pourquoi te poses-tu la question ? Il n'est même pas concerné par ce projet !

Hermione tiqua, car Blaise avait percé le cœur du problème. Hermione envisageait depuis plusieurs mois de partir en Amazonie, rencontrer les derniers sorciers indiens habitant la forêt. Cependant, elle avait volontairement exclu Drago du voyage. Ce dernier ne s'adapterait pas à leurs coutumes pour le moins … particulières.

Hermione regarda sa montre, et se leva en prenant son dossier. C'était l'heure de vérité. Elle fit un signe à Blaise pour qu'il la suive, et tous deux sortirent du salon pour rentrer dans la salle de conférence qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Elle avait distribué une copie du dossier aux membres de l'Ordre qui allaient assister à cette réunion décisive, et autant dire que l'angoisse étreignait peu à peu son cœur. Hermione s'assit à sa place habituelle, et recommença à taper sur la table avec ses doigts. D'un geste doux, elle sentit la main de Blaise recouvrir la sienne.

_ Calmes toi, Hermione. Bon, Drago va sûrement mal le prendre, surtout que tu vas te faire draguer par ces sorciers de la forêt, mais …

_ Ce ne sont pas des « sorciers de la forêt », s'offusqua-t-elle. Ce sont, au contraire, des sorciers beaucoup plus évolué que nous en termes de puissance magique, et qui …

_ Qui doivent avoir des rapports sexuels pour alimenter cette magie, lui rappela-t-il. Comment veux-tu que Drago accepte ceci, alors qu'il est jaloux comme un pou.

Hermione rougit furieusement.

_ Je … Ce n'est pas …

_ C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans tes analyses, soit certaine qu'il ne laissera pas passer un détail aussi gros que celui-ci.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de vendre mon corps en échange de magie, siffla-t-elle. Je veux juste apprendre la manière dont ils arrivent à multiplier leurs pouvoirs par l'acte charnel. Avoue que c'est fascinant ! Et cette étude théorique n'implique aucune pratique, à ce que je sache. Drago le sait très bien.

Blaise ricana.

_ C'est peut être Drago pour toi, mais c'est avant tout un Malefoy. Et les hommes Malefoy sont très possessifs dès qu'ils ont jeté le dévolu sur une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme, _la leur_.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Je suis sur qu'il appréciera de savoir que le chef de cette tribu ou clan, peu importe le terme, t'a personnellement invité pour – je cite – « faire plus ample connaissance » et pour « lutter ensemble contre le Mage Noire ».

_ Tu étais censé me rassurer, Blaise, dit-elle, un air mi-désespéré mi-inquiet sur le visage.

_ En tant qu'ami, je dois aussi te mettre en situation pour tes prochaines épreuves, j'ai nommé convaincre Drago !

Hermione donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du Serpentard qui prenait visiblement plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs, et lui fit comprendre d'aller s'assoir à sa place. Alors qu'il amorçait le geste pour aller sagement s'installer autour de la table ronde, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, et laissa apparaître l'air ébouriffé d'Harry, celui plus neutre de Théodore, mais tout autant fatigué, et une Pansy toute essouflée. Hermione haussa un de ses sourcils.

_ Hermione, souffla alors Harry. On a eu un petit problème de dernière minute à régler dans les souterrains. Ron et Drago devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais Ginny a eu un empêchement. Bill et Fleur sont rentrés alors …

_ C'est bon, respires, coupa-t-elle, avec un sourire attendri. Harry ressemblait à une vraie pile électrique près à rendre l'âme.

_ On peut commencer sans eux, proposa-t-il, alors qu'Hermione approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Bien, continua-t-il d'une voix ferme en essayant près de son amie. J'ai étudié le dossier … et je n'ai rien à dire. Il est parfait, comme tous les projets que tu fais, d'ailleurs.

Hermione rosit sous le compliment, et se tourna vers les autres, attendant leur avis. Son cœur battait anormalement dans sa poitrine. Elle voyait ce dossier comme son grand retour au sein de l'Ordre. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle devait réussir.

_ Théo, demanda-t-elle, et le ton de sa voix ressembla plus à celui d'une souris.

Il lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

_ Bien sûr que j'en suis ! Allez en Amazonie pendant trois semaines, rencontrer ces sorciers atypiques, et faire l'amour pour le compte de l'Ordre. Quoi de mieux ?

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent, tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient entre Théo et Pansy. Théo, plutôt calme, et Pansy, très proche de l'hystérie. Cette dernière se tourna vivement vers le Serpentard qui lui servait de petit ami.

_ « Faire l'amour pour le compte de l'Ordre », cria-t-elle. J'espère que tu rigoles, Nott ! La seule personne à qui tu es autorisée à faire l'amour, c'est moi.

_ Evidemment, s'empressa de répondre Hermione pour calmer le jeu, ce sont des études purement théoriques que nous voulons mener, n'est-ce pas Théo ? Comme je l'ai dit à Blaise tout à l'heure.

Théo semblait s'amuser de la situation, puisqu'il abordait cet air typiquement Serpentard : celui du sarcasme et de la suffisance, visage qu'elle avait vu maintes et maintes fois sur Drago. Théo passa son bras autour des épaules de Pansy, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune fille sembla se détendre, et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosée. Hermione soupira, à la fois amusée et exaspéré par le comportement des deux tourtereaux assis devant elle. Depuis que Théo était rentré, c'était toujours la même rengaine incessante : Théo vexait Pansy, Pansy s'énervait, Théo se faisait pardonner auprès de Pansy. Et Hermione préférait ne pas savoir de quelle manière …

_ Bien, conclut Harry, lui aussi fatigué par ces Serpentards intenables. Hermione, tu es certaine de vouloir partir seulement avec Blaise et Théo ?

_ J'ai bien étudié la manière de vivre de ces sorciers, et de leurs usages, Harry. Il n'ont invité que moi. Cependant, étant donné que je ne suis engagée dans aucun lien matrimonial, il serait inconvenant de venir seule, puisque je suis une femme. Je dois être représentée par des hommes neutres.

_ Mais c'est complètement sexiste, comme comportement

_ Je te l'accorde, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Je jouerais le jeu le temps qu'il faudra. Et je ne risquerai rien là-bas. Bien qu'il considère la femme contre inférieure, elle est vénérée pour ce qu'elle représente. De plus, Blaise et Théo seront toujours à mes côtés.

Hermione étudia les expressions de son ami. Si Harry approuvait, elle pouvait être quasiment certaine de mettre son projet en œuvre. Elle pria tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait, et croisa les doigts. Le regard d'Harry se perdit sur la première page du dossier « Amazonie », puis il finit par plonger ses pupilles émeraude dans les siennes.

_ D'accord.

_ D'accord, répéta-t-elle bêtement.

_ Oui ! J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter.

Hermione adressa un sourire digne d'un Top Model à son meilleur ami, et claqua un baiser sur sa joue mal rasé. Elle allait le remercier, mais la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit de nouveau. Hermione blêmit lorsqu'elle croisa les iris orageux de Drago. Au vu de sa colère, il ne semblait pas apprécier son projet. C'était à prévoir. Elle entendit Blaise ricaner, mais ne lui adressa pas un regard, trop concentré sur Drago, suivi de Ron. Ron paraissait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus calme et serein.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Hermione, tonna-t-il, en balançant son dossier devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

Jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, du moins, depuis qu'elle s'était échappée du Manoir Malefoy. Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, et soutint le regard du jeune homme, déterminée à ne pas flancher face à ce caractère peu commode.

_ Ce « bordel », comme tu dis, vient d'être approuvé à la majorité, siffla-t-elle.

Son teint devint livide, puis rouge, et à de nouveau neutre, sans expression. Un véritable arc-en-ciel.

_ Je désapprouve cette décision, répliqua-t-il, rageur.

_ Et pourquoi ? Si c'est pour des raisons personnelles, elles n'ont rien à faire dans ce débat, cria-t-elle, énervée par sa mauvaise foi et sa réaction puérile. Parce que, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut reprocher à mon projet ! Blaise et Théo sont enthousiastes, tu devrais l'être aussi.

Les yeux de Drago virèrent du gris au noir.

_ Sortez, ordonna-t-il, implacable, en se tournant vers ses amis et Harry.

_ Drago, commença Blaise.

_ Dehors ! J'ai besoin de parler avec Hermione. Seul à seul.

Hermione vit Harry se crisper ostensiblement sur sa chaise, et elle apposa sa main sur son bras, pour le rassurer.

_ C'est bon, lui murmura-t-elle. C'est à moi de gérer ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry hésita face à la marche à suivre, puis se rangea du côté d'Hermione.

_ Je ne reste pas loin. Au cas où, chuchota-t-il en passant.

Il adressa un regard plein de reproches à Drago, puis sortit en de grandes enjambées, suivi par Pansy, Théo, Blaise, et Ron. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement brisé par leurs respirations. Hermione le fixait toujours, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle finit par pousser sa chaise, et par se lever, comme au ralenti. Drago s'avança alors vers elle, près, toujours plus près. Il bouillonnait de colère.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, assena-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de décider à ma place.

_ Peut être, mais je pense que mon avis compte, non ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que le regard qu'il portait sur elle était important. Elle avait envi de lui crier, mais ce serait se résoudre à oublier l'Amazonie, à avouer sa faiblesse. Et cela, c'était impossible pour son esprit de combattante.

_ Je vais y aller, Drago. Lorsque tu fais des missions sur le long terme, je ne te le reproche pas. Fais de même dans l'autre sens.

Drago serra les poings, et sa main vint agripper un siège. Hermione ne le montrait pas, mais une once de peur commença à s'installer dans ses veines, vorace et destructrice.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose, cria-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est _exactement_ la même chose ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je vaux moins que toi. J'ai bossé sur ce dossier, je l'ai mené de A à Z. J'ai le droit, non, le _devoir_ d'y participer.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas choisi pour venir avec toi ? Ah, mais bien sûr, suis-je bête … Tu préfères grandement Blaise et Théo.

Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite, avant de se reprendre. Drago s'était encore un peu plus rapproché, et elle sentait désormais son souffle erratique, signe de sa rage qu'il contenait avec difficulté.

_ Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas choisi ? Mais enfin, Drago ! Tu es beaucoup trop possessif. Tu ne te contrôles pas dès lors qu'il s'agit de moi ! La preuve ici-même.

_ Tu te donnes beaucoup d'importance, dis donc, ironisa-t-il.

_ Ne sois pas méchant, s'il te plaît, siffla-t-elle. J'ai besoin avec moi de gens calmes et ouverts. Tu l'es de plus en plus avec les autres, mais clairement pas avec moi. Tu cherches constamment à éloigner tous les hommes qui approchent de moi, tu es même jaloux de tes propres meilleurs amis !

_ Et alors, c'est une tare, cria-t-il encore plus fort qu'elle. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres, c'est tout !

_ Tu devrais commencer par me faire confiance, dans ce cas. Bon sang, les sorciers d'Amazonie ne se gênent pas pour approcher les femmes qui ne sont pas engagés. C'est dans leur culture ! Et il faut que je m'adapte à celle-ci. Si tu viens, tu m'en empêcheras.

_ Alors, excuses moi d'être ce que je suis, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras devant lui. Mais tu as raison, la seule idée que d'autres hommes t'approchent me rend dingue, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même que lorsque tu t'es fait enlevée !

Hermione frissonna, comprenant soudainement la manière de penser de Drago. Il était jaloux, calculateur, intransigeant, seulement pour la protéger. Néanmoins, il était dans les extrêmes, comme d'habitude. Et ça, elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

_ Mais ça ne m'arrivera pas ! Blaise et Théo seront avec moi.

Il lui agrippa alors fermement les poignets, et la rapprocha de lui. Hermione commença à se débattre, sous les pupilles noirs du jeune homme qui ne lâchaient prise.

_ Lâches moi, Drago, demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

_ Hors de question, marmonna-t-il.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tout, tandis que l'expression du jeune homme était tendue par la colère. Durant une seconde, elle crut revoir le visage de Lucius Malefoy derrière les traits de son amant.

_ Enlèves tes mains de mes poignets ! Drago, tu me fais peur.

_ Je te fais peur, répéta-t-il. Toi aussi, figures toi ! Mais c'est plus ton comportement qui m'angoisse, brailla-t-il.

La pression de ses mains se fit plus forte encore, et des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Hermione.

Elle allait lui répondre, lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Harry dans son champ de vision. Il attrapa l'épaule de Drago, le tira vivement en arrière, l'obligeant à lâcher Hermione. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'Harry envoya un coup de poing dans le nez de son amant, brisant les articulations de son nez dans un bruit désagréable. Drago gémit et tituba en arrière, alors que son sang coulait sur sa chemise grise.

_ De quel droit traites tu ainsi Hermione, cria Harry, accusateur.

Hermione vit avec horreur Drago se ruer contre Harry, et instinctivement, dressa un bouclier entre eux. Ils furent expulsés aux deux coins de la salle sous le choc, provoquant un vrai capharnaüm.

_ Non, mais je crois rêver, hurla-t-elle alors. Vous êtes de vrais gamins, tous autant que vous êtes !

Attiré par le raffut, Théo rentra dans la pièce, et ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des vifs d'or lorsqu'il analysa la scène se déroulant devant lui.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant doucement vers elle.

_ Poses la question à ces deux imbéciles, rugit-elle, tout en massant ses poignets endoloris.

_ Hermione … Tu pleures …

Face au constat de son ami, Hermione toucha ses joues, et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient humides. Elle renifla, et évita le regard que lui lançait Drago. Théo arriva devant elle, et attrapa avec douceur ses mains. Il remonta les manches de son pull, et Hermione put voir des traces violettes apparaître sur sa peau claire.

_ Qui t'as fait ça, grogna-t-il, la voix menaçante.

Hermione retira précipitamment ses poignets des mains de Théo, et rabaissa son haut. Harry, remis de son vol plané, arriva aux côtés de son amie, et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux émeraude semblèrent brûler, et il se concentra sur Drago, figé comme une statut au centre de la pièce. Harry lui attrapa le bras, et le tira vers la sortie.

_ _Malefoy_ , je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, tu as compris ?

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, _Potter_.

_ Justement si, lorsque tu agis avec Hermione comme tu viens de le faire. Bon sang, vas te calmer, on dirait ton père, dans ces moments là !

Drago pâlit face aux paroles d'Harry, qu'il prenait sans aucun doute comme une insulte, le reproche suprême. Hermione, malgré sa fureur contre lui, fut fauchée par une vague de compassion. Elle fit un pas pour le rejoindre, mais Théo lui bloqua le passage.

_ Laisses le se calmer, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra devant toi en rampant, tellement il regrettera ses gestes et ses paroles.

_ Malefoy, vas prendre l'air, trancha à nouveau Harry.

Drago tenta de croiser le regard d'Hermione, mais celle-ci gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le parquet. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il l'avait blessé. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle, et il oubliait trop souvent que l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de son père n'était pas la bonne à appliquer. Surtout avec les femmes. Alors elle fuyait, lâchement, parce que son cœur battait déjà trop vite. Parce que ses larmes étaient déjà trop nombreuses.

La porte claqua violement derrière lui, et Hermione put enfin respirer. Ou plutôt évacuer son stress. Elle laissa tomber son front contre le torse de Théo, et trembla sous les sanglots qui l'assaillirent. Théo caressa ses cheveux, tentant de la réconforter. Harry la regardait, impuissant face à cette nouvelle sorte de peine, les bras ballants.

_ Hermione, lui dit Théo. Tu savais bien que vous vous disputeriez bien un jour.

Elle gémit, et ferma fort ses paupières, refusant d'y croire.

_ Disons qu'il a un peu dépassé les bornes … Mais c'est Drago Malefoy. Tu as accepté tacitement son côté sombre en le fréquentant.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison, bougonna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas dépendante de lui et de son bon-vouloir, s'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête. Sauf qu'il a tendance à l'oublier … Harry, s'écria-t-elle alors. Je veux que l'on avance la mission en Amazonie. Je veux partir avant la fin de la semaine.

_ Mais … Mais, bafouilla-t-il, surpris face à ce subit changement de comportement.

_ J'en ai besoin, Harry. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Harry soupira, et ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis hocha la tête. Hermione ne sourit même pas, le cœur trop lourd et les pensées confuses par les récents événements.

.

.

.

.

 _6 ans plus tôt, novembre_

Hermione leva la tête vers le haut, et essaya de voir la couleur bleuté du ciel. Cependant, les arbres de la forêt tropicale amazonienne étaient tellement hauts que seules des feuilles vertes étaient visibles. Elle s'essuya le front pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, afin d'enlever les gouttes de sueurs qui roulaient sur sa peau moite. Décidemment, la chaleur n'était vraiment pas son fort. Elle observa les environs, et vit de loin Blaise et Théo en charmante compagnie. Elle secoua la tête, plus amusée que choquée, et se concentra de nouveau sur les sorciers sud-américains.

Une semaine qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt, à jouer les invités parfaits, à se fondre dans la masse, à adopter leurs coutumes les plus étranges. Comme manger une partie de leur viande crue, afin de « purifier son esprit et sa magie », et se balader pratiquement nu, seulement vêtu de deux bouts de tissus à faire peur. Hermione était gênée par tous ces regards masculins, alors même qu'elle avait conscience de leurs habitudes et cultures. C'était un monde à part, déroutant et plein d'émotion, lubrique et brillant. La jeune fille piétinait d'impatience d'apprendre tous les secrets de leurs magie, alors que leur « chef » les avaient apparemment adoptés. Hermione attendait juste le feu vert.

Elle sourit en voyant Théo se rapprocher d'elle en trottinant. Il arriva devant elle, essoufflée et rouge.

_ Et bien, arrêtes de faire le fou, tu vas finir pas nous faire un petit malaise. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le bon endroit pour tomber malade, remarqua-t-elle, rieuse.

_ Blaise va encore aller faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec une fille, ou plutôt sauvage si tu veux mon avis … C'est pour ça que je reviens vers toi.

_ Ce ne sont pas des sauvages, s'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont beaucoup plus évolués que nous en sorcellerie, et ce n'est pas le moment de nous les mettre à dos !

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, et une mine ennuyeuse prit place sur son visage fin et aristocratique.

_ Je sais bien, je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua-t-il. Non, plus sérieusement, Acabar te demande.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa sous l'excitation. Acabar, le sorcier le plus puissant du camp. Acabar, ou celui qui pourrait lui révéler tout ce qu'elle souhaitait apprendre.

_ Vraiment, s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant et sautillant sur place.

Théo fit son petit sourire en coin, et Hermione le prit pour un oui silencieux. Elle allait se précipiter chez Acabar, mais le jeune homme la retint par l'épaule.

_ Hermione, fais attention à toi, lui dit-il, inquiet. Tu seras toute seule avec lui. Et tu sais comment sont les hommes ici Drago …

Hermione émit grognement à l'écoute du prénom de son amant de Serpentard, et fit un mouvement pour se détacher de la prise de Théo. Penser à Drago lui faisait rapidement monter la moutarde au nez, ces derniers temps. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté, ni pour s'excuser, ni pour demander des nouvelles. Rageant.

_ Arrêtes de t'angoisser, il ne m'arrivera rien avec Acabar. Il m'aime bien. Et Drago n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation. S'il m'arrive des histoires avec Acabar, je serai consentante, chose que je ne suis pas pour le moment. Fais-moi confiance, Théo. Je suis seulement habitée par le désir de connaissance. _Rien d'autre_.

Hermione releva ses sourcils, puis partit s'enfoncer entre les arbres tropicaux de la forêt, laissant un Théo les bras ballants derrière elle. Une certaine appréhension s'était emparée de son estomac, doucement accompagnée par l'excitation. L'adrénaline. L'envie. L'impatience. Hermione accéléra sa marche, et suivit le sentier décoré de torche qui tortillait à travers la forêt. La maison de Acabar se fondait dans le décor, toute en bois, impressionnante par sa carrure. Elle frappa doucement contre la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle. Surprise, elle sursauta.

Acabar, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait devant elle. Ses sourcils broussailleux lui donnant une allure de guerrier aguerri par l'expérience des combats. Ses yeux noirs étaient perçants, et Hermione se sentit mise à nue sous son regard. Pire qu'avec Drago. Il devait approcher la quarantaine, mais un charisme époustouflant se dégager de son corps encore bien sculpté malgré l'écoulement des années. Il sourit à Hermione, et l'invita à entrer, sans toutefois la lâcher des yeux. Hermione trébucha sur le perron, encore plus honteuse et gênée qu'auparavant.

_ Hermione, dit-il d'une voix envoutante, qui fit rosir les joues d'Hermione.

Par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une adolescente de quinze ans guidée par ses hormones. D'après ses recherches, les sorciers d'Amazonie avait la faculté de convaincre n'importe quel autre sorcier de part leur « aura de prestance ». Il fallait qu'elle lutte, qu'elle redevienne la Hermione Granger vaillante et insoumise. Elle se mordit la langue, puis sourit à son tour à Acabar.

_ Acabar.

_ Assieds toi, je t'en prie. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, toi et moi.

Elle s'exécuta, et s'assit à même le sol, sur la paillasse au centre de la pièce. Devant elle se trouvait une table basse, agrémentée de fleurs exotiques. Une sorte de carafe en bois tentait la gorge asséchée d'Hermione, ce qu'Acabar ne manqua pas de remarquer. Sans lui demander son avis, il poussa un verre vers elle, et le remplit du liquide tant désirée. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait d'une liqueur à la framboise, de par sa couleur rose sombre. La boisson lui brula l'œsophage, mais elle appréciait le gout fruité dans sa bouche.

_ Alors jeune sorcière, reprit Acabar, assis en face d'elle, la scrutant au rayon X. Ton cœur est bien trouble, en ce moment d'apaisement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise par ses paroles.

_ Absolument pas, je suis très heureuse et honorée d'être ici, avec vous. Je …

_ Je le sais bien, la coupa-t-il, en croisant ses jambes. Je te parle de ton âme, ton esprit qui vagabonde vers Londres. Je le vois. Je le _sens_.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et tous deux se contentèrent de se fixer, imperturbable.

_ J'ai besoin que vous m'appreniez votre savoir, se lança-t-elle finalement. J'ai besoin que vous me souteniez dans mes recherches et dans mes convictions.

Le sorcier sourit, et des rides apparurent au coin de ses lèvres fines. Hermione pistait chacun de ses mouvements, impatiente et à la fois admirative par la personnalité si étrange d'Acabar.

_ Savez-vous qui je suis, jeune Hermione ? Je suis un des sorciers les plus respectés de cette forêt ancestrale. Pourquoi selon vous ? Parce que je me fais une joie de protéger mes amis qui vivent ici depuis des décennies.

Il marqua une pause. Hermione vit qu'il fit un léger geste de la tête, et la carafe de déplaça d'elle-même pour remplir son verre. Hermione en aurait presque poussé un cri de surprise. Acabar n'avait même pas l'air de puiser dans sa magie informulée. Stupéfiant.

_ J'apprends au mien l'art de se défendre. J'apprends aux enfants l'importance de la vie et de la nature humaine. Et ce que les sorciers oublient le plus souvent, Hermione Granger, c'est l'origine pure et ancestrale de la magie. N'as-tu jamais voulu percer le secret du premier sorcier ?

Acabar se releva, et marcha au milieu du salon encombré de meubles, mais tellement chaleureux.

_ Je connais l'importance de la vie, répliqua-t-elle, sérieuse et déterminée. Je veux détruire Voldemort, qui confond trop souvent la vie et la mort. Vous pouvez m'y aider, affirma-t-elle.

Acabar rit un instant.

_ Tu es bien fougueuse, mais c'est le lot de toute jeunesse. Je vais t'apprendre quelques parcelles de mon savoir. Mais jamais tu ne devras le divulguer, à part à Harry Potter. Il est destiné à combattre. Seul.

Le cœur d'Hermione palpita. Enfin, il acceptait. Par Merlin, par Salazard et tous les Dieux.

_ Je vous le promets, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

_ Tends moi ta main.

Sans poser de question, elle s'exécuta. Lorsque les doigts chauds d'Acabar entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, Hermione sentit un doux feu crépité dans ses veines. Elle frémit, alors que le sorcier la fixait toujours, extrêmement concentré.

_ Voilà pourquoi tu repousses les avances de tous mes amis, murmura-t-il soudainement.

_ Pardon ?

_ Une âme si noble comme la tienne, amoureuse d'un esprit si complexe que ce Drago Malefoy. Tu es la lumière de tes amis. Tu es l'espoir de cette guerre. Et tu la porte à bout de bras, sans t'en rendre compte. Tu es brave, Hermione Granger. Tu es digne.

Elle se figea face aux révélations et éloges d'Acabar. Sa main trembla, et le sorcier finit par la lâcher.

_ Je … Je … balbutia-t-elle, émue, perdue, impressionnée. Comment faîtes-vous cela ? Comment pouvez-vous deviner toutes ces choses ? Je ne vous ais jamais parlé de Drago.

Acabar porta son verre à ses lèvres. Ses yeux noirs brillaient.

_ Je vais t'apprendre. Patience. Es-tu prêtes à connaître l'essence de la magie, de _ta_ magie ? A comprendre ce flot étrange qui coule en toi depuis que tu es née ? A voir tous tes idéaux chambouler ? Parce que les mots « Sangs Purs » ou « Sang de Bourbe » ne veulent rien dire. C'est le mélange de l'amour, l'union charnelle des corps qui fait toute la différence.

Hermione contempla cet homme, qui paraissait illuminé.

_ Je veux tout savoir.

_ Très bien. Alors plongeons ensemble, Hermione, dans les souvenirs de la magie pure et essentielle.

Et elle plongea. Sans crainte. Avec délice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 ans plus tôt, décembre_

Hermione atterrit violement devant le Square Grimmaud, et vacilla légèrement. Elle sentit la main de Blaise la maintenir droite. Elle fut immédiatement saisie par le froid ambiant. Elle avait perdu en l'espace de quatre secondes, l'équivalent de plus de vingt degré Celsius. Beau choc thermique. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre, et un sentiment de soulagement étreignit son cœur en voyant les allures familières du QG de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit aux alentours, et le quartier était plongé dans une obscurité inquiétante.

Blaise la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur du Square, et tous les trois soupirèrent en se sentant enfin en parfaite sécurité. La chaleur ambiante redonna vigueur à Hermione, et ses mains reprenaient peu à peu une couleur normale. Que c'était bon de se sentit enfin chez soi. Hermione leva la tête vers la pendule accroché sur la tapisserie usée du couloir. Les aiguilles affichaient 3h du matin. Les habitants du Square étaient plongés dans le pays des rêves.

_ Allez, tout le monde au lit, murmura-t-elle. Il est trop tard, ou trop tôt selon le point de vue, pour réveiller les autres. On fera une réunion demain dans la journée.

Blaise ricana.

_ _Moi_ , je vais aller me dormir. Par contre, je mets ma main au feu que Théo va se glisser dans les draps de Pansy. Et tu vas sûrement faire la même chose Her-Mignone, mais avec ce cher Lord Malefoy junior. Ca ne sert à rien de cacher ta véritable personnalité de perverse je la connais déjà.

Théo rit doucement, et grimpa les escaliers après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses amis. Hermione rougit furieusement, tapa Blaise à l'épaule, et leva les yeux au ciel. Comportement puéril et enfantin, elle le savait.

_ N'importe quoi, Blaise. Je vais dormir.

_ Peut être, mais dans quelle _chambre_ ?

Hermione ne put répliquer, puisque le Serpentard avait déjà filé dans les couloirs de la demeure silencieuse. Elle soupira, puis monta une à une les marches de l'escalier, en essayant de faire craquer le moins possible le bois ancien. Arrivée à son étage, elle observa la porte familière de sa chambre, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur celle fermée de Drago. Elle hésita, puis finit par poussée la porte du jeune homme. Elle la referma rapidement derrière elle, et retint sa respiration.

Drago dormait, allongé sur le ventre, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. La couette était à moitié tombée dans le vide, signe que sa nuit était agitée. Elle détailla son visage, et les traits familiers la rassurèrent. La rancœur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en Amazonie s'évapora d'un coup. Elle réalisait pleinement le manque que Drago avait crée chez elle. Dépendance, telle une drogue.

Hermione ôta ses chaussures et ses vêtements, les laissant trainer sur le sol. Elle frissonna de froid, alors qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, et se glissa sous les draps, près de Drago. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être lorsque la chaleur du corps du jeune homme toucha sa peau grelottante. Elle huma l'odeur de Drago, et posa sa paume sur son dos musclé. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa peau, telle une plume, et il grogna avant de bouger légèrement. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et sentit son souffle contre son visage. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, et elle put plonger dans le gris sans fin de ses iris. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu, puis sembla peu à peu prendre conscience de l'identité de la femme à ses côtés. Il ne sourit pas, et tous deux se contentèrent de se scruter. Comme pour rattraper les trois semaines passées. Comme pour combler le manque qu'ils éprouvaient.

Drago posa alors sa main sur la joue Hermione, et caressa ses pommettes avec son pouce. Elle soupira, et entoura son poignet de ses doigts fins. L'obscurité donnait une teinte mystérieuse à leurs retrouvailles. Hermione glissa sa paume sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, suivant les imperfections de sa peau.

_ Je suis désolé, soufflèrent-ils ensemble, comme un seul homme.

Surpris tous les deux par leur subite coordination, ils se sourirent. Désolée, elle l'était. Mais le fait que Drago s'excuse enleva un poids dans sa poitrine, et supprima la dernière barrière qui résidait entre eux. Il approcha son visage du sien, et colla enfin ses lèvres contre sa bouche en ébullition. Elle répondit au baiser, pressée, impérieuse. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent dans un ballet lascif, électrisant un peu plus leurs sens. Hermione, essoufflée et haletante, s'écarta de lui, et plongea son nez dans son cou. Drago caressa ses cheveux, tendre, et entremêla ses jambes aux siennes.

_ Tu as réussi ce que tu voulais faire, demanda-t-il en chuchotant, la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

_ Hum.

Elle le sentit sourire, face à sa réponse peu explicite.

_ Tu m'as manqué, continua-t-il, encore plus doucement, comme honteux de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, et des frissons apparurent sur sa peau.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, comme un besoin vital de se confier à son tour.

Hermione sentit Drago se raidir dans ses bras, et son sang ne fit qu'un tout. Elle se gifla mentalement. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser s'échapper ses trois mots. Drago avait peur de toute forme de sentiments, et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était une déclaration ? Stupide. Ridicule. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour se rattraper, mais Drago la devança en l'embrassant de nouveau. C'était un baiser plus tendre, plus sensuel aussi. Amoureux, simplement. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, puis posa son front contre le sien. Un sentiment de bonheur s'insinua dangereusement dans son esprit, destructeur.

_ Par contre, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai en horreur ton caractère possessif et jaloux. Plus jamais ce type de scène que tu m'as fait il y a trois semaines.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

_ Promis.

Et cet engagement avait un doux goût d'avenir.

* * *

 **J'attends avec impatience vos ressentis sur ce chapitre :)**

J'avais fait le choix de ne pas développer leur voyage en Amazonie, étant donné que le coeur de ma fiction était plus centré sur l'analyse des sentiments d'Hermione. La guerre reste le cadre de l'histoire, mais pas le centre :)

 _ **A vos CLAVIERS !**_

 **A très bientôt, et encore MERCI.**

 **Little-Library**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, je serai très rapide ajd, car j'ai des problèmes de connexion Internet (grrrr). J'en profite pour publier cette suite avant que cela se re-déconnecte...**

 **MERCI pour votre soutien :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MERCI aux reviews anonymes (désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre un par un snif...) :** Missgryffi ; Fan de twlight ; Garfield ; Coralie (oui je reposte mon histoire, mais je suis bien à l'origine de la première publication sous le nom de Miss-Writer33) ; Guest

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _5 ans plus tôt, janvier_

Hermione observait avec un intérêt feint le papier peint de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Rouge, rouge, rouge. Seuls des Griffondors pourraient supporter de dormir dans un environnement pareil, et cette théorie était largement vérifiée puisque la jeune fille était dans la chambre d'Harry. Allongée en travers de son lit, les mains sur le ventre et les jambes pendant dans le vide, Hermione avait tout de l'attitude d'une jeune adulte « normale ». Si ce n'est que la situation était plus qu'originale.

A côté d'elle, Harry était dans la même position. Hermione sourit en imaginant le tableau qu'ils formaient à eux deux, et avait conscience de la réaction de stupeur qu'aurait eue une personne extérieure en rentrant par mégarde dans cette chambre. Elle aurait sûrement, par la suite, éclatée de rire.

Alors qu'elle commençait à compter les fissures du plafond, Harry décida enfin à bouger. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et Hermione en fit de même. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis se sourirent, avant d'à nouveau réorienter leur attention sur le mur. Déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient ainsi. Sans parler. Sans réfléchir. Sans rien faire. Mais Harry n'était pas forcément connu pour sa patience, et le silence finit par être rompu par le jeune homme.

_ Tu sais, j'ai essayé de faire ce dont tu m'avais parlée avec Gin', murmura-t-il.

Hermione bougea une seconde fois son visage vers lui afin de pouvoir le regarder. Intriguée, elle remarqua que son meilleur ami devenait peu à peu rouge pivoine une réaction plutôt répandu chez les Weasley, mais pas chez les Potter aux dernières nouvelles.

_ Pardon ?

Harry se tortilla sur place, de plus en plus gêné par la situation qu'Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre.

_ Ce que les sorciers d'Amazonie t'ont appris … pour décupler la puissance magique.

Comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait, les joues d'Hermione prirent, à leur tour, une adorable teinte vermeille. Etait-elle _réellement_ en train de parler de relations sexuelles avec son meilleur ami ? Apparemment oui, et c'était plus qu'embarrassant. Faisant fi de sa gêne certaine, Hermione songea qu'il s'agissait d'expériences à portée purement intellectuelle. Il fallait, de toute manière, qu'elle aborde le sujet avec Harry. Pour la science, évidemment.

_ Ah, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre sans bafouiller.

Harry soupira.

_ Hermione, tu pourrais faire un effort ! Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi, je suis gêné par cette conversation. Mais tu m'avais dit de te montrer les résultats après avoir … enfin … après …

_ Après avoir fait l'amour avec Ginny, compléta-t-elle, surprise par sa propre audace. Et donc ? Vous … vous avez suivi mes instructions à la lettre ?

Harry hocha la tête, et l'esprit d'Hermione devint tout à coup plus cartésien. Enfin une expérience réelle à analyser. C'était Noël à l'avant l'heure.

_ Et alors, s'empressa-t-elle de demander, l'impatience clairement palpable dans le ton de sa voix.

_ Et bien, cela a marché au-delà de nos espérances.

Hermione se redressa alors sur le lit, tel un ressort, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Le matelas d'Harry grinça, mais Hermione l'ignora.

_ Sérieusement, s'écria-t-elle, en se retenant de taper des mains d'excitation.

Harry acquiesça, amusé par la réaction de son amie. Hermione se mit à sauter sur le lit, telle une enfant. Cette nouvelle avait soudainement égayée sa journée.

_ Tu te rends compte ? C'est merveilleux ! Fabuleux ! Tu as un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore et ne pourra pas acquérir. Cela multiplie par deux tes chances de le battre. C'est merveilleux, répéta-t-elle.

Harry rit, et s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

_ J'arrive désormais à faire de la magie sans baguette, quelque soit le type de sort. Et je ne suis plus aussi fatigué comme avant. Autant dire que c'est un grand pas en avant.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse, Harry, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Je sens chaque jour que la fin approche. J'ai hâte, mais j'ai peur, aussi. J'ai peur pour _toi_. J'arrive même parfois à souhaiter que la guerre continue encore un peu, pour que tu restes avec moi. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une égoïste sans cœur ?

Harry serra sa main, ému.

_ Non, Hermione. C'est ce qui fait de toi un être humain. La peur, l'amour. Et il faut le préserver.

_ C'est bien ce que nous faisons grâce à cette aide amazonienne, répliqua-t-elle en relevant un sourcil, suggestive.

Le rouge refit surface sur la peau pâle d'Harry.

_ Et toi, tu as essayé avec Drago, demanda-t-il, perfide.

Au tour de la jeune fille de rougir. Elle réfléchit un instant à quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Drago en invoquant la magie que lui avait enseigné Acabab. Hermione se rappelait encore des paroles du vieux sage, et il avait clairement précisé qu'elle ne devait en parler qu'à des personnes de confiance. Certes, elle faisait confiance à Drago. Mais Harry et Ginny étaient mariés. C'était un engagement pour l'éternité, alors que Drago et elle apprenaient encore à vivre ensemble, petit à peu. C'était trop tôt, selon elle. Elle n'était pas prête.

_ Pas encore, mais j'y songe.

Harry sembla se contenter de cette réponse vague, et hocha la tête.

_ Je te fais confiance, répondit-il. Après tout, cette magie, c'est celle de l'amour, non ? Elle doit être eternel.

Sûrement, pensa Hermione. Et heureusement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5 ans plus tôt, avril_

Hermione tourna une énième page de son livre sur les meilleurs antidotes contre les poisons mortels. Une lecture peu charmante, mais très instructive. A même le sol, et appuyée contre les jambes de Drago qui était assis sur le canapé, elle aurait presque pu oublier une seconde que la guerre n'était pas terminée. Juste une seconde. Mais la réalité la rattrapait toujours, tel un vautour.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago fouiller dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher il fallait qu'il l'embête à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'être sérieuse. Il était incorrigible.

_ Drago, grogna-t-elle. Laisse-moi travailler tranquillement. Vas te trouver une autre occupation.

_ J'aimerais bien, susurra-t-il. Mais tu es à moitié avachie sur moi. Je ne peux _pas_ bouger.

_ Et si tu le voulais, tu pourrais très bien me pousser. Après tout, c'est toi l'homme « fort », non, demanda-t-elle en raillant. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est que ça ne te déranges pas vraiment. CQFD.

_ CQ … _Quoi_ ?

Hermione soupira et referma brutalement son bouquin. Peine perdue, elle était trop distraite en la présence du jeune homme. Décidemment, il avait de plus en plus d'influence sur elle. Elle se mit à genoux, et se tourna pour regarder Drago dans les yeux. Elle posa son menton contre ses genoux, et agrippa ses jambes de ses bras. Il lui sourit, malicieux. Mais ses iris étaient fades, tristes. Hermione devina aisément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

_ Rien, pourquoi ?

_ Drago ! Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Il soupira, et ferma ses paupières. Il se massa la nuque, comme pour faire chasser de vieux démons de son corps. Inquiète, Hermione se releva et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux. Drago posa directement ses mains sur ses hanches, et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, comme pour le rassurer.

_ Alors, demanda-t-elle encore, pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il fallait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez. C'était fatiguant, à force, mais Hermione était d'une grande tolérance. Et puis, c'était Drago dont il s'agissait, un homme en principe très solitaire.

_ Je m'inquiète pour ma mère, finit-t-il par lui avouer, dans un murmure.

Hermione se raidit. Narcissa Malefoy était surement une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus dans ce bas monde. Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à réfléchir sur les possibles problèmes qu'aurait pu avoir la mère de Drago, sans succès. Elle séchait sur la question, pour une fois.

_ Je n'ai pas remarqué, dit-elle avec prudence, pour ne pas l'énerver.

_ Je m'en doute bien, répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

Hermione le repoussa et encadra son visage de ses mains.

_ Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, gronda-t-elle. J'essaye de t'aider, alors ne me mets pas en colère contre toi ! Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? T'a-t-elle parlé d'une chose en particulier qui l'angoisserait ?

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules, toujours réticent à se confier.

_ Peut être qu'elle est juste fatiguée, suggéra-t-elle.

_ Non, c'est plus profond que cela ! Je …

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous les deux sursauter sur le canapé. Hermione haussa ses sourcils de surprise en voyant une Ginny toute rose devant elle. Hermione descendit des genoux de Drago afin d'être un peu plus convenable, mais ce dernier logea sa main dans le creux de sa cuisse. Acte de pure possessivité. En générale, elle avait horreur de ce genre de comportement. Mais venant de Drago, elle passait outre. Hermione se gratta la gorge.

_ Hermione, cria alors Ginny en se jetant sur elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu es _enfin_ rentrée. Ca fait des heures que j'attends ce moment !

_ Je suis rentrée de ma mission il y a un peu plus de trois heures, effectivement, répondit-elle intriguée par les effusions d'enthousiasme que dégageait Ginny. Mais je ne savais que tu étais si pressée de me voir.

_ Par Merlin, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, pépia-t-elle. Et à toi aussi Drago, bien sûr.

_ Je t'écoute, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au jeune homme qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre, ses longs cheveux roux lâchés autour d'elle, créant un douce vague à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Hermione plissa ses yeux, comme pour chercher à analyser le comportement étrange de son amie. Elle faisait durée le suspens, c'était clair.

_ Je suis … enceinte, hurla-t-elle alors, laissant pantoise son assistance.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de se relever brusquement, donnant un coup à Drago au passage. Hermione l'entendit grogner derrière elle, mais l'ignora complètement.

_ Mais … mais … c'est génial, s'écria Hermione, enlaçant Ginny par la même occasion. Bon Dieu, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, toi et Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry est au courant ?

Ginny éclata de rire, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, et Hermione l'observa faire, bienveillante.

_ Oui, il l'est depuis ce matin.

_ Comment a-t-il réagi, demanda Hermione, curieuse.

_ Et bien, cela lui a fait un choc bien entendu, mais il est ravi. J'ai tellement hâte, Hermione, confia-t-elle doucement. Tellement. Harry va enfin avoir ce qu'il veut. Une famille à lui.

Hermione sourit en retour, et sentit Drago se coller dans son dos.

_ Félicitation Weaslette, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de la rousse. Quoique, pauvre gosse. Un mélange Weasley-Potter ? Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner !

Hermione enfonça son coude dans le ventre de Drago, faussement furieuse, tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire. Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de Drago.

_ Tu es à combien de mois ?

Hermione loucha sur le ventre encore plat de Ginny, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle repensa subitement à son bébé que Voldemort avait sauvagement tué dans son ventre. Elle frissonna, mais la poigne de Drago se renforcer autour de son bras, comme s'il avait senti son malaise.

_ Un mois, répondit-elle fièrement. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à tout le monde. Je voulais que tu sois la deuxième à le savoir.

Hermione serra la main de son amie, émue. Toutes deux avaient presque les larmes aux yeux. Tellement cliché, mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement un hurlement aigu provenant du hall du Square Grimmaud. Tous les trois se figèrent sur place, puis entendirent des pas précipités et des éclats de voix. Hermione vit Ginny pâlir à vue d'œil, tandis que Drago se précipitait vers le couloir. Il se figea devant la porte ouverte, comme s'il lui était impossible de sortir du salon.

_ Que … Que se passe-t-il, demanda Ginny en haletant.

Hermione vient se poster aux côtés de Drago, et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux généra des tremblements violents dans l'ensemble de son corps. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, et se mordit les phalanges pour se retenir d'hurler. Drago lui attrapa fermement la main, et la secoua, pour la sortir de son état de fausse léthargie. Ginny vint les rejoindre.

_ Non, Ginny, lui cria Hermione en essayant de la retenir, mais peine perdue.

_ Papa ! Papa !

Hermione vit avec terreur son amie se jeter au dessus du corps ensanglanté d'Arthur Weasley. Autour de lui, Théo, et Pansy essayaient de stopper le sang qui se déversait sans relâche sur le sol froid du QG. Hermione se rapprocha à son tour, entrainant à sa suite Drago. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour, et des sanglots énormes prirent possession de sa poitrine.

_ Papa, répéta encore Ginny en gémissant, telle une litanie.

La jeune médicomage plongea ses mains dans la blessure béante de son père, tandis qu'Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il se mit à tousser violement, et Hermione vit avec horreur qu'il crachait du sang.

_ Ginny, que dois-je faire ? Dis moi, la pressa Hermione en remontant ses manches sous les yeux attentifs de Drago.

_ Je … Il faut … Il faut arrêter le sang. Sinon il …

La voix de Ginny fut étouffée par ses pleurs, tandis que ses vêtements s'imbibaient peu à peu de sang. Soudain, Arthur gémit. Il attrapa le bras de Ginny avec force, et cette dernière pleura de plus belle.

_ Ma puce, murmura-t-il, faible. C'est trop tard … Tu le sais. Je le sais.

_ Non, s'insurgea la jeune rousse. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Pansy, vas chercher ma trousse de secours, elle est dans l'infirmerie, au deuxième étage.

Pansy hocha la tête, puis fila en sprintant vers les étages.

_ Ginny, gémit à nouveau, le visage tordu par la souffrance.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, tu entends ?

_ C'est … Greyback. Il m'a mordu.

Son souffle devint erratique, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Ginny cria alors, et posa son front contre la poitrine de son père. Une morsure trop profonde d'un loup garou était très difficile à guérir. Hermione réalisa qu'il était condamné. Il allait mourir sous leurs yeux. _Sous les yeux de sa propre fille_. Hermione s'essuya les joues, mais étala sans s'en rendre compte le sans d'Arthur sur sa propre peau. Ginny attrapa la main de son père, les joues rougies par le chagrin.

_ Papa … Je suis enceinte, tu entends ? J'attends un bébé, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes. Tu es grand père, Papa.

Arthur essaya de sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la douleur.

_ Je … suis très fière de toi, ma puce. Ce petit … sera … parfait.

_ Je t'aime. Papa, gémit-elle.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son souffle s'accéléra. Hermione vit qu'il resserrait la main de Ginny. Hermione retint sa respiration à son tour, puis celle d'Arthur s'arrêta. Définitivement. Le cri déchirant de Ginny vrilla les tympans de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle voyait Pansy redescendre des escaliers, essoufflée. Elle croisa le regard rempli de tristesse d'Hermione, et comprit. Tout son corps se relâcha sous la nouvelle, et elle lâcha la trousse de secours sur le sol.

Hermione encadra le visage de Ginny, et se plongea les yeux mouillés de son amie. Son cœur se serra face à cette vue de déchéance et d'incompréhension.

_ C'est tellement injuste, gémit-elle en posant son front contre l'épaule d'Hermione, par-dessus le corps désormais sans vie de son père. Hermione caressa ses cheveux, impuissante.

_ Je sais, Gin. Je sais.

_ Mon père est mort, murmura-t-elle, comme pour rendre les choses plus réelles.

Son corps entier se souleva à cause de ses sanglots, et ses sanglots piétinèrent le cœur d'Hermione. Drago baissa avec délicatesse les paupières d'Arthur, tandis que Théodore serra l'épaule de Ginny, réconfortant.

Ginny était enceinte. Arthur était décédé. Oui, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait. Et cela n'était pas prêt de s'améliorer, pensa alors Hermione, amère.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5 ans plus tôt, juin_

Hermione lécha avec délice la cuillère en bois pleine de chocolats qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, et un gémissement de plaisir sortit de sa bouche. Bon Dieu, elle aimait le cacao. Et elle était gourmande. La jeune fille avait été prise d'une envie subite de gâteau au chocolat, et avait décidé de cuisiner sur un coup de tête. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'une vie, et elle avait besoin de redonner un peu de vie et d'espoir au Square, qui était bien morose depuis le décès d'Arthur, deux mois auparavant.

Hermione se pencha au-dessus de sa casserole et sourit, satisfaite du résultat. Elle commença à fredonner, puis versa son chocolat fondu dans sa préparation. La rencontre de la couleur marron et beige des deux mixtures créa une alléchante couleur brune. Elle humecta ses lèvres, pressée de pouvoir croquer dans ses futurs fondants.

Elle ouvrit le four, glissa son plats dedans, et le referma d'un coup de pied. La jeune sorcière commença à fredonner, et attrapa de nouveau la cuillère du plat pour racler le fond de la casserole. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle adorait faire la cuisine avec sa mère. Elle aurait tout tenté pour pouvoir recommencer. Mais ses parents étaient désormais six pieds sous terre. Merci Voldemort, les Mangemorts et tous les êtres infâmes qui le soutenaient de plein gré. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous la colère. Pour se calmer, elle engloutit une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître le jeune homme blond qui occupait toutes ses nuits. Hermione lui sourit, et Drago s'approcha d'elle, félin. Elle décela une lueur lubrique dans le fond de ses yeux, et le regarda, étonnée. Hermione savait qu'il était pervers quand il le voulait, mais tout de même, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, et on aurait dit qu'il avait une folle envie de lui faire l'amour. Hermione songea qu'il devrait arriver à arriver ses ardeurs, tout de même.

_ C'est bon, lui demanda-t-il en montant du menton la casserole, les mains dans les poches de son éternel pantalon noir.

Hermione hocha la tête vigoureusement.

_ Tu en veux ?

Il lui fit son fameux petit sourire en coin, et se retrouva devant elle en moins de deux secondes. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de sa taille, et passa sa main sous son débardeur rose.

_ Oh oui, murmura-t-il. Je vais même le lécher … Sur ta peau.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à ses paroles pleines d'ambigüité.

_ Tu as du chocolat partout sur le visage. Ca me donne des idées très … _coquines_.

Hermione rougit, mais le laissa faire lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, et qu'il vint lécher avec sa langue la texture sucrée colée à sa peau. Il remonta sur son nez, puis changea de côté. Hermione, frémissante, attrapa la chemise de Drago, et la serra pour se retenir à son corps puissant. Drago était un Dieu. _Son_ Dieu.

Il glissa finalement sur ses lèvres, et picora sa bouche de baisers légers. Impérieux, il finit par l'embrasser avec fougue. C'était un baiser chocolaté, délicieux. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura le cou du jeune homme, pour être encore plus proche de lui. Elle gémit lorsqu'il remonta sa main sous son haut, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Mais quelle belle torture.

_ Alors les amoureux, on squatte la cuisine maintenant ?

Hermione sursauta, et se poussa Drago loin d'elle, qui ne s'y opposa pas, pour une fois. Hermione se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise, goguenard. Elle soupira, puis revint se poster devant le four, les bras croisés.

_ Vous savez, il y a des lieux plus propices pour faire ce genre d'activités que la cuisine. La cuisine où nous _mangeons_ , et où vous, vous souhaitez _forniquer_. C'est répugnant.

Hermione grimaça face au langage trivial du Serpentard, tandis que Drago pouffait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Il y en a qui forniques au moins, répliqua-t-elle, méchante et perfide.

_ Ouh, Hermione devient une rebelle. Méfie-toi Drago ! Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus la dominer !

_ C'est déjà le cas Blaise, mais merci de t'en inquiéter, siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Drago soupira, exaspéré, puis s'assit sagement autour de la table de la cuisine, suivit de près par Blaise. Hermione plissa son front, puis décida de sortir les gâteaux. L'odeur alléchante envahit la pièce, et elle déposa le plat sur le ventre, sous les nez des deux Serpentards soudain très affamés. Elle sourit.

Des nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la pièce, et Hermione salua Pansy et Ginny. Toutes deux s'installèrent à leur tour sur les vieilles chaises en paille, et rigolaient franchement. Hermione observa ses amis, attendris. La réussite, c'était bien. Hermione aimait réussir. Mais quel intérêt si on ne pouvait pas partager ses victoires avec les personnes que l'on aimait ? Alors Hermione distribua à chacun une part de chocolat, au milieu des éclats de rire qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans cette maison.

_ Quand je repense à Ron, s'écria Pansy. Il est devenu tout rouge, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

Ginny pouffa, se moquant de son grand frère. Hermione rit également, en se souvenant du moment où Ron s'était mit à hurler comme un enfant qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Il était alors sorti de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette, sous les yeux ébahis des autres membres de l'Ordre. Du Ron tout craché.

_ N'empêche, reprit Pansy. Je n'aime vraiment pas Colleen. Et encore mois cette Andréa.

_ Pourquoi donc, s'indigna Hermione. Colleen est adorable avec tout le monde.

_ Justement, renchérit Ginny, dont le ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus de jours en jours, au grand bonheur d'Harry et Molly. Elle est _trop_ gentille. C'est louche.

Hermione releva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que nous n'apprécions pas cette conversation, mais Drago et moi devons aller vaquer à nos occupations.

_ C'est ça, s'écria Pansy. Vous voulez juste aller voler au dessus du jardin pour savoir qui arrive à monter le plus haut dans le ciel. Vous êtes de vrais gamins. Et je déteste Colleen.

Hermione secoua la tête, et continua d'écouter ses deux amies déblatérer contre Colleen et sa sœur. Comme quoi, elles aussi pouvaient être, le temps de quelques heures, insouciantes. Comme tout un chacun.

 _._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _5 ans plus tôt, novembre_

Un sort siffla à côté de son oreille, et Hermione l'esquiva, morte de peur. Baguette en main, emmitouflée dans une sorte de cape imperméable pour se protéger contre la pluie torrentielle, Hermione essayait de toucher le plus de Mangemorts possibles. Et c'était difficile, car on ne voyait rien, le ciel était noir de nuage et la pluie lui obstruait la vue.

Hermione se mit à courir le long de l'allée de Traverse, ses pieds mouillés jusqu'aux os s'enfouissant dans la boue. Une attaque surprise sur Traverse en fin d'après-midi, c'était ce que venait de déclencher ce fou de Voldemort. Hermione faillit vomir lorsqu'elle vit sur le sol des cadavres de sorciers honnêtes, qui s'étaient seulement trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'était un vrai carnage, et cette vision de l'horreur lui rappela ses cours d'histoire moldu : on se serait cru revenu pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale, au temps des poilus et compagnie. Une véritable panique.

Elle lança le sort de la mort contre un énième Mangemort sans aucun scrupule, et essayait de protéger les civils qui hurlaient de terreur. Que Merlin leur vienne en aide. Elle n'avait pas connu de bataille de la sorte depuis l'attaque de Saint Mangouste, et autant dire que ce souvenir n'était signe de bonheur pour elle. Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, elle accéléra l'allure, tremblante mais déterminée.

Elle vit de loin Théo et Neville se battre deux à deux, et trouva ses techniques très perspicaces et efficaces. Hermione continuait d'avancer, puis se jeta soudainement sur une fille d'à peine quinze ans. Elle atterrit violement sur la terre ferme, et pouvait percevoir les sanglots de l'adolescente sous son corps. Hermione soupira. Elle venait de la sauver d'un sort mortel. Mais ce n'était qu'un répit. Les Mangemorts réattaquaient, toujours.

Un tonnerre éclaira le ciel londonien de sa foudre, frappant comme la mort l'aurait fait. Lugubre, ça l'était. Le cœur d'Hermione ralentit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit l'allure aristocratique de Drago qui se battait contre un mangemort qui semblait coriace. Elle joint trois doigts dans sa bouche et siffla, pour attirer son attention. C'était leur signal à eux.

Drago tourna imperceptiblement la tête, puis lui sourit, avant d'achever d'un coup de baguette son adversaire. Il sprinta alors vers elle, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise par le comportement de son amant. Il était essoufflé, et une large coupure lui barrait la joue droite. Mais il était toujours aussi beau, même dans la tourmente. Il arriva devant elle, éjecta un Mangemort derrière son dos alors qu'elle en faisait de même, et l'embrasse fiévreusement.

_ Hermione, cria-t-il, pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à travers le vacarme de la bataille.

Tous deux se baissèrent subitement alors qu'un sort vert leur frôlait la tête.

_ Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, et ça ne peut plus attendre, continua-t-il tout en surveillant les alentours.

Hermione ne répondit, occupée qu'elle était à défendre leurs arrières. La jeune fille était trempée, et même sa cape n'y faisait rien. Elle allait être malade, s'en était sure. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

_ On risque de mourir dans deux secondes, dans une semaine, ou bien dans dix ans, si on survit à cette pourriture de guerre. J'espère qu'on vivra encore très longtemps, mais je peux plus attendre.

_ Attendre quoi, cria-t-elle en retour, alors qu'elle jouait de sa baguette telle une lionne.

Drago lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre son torse. Ses yeux étaient noirs, poignants.

_ Hermione. Epouses moi.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, hébétée. Drago Malefoy venait de la demander elle, Hermione Granger, en mariage. Au beau milieu d'un bain de sang. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver une demande plus originale que celle-ci.

Ravie, charmée, amoureuse, elle éclata de rire. Elle sentit des larmes de joie lui monter au coin des yeux, mais Drago ne put le voir à cause de la pluie. Hermione plaqua sa main contre la nuque de Drago, et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle avait en elle. Et cela valait bien toutes les réponses verbales du monde.

Tous deux se détachèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que plusieurs Mangemorts en avaient profité pour les encercler. Ils se sourirent, et plongèrent à nouveau dans la bataille. Ensembles. Confiants. Heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààà. Petites questions hihi :**

 **1- Est-ce que la demande en mariage ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ;) ?**

 **2- Quel est votre moment préféré du chapitre ?**

 **Merci de votre lecture, à très bientôt :)**

 **Little-Library**


	19. Chapter 19

_*Publie ce chapitre en catimini... Et repart se cacher derrière son ordinateur toujours en catimini...O_O *_

 **Bonjour à tous chers Potterhead !**

 **Vous devez surement vous demander si j'étais encore présente sur la surface de la Terre...**

 **Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je l'étais à moitié haha. J'ai été admissible à mes oraux, s'en est suivi une grosse JOIE... Puis une grosse PANIQUE. Donc me revoilà... Après 5mois de révisions intenses et après avoir dormi pendant deux jours... Avec ce nouveau chapitre :). Résultat de l'admission en décembre... En attendant, retour sur !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas trop oublié le fil de cette histoire.**

 **Je vous REMERCIE pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre :**

 _Clem2605_

 _Nedwige Stew_

 _Fan de twilight_

 _Malle_

 _Lounana_

 _Swangranger_

 _Liyly_

 _Unlieu_

 _Garfield_

 _Guest (1)_

 _Souafle_

 _Married_

 _LoveDraco_

 _Guest (2)_

 **PS : pour le chapitre précédent, c'était bien Pirates des Caraïbes hihi.**

 **L'histoire est presque terminée, encore quelques chapitres avant l'épilogue...**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous !**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 _5 ans plus tôt, décembre_

Un immense miroir en pied dominait la chambre d'Hermione. Son lit avait été rétréci à l'aide d'un Reducto, et la pièce était encombrée par des tonnes de voiles, dentelles et autres tissus en tout genre. Hermione, au beau milieu de ce bazar sans nom, se trouvait perchée sur une sorte d'estrade. Une lueur d'angoisse vrillait ses yeux marron, comme si elle était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement périlleux. Et c'était sans aucun doute le cas, selon elle.

La jeune fille déglutit lorsqu'elle vit Pansy revenir dans la chambre, portant une longue poche noire sous son bras. La Serpentarde lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais Hermione, trop stressée, ne put lui répondre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ginny était assise sur un fauteuil confortable, ses mains posées sur son ventre arrondi par presque neuf mois de grossesse. La rousse était rayonnante, bien que la fatigue tire ses traits fins. Porter l'héritier Potter n'était pas de tout repos …

Hermione resserra ses bras autour de son corps, seulement couvert par ses sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle. Très sexy et pas du tout son genre, d'ailleurs. Les séquelles de son séjour au Manoir Malefoy se faisaient encore sentir elle était encore très fine et n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses rondeurs d'antan. Et elle ne les retrouverait sans doute jamais, malheureusement. Le traumatisme avait été fort.

Ses jambes ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : s'enfuir loin de cette pièce. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Elle commença à se trémousser lorsqu'elle vit Pansy descendre la fermeture éclair de la poche. Un tissu soyeux blanc apparut alors sous les yeux inquiets d'Hermione. Pansy trépignait de joie et d'anticipation, alors qu'Hermione avait envi de se cacher telle une souris.

_ Narcissa a vraiment choisi de très bon couturier, même s'ils sont moldus, s'écria Pansy. Attends, j'essaye de lire le nom … Yses … Non, Yves Saint Laurent ! On dirait un nom français…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Lorsque sa future belle-mère lui avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de lui trouver une robe de mariée « convenable », Hermione s'était sentie soulagée d'un poids. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'aristocrate anglaise irait chez des moldus, qui plus est des _français_. Et encore moins chez une maison aussi prestigieuse que Yves Saint Laurent. C'est clair, Narcissa Malefoy devenait de plus en plus sénile, sans vouloir porter préjudice à la mère de Drago.

_ C'est bien français. Et c'est surtout hors de prix, soupira Hermione, dépitée.

Pansy haussa les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas son malaise. Bien évidemment, cette réaction ne devrait pas la surprendre outre mesure. Elle et Drago avaient été éduqués dans un milieu de richesse et de luxe sans pareil. Les problèmes d'argent ? Ils ne les connaissaient pas, et ils ne faisaient aucune économie, bien au contraire. Mais pour elle, Hermione, qui avait grandi dans un petit pavillon, avec ses parents tous deux dentistes, autant dire qu'elle n'était pas habituée.

_ On s'en fiche Hermione. Plus c'est chère, mieux c'est, affirma-t-elle, un air supérieur collé au visage. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre dans ce milieu. Parce que dès que la guerre sera finie, Drago reprendra ses petites habitudes de bourge. Et aucun doute que tu devras suivre le mouvement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Pansy avait raison. La Serpentarde finit par sortir entièrement la robe blanche du plastique, sous les yeux émerveillés de Ginny.

_ Tu vas être superbe, s'écria la rousse, très enthousiaste, en partie dû aux hormones un peu trop nombreuses qui coulaient dans ses veines.

_ Allez, future Lady, lèves les bras, lui ordonna Pansy.

Hermione s'exécuta sans rechigner pour une fois, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la tissu frôlé sa peau nue. Elle sentit son amie arranger la robe autour d'elle, et elle réalisa que la robe était en faite légère et fluide. Très agréable. Hermione rouvrit ses paupières, tout de même intrigué de voir le résultat. Elle se fixa dans la glace une longue minute, alors que le silence prenait place dans la chambre. Les trois jeunes filles semblaient subjuguées. La robe lui allait comme un gant, en passant par son décolleté en rond, jusqu'au bas de la robe qui frôlait à peine le sol.

_ Elle est … commença Pansy.

_ … Parfaite, s'exclama Ginny en se levant de son fauteuil.

La rousse prit les mains d'Hermione pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Cette dernière pouffa, amusée par Ginny.

_ Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je vais me marier avec Drago Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, partie dans ses pensées.

Ginny gloussa, et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Pansy fit la moue.

_ Ce n'est pas réellement une surprise. Tout le monde n'attendait plus que ça. C'était un bon sujet de commérage !

_ Quoi, s'offusqua alors Hermione, choquée par les dernières paroles de Pansy.

_ Et oui, répliqua la Serpentarde, en ajustant les épaules de la robe. Il aura quand même six ans de cohabitation pour que Drago fasse _enfin_ sa demande. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à désespérer. Et puis, si on compte les années à Poudlard, cela fait encore plus !

_ On se détestait à Poudlard, s'écria Hermione.

_ Absolument, et ce n'était pas une animosité normale, tu en conviendras. Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, chère Lady.

_ Et arrêtes de m'appeler « Lady » !

Pansy éclata de rire.

_ Mais c'est ce que tu seras bientôt, il faut t'y habituer.

_ Les filles …

_ Attends, Gin, tu ne vas pas prendre son partie, s'offusqua Hermione, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Plus personne ne fait attention au titre de noblesse, de nos jours. C'est complètement dépasser !

_ Hermione …

_ Non, j'ai raison. De toute manière, je ne me laisserai pas influencer par votre milieu de fêlés. Regardes où cela nous a mené ! Nous sommes en pleine de guerre à cause de certains aristocrates qui se croient supérieurs.

_ Hermione !

_ Quoi Ginny ?

_ Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Choquée, Hermione se détourna de Pansy et ses yeux devinrent ronds lorsqu'elle réalisa que Ginny ne mentait pas.

_ Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione souleva sa robe et descendit de l'estrade. Pansy commença également à paniquer, et se mit à pousser des couinements d'une digne d'une fillette de cinq ans.

_ Pansy, vas chercher quelqu'un, s'il te plait, demanda Hermione.

_ Pourquoi moi, s'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione soupira de dépit.

_ Parce que je porte une robe de mariée blanche, et que je ne peux décemment pas me balader avec ça sur le dos dans le Square.

_ Très bien, bougonna Pansy, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Je reviens rapidement.

La Serpentarde fila hors de la chambre, et les deux autres sorcières se regardèrent, toutes deux excitées. Hermione nettoya d'un sort les eaux qui trempaient le parquet, puis prit la main de la future maman. Elle fit signe à Ginny de s'assoir sur son lit, qui grimaça lorsqu'une contraction violente lui barra le ventre.

_ Et bien, souffla-t-elle. Mon bébé Potter est déjà turbulent. Cela risque de donner.

Hermione rigola, et donna un verre d'eau à son amie pour qu'elle puisse se rafraichir.

_ En même temps, Harry et toi avaient un caractère de feu. Le mélange sera explosif, je n'en doute pas … Je vais envoyer un patronus à Harry pour le prévenir, d'accord ?

Ginny hocha la tête en souriant, caressant son ventre. Elle sursautait de temps à autre, surprise par l'agitation de son ventre. Hermione vit ses joues devenir rouges tomates, et elle commença à s'inquiéter.

_ Ginny, ça va ?

_ Je vais accoucher dans quelques heures. Disons que j'ai connu mieux, siffla-t-elle. Pitié, le bébé est de plus en plus agité. Ce n'est pas normal.

Hermione vit la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et s'empressa de la rassurer.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et c'est normal que le bébé bouge. Mais tu dois le savoir mieux que moi, tu es médecin, Ginny. Arrêtes de stresser. Tout se passera très bien.

Ginny sourit faiblement.

_ J'espère qu'Harry sera bientôt là.

Aussitôt dit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement … et lassa apparaître le fiancé d'Hermione, Pansy sur les talons. Hermione était stupéfaite.

_ Pansy, gémit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu été cherchée Drago ? Le médicomage des souterrains aurait été plus approprié.

_ Mais je suis là, Miss Granger, répondit alors un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Mme Potter, dit-il à Ginny. Vous allez me suivre. Je vais vous donner une potion contre la douleur, et puis nous nous installerons tranquillement à l'infirmerie. D'accord ?

Ginny hocha la tête, légèrement apeurée. Hermione l'aida à se relever de son lit, et lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Ginny suivit le médicomage, ainsi que Pansy. Hermione se retrouva alors seule avec Drago.

_ Très jolie robe, mais c'est encore un peu tôt pour que tu me la montres, susurra-t-il, mesquin.

_ Par Merlin ! Drago, retournes-toi immédiatement, lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles en le poussant. Ca porte malheur de voir la robe avant le mariage !

Hermione avait oublié, le temps d'une seconde, qu'elle portait cette robe maudite.

_ Pfff. N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il après s'être retourné. C'est une stupide coutume moldue. Le monde sorcier ne fonctionne pas ainsi, chérie.

Hermione, qui avait presque fini de retirer sa robe, se figea. Elle rougit furieusement.

_ Co… Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

_ Pardon, demanda-t-il en se retournant, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec une Hermione en sous-vêtements, la robe de mariée posée sur le dessus de lit.

_ Tu … Tu … « Chérie » ? Sérieusement ?

_ Oh, ça, constata-t-il indifférent. Désolé, c'est venu naturellement. Mais si tu n'aimes pas …

_ NON !

Drago haussa un de ses sourcils blonds, tandis que la jeune fille sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes. Elle se tortilla les mains.

_ Je … Cela ne me gène pas … seulement si j'ai aussi le droit de t'appeler comme je veux.

Drago sourit, charmeur, se rapprochant de son corps en ébullition. Hermione sentit son souffle chaud contre la peau de son épaule. _Exquis_.

_ Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites.

_ Ah oui ?

Hermione enlaça son cou, et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, les ébouriffant au passage. Il ferma les yeux de contentement.

_ Alors, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, l'esprit joueur. Comment tu vas, ma petite « fouine » d'amour ?

Les yeux de Drago virèrent au noir.

_ Tu vas voir si je suis une fouine, gronda-t-il.

Sur ce, il la souleva dans ses bras, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il les fit tomber sur le matelas, alors qu'Hermione riait aux éclats. Le bonheur avait un adorable goût de menthe et de pain d'épice …

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _4 ans plus tôt, février_

Dans les bras de sa marraine, James Harry Potter gazouillait fièrement. Du haut de ses trois mois, il faisait déjà chavirer le cœur de ses dames, dont celui d'Hermione. Elle sourit tendrement au petit garçon, et le rapprocha de son visage pour embrasser son front lisse et doux. C'était un bébé magnifique, avec des yeux bleus déjà pétillants, et une masse de cheveux noirs qui commençaient à partir dans tous les sens. Bref, si Hermione n'était pas déjà fiancée, elle sera sans doute tombée amoureuse de ce petit être.

Tendrement, elle déposa James dans son landau en bois, et réajusta son body. Hermione lui donna sa sucette, et observa le bébé s'endormir rapidement. L'innocence enfantine incarnée. Elle s'assura qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire mal dans son lit, éteint la lumière de la chambre, puis sortit à pas de loup. Qui osé réveiller le bébé endormi se voyait recevoir des foudres de la mère, la terrible Ginny Potter … Très peu pour Hermione.

Hermione perdit de suite son sourire lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea avec amertume vers la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. Ses pas l'y conduisirent sans qu'elle ait à réfléchir, lui donnant quelques secondes de répit avec la tempête. Arrivée devant l'endroit tant haï, elle poussa le battant en bois, doucement. La pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par des torches et des chandelles, rendant l'ambiance feutrée et intime.

Plusieurs pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table ronde, l'air grave. Elle sourit à Ginny, lui faisant comprendre que son fils dormait bien, puis vint s'assoir près de Drago. Elle lui attrapa la main par-dessous la table, et la serra fermement, comme pour se donner du courage.

Par Merlin, Hermione aurait tant voulu fuir loin d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le combat de la liberté avant tout. Avant la peur, l'amitié. Même avant l'amour. Tous avaient passé un pacte avec le diable. Gagner cette guerre, ou mourir. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus le choix. Ils étaient liés les uns aux autres, inéluctablement.

_ Bien, commença Harry. Le sujet de cette réunion à huit clos est … le départ de Théo, Ron et Drago en Australie. Chez les vampires.

Les phalanges d'Hermione devinrent blanches tellement elle tenait fermement les doigts de son fiancé. La peur lui mangeait le ventre, la prenait aux tripes. Foutue guerre.

_ Le départ est prévu pour demain matin, à l'aube. Nos correspondants australiens se sont assurés que les vampires étaient toujours d'accord pour vous accueillir, et il n'y a pas de problème.

Hermione vit que Colleen retenait difficilement ses larmes, tout comme Pansy. Leurs hommes allaient partir « à la guerre ». Cela faisait tellement moldu qu'elle en aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

_ Je … J'ai mis à votre disposition un porte-au-loin d'urgence que vous prendrez constamment avec vous. Au cas où les choses … tourneraient mal.

Même Harry ne se réjouissant pas de ce départ, alors qu'il devrait signifier une chance de plus de vaincre Voldemort, si les trois hommes arrivaient à convaincre les vampires de les rejoindre. Mais comme son ami l'avait si bien dit, les choses pourraient très facilement « tourner mal ».

_ Quand est-il de la durée du voyage, demanda alors Hermione.

Ron, Harry, Théo et Drago échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans les yeux anthracite du blond assis à côté d'elle, attendant des explications.

_ Et bien … Cela dépend de la tournure que prendront les négociations.

Le sang d'Hermione se figea.

_ Attendez, cela veut dire que la mission peut durer _des mois_ ? Des mois sans avoir de nouvelles concrètes d'eux ? Des mois sans savoir si ces foutus vampires sont de notre côté, cria-t-elle finalement, en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

_ Hermione, tenta Drago, mais elle le coupa.

_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire, bon sang ? Sans compter que c'est ultra dangereux !

_ C'est nécessaire Hermione, trancha Théo fermement. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Nous partons demain. Et nous rentrons _dès que nous le pourrons_.

Hermione cligna des yeux, écarta son fauteuil et partit en furie hors de la salle. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et avant de partir, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Théo.

_ J'ai peur pour vous, murmura-t-elle. Et vous semblez vous moquer de nos états d'âmes. Je connais mon devoir Théo, et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me le rappelle. Souviens-toi seulement que c'est toujours plus difficile pour ceux qui restent, que pour ceux qui partent.

La jeune sorcière claqua la porte derrière elle, et fila dans sa chambre… Ou plutôt dans la petite suite qu'elle partageait avec Drago et qu'ils avaient aménagée à leur manière, copiant l'idée d'Harry et Ginny. Elle s'assit sur leur lit, et soupira. Elle se laissa tombée en arrière et s'allongea confortablement.

Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Et elle avait surtout peur de se retrouver seule, sans Drago. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, l'encre à laquelle elle s'accrochait. Il savait la rassurer juste en lui prenant la main. Comment ferait-elle, pendant les futurs mois, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait la nuit après avoir revécu ses anciennes tortures ? Comment ferait-elle pour dépasser ses limites, encore et toujours, sans Drago pour l'y pousser ?

Hermione soupira, et retint difficilement les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle avait assez pleuré pour toute une vie, mais il semblait qu'elle avait encore de la ressource, malheureusement. Elle ferma ses paupières et ne bougea pas lorsque le parquet grinça. Elle savait _qui_ venait d'entrer. Elle reconnut le parfum musqué et masculin de Drago depuis là où elle était.

Elle se figea, puis sentit le souffle du jeune homme contre sa joue. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et se plongea dans les iris envoutants du Serpentard. Ils se fixèrent, sans rien dire, puis Drago finit par s'allonger de tout son poids sur elle, posant son visage contre son cœur. Il soupira de bien être et passa ses bras dans son dos, pour se coller encore plus contre elle. Tendre, Hermione caressa ses mèches blondes. Il finit par poser son menton dans le creux de sa poitrine, afin de pouvoir la contempler.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, comme un douloureux aveu.

_ De quoi ?

_ De partir … De te faire souffrir, encore une fois.

_ Drago…

Hermione se releva sur ses coudes, et Drago fit de même. Elle se pencha, passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

_ C'est la guerre. On souffrira, quelque soit l'issue finale, souffla-t-elle. Tu le sais bien.

Il lui sourit, puis embrassa ses lèvres roses.

_ Hermione Granger, marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je vais te faire l'amour comme un Dieu. Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre.

Sur ces paroles paillardes et pleines de promesses pour la jeune fille, il la souleva comme une plume. Sans lui demander son reste, il l'amena dans la salle de bain, et la plaqua violement contre le mur en carrelage. Elle haleta, à la fois de douleur et d'envie. Par Merlin, la fougue et l'ardeur de Drago l'étonneraient toujours … en bien. Il glissa sa main sous son pull, et lui enleva sans aucune douceur.

Sa peau s'enflamma sous les doigts experts de son amant, et elle détacha les boutons de sa chemise. Elle passa à son tour ses mains sur son corps musclé, tandis qu'il mangeait son coup de baisers ardents. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour avant longtemps.

Cette constatation doubla la passion d'Hermione, qui défit en deux trois mouvements la boucle de ceinture de Drago. Ce dernier effleura ses cuisses couvertes par ses collants noirs, et elle remonta la jambe droite pour qu'il puisse les lui ôter facilement. Elle gémit et s'agrippa à ses épaules fermes lorsqu'il colla leurs deux bassins en feu. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Noirs de convoitise. Noirs d'amour.

Hermione sentit le désir de Drago contre elle, et audacieuse, après avoir fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses longues jambes, glissa une main baladeuse dans son caleçon. Le jeune sorcier émit un son rauque, alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était tellement intense, qu'elle aurait presque pu fondre sur place.

Drago glissa sa main dans son dos, tout en l'embrassant, à la limite de la violence. Il détacha son soutien gorge d'une manœuvre habile, et libéra la poitrine dressée d'Hermione. Il toucha sa peau sensible du bout des doigts, et y enfonça ses ongles. Elle gémit, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus, Hermione pressa sa peau contre celle de Drago, haletante d'anticipation. Elle lécha ses tétons, et elle sentit la poigne du jeune homme se resserrer davantage autour de ses cheveux bouclés. Ils étaient en osmose, comme à chaque fois. Mais la peur de perdre l'autre guidait, pour cette fois, leurs gestes.

_ Suis moi sous la douche, susurra-t-il, la faisait frémir.

Impérieuse, elle attrapa la main de Drago, appuya contre le jet, et l'eau brûlante tombèrent sur eux. Drago plaqua ses mains contre la paroi de la douche, encadrant la tête d'Hermione. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, tentatrice, et il colla de nouveau leurs bas ventres. Elle se cambra et vit Drago sourire, encore une fois moqueur et amusé de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Hermione voulait se venger. Et elle voulait lui plaisir. Sensuellement, elle fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, et descendit plus bas, de plus en plus bas … Elle entoura son érection tendue. La mâchoire de Drago se contracta, et ce fut aux tours des lèvres d'Hermione de se relever malicieusement. Drago la poussa gentiment et l'entoura de ses bras, presque avec douceur.

_ Retournes toi, lui dit-il, sensuellement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Aies confiance en moi, Hermione.

Elle obéit, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Leurs rapports étaient restés très conventionnels, surtout depuis son enlèvement. Mais après tout, il était peut être grand temps de grandir, songea Hermione. Elle posa ses paumes sur le carrelage, et Drago les recouvrit de ses mains. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts. Le jeune homme embrassa son dos, suivant les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, et il inclina leurs deux corps vers l'avant.

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit Drago titiller son clitoris. Par Merlin, il était vraiment doué pour faire chavirer toutes ses émotions.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je … Je t'aime.

Et il entra en elle. Le cœur d'Hermione explosa littéralement suite à la déclaration du jeune homme. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle sentit le plaisir s'insinuer dans chaque partie de son corps, tandis qu'ils bougeaient tous les deux dans une harmonie parfaite. Hermione comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle ait deux orgasmes en même temps : clitoridien et vaginale. C'était une sensation merveilleuse, et elle était proche de l'extase. Elle entendit Drago grogner dans son dos, et ce son rauque décupla son plaisir. Elle sentit les parois de son vagin se contracter, et cria, libérée et apaisée.

Drago posa son front contre son épaule, le souffle court, et caressa son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione avait ressenti une telle puissance, et ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement. Lentement, ils glissèrent tous deux sur le sol, l'eau chaude coulant toujours sur leur peau enflammée. Hermione se retourna, et plongea dans les pupilles clairs de Drago. Il lui sourit, et l'embrassa plusieurs fois d'affilés.

_ C'était …

Hermione cherchait ses mots, incapable d'exprimer réellement ce qu'elle ressentait. Drago sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et raffermit la prise de son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait rester avec lui, dans le fond de cette douche, coupée du monde. Mais la réalité l'a rattrapée toujours. Demain, Drago serait parti. Loin d'elle. Sans elle.

_ Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas, chuchota-t-elle, angoissée.

_ Bien sûr, souffla-t-il, réconfortant. Je ne risque rien. Je ne serais jamais seul.

Hermione hocha la tête, alors qu'il posait sa main contre sa joue.

_ Tu es si belle.

Hermione rougit, peu habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection.

_ Et bien, c'est le jour des déclarations.

_ Je m'entraîne pour le jour du mariage, répliqua-t-il, malicieux, mais heureux.

Elle lui pinça le bras. Oui, Hermione le préfèrerait toujours ainsi : sarcastique, passionné, amoureux.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _4 ans plus tôt, mars_

Hermione barra un jour de plus sur le calendrier qui était accroché sur le mur de sa chambre. Un mois déjà que Drago, Théo, et Ron étaient partis. Et seulement deux patronus en quatre semaines. Autant dire que le temps s'écoulait très, très lentement au Square Grimmaud sans les trois garçons. Hermione reposa son feutre rouge, et observa vaguement la panière qui était posée sur son lit. C'était à son tour de ranger le linge des habitants de la maison.

Hermione allait attraper une pile de vêtements, lorsque son regard fut – une fois de plus – attiré par l'éclat de sa bague de fiançailles. Elle leva sa main droite devant elle, et sourit en voyant le diamant brillait dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Drago était fou de lui avoir offert une bague si resplendissante. Elle se souvenait exactement de ce qui lui avait dit le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait passé au doigt : « à la hauteur de ta personnalité, future Mme Malefoy ». Mme Malefoy. Rien que de le penser lui faisait tout drôle, alors oser le dire …

La jeune fille finit par se désintéresser de sa contemplation, et reprit les pulls dans ses bras. Elle allait ouvrir l'armoire en bois de chêne, lorsqu'elle sentit le sol de la chambre tremblée. Déséquilibrée, elle lâcha maladroitement la pile de vêtements qui s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet, et s'agrippa fermement au lit.

La secousse dura à peine quelques secondes, mais le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle avait peu à peu des sueurs froides, alors qu'une peur irrationnelle étrennait son cœur. Quelle était donc cette secousse ? Hermione avait toujours pensé que le Square Grimmaud était imprenable. Force était de constater qu'elle avait eu tort …

Ses soupçons d'attaque furent confirmés lorsque la traditionnelle sonnerie d'alarme résonna dans la Square. Les jambes tremblantes, elle prit sa baguette magique dans sa main droite, et courut le plus rapidement possible vers le rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, c'était l'effervescence. Les membres de l'Ordre courraient dans tous les sens, sous les yeux d'incompréhension d'Hermione. Elle vit alors la chevelure rousse de Ginny passer devant elle. Tel un reflexe, elle agrippa le bras de son amie, qui sursauta sous la surprise.

_ Que se passe-t-il, cria-t-elle pour que Ginny puisse l'entendre.

_ Les sous-sols ont été attaqués. Les Mangemorts ont tout fait sauté. Tout le monde est réquisitionné pour aller sauver ceux qui y étaient. C'est un vrai carnage !

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

_ Très bien. Je te suis, assena-t-elle.

_ Hermione … Je suis médicomage. Je vais devoir m'occuper des cas les plus graves. Tu es sure que …

_ On y va, coupa-t-elle. Je peux me débrouiller, et tu auras besoin d'aide. _Ils_ auront besoin de moi. Allons y. Vite !

Ginny ne répondit rien, et toutes deux filèrent vers les souterrains. Dès qu'elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, la poussière lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle toussa, et sentit la poigne de Ginny se raffermir sur sa main. Elles allaient plonger dans l'horreur.

Par miracle, l'hôpital n'avait pas été touché. Ginny enfila une blouse blanche, et Hermione copia chacun de ses gestes, tel un automate. Elles se désinfectèrent le plus vite possible les mains, et entrèrent dans le dispensaire. Hermione sentit la terreur gagner son cerveau lorsqu'elle vit des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers allongés sur des brancards en train de gémir et de souffrir le martyr. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu tuer Voldemort de ses propres mains.

_ Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirais, lui dit Ginny. On ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde, certains sont déjà condamnés. Dans ce cas là … Assures toi qu'ils meurent sans trop de peine. Je sais que c'est dure, mais c'est la guerre … Il faut choisir des priorités.

Hermione hoqueta, alors que la rousse filait déjà au près des blessés. Hermione la suivit prestement … et faillit hurler lorsqu'elle reconnut Andréa. La jeune américaine était méconnaissable. Elle semblait avoir reçu le contrechoc de l'explosion sur le côté droit de son corps. Un vrai carnage. Ginny versa des flacons entiers de potions sur ses plaies béantes, et Andréa hurla de douleur. Hermione essaya d'arrêter ses hémorragies, en vain.

_ Ginny, souffla Hermione, en commençant à paniquer. Elle … elle …

La jeune médicomage contenait difficilement ses larmes, et Hermione comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

_ Occupes toi en Hermione. Donnes lui de la morphine. Beaucoup de morphine … et c'est tout.

Ginny enleva ses gants en plastiques, et fila vers le lit d'à côté. Hermione reporta son attention sur le visage crispé d'Andréa. Cette dernière ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Elle était une héroïne, une martyre de guerre.

_ Herm … Hermione, souffla-t-elle alors.

La Griffondor lui prit la main, et posa sa main sur son front, se voulait apaisante, et faisant fi.

_ Je vais mourir ?

_ Je suis désolée, Andy. Tu … tes blessures sont trop profondes… Andy ?

Les yeux de l'américaine commencèrent à s'affoler, et Hermione observa, impuissante, la vie quitter peu à peu le corps de sa partenaire de guerre.

_ Colleen, souffla la mourante. Colleen …

Le corps d'Hermione se serra.

_ Je ne sais pas où est ta sœur. Arrêtes de parler, tu souffres pour rien.

Andréa grimaça, et fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'exécuta, inquiète.

_ A… attention. Danger, souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais Hermione n'eut jamais sa réponse. Andréa venait de mourir. Dépitée, Hermione baissa les paupières de la jeune fille. Intérieurement, elle se jura de lui rendre hommage lorsque la guerre serait finie. Elle avait bon espoir qu'elle finirait bientôt. Elle priait tous les soirs, invoquant des Dieux inconnus. L'horreur avait assez duré.

Elle se lava les mains, et grimaça en voyant le sang d'Andréa se mêler au sien. C'était répugnant, révoltant… Un cri strident la sortit de sa contemplation morbide, et Hermione s'activa lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Ginny.

_ Vite, allez me chercher ce défibrillateur, hurla-t-elle, la peur et la panique reconnaissable dans le ton de sa voix. Dépêchez-vous, par le caleçon de Merlin !

Hermione accourut auprès de Ginny, et faillit s'évanouir sous la vision qui s'offrait macabrement sous ses yeux grands ouverts. Pansy Parkinson, celle qu'elle avait choisie pour être une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ginny lui faisait un massage, et tentait de la réanimer.

_ Pansy, cria Hermione en prenant la Serpentarde par les épaules et la secouant vivement. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entends ? Penses à Théo ! Et à Drago !

_ Hermione, écartes toi, je vais la choquer, lui dit Ginny, pâle comme un spectre.

La médicomage attrapa une sorte de boite noire, qui émettait de fortes ondes magiques. Elle posa la palette sur la poitrine de Pansy, et le corps de cette dernière se souleva sous la puissance de l'électrochoc. Tous ceux qui s'activaient autour de la malade retinrent leur souffle, fébrile. Puis un bip régulier retentit dans leurs oreilles, signe que le cœur de Pansy repartait. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un ci silencieux. Son visage se crispa, puis son corps fut prit de convulsions impressionnantes.

_ Attachez là, hurla Ginny. Elle réagit seulement à la douleur. Mettez là sous drogue, mais pas trop sinon les parois de son cœur pourrait se briser.

Des liens magiques apparurent autour des poignets de la jeune fille, ce qui la maintint en place. Ginny souleva alors le drap qui la recouvrait, dévoilant ses jambes. Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Pansy était dans un état déplorable. Ginny déchira le tissu de son pantalon.

_ Hermione, il faut qu'on arrête l'hémorragie de ses jambes.

Toutes deux s'activèrent, essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elles tentaient de sauver la vie d'une de leurs meilleures amies. Pansy semblait inconsciente à cause de la morphine et des calmants. C'était mieux ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas sentir la douleur.

Ginny finit enfin par enrouler les deux jambes de Pansy dans une sorte de pansement jaune dont Hermione ne connaissait pas les vertus. Mais elle avait entièrement confiance en les compétences de son amie. C'était une des meilleures médicomages de l'Ordre, après tout.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le reste de la pièce, et réalisa qu'à peu près tous les blessés étaient pris en charge. Elle vit des hommes prendre les corps sans vie, et son cœur se serra. C'était tellement injuste. Ginny soupira, et posa sa main contre son front. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots énormes montaient de sa poitrine.

_ Gin ?

_ Je … Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait remarcher. Pansy … J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais mais …

Hermione se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler. Pansy handicapée ? Bon Dieu …

_ Et … et je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller, hoqueta la rousse. J'ai dû la mettre dans un coma artificiel, et je …

_ Arrêtes de culpabiliser, tu te fais du mal pour rien, trancha Hermione en encadrant le visage de son amie traumatisée. Tu viens de lui sauver la vie. Alors, il vaut mieux qu'elle perdre ses jambes, plutôt que son cœur. D'accord ?

Les larmes de Ginny ne tarirent pas, et Hermione vit Blaise arriver en courant vers elles, complètement hagard. Son visage était noir de poussière. Il se figea en voyant Pansy clouée sur un lit et Ginny en pleurs. Hermione s'empressa de le rassurer, devinant qu'il envisageait le pire scénario possible.

_ Elle est vivante, lui dit-elle, Ginny toujours serrée dans ses bras telle une enfant. Son état est très critique, mais elle est sauvée.

Blaise soupira de soulagement, embrassa la joue de Ginny et d'Hermione et vint s'assoir au chevet de son amie. Il prit la main froide de Pansy et embrassa sa paume.

_ Il faut prévenir Théo et Drago, dit-il avec détermination.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Hermione. Mais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

_ Imagines qu'elle meure …

_ Pansy ne va pas mourir, hurla-t-elle, folle de rage que Blaise puisse penser une telle chose.

_ Imagine qu'elle meure, répéta-t-il avec dureté. Il faut penser à toutes les possibilités, malheureusement. Théo et Drago n'auraient pas pu lui dire au revoir. Ils ne nous le pardonneraient jamais.

Hermione commença à flancher. « La guerre avant tout », c'était le principe phare de ces dernières années. Qu'en était-il désormais ? Comment fallait-il réagir dans de telle situation, lorsque les amies proches étaient concernées par l'horreur ?

_ De plus, tu es le bras droit d'Harry. Tu peux ordonner qu'ils reviennent. Personne ne s'opposera à ton choix. Tu es toute puissante.

Hermione soupira, et posa Ginny sur un siège bancal.

_ Très bien. Tu as raison. Je les rappelle. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se feront pas tuer par les vampires avant pour leur faire subir un tel affront.

Hermione ferma les paupières, se concentra, et lança un patronus. Sa loutre translucide vola un instant autour d'elle, avant de filer à toute allure vers l'Australie.

Ils attendirent, tous auprès de Pansy. Harry les rejoignit, ainsi que Colleen. Tous étaient tétanisés par les récents événements. Ginny et Hermione vérifiaient tous les quarts d'heures l'état des malades. La jeune fille était de plus en plus angoissée à mesure que l'heure tournait. Elle jetait impulsivement des coups d'œil à sa montre.

Hermione alla s'affaler sur un siège près de la Serpentarde toujours endormie et inconsciente et attrapa sa main. Pansy semblait avoir prit dix ans le temps d'une nuit. Hermione essayait de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle était exténuée. Elle vit Blaise et Harry partir chercher des plats chauds au Square, et Ginny qui évoluait toujours au milieu du dispensaire. Hermione finit par poser son font contre le rebord du lit de Pansy. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber aussi bas ?

Elle sentit alors une main serrer son épaule. Elle leva le bout de son nez, et ses larmes traitresses finirent par couler librement le long de ses joues. Elle lâcha la main de Pansy, et se jeta dans les bras puissants de l'homme qu'elle rêvait de voir depuis un mois. Drago enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, et embrassa amoureusement sa carotide. Hermione frissonna et huma le parfum si particulier du Serpentard. Une aura de sérénité s'empara de son corps. Elle se sentait enfin à la bonne place.

_ Mon amour, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione sanglota de plus belle, et Drago resserra son étreinte. Ils s'éloignèrent, et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux profonds de Drago. Il n'avait pas trop changé, bien qu'il paraisse plus pâle et fatigué que d'ordinaire. Comme eux tous. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds qui avaient bien poussés, puis l'embrassa enfin. Des décharges électriques parcoururent son corps.

_ Pansy, marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle le sentait se tendre sous ses paroles.

Se voulant apaisante, elle caressa sa joue mal rasée et piquante, lui attrapa la main, et l'amena vers Pansy. Elle observait chacune de ses réactions, attendant une explosion de colère. Cependant, Drago demeura calme, bien que ses pupilles reflètent une rage effrayante. Il fixa sa meilleure amie sans broncher, puis se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son font. Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

_ Voldemort est un homme mort, siffla-t-il, les yeux noirs. Il vient de signer sa déclaration de mort.

Elle vit ensuite Théo arriver, le corps empli d'effroi et le corps meurtri. Ron entra à son tour, blanc comme un linge.

Hermione réalisa que cette attaque venait de marquer un tournant dans cette guerre. Un tournant à leur avantage. « Un mal pour un bien », comme disait le dicton. Hermione frissonna. L'avenir semblait tout à coup bien sombre.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _4 ans plus tôt, mai_

Le soleil brillait au-dessus du Square. Mais Hermione ne le voyait pas, aveuglée par l'angoisse qui l'étreignait depuis l'attaque des souterrains, deux mois plus tôt. La jeune fille se dirigea comme tous les soirs vers l'infirmerie, pour voir Pansy toujours inconsciente.

Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans la grande pièce plongée dans une douce obscurité. Pansy était toujours figée, immobile telle une statue grecque. Seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement montrait qu'elle était bien vivante. Hermione s'approcha de son lit, s'assit sur le tabouret mis à disposition, et appuya ses coudes sur le matelas.

_ Salut Pansy, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione venait lui parler tous les jours, persuadée qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Après tout, elle avait perçu tous les sons lors de son coma artificiel. Pourquoi pas Pansy ?

« Tu vas rire, mais je suis triste. Je ne devrais pas pourtant. Ce devrait être un jour de célébration pour moi. Tu te rends compte ? Je viens de me marier. _Hermione Malefoy_. Cela sonne toujours bizarre à mes oreilles, comme un doux rêve qui se réalise enfin. »

Hermione marqua une pause, pour reprendre contenance.

« Mais il manquait une des demoiselles d'honneurs. Tout n'était pas parfait. Tu n'étais pas là, et je voyais bien, y compris dans les yeux de Drago, que quelque chose clochait, sans toi. »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle contempla son alliance argentée.

« Drago a fait un discours … très émouvant. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, venant de lui. C'est Harry qui nous a mariés. Et Blaise, Théo et Ron étaient les témoins de Drago. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je devrais être avec lui. Mais je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Alors Pansy, tu dois te réveiller, d'accord ? Tu nous manques. Tes remarques perfides me manquent. »

Elle rit, et serra la main de Pansy.

« Je vais attendre un peu pour voir si tu veux revenir parmi nous, et après j'irai voir Drago. Mon mari. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. »

_ Hum …

Hermione releva la tête, se brisant les muscles du coup. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle fixa Pansy avec des yeux remplis d'espérance. Elle vit alors qu'elle trémoussait son nez. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

_ Pansy ?

La Serpentarde bougea alors légèrement, et Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, alors que des larmes de joie perlaient au coin de ses pupilles. Enfin … Hermione la vit papillonner des paupières, s'habituant à la lumière de la pièce. Pansy tourna ses yeux foncés vers elle.

_ Par Merlin, c'est un miracle, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. Pansy ? Tu m'entends ?

La Serpentarde ouvrit la bouche par parler, et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

_ Je veux … une part de ton gâ… gâteau de mariage, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Vas … m'en chercher une.

Hermione éclata de rire et prit les doigts de Pansy dans ses deux mains. Pansy Parkinson était de retour auprès d'elle, Hermione Malefoy.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **1- Quel est le passage que vous avez préféré ?**

 **2- Sinon, complètement HS, mais qu'est-ce que vous lisez en ce moment (romains, fictions, etc) ? Je cherche des occupations hihi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi, & à bientôt !**

 **Little-Library**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello les people ! (pas du tout français cette phrase... mais chut)**

 **On continue avec le chapitre 20 & on se dirige peu à peu vers la "finale" de Espoir dans la tourmente.**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, & pour leurs encouragements pour mes oraux ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira hihihi, je me souviens que j'avais bcp aime l'écrire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Guest (1) :** merci pour ta review, et tu as eu bien raison de lire la fin sur PDF, j'aurai fait la même chose à ta place hihi. Concernant la fin, je ne pense pas le réécrire, mais peut être écrire des OS sur la suite de leur vie... Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu la fin ;).

 **Garfield :** merci pour ta review, et oui bien sur toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues :D. Ca permet de s'améliorer pour les futurs projets d'écriture ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** :

 _4 ans plus tôt, juillet_ :

Pansy gémit une nouvelle fois, et Hermione se retenait de soupirer. Les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, la jeune sorcière commençait à perdre patience.

_ Allez Pansy, arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête, et essayes de faire des efforts.

La Serpentarde grogna avec dédain.

_ Qu'importe que je me tue à la tâche, jamais je ne retrouverais totalement l'usage de mes jambes.

Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspérée par les réactions de son amie. Comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi, alors qu'elle avait survécu à un attentat suicide ? A croire qu'elle n'aimait pas la vie pour la gâcher de la sorte.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras, s'indigna Hermione, de plus en plus rouge. Cela fait à peine deux mois que tu es réveillée. C'est normal que tu ne sois pas capable de faire le marathon de New-York aujourd'hui ! Mais bon Dieu, Pansy ! Pense aux autres, pense à Théo, à Blaise, à Drago, et à tous les autres qui te soutiennent. Pense à Ginny qui t'a sauvée.

Les mains de Pansy, crispée autour de son fauteuil magique qui flottait au-dessus du sol, se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux virèrent au noir, comme ceux de Drago lorsqu'il était en colère. Impressionnant, mais Hermione était rodée pour la chose.

_ Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir d'être dans cet état, grogna-t-elle. J'étais habituée à briller partout où j'allais. Désormais, les gens me regardent avec pitié. C'est insupportable.

_ Jamais je ne t'ai prise en pitié, s'offusqua Hermione, alors que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Evidemment, Hermione. Nous sommes pareilles, toutes les deux. Nous avons vécu des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas imaginer, même dans leurs cauchemars les plus affreux. Le viol, les tortures, la souffrance. C'est notre lot quotidien, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se figea, et ferma ses paupières afin d'éviter que de sombres pensées viennent lui gâcher sa matinée. Cependant, Pansy avait raison. Elles étaient identiques. Et cela faisait peur.

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu peux me maudire, vouloir ma mort ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu me dissuaderas pas de t'aider. Théo m'en voudrait trop. Et je ne te parle même pas de mon cher mari.

_ Alors tu vas jouer à la maman avec moi toute ta vie, répliqua Pansy, sarcastique.

_ Absolument pas. Ginny a dit que tu pourrais remarcher assez normalement d'ici quelques mois.

Pansy soupira.

_ Tu m'énerves, Granger.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ C'est Malefoy, maintenant, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Finalement, il n'y a peut être pas que tes jambes qui sont touchées.

Pansy releva un de ses sourcils parfaitement manucurés.

_ Tu passes trop de temps avec Drago. Tu deviens aussi narquoise que lui. Il a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, ma chère.

_ Ne t'occupes pas de mes fréquentations. Regarde plutôt tes orteils qui devraient bouger devant mes yeux de narquoise.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent, puis se sourirent mutuellement. L'amitié était bien un long chemin vers la guérison.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _4 ans plus tôt, décembre_

Ginny refit encore un aller-retour devant une Hermione statufiée et tétanisée. Cette dernière rongea l'ongle de son pouce avec angoisse, et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Ginny poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme, et évitait son regard larmoyant.

_ Ginny, murmura-t-elle. Alors ?

_ Attends encore deux minutes.

Elle eut l'impression que c'était les plus longues minutes de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette situation trop familière à son goût. Même si les circonstances étaient totalement différentes – après tout, elle était mariée – une pointe d'appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Hermione suivait son amie des yeux, qui poussa alors un cri aigu.

_ Ca y est Hermione ! Attends … Il y a une barre … Oh, par Merlin. Hermione … PAR MERLIN !

Les mains d'Hermione se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, et elle croisa le regard à la fois brillant d'excitation et d'inquiétude de son amie. Elle se releva péniblement de la cuvette des toilettes, et s'approcha presque avec timidité de Ginny. Cette dernière lui tendit l'objet tant convoité, et Hermione l'attrapa brusquement. Ses iris chocolat se fixèrent sur le test de grossesse, vide.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. Bon Dieu Tout Puissant …

Ginny lui saisit les poignets, et la secoua gentiment pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Hermione, écoutes moi. C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Tu es enceinte de ton _mari_. Ce n'est pas une aberration. Au contraire, c'est une bénédiction. D'accord ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se voilèrent. Des dizaines de mauvais souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

_ Je … Je … J'ai peur.

Ginny attrapa les mains d'Hermione, réconfortante, telle une mère avec son enfant.

_ C'est normal ! Je ne dis pas que cette grossesse sera facile. Ton corps est fragile à ce niveau là, mais tu ne seras pas seule. Il ne t'arrivera rien, cette fois-ci. Drago ne te laissera pas.

A l'entente du prénom de son mari, le cœur d'Hermione s'affola un peu plus.

_ Nous n'avons parlé de cela avec Drago. Peut être qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant. Peut être qu'il va se fâcher ou qu'il …

_ Stop, Hermione ! Bien sur que Drago veut des enfants. Enfin, il veut les tiens, n'en doute pas. Il t'aime, même s'il ne te le montre pas souvent. Il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu attends son bébé.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tentant de maitriser la panique qui s'emparait de son être avec violence. Ginny avait raison, mais une part d'elle-même doutait encore d'elle, de Drago, de l'avenir. Cette grossesse surprise, en ce contexte de guerre sanglante, n'était pas vraiment prévue dans ses plans, et faisait resurgir ses vieux démons.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre un Drago torse nu et essoufflé.

_ Hermione, où es-tu ? Je cherche mes … Ah, te voilà. Salut Ginny.

Hermione se figea, et ne se retourna pas. Elle vit Ginny se lever comme au ralenti, et lui fit les gros yeux pour la retenir. Elle avait déjà peur de sa future conversation avec Drago.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de … choses à vous dire.

Les pas furtifs de Ginny s'éloignèrent de la salle de bain, laissant place à un silence presque pesant pour les deux jeunes Malefoy. Hermione ferma les yeux, et resserra sa main autour du test de grossesse. Elle bloqua sa respiration lorsque la main de Drago vint caresser sa nuque, et que ses lèvres embrassèrent son épaule par derrière.

_ Hermione, que se passe-t-il, murmura-t-il, toujours occupé à cajoler sa peau nue.

Hermione inspira un grand coup, avant de lui saisir la main pour l'amener face à elle. Drago s'accroupit devant elle, et posa ses paumes sur ses cuisses fines, couvertes par un pantalon noir en velours. Ses yeux anthracite plantés dans ceux de sa femme, il attendait qu'Hermione parle enfin. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour s'expliquer, tentatives toutes vaines. Elle finit par tourner trois fois le test de grossesse dans ses mains, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de Drago sur l'objet de la discorde. Hermione brandit alors sous son nez le petit bâton en plastique.

Drago plissa les yeux d'incompréhension, puis devint subitement blême lorsqu'il prit conscience de la réalité. Hermione sentit ses mains se crisper plus fortement sur ses cuisses, puis le jeune homme releva enfin les yeux du test de grossesse. Hermione attendit sa réaction avec angoisse, imaginant mille scénarios catastrophe.

_ Tu … Tu es …, bégaya-t-il, confus et dépassé par la situation.

Le grand Drago Malefoy perdait pour une fois ses moyens légendaires de maîtrise de soi.

_ Oui, répondit rapidement Hermione, mettant ainsi fin à la gêne de son mari. Est-ce que … cela te gêne ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avorter … Je ne veux pas que mon bébé meure encore. La première fois était horrible alors je …

_ Hermione, coupa-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Comment peux-tu encore douter de moi ? J'aime déjà ce bébé. J'aimais déjà le premier que nous avons … perdu. Ais confiance.

Les paroles de Drago desserrèrent l'étau qui étrennait le cœur d'Hermione. Les larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues, illustrant le relâchement de pression qu'elle vivait. Drago essuya ses larmes, puis embrassa tendrement son front.

_ J'ai peur, confia-t-elle à Drago comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à Ginny.

_ Tu seras une mère parfaite. Et tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je vais pouvoir me pavaner avec notre enfant qui sera parfait, à notre image.

Hermione rit légèrement, et frappa amicalement son mari vantard.

_ Idiot. Je sais tout cela, mais Ginny a dit que … que cela ne serrait pas une grossesse facile.

Drago soupira.

_ Je le sais, mais je m'en fiche.

_ Mais … comment ?

_ Tu crois que j'ai oublié ton petit passage dans mon Manoir ? Difficile d'oublier lorsque je vois toutes les cicatrices sur ton corps à chaque fois que tu es nue devant moi … Autant dire souvent.

Hermione esquissa un sourire au milieu de ses larmes, et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Drago. Il réussissait à la réconforter même en disant des paroles osées.

_ Je sais que tu as des séquelles, reprit-il en la fixant de ses yeux gris. Je le sais même si tu ne te plains jamais. Et je sais également que cette grossesse t'effraie, mais elle nous rendra tellement heureux, Hermione. _Tellement_.

_ Alors … on va être parents, constata Hermione, avec une pointe d'émerveillement qu'elle n'osait même plus espérer.

Drago lui adressa un sourire splendide. Le genre de sourire qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Et cela valait toutes les promesses.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _3 ans plus tôt, janvier_ :

Hermione se releva d'un coup sur son lit, réveillant par la même occasion l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Elle porta sa main contre son estomac, et eut un haut le cœur. Elle devint blême, et ferma ses paupières. Elle sentit la poigne de Drago serrer son épaule droite.

_ Hermione ?

Drago avait la voix toute ensommeillée, mais une pointe d'inquiétude était tout de même reconnaissable. Il s'assit à son tour sur le lit conjugal, et caressa le bras d'Hermione, faisant naître la chair de poule sur sa peau.

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, grimaça-t-elle, en se pinçant le nez.

Drago posa précipitamment sa main sur le bas ventre de sa femme, comme pour s'assurer que le bébé était toujours au chaud. Geste inutile, puisqu'à trois mois de grossesse, ce dernier était bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Hermione posa sa main contre la sienne et entremêla ses doigts au sien, comme pour le rassurer.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ginny m'avait prévenue de ces petits inconvénients. Cela va sûrement passer. Tu peux te rendor…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, car un second haut le cœur lui prit la gorge. Elle poussa Drago sans aucune délicatesse, balança la couette, et courut vers la salle de bain. Elle poussa la porte violemment, s'accroupît devant la cuve des toilettes, avant de rejeter son diner. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front. Hermione rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et soupira. Par Merlin, cette grossesse finirait par l'achever. Un gout amer s'empara de sa bouche, et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait revomir. Fausse alerte.

Des bruits de pas sur le carrelage attirèrent l'attention de la jeune sorcière, et elle releva la tête vers Drago seulement vêtu de son boxer, les cheveux blonds en bataille. Hermione aurait presque ri face à cette situation pittoresque. Drago se tenait devant elle, les bras ballants, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir. Hermione réalisa qu'il semblait surtout terrifié.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquerait pas de renvoyer une nouvelle fois son repas vers le fond des toilettes, elle se releva avec précaution. Drago se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir, et attrapa son bras. Hermione se dirigea vers le lavabo, se rinça la bouche, et s'humidifia le visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et son teint terne. Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Son mari lui tendit alors un verre d'eau fraiche, et elle l'attrapa avec empressement.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle, avant de le boire cul sec.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. Tu devrais peut être t'assoir.

Hermione sourit. Elle caressa la joue de Drago, puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_ Je suis enceinte. De ton enfant, de surcroit. Et je sais que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Alors, attends-toi à ce que les mois qui suivent soient singuliers, répondit-elle en souriant, à la fois anxieuse et impatiente.

Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à ce nouveau corps qui changeait peu à peu, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec un Drago surprotecteur, et, pour une fois, un peu perdu par les événements. Mais elle rayonnait, littéralement. La vie semblait enfin tourner en leur faveur. Autant en profiter avant que le cauchemar ne revienne.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _3 ans plus tôt, mars_

Hermione posa ses jambes endolories sur la table basse du salon du Square, et soupira. L'ensemble de son corps la faisait souffrir à ce moment même. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle ralentisse le mouvement. A cinq mois de grossesse, son bébé commençait à se rebeller face au rythme endiablé qu'elle continuait de mener, malgré les réprobations de son entourage.

Elle posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre arrondi, et sourit, tendre et aimante. Elle tourna la tête en entendant le gazouillement de James Potter. Du haut de ses un an et des broutilles, le petit était un vrai chenapan. Mais il était tellement attachant.

_ Jamie, l'appela Hermione. Viens faire un bisou à ta marraine !

James baissa la tête vers le côté, avant de sourire à la sorcière, presque charmeur. Un vrai tombeur. C'était sûr, il était précoce. James se mit alors à quatre pattes et rampa vers Hermione en bafouillant des sons incompréhensibles. Il se releva sur ses deux petites jambes, sous l'œil tout de même vigilant d'Hermione. Il s'agrippa aux jambes de sa marraine, et tapa gentiment sa cuisse. Hermione rit.

_ Allez viens mon cœur. Tu es vraiment trognon quand tu veux, lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par les aisselles pour l'assoir à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

_ Maman, dit-il d'une voix fluette en tapant des mains, candide.

_ Ta maman va bientôt rentrer. Pour le moment, tu restes avec moi, d'accord ?

Il fit une bulle avec sa salive, et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle explosa sous son petit nez. Hermione sourit, attendrit. Bientôt, elle aurait son enfant à elle. Son enfant qui d'ailleurs …. avait une subite envie de pêche meringuée et d'une boule de glace vanille. Son cerveau se mit en pause et tous ses nerfs se fixèrent comme objectif d'avaler ce plat hors saison. On était tout de même en mars, en guerre, et elle avait envie de fruit sucrée. Ou plutôt, le bébé, _évidement_ , avait cette envie. Elle prit son inspiration et hurla le nom de son mari.

_ DRAGO !

Le petit Jamie sursauta, regarda sa marraine, intriguée par ce nouveau jeu, et finit par reporter son attention sur son joueur de Quidditch miniature. Quant à Hermione, elle commençait à s'impatienter – ou plutôt le bébé s'énervait.

_ DRAGO, répéta-t-elle, exaspérée et renfrognée.

Elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier, et esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Enfin. Elle masqua sa joie et afficha une moue réprobatrice lorsque le Serpentard déboula enfin dans le salon, complètement paniqué et essoufflé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème avec le bébé ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ J'ai une petite faim, en réalité.

Drago passa du blanc au rouge, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine musclé.

_ Tu m'as appelé avec des cris désespérés parce que tu as faim ? Mais enfin, Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement te lever pour aller dans la cuisine ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et sentit une poussée de colère monter dans sa poitrine. Les hormones, sans aucun doute.

_ Ton _enfant_ a faim, et tu oses me répondre sur ce ton, s'indigna-t-elle, tout en redéposant James sur le sol du salon. Franchement, tu es vraiment de mauvaise volonté, chéri.

Hermione observa du coin de l'œil son mari se pincer l'arrête du nez, puis calmer peu à peu son corps tendu par la colère. Elle se retint de rire et prit un air froissé par son comportement. Drago soupira, puis s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé.

_ Très bien. Je vais t'en apporter. Excuses-moi.

_ Merci, minauda-t-elle, alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement, fière de dominer Drago, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Il souleva les yeux au ciel, et s'enfuit vers la cuisine en pestant. Hermione lâcha un petit gloussement, sous les grands yeux de James.

_ Tu vois Jamie, tu seras comme cela plus tard. Obliger d'obéir à ta future femme enceinte.

_ Je t'ai entendu Hermione, cria alors Drago.

Le sourire de la future maman s'élargit un peu plus. Franchement, elle avait bien choisi en épousant Drago Malefoy, lord de ce nom.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _3 ans plus tôt, mai_

Hermione observa ses deux meilleurs amis se goinfrer devant elle. Ron semblait être capable de manger à la vitesse de la lumière, et Harry ressemblait à un véritable estomac sur pates. Hermione secoua sa tête, dépitée par le mauvais comportement des deux hommes.

Songeuse, elle posa sa main de manière instinctive sur son ventre. Un coup de pied du bébé la fit sourire bêtement. A presque sept mois de grossesse, Hermione ressemblait à une baleine. Une baleine énorme qui était constamment à fleur de peau et affamée. Au plus grand désespoir de Drago, d'ailleurs.

_ TuchaisqueVoldyaencoreperdulabataillechurTraverche ?

_ Ron, ne parles pas la bouche pleine, réprimanda-t-elle en grimaçant. C'est répugnant, tu vas me donner envie de vomir.

Ron avala sa bouchée de purée avec bruit, puis rougit fortement, ses oreilles prenant une adorable teinte rouge pivoine.

_ Désolée. Je te demandais si tu savais que Voldemort avait encore perdu la dernière bataille de Traverse. Une totale réussite pour nous, dit-il avec fierté, tel un gamin.

_ Je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne participe plus aux missions que je ne suis plus l'actualité de l'Ordre. Dois-je te rappeler que Drago se pavanait comme un paon en rentrant de cette bataille ? Et que j'ai failli faire un malaise le temps qu'elle a durée tellement j'étais inquiète pour vous ?

Ron baissa la tête, penaud, tandis qu'Harry se retenait de rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Furieuse, Hermione pointa un doigt vers ce dernier.

_ Ne fais pas le malin, Potter. Tu étais aussi excité qu'un enfant ouvrant son premier cadeau de Noël. Vous vous amusez des batailles que vous gagnez, comme si nous étions dans un vulgaire jeu moldu. Mais c'est la réalité, et vous semblez l'oublier ces dernier temps.

Hermione sentait la colère brûler ses veines, et elle fit tomber sa fourchette sur le sol. Le choc entre la tige en métal et le carrelage fit frissonner la jeune sorcière.

_ Tu préfèrerais qu'on pleure tous les soirs dans notre lit, contre-attaque Harry avec force. Oui, c'est la guerre. Oui, c'est une période plus que dangereuse pour avoir des enfants. Et je sais que tu as peur Hermione. J'ai aussi un enfant que j'élève, alors que ma tête est sur la sellette. Mais c'est la vie. On doit _vivre avec_.

Hermione soupira. Harry avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher d'être heureux de gagner un peu plus chaque jour cette guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Pour le bien de tous.

_ Je me suis emportée, avoua-t-elle. C'est difficile pour tout le monde, mais mes hormones me jouent des tours, ces derniers temps.

Ron lui sourit, et son regard se fixa sur son gros ventre.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ce mélange Griffondor-Serpentard. Le premier du genre, il me semble.

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient, alors qu'elle se baissait pour attraper la fourchette sur le sol. Elle allait répondre à Ron, mais une violente douleur s'empara de son bas-ventre. Au lieu de parler, elle gémit, alertant ainsi ses deux amis.

_ Hermione, s'inquiéta alors Ron en se levant précisément de sa chaise, la renversant par la même occasion.

Hermione sentit une seconde contraction lui tordre le ventre, et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la cuisinière. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique, tandis que la panique se développait peu à peu dans son corps. Ses muscles se crispèrent encore une fois, suite à une douleur encore plus puissante que les autres. Elle ne put retenir son cri de douleur.

_ Hermione, cria Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle. Hermione, calmes toi. Respire.

Les yeux affolés d'Hermione croisèrent ceux inquiets de son meilleur ami.

_ Harry, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un énième gémissement sortit la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis que des gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur son front. Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre, et put sentir l'agitation du bébé.

_ Ron, dit-il avec fermeté. Va chercher Ginny. Et Drago, s'il te plait.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et fila vers les étages.

_ J'ai mal, murmura Hermione en grimaçant.

Elle se tordait de plus en plus de douleur, mais Harry essayait de la maintenir en place en tenant fermement ses épaules menues. Elle poussa alors un cri déchirant, et observa Harry devenir blême.

_ Ha … Harry ?

Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Inquiète, Hermione en fit de même, et vit avec horreur du sang s'étaler autour d'elle. Son cœur eut des ratés, et sa respiration devint chaotique. Elle était en train de faire une crise de panique. Elle sentit Harry lui saisir le visage avec force.

_ Hermione, cria-t-il, dépassé par les événements. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ginny va s'occuper de toi. Tu … tu risques juste d'accoucher un peu plus tôt que prévu.

_ Non, marmonna-t-elle. Non, je ne veux pas. C'est … C'est _trop_ tôt.

Des larmes de panique envahirent ses joues creuses, et elle saisit les avant bras d'Harry lorsque la douleur fut trop intense pour qu'elle la supporte seule. Elle fut distraite par l'arrivée bruyante de Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle vit les mains tachées de sang d'Harry et l'expression d'angoisse d'Hermione, elle se précipita vers la jeune femme.

_ Que s'est-il passé, demanda Ginny avec empressement, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le front d'Hermione.

_ Elle a commencé à avoir des contractions, puis … puis il y a eu du sang, enfin je …

_ Elle fait une hémorragie interne. Il va falloir que je provoque l'accouchement.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent à l'entente de ces mots d'épouvante, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plus se morfondre. Drago arriva dans la pièce telle une fusée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cria-t-il. Ginny, réponds-moi !

_ Bordel Drago, arrête de crier, et calme toi, hurla cette dernière, sur un ton très élevé dans les octaves. Te voir ainsi ne va vraiment pas rassurer ta femme !

Hermione croisa le regard fou d'inquiétude de Drago, qui se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et lui empoigna fermement la main. Une contraction reprit possession de son corps, et les doigts de Drago subirent également la douleur.

_ Pardon Hermione, je vais me … calmer. Mais tu dois aller bien en contre partie, murmura-t-il à son oreille, comme une supplication.

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle reporta son attention sur son ventre, et sentit les coups que donnait son bébé.

_ Ginny, gémit-elle. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu sauves mon bébé.

_ Je vais te faire accoucher le plus normalement possible. Et tout iras bien pour le futur héritier Malefoy, d'accord ? Je vais t'aider, Drago aussi. Et tu seras maman dans quelques heures.

Les paroles apaisantes de la médicomage la calmèrent pour un temps, alors qu'Harry, Drago et Ron la soulevaient pour l'amener en salle d'infirmerie. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait, et des vapeurs lui montaient au cerveau. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souffert autant. Depuis les doloris de Voldemort, en réalité.

_ Allez Hermione, on y est presque, lui murmura Ron. Je suis pressé d'être tonton.

Hermione sourit timidement, avant que ses lèvres ne se tordent en un grimace peu avenante. Les sorciers arrivèrent finalement dans l'infirmerie, et Hermione fut allongé sur un lit. Les draps blancs devinrent rapidement rouge sang.

_ Très bien. Drago, tu vas rester avec Hermione pour la rassurer, ordonna Ginny en passant une blouse blanche. Harry, tu vas aller me chercher la couveuse qui se trouve dans les souterrains, le plus vite possible. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Ron, tu vas t'occuper de préparer la perfusion de calmants et d'antidouleur.

Tous s'activèrent autour d'Hermione, qui avait de plus en plus de mal de rester consciente. La douleur l'aveuglait, et les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

_ On va être parents, lui murmura Drago, la voix tremblante.

Hermione pouvait percevoir sa peur, lui qui était d'ordinaire si indéchiffrable.

_ Je … Je suis désolée, mon amour, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentit la poigne de Drago se raffermir. Elle papillonna des paupières, tandis que la voie de Drago se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle finit par perdre la notion de l'espace. Du temps. De tout. Noir complet.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _3 ans plus tôt, juillet_

Le bip sonore de l'infirmerie finit par réveiller Hermione de son sommeil profond. Intriguée, mais surtout agacée par ce bruit constant, elle se mit à gigoter sur son lit. Cependant, elle arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles endoloris se crisper avec violence. Elle reposa sagement ses jambes à l'horizontale, puis ouvrit les paupières.

Ses iris chocolat tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le plafond très reconnaissable de la chambre conjugale. Hermione se demanda un instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans son lit à une heure avancée de la journée, à en juger par les rayons de soleil qui passaient par les trous des volets. Elle força un peu sa mémoire, puis posa sa main sur son ventre … qui était plat.

Ses souvenirs rejaillirent alors d'un coup, lui bloquant la respiration. Son bébé n'était plus dans son ventre. _Son bébé_. Oubliant toutes ses courbatures, elle balança ses jambes en dehors du lit, découvrant par la même occasion sa peau nue et blanche. Paniquée, elle se précipita vers la chambre secondaire de leur suite maritale, spécialement aménagée pour leur enfant.

Hermione s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsque son regard percuta le landau en bois blanc. Elle vit alors avec bonheur une petite main se lever à travers les barreaux. Son cœur se remplit de joie, et elle avança timidement vers le berceau. Elle se pencha par-dessus le petit lit, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle vit son bébé pour la première fois.

Habillé en bleu, elle devina que c'était un garçon. Un sourire immense lui mangea le visage, et elle toucha d'une main tremblante la peau de son fils. Une vague d'amour l'envahit.

_ Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle. Maman est réveillée.

Un bruit fracassant lui fit tourner la tête, et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago. Tous deux se fixèrent hébétés, avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle pour l'enlacer fermement. Elle plongea son nez dans son cou.

_ Tu m'as manquée, chuchota-t-il. Et tu as encore plus manqué à Scorpius.

Son cœur eut un raté.

_ Scor… Scorpius ?

_ Notre fils, Hermione. _Le notre_.

Elle frissonna dans ses bras. De joie. D'amour. De peur. Elle était submergée par ses sentiments.

_ Depuis combien de temps je … ?

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant la réponse fatidique.

_ Deux mois, finit par lui dire Drago avec difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es avec moi de nouveau. Avec nous. Et c'est le plus important.

Hermione se détacha des bras de son mari, puis regarda à nouveau son fils. Elle croisa enfin son regard. Deux iris grises, comme celles de Drago. Un vrai amour.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà... Malefoy Baby... On aime, on adore, on like, bref on REVIEW ;)**.

 **Une review et vous aurez un bébé Malefoy (dans le futur lointain si vous préférez hehe...).**

 **A bientôt et merci encore une fois :).**

 **Bonne soirée,**

 **Little-Library**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous !**

Non... Vous ne rêvez pas... Je suis toujours vivante... Et de retour avec ce chapitre final ! En réalité, j'ai décidé de publier les 3 derniers chapitres d'un seul coup (et dans la foulée je vous publie également l'épilogue hihi). Je clôture ainsi aujourd'hui " _une seconde fois_ " Espoir dans la tourmente !

 **Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser du retard... Je crois que cela fait plus de 3 mois que je n'ai pas fait de coucou sur , et j'ai plein plein plein de lecture en retard également ! La raison est simple : nouvelle** _(et dernière hiiiii vu que j'ai réussi mon concours)_ **école, déménagement, sorties, boulot... La vie quoi ;) !**

 **Evidemment MERCI à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (et je m'excuse je n'ai pas répondu mais j'ai tout tout tout lu !), à ceux qui ont relu cette histoire avec toujours le même enthousiasme que la première fois, à ceux qui l'ont découvert l'année dernière... Bref THANKS (je m'entraîne pour le TOIC hehe).**

 **Cette histoire aura toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur... Car c'est la première que j'ai écrite.**

Beaucoup me demande si je me relancerai un jour dans l'écriture... Alors j'ai des tas d'idées, des tas de premiers chapitres écrits... Mais jamais de fin concrète... C'est pour cela que je souhaite pas publier dans l'immédiat tant que quelque chose de concret ne vous attend pas sur mon ordinateur... Cela ne veut pas dire JAMAIS, mais cela ne veut pas dire BIENTOT non plus. J'aime trop ce monde d'écriture pour le délaisser à jamais... :)

 **Sur ce... BONNE LECTURE du dernier chapitre (et de l'épilogue que je publie en même temps)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 _3 ans plus tôt, novembre_

Hermione sentait la paume rassurante de Drago posée dans le bas de son dos. Accoudée à la table de réunion de l'Ordre, la jeune sorcière avait peur. Elle essayait de contrôler le tremblement de son corps, mais son mari n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Il la connaissait trop pour ça. Hermione releva un instant les yeux du parchemin qu'elle lisait, et plongea ses iris dans ceux de Drago. Lui aussi semblait inquiet. Elle reporta son attention sur le document, qu'elle parcourait au moins pour la dixième fois.

« _A l'attention des sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre et du monde entier. Votre nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Lord Voldemort, a décidé de proclamer de nouveaux décrets, afin d'achever l'avènement du Siècle de la Magie Pure. Ainsi, dès le 1_ _er_ _décembre de cette année :_

 _Tout Née-Moldu non déclaré sera passible du baiser du détraqueur._

 _Tout Née-Moldu déclaré devra se rendre au plus vite au Ministère de la Magie, sous peine de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur._

 _Tout Née-Moldu déclaré devra obéir aux ordres qui lui seront transmis par le Département de Justice Magique. Toute entrave à cette loi sera passible du baiser du détraqueur._

 _Tout Sang-mêlé devra porter l'insigne « S.M. » sur sa robe de sorcier, et devra respecter le Code de Déontologie sorcière du Lord._

 _Tout mélange de sang est formellement interdit, sous peine de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur._

 _Chaque sorcier de Sang-Pur ou de Sang-mêlé devra livrer au Ministère de la Magie les Sang de Bourbe listés dans le parchemin joint. Toute livraison sera généreusement récompensée._

 _Le Ministère de la Magie souhaite de très agréables fêtes de fin d'année à l'ensemble des Sangs Purs. Amicalement, Augustus Rockwood, Chef du Département de la Justice Magique._ »

Hermione tourna la missive du Ministère, puis commença à relire la liste des « Parjurés », comme Voldemort l'appelait.

 _« Chaque sorcier ou sorcière fera preuve de dévotion et de patriotisme envers son nouveau régime en livrant un de ces Sangs de Bourbe au Ministère de la Magie. Ces derniers sont classés selon leur importance pour le Lord, et la récompense sera proportionnelle à ce classement. Bonne chasse à tous, Augustus Rockwood, Chef du Département de la Justice Magique._

 _Hermione Jane Malefoy, née Granger_

 _Scorpius Drago Malefoy_

 _Colin Crivey_

 _Denis Crivey_

 _(…)_ »

La liste était longue, et une centaine de nom s'étalait sur le parchemin. Ceux en tête de liste étaient tous membres de l'Ordre, et élus « Ennemis Publics N°1 ». Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et passa un doigt tremblant sur le nom de son fils. Il n'était qu'un bébé, et il était déjà recherché pour être tué. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya rageusement. C'était à cause d'elle, de son _sang_ , s'il était autant menacé.

Voldemort était désormais à la tête du Ministère de manière « officielle ». Les gens avaient peur. Ils se cachaient. Cependant, contrairement à ce que les Mangemorts auraient pu espérer, les demandes d'adhésion à l'Ordre se multipliaient. Les sorciers de mobilisaient dans l'ombre. Plus personne n'était en sécurité.

Hermione tourna la tête vers sa droite, et observa le profil d'Harry. Il semblait fatiguer, et ressemblait plus à un homme de trente-cinq ans que de vingt quatre. Impressionnant et déroutant de voir à quel point cette guerre les rongeait. Hermione balaya la salle du regard, et observa les expressions tristes de ses amis. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, au lieu d'être avec Scorpius. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours le bras droit d'Harry Potter. Elle se devait d'assister à toutes les réunions, jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se termine enfin.

_ Bonjour à tous, tonna Harry, en redressant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Je sais que vous avez tous pris connaissance des nouvelles du jour. Voldemort semble décider à ne plus se cacher derrière ses sbires, et c'est une très bonne chose pour nous. Plus il sera visible, plus il sera facile de l'atteindre, et de l'abattre.

_ « Bonne nouvelle », selon toi ? La tête d'Hermione est mise à prix, je te rappelle, s'exclama soudainement Blaise. Tout comme celle de Scorpius !

Hermione sentit une quinzaine de pairs d'œil se tourner vers elle. Gênant.

_ Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ! Ce n'était pas nouveau que Voldemort cherche autant la mort d'Hermione que la mienne. Disons … qu'elle est juste rendue officielle depuis ce matin.

_ Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est plutôt _comment_ ce putain de mage a pris connaissance de la naissance de mon fils, siffla Drago, tandis qu'Hermione serrait son genoux pour l'apaiser. Personne n'était au courant, à part les membres de l'Ordre.

L'intervention de son mari jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, tandis que les esprits de chaque sorcier arrivaient aux mêmes conclusions.

_ Ce qui signifie, continua Drago, sur un ton froid et implacable. Qu'il y a des traîtres parmi nous. Ce qui semble impossible puisque nous avons tous fait un serment inviolable. Cependant, les faits sont devant nos yeux.

La majorité de l'Assemblée hocha la tête, admettant le résonnement de Drago. La main du jeune homme se glissa dans le cou d'Hermione, et caressa doucement sa peau. Comme pour marquer son territoire. Comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours assise à côté de lui, _vivante_.

_ Certes, finit par dire Harry. C'est assez inquiétant, en effet. Même très inquiétant. Il faut donc que nous limitions encore plus les informations que nous révélons à nos troupes. Ou même dévoiler des renseignements contradictoires entre nos équipes. Cela sèmera la pagaille chez nos espions potentiels. Ils finiront par se trahir d'eux-mêmes.

_ Sauf si ledit espion se trouve autour de cette table, railla alors Pansy, en relevant un de ses sourcils.

L'ensemble des sorciers se figea, et jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de table, soupçonneux. Harry ne répliqua rien, cherchant ses mots. Voyant sa gêne manifeste, Hermione posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, et prit la parole.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de nous fustiger entre nous. Au contraire, nous devons montrer l'exemple. Et si nous commençons à nous jeter des battons dans les roues mutuellement, ce n'est certainement pas cette image que nous donnerons aux autres ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez, mais … personnellement, j'ai peur. Peur de ce qui va nous arriver, car la fin est proche. L'affrontement est palpable dans l'air, la magie souffle dans nos veines. Alors, restons unis.

_ Hermione a raison, intervint Théo, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, faussement nonchalant. Nous devons foutre une sacrée raclée à cette vielle face de serpent.

Pansy et Blaise ricanèrent, et Hermione vit Drago esquisser un sourire ironique. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, ces Serpentards ne changeraient jamais. Et ils adoraient faire des blagues sur tout ce qui rimait avec « serpent » ou « tatouage ». Ironique pour eux de mauvais goût pour les autres.

_ Bien, coupa Harry avec fermeté afin de remettre du calme au sein de son assemblée. La deuxième chose inquiétante du jour est ce décret de Rockwood. Ce type est un grand malade, et il clair qu'il pensait à Hermione lorsqu'il l'a rédigé.

La concernée frissonna en repensant à son tortionnaire, et Drago se crispa à côté d'elle.

_ Si je le tenais entre mes propres mains, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Il ne se souviendrait même pas du nom de sa mère, cet enfoiré.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement chevaleresque – mais tout de même vulgaire – de son effronté de mari.

_ Contrôle tes excès de testostérones, chéri, répondit-elle doucement afin que seul Drago puisse entendre. Je préfère t'avoir en un seul morceau.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il souriait.

_ Hermione, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes les missions, assena alors Harry. Du moins, les missions extérieures.

Hermione tourna violement la tête vers Harry, faisant craquer les os de son cou. Elle contempla son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Tu es sérieux, souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

_ Très.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se fixaient, imperturbables. Comme seuls au monde.

_ Si tu trouves que c'est plus judicieux pour l'Ordre, alors soit, finit-elle par admettre à contre cœur.

Harry sembla plus rassuré, tout comme Drago. Hermione, elle, se sentait soudainement inutile. Qu'allait-elle faire de ces journées, désormais ? Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus mettre un pied dehors, sans risquer d'être repérée par les mangemorts. Par Merlin, cette guerre craignait.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _2 ans plus tôt, mai_

_ Ma-man ! Maaan.

Hermione sourit à Scorpius, qui tendait les bras vers elle pour qu'elle le sorte de sa chaise haute. Ses petites boucles blondes virevoltaient au rythme de ses mouvements brusques, attendrissant la moitié de son auditoire.

_ Maman, répéta-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge, énervé qu'on n'exécute pas ses quatre volontés.

_ Ton fils est vraiment casse-pied, sans vouloir te vexer Hermione. Comme son père, ajouta Pansy.

Hermione rit, puis donna un coup de coude amical à son amie, qui remarchait presque normalement, à la plus grande joie de Théo. Hermione reporta son attention sur Scorpius qui sautillait sur sa chaise en gazouillant. Dire qu'il avait déjà un an ... Le temps passait vraiment vite, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants.

_ Pansy chérie, n'insulte pas mon petit fils.

Narcissa Malefoy fit son entrée dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Scorpius. Hermione se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire sur la manie de sa belle-mère de vouloir offrir à Scorpius tout ce qu'il voulait.

_ Mais tu as bien raison, reprit la matriarche Malefoy, en déposant ses paquets sur la table. Il me fait tellement penser à Drago lorsqu'il était bébé.

Narcissa soupira, nostalgique, avant de s'approcher du petit garçon qui sourit en reconnaissant sa grand-mère.

_ Bonjour mon ange, roucoula-t-elle en embrassant le front de Scorpius. Joyeux anniversaire Trésor.

Le « Trésor » en question ne se gêna pas pour tirer sur les cheveux soyeux de Narcissa, qui fit mine de l'ignorer, trop concentrée à admirer le visage poupon de Scorpius.

_ Pa, cria-t-il en tapant dans ses petites mains potelées.

_ Ton Papa ne va pas tarder à arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas Scorp', répondit alors Blaise en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Hermione fit semblant de le réprimander, tandis qu'elle invitait tout le monde à s'assoir autour de la table. Il ne manquait que Drago, Harry et Ron pour compléter la petite troupe. Tous trois devaient rentrer de missions d'une minute à l'autre, et Hermione regardait avec insistance sa montre, anxieuse. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il leur arrive une misère.

Elle finit par s'assoir à la droite de Scorpius, et caressa sa joue toute douce. Son fils était une vraie boule de nerf, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait un mini-Drago en puissance. Par Merlin, elle était tellement heureuse que s'en était honteux, en cette période d'horreur.

_ Tu sais que Scorpius a exactement les mêmes yeux que Drago, constata Ginny, assise à sa gauche.

Oh oui, elle l'avait remarqué. Le physique Malefoy allait comme un gant au petit garçon. Tel père, tel fils, comme on disait …

_ Oui, Gin. Je suis au courant de ce petit détail. Savais-tu que James avait aussi les mêmes yeux émeraude qu'Harry ? Etrange, non ?

_ Nos maris aiment bien marquer leur territoire sur nos enfants. C'est la seule explication possible, expliqua alors Ginny, alors que Pansy ne pouvait contenir son éclat de rire.

_ Et il n'y a pas que sur nos enfants que l'on marque notre territoire, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

La sorcière releva la tête, et vit Drago entrer dans la cuisine, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Drago s'esclaffa, amusé et joueur.

_ Paaa !

Hermione remercia intérieurement Scorpius d'avoir attiré l'attention de son mari sur lui plutôt que sur elle. Elle vit Drago sourire à leur fils.

_ Salut fiston. Joyeux anniversaire. Je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau …

Hermione fronça les sourcils, observant l'échange entre le père et le fils avec minutie. Elle se demanda ce qu'avait encore inventé Drago pour faire plaisir à Scorpius. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ils avaient quelques problèmes pour s'aligner sur les préceptes d'éducation, ayant eux-mêmes eu une enfance en complète opposition.

Drago finit par tendre un tout petit emballage en carton à Scorpius. Le petit garçon le prit dans ses mains, et tapa avec sans aucun remord, amusé par ce nouveau jeu. Drago écarquilla les yeux, puis enleva le cadeau des mains de Scorpius. Ce dernier lança un regard surpris à Drago, puis finit par pleurer – ou plutôt geindre.

_ C'est malin Drake, il pleure maintenant, constata Pansy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

_ Il massacre mon cadeau, se défendit Drago, tout en ignorant les pleurs de Scorpius, trop concentré à se justifier auprès de sa meilleure amie.

On se demandait qui était l'enfant, et qui était l'adulte. Hermione soupira, puis vit Colleen prendre le cadeau à Drago. Elle le déballa lentement, sous les yeux curieux de Scorpius. Un balai miniature s'envola de la boite, et un sourire d'émerveillement apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Il gazouilla, sous les yeux attendris de l'assemblée.

_ Veux le même, Papa ! Fait comme Tonton D'ago !

Le petite voie fluette de James Potter, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, fit rire tout le monde, sauf Ginny qui devint rouge.

_ James ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Dire « merci », « s'il te plait », et surtout de _ne pas demander de cadeau_. C'est très malpoli, d'accord ?

James hocha la tête, avant d'afficher une petite mine boudeuse. Ron ricana, mais sa sœur lui fit les gros yeux. Le roux se tut immédiatement, redoutant sans aucun doute un sort maléfique de Ginny Potter.

_ Drago, interpella Hermione. Tu ne crois pas que Scorpius a eu assez de cadeau ?

Son mari leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'assit en face d'elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui jouait avec sa nouvelle acquisition, fier comme un paon. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on paraitre fier à _un an_ ? Les gênes Malefoy, songea Hermione comme explication.

_ On en a déjà discuté. J'aime lui faire des cadeaux. Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_ A part le rendre aussi capricieux et orgueilleux que toi, rien, je te l'accorde, persifla-t-elle en allumant les bougies du gâteau au chocolat qui trônait au centre de la table. Bien chéri, reprit-elle en souriant tendrement à son fils. Tu vas souffler les bougies avec Papa et Maman, d'accord ?

_ Maan !

Hermione rit, puis approcha le dessert devant la chaise haute. Elle surveillait Scorpius de près, afin qu'il ne se brûle pas. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago, tandis que leurs amis chantaient en cœur le traditionnel « Joyeux anniversaire, Scorpius ». Ils firent le décompte, puis soufflèrent en même temps, éteignant par la même occasion le feu dansant devant eux.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent autour d'eux, et Scorpius rit en attrapant les cheveux bruns de sa mère. Hermione enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son fils, humant son odeur d'enfant. Ginny lui tapota alors l'épaule, et lui tendit une photo animée magiquement.

Hermione sourit en la voyant. Drago, Scorpius et elle étaient penchés par-dessus le gâteau. Elle put voir le regard d'amour qu'elle avait échangé plus tôt avec Drago, et les yeux pétillants de son mari lorsqu'il regardait son fils. Il semblait que la famille Malefoy arrivait à trouver le bonheur dans les joies simples de la vie.

Hermione tendit la photo à Drago, qui la fixa une longe minute. Il finit par relever la tête, et sourit discrètement à Hermione.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il, avec tout de même beaucoup d'ardeur.

Et Hermione comprit tous les sens de ce « merci ». Merci de l'aimer. Merci d'être là. Merci pour le faire vivre. _Merci_.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _2 ans plus tôt, novembre_

Hermione observa sa coupe de champagne avec un grand intérêt. Elle regardait avec fascination les petites bulles remonter à la surface de son verre. La sorcière porta le liquide alcoolisé à ses lèvres rouges, et apprécia son goût piquant et fruité. Puis elle replongea ses yeux dans son verre, absente.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur latente lorsqu'elle sentit un corps s'assoir sur le tabouret du bar à côté du sien. Elle reconnut la peau mate de Blaise, qui se servit à son tour une coupe de champagne bien pleine. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, écoutant les rires de leurs amis au loin, et buvant à petite gorgée leur boisson. Blaise finit par briser le silence entre eux.

_ Qu'est qu'on est en train de faire, Hermione ? Tu peux me le dire, toi ? Parce que ça ne rime à rien, tout ce cirque.

Hermione soupira, et ferma les paupières. Lasse. Elle était lasse de sa vie. Pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix était-il en train de fêter ses victoires de guerre, au lieu de pleurer ses morts et les sacrifiés ? A croire qu'ils devenaient comme les Mangemorts.

_ On joue avec le feu, je suppose. On perd notre humanité, marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

_ J'ai presque honte, répliqua Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir.

_ Personne ne se réjouit. Tout le monde fait _semblant_ d'être réjouit. Nuance.

Blaise fit tourner sa coupe vide dans ses grandes mains, puis la fixa droit dans les yeux, de son regard scrutateur et poignant.

_ Tu sais, j'aurais presque pu tomber amoureux de toi, confia-t-il. Il aurait fallu que les circonstances soient différentes. Qu'on ne soit pas des sorciers, qu'il n'y ait pas Drago, qu'il n'y ait que nous deux.

Hermione fut troublée par ses paroles. Parce qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle était proche de Blaise d'une manière étrange, presque gênante pour les autres, et qui rendait d'ailleurs Drago très jaloux.

_ Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Mais il y a les autres. Il y a Drago. Il y a Voldemort. Et puis, on fonctionne bien en étant amis, non ?

Blaise lui sourit.

_ Evidemment. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, Her-Mignonne. Et Drago me tuerait s'il savait le contenu de cette conversation, pouffa-t-il.

_ Et cela t'amuse ? Drago est ton meilleur ami ! Tu devrais avoir honte, dit-elle en souriant.

Cependant, elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son ami s'assombrir. Hermione fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Blaise baissa les yeux vers le comptoir du bar.

_ Je … Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'entends plus aussi bien avec Drago, en réalité. Mais tu as dû le remarquer, toi qui es si perspicace. Je pense qu'il m'en veut d'avoir couché avec toi. Alors que nous savons tous les deux que c'était une belle connerie.

Le cœur d'Hermione se pinça. Elle savait que la relation entre Drago et Blaise n'étaient plus la même qu'au temps de leur adolescence. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était à quel point cela touchait Blaise. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire au Serpentard.

_ Je pense que Drago est très protecteur avec moi. Malheureusement, sa jalousie maladive te retombe dessus, et j'en suis la première désolée. C'est … injuste.

Blaise ricana.

_ Tu es la Lady Malefoy qu'il a choisit. Tu es sa femme, et c'est un Serpentard. Je comprends tout à fait son comportement, car je ferrais la même chose si j'étais marié.

_ Alors, que reproches-tu à Drago ?

Blaise ne répondit pas toute de suite, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser en critiquant son mari. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, avenante.

_ Je lui reproche de ne pas me faire confiance. Pour lui, je suis une « menace », qui met en danger votre idylle. Il est stupide, car tout le monde sait qu'il faudrait une catastrophe pour vous séparer.

Hermione sourit en pensant à l'amour qu'il y avait entre elle et Drago.

_ Je lui parlerai, affirma-t-elle.

Blaise secoua la tête, puis la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il posa sa joue sur sa paume.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec lui à cause de moi. Et c'est ce qui arrivera si tu abordes ce sujet avec lui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. Arrêtes de jouer à la maman avec moi. Vas plutôt le faire avec ton fils.

Hermione pouffa.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aime faire la « maman » avec tout le monde.

_ S'il vous plait, cria alors Ron, à l'autre bout du salon.

Hermione et Blaise regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules respectives. Ron tenait fermement Colleen par les épaules, et tous deux souriaient. Hermione les observa, intriguée.

_ Nous avons une annonce à faire, continua Ron, alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Colleen et moi … Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Le silence se fit dans le salon, puis des cris de joie – dont celui très reconnaissable de Ginny – vrillèrent les tympans d'Hermione. Elle sourit, attendrie en voyant le bonheur manifeste de ses amis. Elle se tourna vers Blaise, qui affichait lui aussi un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu vois, une nouvelle maman va arriver. Toutes les femmes font la maman, alors laisses moi être la tienne.

_ D'accord, finit par souffler Blaise. Mais je refuse que tu changes mes couches. Drago serait furieux … Vraiment très furieux.

Hermione lui tapa l'épaule et le traita d'imbécile. On ne refaisait pas ses amis, mais pour rien au monde, elle n'en changerait.

 _Un an plus tôt, juin_

Hermione observa le soleil londonien lui dorer la peau, tandis qu'elle sirotait un verre d'eau parfumée au citron. Une boisson extrêmement rafraîchissante en cette période estivale. La chaleur était rare à Londres, et les femmes de l'Ordre voulaient en profiter autant quelles le pouvaient.

Allongées sur des transats aménagés pour l'occasion, Hermione, Pansy et Colleen bavardaient gentiment, abordant, pour une fois, des sujets futiles et inintéressants. C'était agréable d'oublier quelques instants Voldemort et ses sbires.

_ Franchement Hermione, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir un corps aussi parfait après neuf mois de grossesse, gémit Pansy en observant le ventre plat de son amie.

Hermione pouffa et jeta un coup d'œil à ses formes jugées "avantageuses". Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces rouges qui dévoilaient les trois quarts de sa peau. Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise d'être su peu vêtue, mais après tout, elle n'était entourée que de ses amies. Rien à craindre.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le penses. Je ne suis pas mince comme un mannequin, contrairement à toi. Et j'ai des tonnes de cicatrices. Ce n'est pas très … sexy.

Pansy pinça ses lèvres fines, Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la contredise lorsqu'elle se plaignait d'une situation particulière. Et cela faisait beaucoup rire Hermione, même si elle essayait de cacher son sourire malicieux.

_ Certes, admit t elle à contrecœur. Mais je n'ai pas eu un bébé qui s'apparente à un monstre sur pâtes nommé Scorpius. Et tu as des formes là ou il faut, alors que je suis presque rachitique.

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la mauvaise foi de la Serpentarde.

_ Et puis, reprit-elle en levant un de ses sourcils. Tes cicatrices ont dû attirer ton cher mari dans tes filets de femme fatale. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas épousée, et toi oui.

Hermione avala de travers sa boisson, et toussota une longue minute, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pansy était vraiment irrécupérable. Elle avait toujours le bon mot sarcastique pour faire rire jaune son assemblée. Ainsi, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

_ Tu es très belle Pansy, beaucoup plus que moi, lui dit Hermione. Tu es la forme féminine de Drago. Voilà pourquoi il ne t'a pas épousé. Vous êtes trop identiques pour vous aimer d'amour.

_ Tu as raison, répliqua la Serpentarde. Et de toute manière, Théo est un bien meilleure coup que Drago si tu veux mon avis … Je parle en connaissance de cause des deux côtés.

Hermione grimaça, alors que des images mentales dérangeantes s'insinuaient dans son pauvre esprit en ébullition.

_ Trop de confessions, Pansy, grogna-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en ajustant son chapeau en paille. Garde tes expériences sexuelles pour toi seule. C'est nécessaire pour la survie de mon état mental.

Pansy ricana, fière d'avoir gênée Hermione. C'était un de ses sports préférés, sans aucun doute.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la gauche, et croisa le regard chaleureux et rieur de Colleen. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, son expression parlait pour elle. Hermione se retint de lui donner un coup de serviette de bain, se rappelant qu'elle était enceinte. D'ailleurs, elle semblait supporter la grossesse beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Colleen était rayonnante, alors qu'elle ressemblait plus à une âme en peine lorsqu'elle attendait Scorpius.

Hermione sourit à Colleen puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel bleu. Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais elle savait qu'un dôme magique les protégeait des attaques surprises de leurs amis, les Mangemorts. Elle ferma ses paupières. Dans combien de temps pourraient-ils sortir de cette prison ? Elle n'avait pas vue la mer depuis presque dix ans. Elle n'était pas allée se recueillir une seule fois sur la tombe de ses parents.

Elle n'avait jamais rêvée d'une vie ainsi, lorsqu'elle était petite. Certes, elle avait trouvé « le prince charmant » - même s'il n'était pas toujours charmant -, mais il manquait encore le château et le cheval blanc. Mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas demander la lune.

_ Je vais me marier.

Hermione se redressa alors sur son transat tel un ressort et regarda avec des yeux ronds Pansy. Elle était choquée, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_ Attends … Viens-tu de prononcer le mot « marier » ? Oh, mon Dieu.

_ Qui est Dieu ?

Hermione balaya la question de la Serpentarde d'un geste de la main.

_ N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, _Parkinson_. Ou devrais-je dire … future Mme _Nott_ ? Enfin, c'est bien Théo que tu veux te marier, non ?

_ Absolument pas, je vais me marier avec Voldemort, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Bien sûr que c'est Théo, qui veux-tu que se soit ? Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis … Je ne compte même plus les années, pour tout te dire.

Hermione encaissa la nouvelle avant de réaliser pleinement la situation. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, puis attrapa la main droite de Pansy. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la bague de fiançailles de la jeune fille. Le diamant est petit, mais exquis, à l'image précieuse que renvoyait Pansy.

_ J'espère que tu vas me laisser organiser ton enterrement de jeune fille, commenta Hermione. Je t'ai bien laissé faire pour le mien, qui était d'ailleurs scandaleux. Le pire, c'est que tu n'y as même pas assisté puisque tu étais dans le coma. Si Drago venait à apprendre tous les détails, il m'aurait tuée, ainsi que toi sans hésitation.

Pansy gloussa, et se mordit la lèvre.

_ Ton enterrement de jeune fille était « spectaculaire » d'après Ginny, digne d'une Lady Malefoy. Alors, je te laisse carte blanche pour le mien.

Hermione releva ses cheveux en chignon, puis se leva pour étirer ses membres endoloris. Ses longues jambes craquèrent.

_ Tu ne seras pas déçue. Je vais me venger.

Pansy ricana.

_ Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Hermione-la-prude.

_ Je ne suis pas prude, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu un fils. Je ne suis plus la Vierge Marie incarnée !

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, mais je t'assure que tu es une vraie coincée, et tu le resteras toujours. Heureusement que Drago est là pour contrebalancer tout cela.

Hermione donna une pichenette à Pansy, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire face à l'air faussement furibond et vexé qu'arborait la Griffondor.

Hermione allait répondre vertement à son amie, mais un raffut du diable lui fit tourner la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison. Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille afin de deviner ce qui pouvait agiter les habitants du Square en cet après-midi de juin. La jeune fille perçut des cris perçants inquiétants, puis des pas rapides. Elle vit alors la chevelure de jais d'Harry passer la baie vitrée du salon. Il était pâle comme la mort.

Hermione retint sa respiration, alors que son cœur s'affolait dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Harry arriva enfin devant elles. Il s'arrêta face à Hermione et la fixa de ses grands yeux verts émeraude.

_ Harry, que … ?

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose, assena-t-il avec rapidité, comme si la mauvaise nouvelle passerait mieux de cette manière.

_ C'est Scorpius ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que …

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais les commissures de ses lèvres tremblèrent. Hermione réalisa enfin qu'il était bouleversé. Exténué. Défait.

_ Ce n'est pas Scorpius. Il est avec James … C'est Drago.

Le monde autour d'Hermione sembla s'écrouler alors qu'elle fixait Harry, le regard vide. Ses connexions nerveuses lui firent défaut, et aucun son ne s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres. Le jardin devint soudainement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Pansy régisse enfin.

_ Où est-il, demanda en se relevant à son tour et en attrapant le bras d'Harry. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

_ Il … Drago est à l'infirmerie des souterrains. Ginny … s'occupe de lui, dit-il avec difficulté. Il devait s'occuper de garder Poudlard, avec d'autres agents de l'Ordre. Mais l'école a été attaquée par surprise. Voldemort détient désormais Poudlard.

Les paroles de son meilleur ami tournoyèrent dans son esprit, tels des poignards près à déchiqueter son cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Les pensées embrumées, elle attrapa sa tunique transparente et l'enfila par-dessus son maillot de bain, fébrile. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses tongs, et fila dans le salon du Square Grimmaud. Hermione devina que Pansy et Harry la suivaient.

Hermione sentit les regards peser sur elle, alors qu'elle bousculait les membres de l'Ordre sans aucune gêne, seulement obnubilée par Drago. « Pitié qu'il survive. Pitié qu'il n'est rien de grave. Pitié. Pitié », songeait Hermione alors qu'elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle souleva la trappe du hall d'entrée et se jeta littéralement dans l'escalier. Arrivée dans les couloirs sombres des souterrains, elle se mit à courir comme une dératée, ignorant les cailloux qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la chair de ses pieds. Son souffle devenait erratique suite à l'effort qu'elle faisait. Hermione tourna vers un couloir à droite et faillit tomber. Elle se rattrapa au mur tant bien que mal, et reprit sa course effrénée.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore lorsque ses iris chocolat virent enfin la porte blanche de l'infirmerie. Puisant dans une force inconnue, sûrement l'amour, elle accéléra encore son allure. Cependant, ses pas se firent désordonnés lorsqu'elle entendit un ci de souffrance provenant de derrière la porte.

_ Hermione, attends !

Elle ignora la supplication d'Harry derrière elle, et ouvrit avec fracas la porte tant honnie. Personne ne fit attention à son arrivée théâtrale dans l'infirmerie – devenue sale d'opération – à en juger par les nombreux rideaux tirés devant elle. Hermione observa avec effroi les dizaines de corps ensanglantés qui occupaient l'espace. La scène lui rappelait dangereusement l'attaque des souterrains quelques années auparavant. Un éternel recommencement d'horreur.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut encore une fois le cri de Drago. Ses yeux se glissèrent alors sur la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Plusieurs médicomages s'activaient autour de son mari, dont elle perçut les cheveux blonds parsemés de noirs … semblable à de la cendre, songea-t-elle avec frayeur.

Hermione se dirigea avec fermeté vers eux, et croisa finalement le regard de Ginny. La rousse écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

_ Non Hermione, cria-t-elle alors. Il ne faut pas que tu …

Ignorant la demande pressante de Ginny de s'écarter, elle joua des coudes et des mains pour se glisser près du lit de Drago. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin entièrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler. De peur. D'angoisse. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner et s'éloigna rapidement du lit en titubant. Harry lui tendit alors une bassine, et elle vomit ses tripes comme jamais.

_ Hermione, murmura Harry doucement. Respire. Cela va aller pour lui. Je sais que … c'est difficile et impressionnant. Mais tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Hermione sentit qu'elle commençait à faire une crise de panique, une dont elle avait le secret. Mais la poigne d'Harry sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, et se redressa, tremblotante. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour Drago. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

_ D'accord, finit-elle par dire à Harry qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il faut … Il faut que … que … Il a … Il doit …

Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots, trop perturbée par la vision d'horreur qu'elle venait de voir. Cependant, Harry la secoua violement et la tourna vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Drago a besoin de toi, Hermione. _Toi_. Alors vas-y. Tu _peux_ le faire. Tu as traversé bien plus dure.

Hermione hocha la tête, et se gratta nerveusement la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de calmer sa respiration en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Air qui sentait la chair brulée. Elle frissonna une dernière fois, puis se rapprocha une seconde fois de lit où était étendue Drago.

Elle posa ses paumes sur le bord du lit, sur les draps blancs et rêches d'avoir trop été lavé. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua. Le visage de Drago était brulée sur l'ensemble de son côté droit. Il avait les paupières clauses, et elle ne pouvait voir ses prunelles remplies de souffrance. Souffrance qu'elle devinait aisément.

Ses yeux descendirent sur son torse nu, dont la chair était brulée jusqu'au sang. Par Merlin. Elle couina, et porta sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de crier une seconde fois. Elle mordit ses doigts, coupant par la même occasion sa peau. Comme si elle voulait avoir mal autant que Drago avait mal. Elle vit plusieurs mains s'activer à soigner son mari, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage détruit.

_ Hermione.

Elle releva la tête, perdue. Ginny saisit sa main avec tendresse.

_ Parles lui, il nous entend. Il faut qu'il reste conscient, mais il souffre beaucoup.

_ Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux le toucher ?

_ La peau qui n'est pas brulée, tu peux.

_ D'a… D'accord. Je vais … Je vais lui prendre la main.

Ginny hocha la tête et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux, et fixa le bras de son mari. En tremblant, elle effleura sa peau jusqu'à sa paume. Elle l'attrapa délicatement, et emmêla ses doigts au sien. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais elle essayait de les retenir autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle porta leurs mains enlacées contre sa bouche, et embrassa la main de Drago. Elle ferma les yeux, et une larme traitresse la trahit.

Hermione sentit la bague de mariage du jeune homme contre sa peau. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Surtout pour le pire.

_ Drago, c'est moi, dit-elle, la voix chevrotante d'émotions mal contenues. Tu es franchement dans de sals draps. Et tu me fais monter mon taux de stress, mon amour.

Elle rit, la voix plein de sanglots.

_ Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me réponds pas. Je vais pouvoir te réprimander comme je le souhaite, et tu ne pourras rien dire, pour une fois.

Hermione sentit alors les doigts de Drago se resserraient autour des siens avec fermeté. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, attendant qu'il réagisse encore. Son cœur eut des ratés lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux devenus noirs suite à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Un nouveau flot de larmes prit possession de son corps.

_ Par Merlin, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, murmura-t-elle. J'aimerais tellement être à ta place pour t'éviter tout cela.

Hermione vit avec horreur le visage de son mari se crisper. Il serra ses paupières, puis cria une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait conscience de la présence de sa femme.

_ Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ginny, cria Hermione en lâchant des yeux Drago pour se concentrer sur ce que faisait la médicomage.

Cependant, elle détourna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'elle vit Ginny gratter la peau brûlée du jeune homme allongé.

_ Je dois ôter toute sa peau brûlée. C'est … c'est très douloureux pour le patient en général. Les Mangemorts ne l'ont pas loupé.

_ Nous n'avons pas mérite tant de souffrance, dit-elle en fixant le visage ravagé de Drago. Je n'en peux plus, Ginny. Je suis … fatiguée, et je …

Hermione éclata finalement en sanglot, et porta leurs doigts entremêlés contre son front moite. Il faisait une chaleur atroce dans l'infirmerie, et elle réalisa qu'elle était suante. Mais qu'importe, elle s'en fichait.

_ Hermione, essaye de te ressaisir. Continue de parler à Drago, demanda Ginny, mais ses mots sonnaient plus comme un ordre à suivre.

Hermione se mordit la gencive jusqu'au sang, et le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui remit légèrement les idées en place. Elle essuya son front et ses tempes à l'aide de sa tunique, puis recommença à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en espérant que sa voix apaise Drago, perdue dans son mal.

_ Pansy va se marier avec Théo. Mais je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est empressée de te le dire. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

_ Et il faut que je te dis quelque chose d'autres. Tout à l'heure … Scorpius m'a montrée le ventre rond de Colleen. Tu aurais ri en le voyant essayer de parler, dit-elle en riant en pensant à son fils de deux ans. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait un bébé dans le ventre de Colleen, et qu'il avait été dans mon ventre, lui aussi. Et il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas de bébé moi aussi dans mon ventre.

Hermione sourit, et croisa le regard attendrie de Ginny en face d'elle.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Toi aussi, tu aimerais que j'aie un autre bébé « dans mon ventre » ? _Ton_ bébé, évidemment, rajouta en murmurant.

Elle marqua une pause, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et pensées désordonnées.

_ Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord que tu te remettes sur pied. Et que cette guerre finisse enfin. Je pense que c'est … préférable. Nous avons assez d'un enfant à protéger. J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger Scorpius. Scorpius a besoin de toi. Alors, il faut que tu ailles bien. Tu n'as pas le choix. _Je_ ne te laisse pas le choix.

Mais Drago ne lui répondait toujours pas. Alors elle attendit. Longtemps, alors que Ginny et les autres médicomages s'activaient toujours autour de lui. Hermione vit peu à peu le corps de son mari couverts par des bandages cicatrisants. Ginny administra de nombreuses potions à Drago.

_ Les analgésiques font peu à peu effet, expliqua-t-elle à Hermione, lorsque la respiration du jeune homme ralentissait pour reprendre un rythme normal. Il va de moins en moins souffrir. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, si tout va bien.

_ Merci Ginny. Merci.

Son amie posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et embrassa sa joue. Elle fixa Hermione, inquiète.

_ Tu devrais manger quelque chose. Tu es bien pâlotte.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna-t-elle, le regard baissé.

_ Et moi je ne te donne pas le choix.

D'un geste de la main, Ginny fit apparaitre un plateau repas à l'odeur alléchante pour tout un chacun. Mais l'estomac d'Hermione se noua en voyant les plats fumants. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement rien avaler tant que Drago lui-même en était incapable. Cependant, elle prit la fourchette entre ces mains pour satisfaire la rousse.

_ Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant, demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

Ginny attrapa une chaise et vint s'assoir près de son amie.

_ Et bien, il va falloir attendre que sa peau repousse. Cela va être très douloureux pour lui, malgré les potions calmantes que je vais lui donner. C'était un sort de magie noire lancée dans le but de faire souffrir sa victime, et non de tuer.

Hermione déglutit, tout en caressant les cheveux blonds de Drago. Il était désormais immobile comme une statue.

_ Est-ce qu'il va retrouver une peau normale ? Enfin, sans cicatrices ?

_ Je … Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer. Mais il se peut qu'il garde de nombreuses cicatrices. Notamment sur le torse et le bras gauche, et sûrement quelques unes sur le visage aussi.

Hermione ferma les yeux, étourdie.

_ Je l'aimerais quand même, tu sais, affirma-t-elle en reniflant. Je m'en fiche qu'il ait des milliers de cicatrices. C'est … C'est mon mari qui est là, étendu devant moi. Inerte. Alors … je …

_ Je le sais, Hermione. Je sais que tu t'en fiches des séquelles tant qu'il ira bien. Et je te jure que je vais tout faire pour. Tu me fais confiance ?

Hermione hocha la tête, toujours chancelante et les yeux rouges. Elle devait faire peur à voir.

_ Il devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux, reprit Ginny en se relevant. Il faut que j'y aille, mais si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu n'hésites pas à venir me chercher.

_ Attends Ginny. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi, demanda Hermione, alors que Ginny attendait, patiente et compréhensive. Peux-tu aller voir Scorpius ? Je l'ai laissé avec Narcissa, mais je ne veux pas qu'il voit son père dans cet état. Alors … est-ce que tu peux juste le rassurer un peu et lui dire que j'arriverais bientôt ?

_ Bien sûr. C'est dans mes cordes, je pense, répondit-t-elle en souriant. Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Et ménages toi un peu !

Hermione observa la silhouette de Ginny disparaître par la porte de l'infirmerie, puis reporta son attention sur Drago. Elle avait peur de le toucher, de lui faire mal. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrassait, elle se retenait.

Elle fixa son regard sur l'horloge murale, puis attendit que les minutes passent. Lentement, telle une douce torture. Hermione comprenait peu à peu ce qu'avait pu ressentir Drago en la voyant blessée. Et autant dire que c'était arrivé de nombreuses fois. Elle frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Leur vie était difficile à supporter, mais elle en valait tellement la peine qu'elle pouvait se battre pour deux s'il le fallait.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Drago plisser le nez. Elle haleta, impatiente de le revoir conscient et en meilleur état qu'auparavant. Elle caressa de nouveau ses cheveux, mais n'osa pas touchée sa peau endolorie par le feu. La jeune sorcière sentit le corps de Drago se crisper, alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu la maîtrise de ses membres.

Il finit par ouvrir d'un coup ses paupières, et Hermione se releva, approchant son visage du sien pour qu'il puisse la voir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin. Un sentiment de soulagement et de plénitude s'empara d'Hermione.

_ Mon amour, murmura-t-elle en parcourant son visage des yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Tu m'as foutue une belle frousse. Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

Les commissures des lèvres de Drago se relevèrent difficilement en un petit sourire, et le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'humecta les lèvres, puis se grata la gorge.

_ J'essayerai, souffla-t-il doucement.

_ Tu as très mal ?

_ Non.

Réponse trop franche pour être crédible, mais Hermione ne releva pas. Tous deux savaient la vérité. Tous deux connaissaient suffisamment la souffrance pour en connaitre les moindres signes physiques. Et la manière dont il crispait sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient des signes significatifs.

_ Ginny a dit qu'il fallait attendre que ta peau repousse pour que tu sortes de l'infirmerie.

Drago grogna face à cette mauvaise nouvelle, et Hermione sourit. Drago faisait un très mauvais malade, très capricieux et de mauvaise humeur. Mais elle pouvait le supporter.

_ Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?

Les yeux de Drago devinrent alors noirs de haine refoulée. Hermione eut peur, mais elle ne recula pas. Elle était habituée aux excès de colère de Drago. Et de son fils, désormais.

_ Lestrange, siffla-t-il. Ce fumier ne perd rien pour attendre. Je vais le saigner dès que je le reverrai ce fils de …

_ Drago, gronda-t-elle alors. Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir grossier pour autant. Et tu es momentanément incapable de « faire saigner » Lestrange … Je le ferrais.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur, et Hermione déchiffra la panique dans ses prunelles. Elle attendit qu'il explose.

_ Hors-de-question, tu m'entends Hermione ? Ce type est un malade, et je ne veux pas qu'il te tombe dessus. Et pour une fois, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu veux retourner au Manoir ? Tu veux te refaire violer ? Parce que moi, non.

Hermione ne lâcha pas ses yeux du regard, et ils s'affrontèrent en silence. Elle glissa sa main contre sa joue non bandée, et caressa sa peau fine qu'elle adorait tant.

_ D'accord, finit-elle par murmure, avouant sa défaite face à son mari.

Une lueur d'étonnement brilla dans ses iris anthracite, et le soulagement envahit son visage tendu.

_ D'accord, répéta-t-il, confiant. Au faite, j'adorerai te faire un autre bébé, comme te l'a suggéré Scorpius.

Hermione haussa un de ses sourcils, stupéfaite.

_ Tu … Tu m'as entendue ?

_ Evidemment. Mais je suis de ton avis on attendra que cette guerre finisse pour faire d'autres bébés.

Hermione sourit tendrement, avant de penser que cette guerre ne finirait peut-être jamais. Qu'elle les tuerait à petit feu, un à un. Comme la peste ou le choléra.

Mais elle ignora ses pensées morbides. Elle scella sa promesse de bonheur en collant ses lèvres contre celle de Drago. Comme un acte libérateur, et même temps de dépendance à l'autre.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _Un an plus tôt, août_

_ Que tu es belle, ma chérie. Oh oui, tu es mignonne comme un cœur, gazouilla Hermione devant le berceau de la petite Heather Weasley.

La fille de Ron et Colleen avait enfin montré le bout de son nez quelques jours auparavant, au plus grand bonheur des habitants du Square Grimmaud qui n'en pouvaient plus de supporter les lamentations de la jeune maman. Après tout, elle avait eu de nombreuses raisons de se plaindre. Bébé Heather avait tardé à naître et semblait avoir préféré passer quelques semaines de plus dans le ventre sécurisant de sa mère. Une horreur.

_ Elle est rousse, constata Blaise, penché de l'autre côté du petit lit.

_ Comme tous les Weasley, répliqua Hermione, les yeux rêveurs, plongée dans ses souvenirs de premiers jours de nouvelle maman. Allez, viens, laissons la dormir. La pauvre doit en avoir marre de nous.

Blaise ricana, mais suivit tout de même Hermione jusqu'à la cuisine. Drago y était attablé, le journal du soir entre les mains. Il releva la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Hermione lui sourit instinctivement. Comme d'habitude, son regard fut attiré par la large cicatrice qui barrait le côté gauche du visage de Drago, mais qu'importe. Cela lui donnait un petit côté sauvage qu'elle trouvait sexy à souhait.

_ De bonnes nouvelles, demanda Blaise en s'asseyant en face de son ami, tandis qu'Hermione se colla contre ses genoux sans aucune gêne.

_ Bof, répondit distraitement Drago. Des morts. Du sang. De la propagande pour Voldemort. Et le nom de ma femme en première page. Bref, la routine.

Hermione observa les gros titres et lut en effet son nom en majuscule accompagné de « mise à mort imminente ». On parlait d'elle comme d'un objet. Elle était devenue indifférente, et ces mots noircis sur le papier ne lui faisaient plus autant de peine qu'avant. On s'habituait à tout.

_ Quand je pense à Théo et Pansy qui font des galipettes en Italie dans le chateur de ta mère, soupira Blaise à Drago, son menton appuyé contre sa paume.

_ Que veux-tu, ils sont jeunes mariés. Il faut bien qu'ils en profitent avant que … Enfin, ils en profitent, conclut Drago.

Le mariage de Théo et Pansy avait fait grand bruit, jusque chez les Mangemorts. Les deux traitres mariés ensemble pour vivre enfin leur idylle, cela faisait jaser. Narcissa avait galamment proposé de les héberger en Italie le temps d'une semaine, afin qu'ils oublient un instant les duretés de la guerre. Bel échappatoire.

_ Je les envie tellement, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Drago, tandis qu'elle passait une main derrière sa nuque. Tu te souviens les jours suivants notre mariage ?

_ Oui, un vrai bonheur. On arrivait à se disputer qu'une seule fois par jour. Un vrai record.

Blaise s'esclaffa face à la remarque sarcastique de Drago tandis qu'Hermione donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son mari. Il grimaça, et la jeune Malefoy se morigéna intérieurement. Elle venait de le taper sur ses cicatrices, mais il ne dit rien, sûrement pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Tous durent distraits par l'arrivée de Scorpius. Le petit garçon trottina jusqu'à ses parents et se planta devant eux. Hermione lui sourit. Cependant, les yeux de Scorpius se teintèrent de colère et il fonça ses petits sourcils blonds. Hermione crut durant une seconde voir Drago à travers son fils.

Scorpius tira sur la robe d'été d'Hermione, tout en fusillant son père du regard. Hermione observa l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de Drago, alors qu'elle se retenait de rire.

_ Ma Maman à moi, pas à toi, scanda son fils avec fermeté de sa petite voix fluette d'enfant.

Sur ces belles paroles, il attrapa la main de son père posée sur la cuisse d'Hermione et l'enleva de l'endroit où elle était.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda Drago, ahuri. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Scorpius ? Je sais que c'est ta Maman, mais c'est aussi ma femme.

_ Non ! Maman elle n'est qu'à moi, pas à toi.

Hermione ne put retenir son rire, et Drago la fusilla du regard, attendant des explications.

_ C'est normal Drago, Scorpius fait son complexe d'œdipe.

_ Pa… Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

_ Drago, pas de grossièretés devant Scorpius, gronda-t-elle avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux. C'est une théorie du philosophe moldu Freud. Selon lui, le garçon « tombe amoureux » de sa mère pendant ses premières années, et rejette son père qu'il considère comme un « rival » à éliminer.

_ Qu … _Quoi_ ?

Blaise éclata de rire en voyant Scorpius qui enlaçait fermement la jambe d'Hermione. Drago, lui, avait une tête de déterrée et semblait de plus en plus paniqué.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, le rassura Hermione. C'est temporaire. Et le processus sera inversé si nous avons une fille un jour. Tu pourras te venger à ce moment là.

Drago finit par lui sourire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui le fixait de ses grands yeux d'enfant. Oui, les futurs relations père-fils risquaient de se révéler tendues, mais oh combien amusantes pour Hermione.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _Un an plus tôt, août_

Hermione éteignit l'eau du robinet, et s'essuya les mains sur la serviette de bain pendue à côté de l'évier de la salle d'eau. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir accroché au mur, et jugea qu'elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Un effet sûrement provoqué par l'absence de catastrophe depuis quelques temps.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et s'engouffra dans la chambre conjugale baignant dans l'obscurité. Il était presque 23h, mais personne n'était encore couché, à part les enfants. Elle passa la tête à travers la porte de la chambre de son fils, et fut rassurer en le voyant endormi.

Hermione sortit à pas de loup de la suite et rejoignit le salon où les adultes passaient la plupart de leurs soirées d'été. Il ne manquait à l'appel que Pansy et Théo, toujours en voyage de noce. Ils devaient rentrer le lendemain dans la soirée. Tout le monde les attendait avec impatience.

Hermione vint s'assoir entre Ginny et Drago, et glissa ses doigts dans la main de son mari. Elle se cala contre son torse et la respiration du jeune homme la berçait. Elle écouta la conversation de ses amis de manière lointaine, ne participant que très rarement. Cependant, elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un vacarme anormal se fit entendre depuis le salon du Square. Les sens en éveil, tous avaient sortis leurs baguettes, près à faire face à une attaque surprise des Mangemorts.

Telle fut la stupéfaction lorsque Pansy arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, titubant sur ses pieds, en sang et quasiment dénudée. Ginny cria d'horreur, tandis que Drago et Blaise se précipitaient vers elle pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, exténuée. Pansy tremblait de tout son être, et Hermione réalisa enfin ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui était si sujette à ce genre de chose depuis son enlèvement par Greyback.

_ Elle fait une crise de panique, cria-t-elle.

Drago prit alors l'initiative de la gifler, et Hermione vit la tête de Pansy se tourner vers le côté droit avec violence. Elle se figea un instant puis éclata en sanglot.

_ Pansy, que fais-tu là, cria Drago en la secouant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Théo ? Où est ma mère ?

A l'entente du nom de Théo, les pleurs de Pansy redoublèrent, et Hermione craint le pire. Drago devint blême lorsqu'il balaya le corps de son amie. Hermione en fit autant, et remarqua avec horreur le sang entre les cuisses de Pansy. Elle hoqueta, connaissant trop bien ses symptômes. Bon Dieu, avait-elle été … _violée_ ?

_ Drago … He … He … Hermiooooone, gémit-elle en croisant le regard de la Griffondor.

_ Bien, assena Drago. Tout le monde sort du salon, à part Hermione, Harry, Blaise et moi. Exécution.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce sans rechigner. Blaise et Drago portèrent Pansy jusqu'au sofa où elle s'assit, tétanisée.

_ Je sui là Pansy, lui dit Hermione. Drago aussi. Maintenant, racontes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé en Italie chez Narcissa.

Pansy hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Je … J'étais avec Th… Théo et Narcissa dans le … le jardin lorsque des Mangemorts s…sont arrivés, hoqueta-t-elle tant bien que mal. Ils … Ils ont mis le feu à la maison, puis ils ont … ils ont …

Pansy ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix trop prise par ses sanglots. Hermione lui attrapa la main, retenant elle aussi ses larmes. Elle devinait aisément la suite.

_ Ils ont tué Théo sous mes yeux, finit-elle par dire en gémissant. Puis … ils … ils m'ont emmenée dans … dans le salon. Et là ils ont … ils m'ont … violée.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, et Hermione cria d'effroi. Elle n'osa pas regarder Drago dans les yeux, ni Blaise, de peur de voir leur colère.

_ J'ai … j'ai réussi à en tuer un … et j'ai pris sa ba…baguette pour pouvoir transplaner. Je … Je suis retournée dans le jardin mais … mais …

_ Mais quoi, coupa vivement Drago d'une voix rauque.

_ Narcissa était … Elle était déjà … morte. Je … je suis désolée. Je … je… Je me sens mal … Je n'ai pas réussi … Je …

Hermione observa avec horreur Pansy tourner de l'œil, puis perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Hermione ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste. Elle était tétanisée, dépassée par la situation. Elle vit comme dans un rêve Drago sortir rapidement du salon et claquer la porte derrière lui. Heureusement, Harry reprit le contrôle de la situation.

_ Je vais aller en Italie avec Ron, Fred, George et Bill. Blaise, occupes toi de Pansy avec Ginny. Hermione … Je pense que tu devrais chercher Drago. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Hermione hocha la tête, hébétée

_ D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Trouver Drago.

Elle se releva, puis fonça vers les étages, fébrile. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser pleinement l'étendue de la situation. Narcissa était décédée. La mère de son mari était morte. Une des femmes qu'aimait le plus Drago dans sa vie était désormais six pieds sous terre. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Hermione arriva enfin devant la porte de leur chambre, et inspira profondément avant d'y entrer. Elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte qui grinça légèrement. Elle passa d'abord la tête, et aperçut le corps de Drago près de la fenêtre. Il faisait désormais nuit noire.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

_Drago ?

Pas de réponse. Le silence pesant, lourd. Hermione réalisa alors qu'il s'était déshabillé et qu'il ne portait plus qu'un simple boxer noir.

_Drago, je sais que tu as mal, je le sais mieux que personne. Mais ... Il faut que tu me parles. Tu as perdu un ami. Et surtout, ta mère ...

_Tais-toi, finit par murmurer Drago, toujours dos à elle, le front plaqué contre la vitre.

_ Non, je ne me tairais pas. Je sais que tu détestes le monde entier en cet instant précis, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais continuer à te parler. Je vais te ...

Hermione ne pût terminer sa phrase, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse chaud de Drago qui venait de l'enlacer. Elle resta sans faire le moindre geste, surprise, puis répondit finalement à son étreinte. Elle sentit le corps tremblant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et son cœur se noua. Son estomac se tordit. C'était comme si elle ressentait la peine de Drago.

_ Tu peux pleurer, Drago. Tu as le droit de le faire. Et je ne penserai pas que tu es moins "homme" si tu le fais. Tu es avant tout un être humain.

Drago resta silencieux, perdu dans sa douleur psychologique. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sentit des larmes roulaient sur sa peau.

Elle ferma ses yeux à don tour, et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Drago, pour le rassurer tel un enfant. Il avait perdu sa mère, et Hermione devina qu'elle devrait désormais également jouer ce rôle auprès de lui.

…

 _6 mois plus tôt_

L'ambiance était morbide. Glaciale. Les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient en chien de fusils, comme figés dans leurs réflexions peu joyeuses. Hermione avait envie de se gratter l'oreille droite, mais elle réprima son désir. Personne n'osait bouger. Personne ne prenait la parole. L'heure semblait tourner au ralentit, et l'on entendait presque les mouches voler. Inquiétant et lugubre, tels étaient les mots qu'aurait utilisé Hermione pour décrire la situation actuelle.

La jeune sorcière jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite, et croisa les pupilles anthracite de son mari. Des pupilles vides et tristes, dont l'éclat demeurait terne après le décès de Narcissa. Hermione savait que Drago mettrait du temps à se remettre de sa disparition. Encore quelques mois difficile à supporter, puis elle finirait par retrouver _son_ Drago.

Elle reporta son attention droit devant elle, et plongea cette fois-ci dans le regard de Blaise. Blaise qui était à l'honneur ce soir. Blaise qui risquait fort de devenir un énième martyr de guerre. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra subitement à cette pensée. Elle resserra ses mains tremblantes autour des dossiers de sa chaise, pour comme cacher son malaise. Difficile lorsque l'on était en présence des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre.

Ses yeux passèrent alors sur la chaise vide de Pansy … Pansy qui sombrait depuis son retour au Square Grimmaud, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir à travers le comportement de son amie. Gérer le viol, gérer la perte d'un être cher – pour Pansy, son mari, et pour Hermione, son bébé à l'époque – étaient désormais presque « chose commune » pour les deux jeunes femmes. Fatale habitude.

Hermione soupira, attirant l'attention de plusieurs sorciers sur elle. Elle se retint de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ce petit mouvement sembla également sortir le chef de l'Ordre de sa torpeur, puisqu'il se redressa sur son siège, et balaya l'assemblée du regard avec une détermination farouche. Hermione se retint de rire, amusé par ce revirement de situation typique d'Harry Potter. Il était toujours étonnant … et c'était plutôt une qualité pour surprendre l'ennemi.

_ Il faut que nous nous décidions, affirma-t-il, les yeux durs derrières ses lunettes rondes. Nous n'avons plus assez de temps pour tergiverser. La fin de cette guerre est imminente … et nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons gagner. Pour se faire, nous avons besoin d'espions dans le camp adverses. D'espions fiables et puissants. Capables de se fondre chez les Mangemorts et de ne pas de faire prendre, évidemment.

Le silence continua de planer au-dessus de leur tête. Seule la voix grave d'Harry était audible. Hermione suivait le mouvement de la bouche de son meilleur ami, comme envoutée.

_ Et nous savons très bien qui est en mesure de faire cette mission, et de l'accomplir avec brio, continua-t-il. Une seule personne dans cette assemblée est censée avoir disparu aux yeux de la communauté magique. Cette personne connait les codes des Mangemorts comme sa poche puisqu'il a grandi dans ce milieu. Aucun Mangemort ne le soupçonnera d'avoir trahi Voldemort. Et j'ai dans cette personne une confiance aveugle, puisqu'elle a depuis longtemps fait ses preuves.

Les yeux verts d'Harry se braquèrent alors sur Blaise, tels des rapaces affamés en attente de leur déjeuner. En l'occurrence, le déjeuner correspondait ici à une réponse favorable ou non, à la demande implicite d'Harry. Hermione retint son souffle, hagarde. Elle se mit également à observer Blaise. Ce qu'elle perçut dans ses yeux noirs ne lui plut absolument pas, bien au contraire.

_ J'accepte Harry, prononça-t-il, la voix claire, sans aucune hésitation perceptible.

_ Quoi, s'insurgea alors violemment Hermione. Tu … Tu …

_ Un commentaire constructif à partager avec nous, demanda alors froidement Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_ Mais enfin … C'est une mission suicide ! Vous le savez tous, nom de Dieu !

_ Et je la ferrais. Je me fiche de mourir, contra Blaise.

_ Depuis quand les Serpentards sont-ils courageux, persifla Hermione.

_ Depuis qu'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Depuis que nous tombons tous un à un.

Hermione frissonna face à cette allusion voilée au nombre de morts qui s'allongeait. Et les prénoms de Théo et Narcissa brillèrent dans son esprit, ravageurs, destructeurs. Tel un volcan en éruption. Elle sentit Drago se tendre.

_ J'ai peur pour toi, Blaise. C'est tout … Seulement ça, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son alliance brillante dans l'obscurité. C'est justement parce que nous mourrons tous à petit feu que je m'inquiète. Les probabilités que tu survives à une mission d'infiltration sont très minces …

_ Il t'a dit qu'il le ferait. N'essayes pas de l'en dissuader, coupa Ron, le visage grave. Je pense que personne n'est heureux à l'idée du départ de Blaise. Tout le monde aimerait être ailleurs, avec sa famille … Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Nous _devons_ rester, que cela plaise ou non. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette guerre.

Hermione ne répondit rien, les mots coincés dans sa gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il fallait qu'elle se résonne. Elle ferma les yeux, puis hocha la tête, tristement. Drago ne lui prit pas la main, détruit lui aussi, incapable de la soutenir. Un gouffre semblait s'être formé entre eux. Finalement, peut être que Voldemort arrivera à les détruire tous.

_ C'est décidé, conclut Harry en refermant d'une main son dossier. Blaise, tu partiras en fin de semaine … Nous organiserons des points de rencontre entre des membres de l'Ordre et toi le plus souvent possible. Cependant, il faut que nous soyons vigilants.

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembla. Elle se releva, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol. Elle sentait ses larmes prêtes à couler.

_ Je … Je … Il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Hermione ?

Le murmure de Drago, la mine inquiète, la toucha en plein cœur. Elle caressa tendrement la nuque de son mari d'un geste léger, puis se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à maitriser ses émotions en dents de scie.

Hermione referma le battant derrière elle, et soupira, faible. Tel un automate, elle monta dans les étages, jusque sous les combles. Elle poussa la porte grinçante et se glissa dans le vieux grenier empoussiéré. Le calme de l'endroit la calma instantanément, et elle laissa ses pensées vagabondées librement, passant de son fils endormi dans sa chambre, à ses premiers instants avec Drago.

Hermione vint se poster devant la petite lucarne, et colla son nez à la vitre. La lune illuminait le ciel de Londres, indifférente aux tourments des hommes. Elle rêva un instant de sa vie sans magie. Plus calme, moins fébrile. Mais également sans passion, et avec moins d'amour.

La jeune sorcière se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le parquet grincer dans son dos. Ses cheveux en désordre virevoltèrent autour d'elle lorsqu'elle bougea sa tête. Elle plissa les yeux, et reconnut la silhouette frêle de Pansy dans la pénombre. Son amie était maigre, blafarde, rongée par le chagrin et la peur du lendemain.

Sans un mot, Hermione lui tendit la main, aimante. La main frêle de son amie se glissa dans la sienne. Son corps vint se loger contre celui d'Hermione, avide de réconfort. Cette dernière se mit à caresser les cheveux noirs de la Serpentarde, afin de l'apaiser un instant. Elle savait que sa lutte était intérieure, qu'elle devait vaincre seule ses démons de la nuit. Mais elle continuait de l'aider, jour après jour. Parce qu'elle aurait pu être à sa place. Cela aurait pu être Drago au lieu de Théo. Triste fatalité.

_ La réunion est terminée, demanda Pansy dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

_ Oui … Blaise a été choisi, comme prévu. Il a accepté.

Pansy trembla et gémit. Hermione resserra ses bras autour de son corps.

_ Me trouveras-tu horrible si je te dis que je n'ai aucune envie que Blaise parte ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils me quittent tous … Théo. Maintenant Blaise … Tu crois que j'ai le droit d'aimer un autre homme que Théo ? … Tu … Je suis un monstre. Un horrible monstre …

_ Tu as le droit de vivre, Pans, murmura Hermione, le cœur serré. Théodore aurait aimé que tu sois heureuse. Il se fiche bien que tu aimes un autre homme que lui au contraire, je suis persuadée qu'il préfère te voir avec quelqu'un que seule. Tu mérites d'être aimée.

Pansy renifla, et Hermione sentit les larmes de son amie rouler dans son cou.

_ J'aimerai toujours Théo, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aimerais toujours, de la même manière que tu aimeras toujours Drago même s'il devait mourir. Car c'était mon âme sœur, tu comprends ?

_ Bien sûr, Pansy.

_ Mais … je ressens des choses pour Blaise. Des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Des choses que j'éprouvais _avant_ , en voyant Théo. Mais Théo n'est plus là, il m'a laissé seule … Et Blaise est là, lui … Il est là, avec moi …

Pansy se remit à pleurer, et Hermione se sentit à nouveau incapable de l'aider. Mais elle persévérait, inlassablement.

_ Tu peux aimer deux hommes à la fois. Tu peux aimer Théo d'un amour inconditionnel. Tu peux entretenir son souvenir, et le faire revivre … Et tu peux également aimer Blaise d'un amour tranquille et calme. D'un amour de tous les jours, paisible et tranquille. Tu peux vivre cela avec lui.

Le calme se fit dans le grenier, et Hermione entraina Pansy afin qu'elles puissent s'assoir toutes les deux sous la lucarne. Elles s'allongèrent ensuite, les yeux tournés vers le haut. Vers la lune.

_ J'ai rêvé d'une passion incroyable, murmura Pansy, les pupilles toujours fixées sur le ciel sombre. Et je crois que je l'ai eu avec Théo. C'était … irrationnel, magnifique. Comme une étoile filante éternelle. Comme ce que tu dois ressentir avec Drago. Mais avec Blaise, c'est différent. Il m'apaise, et je crois que je l'aide aussi. Mais … J'ai le sentiment de me servir de lui … C'est exténuant.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu te serves de Blaise. Blaise est d'une nature calme. Ce que tu peux lui apporter le contentera largement. Et si vraiment tu te « sers » de lui, alors il le fait également. Lui aussi à des blessures à guérir. Des blessures inavouées.

_ J'ai également l'impression de trahir Théo, confia Pansy douloureusement. Si tôt après sa mort, j'ai envie de fréquenter un autre homme. Je suis un montre, répéta-t-elle.

_ C'est faux, contra Hermione. Tu es humaine. Je t'ai vu sombrer comme jamais. Tu as atteint des sommets de souffrance inégalés. Tu as assez purgé ta peine. Tu peux revivre. Tu _dois_ revivre.

Pansy ferma ses paupières, et inspira l'air frais de la nuit.

_ Tu es tellement douée pour les relations humaines, finit par dire Pansy après un long silence. Tu seras une excellente mère. A la fois pour tes enfants, et pour Drago désormais. Tu es digne de « remplacer » le rôle de Narcissa auprès de lui.

_ J'ai peur aussi, tu sais, répondit Hermione. J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver le Drago du passé, celui aimant et sociale. Parce que pour le moment, j'ai droit à un Drago dirigé par les affres de la colère… Comme celui qu'il était plus jeune. Mais … tant pis. Je me suis engagée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'ai assez d'amour en moi pour deux.

_ Cette situation ne durera pas, murmura Pansy, comme une confidence. Je vois évoluer Drago depuis l'enfance. Il sera de nouveau apaisé lorsqu'il aura vengé sa mère … et Théo. Et tous les autres qu'il a vu tomber.

Hermione songea que cette vengeance ne pouvait rimer qu'avec la fin de Voldemort. Et ainsi, la fin de la guerre. Elle soupira. Les mois qui allaient se succéder seraient durs. Très durs.

Elle serra la main de Pansy, comme pour puiser une force qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient.

 **: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

 _De nos jours_

Hermione leva sa baguette vers le haut, et lança des dizaines de sortilèges informulés vers le ciel obscur. Les sorts de protection se mêlaient dans son cerveau, mais qu'importe. Elle devait faire vite et bien. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, et croisa le regard déterminé de Ginny.

Ce soir, tout allait finir. Ou commencer. Ce soir, ils seraient enfin libres.

Hermione lança son dernier « Protego » dans un murmure à peine audible, puis attrapa la main de Ginny pour l'entrainer derrière elle. Les deux jeunes sorcières quittèrent le jardin du Square pour pénétrer dans la maison en ébullition. Les membres de l'Ordre allaient et venaient en courant, tous se dirigeant vers les souterrains. Hermione vit Bill et Charlie sortir de la cuisine, et songea que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlée. Il fallait que cela soit Voldemort en personne qui les réunisse.

_ Gin, où est Harry ?

_ Il est déjà parti en bas, répondit Ginny, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

_ Sans venir me voir, s'indigna Hermione, en plissant les yeux et le corps crispé.

_ Il … Tu le connais. Il n'aime pas les au revoir. Et puis, ce n'est que temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelques heures, nous fêterons tous notre victoire.

_ Evidemment, répliqua Hermione, avec une force feinte.

La bataille finale était pour maintenant. Voldemort et Harry allaient s'affronter, enfin. Ces dix années de guerre allaient se terminer … et Hermione priait de toutes ses forces pour que la balance penche de leur côté. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils voulaient sauver la commuté sorcière.

Toutes les équipes étaient mobilisées. Tous étaient préparés pour ce moment fatidique. Malgré cela, les doutes subsistaient, l'angoisse étrennait le cœur fragile d'Hermione. Elle vit comme dans un film au ralentit l'ensemble de ses amis partir se battre à la guerre. Comme dans l'ancien temps. Et elle, elle, Hermione Malefoy, devait rester au Square Grimmaud pour protéger les enfants. _Leurs_ enfants. Leurs futurs.

Hermione porta de nouveau son attention sur Ginny, puis l'enlaça avec force, humant l'odeur vanillée de sa chevelure rousse. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ses larmes ne coulèrent pas.

_ Tu as intérêt à survivre et à tuer le plus de Mangemorts possibles, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu as intérêt à protéger ton fils et le mien. Et la fille de Ron et Colleen, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, un sourire perçant dans sa voix.

Elles s'éloignèrent, et se fixèrent un instant, le temps de quelques secondes.

_ Sois prudente, Ginny.

_ Toi aussi, Lady Malefoy, dit-elle en plaquant un baiser sur la joue de la « lady ».

Puis Ginny fila dans la cohue, baguette à la main. Hermione suivit sa silhouette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Son cœur se serra, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plus s'attendrir. Elle avait pour mission se sécuriser au maximum le Square. Même si les risques d'invasion étaient minimes, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. La vie des enfants étaient en jeu.

Hermione se mit à trottiner jusqu'au hall de la demeure, jouant des coudes et des mains pour se frayer un chemin. Elle bouscula plus d'un sorcier, mais aucun ne se plaint, la reconnaissant sans aucun doute. Après tout, elle était connue en tant que bras droit d'Harry Potter. Elle avait en quelque sorte, tous les pouvoirs.

Cependant, elle ne put atteindre la porte d'entrée, car une main agrippa son avant bras, et elle se retrouva en un instant dans le petit cagibi de l'entrée, plaquée contre le mur. Sa respiration devint hachée, mais Hermione reconnut de suite la carrure et l'odeur si particulière de son mari. Les mains de Drago remontèrent le long de son dos, et elle se cambra en soupirant, collant de ce fait leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je partirai faire la fête avec Voldy sans venir te voir avant, siffla-t-il dans son cou, proche. _Trop_ proche pour sa santé mentale.

Elle gémit lorsque les dents de Drago taquinèrent la peau sensible de son épaule, alors qu'il avait abaissé les bretelles de son haut. Il cajola son épaule, affamé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le repoussa cependant gentiment. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Bien sûr que non, avoua-t-elle. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que … que …

Hermione ne trouvait plus les mots, alors Drago semblait décider à utiliser une autre technique de communication. Il plaqua sans cérémonie ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'embrassait comme si c'était la première fois. Avec envie et passion. Et avec une pointe d'espoir.

Elle glissa ses doigts contre sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant au passage. Drago lui mordit la lèvre, quémandant l'accès de sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda rapidement. Leur baiser se transforma en un véritable ballet érotique, et leurs deux corps semblaient se confondre.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner, haletants, déjà gagnés par sentiment de manque. Drago colla son front contre celui ruisselant d'Hermione. Ils avaient les lèvres gonflées par la folie de leur précédent échange.

_ Waouh, murmura-t-elle. On devrait faire cela plus souvent. Se cacher dans des placards et s'embrasser comme des adolescentes en chaleur et remplis d'hormones.

Drago rit et se pressa un peu plus contre elle, si cela était encore possible.

_ On le fera dès ce soir mon amour, quand je rentrerai. Et je te ferai l'amour comme jamais. On pourra même faire un deuxième enfant.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis qu'une rougeur candide s'étalait sur ses joues. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts, confiants mais inquiets. Tendres mais pressés.

_ Tu feras attention. Promets-le-moi.

Il scella sa promesse en léchant la peau de son cou, goutant son goût sucré.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

_ Je ne saurais pas si tu vas bien ou pas avant longtemps, confia-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'angoisse.

Il soupira.

_ Je suis très fort, et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai … j'ai beaucoup plus peur pour toi et les enfants.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il lui avoue si facilement ses faiblesses, mais n'en montra rien, trop heureuse de pouvoir le rassurer comme il se doit. Hermione l'enlaça fermement, et plongea son visage dans son torse. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le sentait aussi proche d'elle.

_ On fera un bébé quand tu rentreras, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, comme une promesse d'avenir.

Drago sourit, embrassa son front. Il serra sa main et il la fixa, ses yeux reflétant parfaitement ses émotions. Elle se sentit entourée d'amour comme jamais. Il caressa son poignet une dernière fois, puis partit dans un mouvement de cape, la laissant seule dans le cagibi. L'odeur de son souvenir flottait déjà dans l'air. Hermione ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

L'angoisse commençait.

 **. . .**

Hermione observa une nouvelle fois sa montre, de plus en plus inquiète. Déjà trois heures que le Square était vide de bruit et d'agitation. Scorpius, James et Heather dormaient paisiblement dans les appartements des Malefoy, et Hermione montait la garde, impassible et calme en apparence. _Seulement_ en apparence.

Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur les moindres souffles, les moindres courants d'air de la demeure. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, prêt à réagir au quart de tour. L'autre partie de son cerveau imaginait mentalement le déroulement sanglant et morbide de la bataille sur Traverse. Elle entendait presque la pluie de sorts, les rugissements des combattants, les râles de douleurs de ceux qui donnaient leur vie pour leurs camps respectifs.

Elle fit tourner sa baguette une nouvelle fois dans sa main, puis arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement de porte. Son cœur s'emballa. Ce n'était pas normal, et absolument pas dans ses plans. Personne ne devait revenir ce soir.

Personne … sauf s'ils avaient perdus.

Hermione lança pour la vingtième fois un sort de protection sur la chambre où dormaient les enfants, et se lança un sort de désillusion pour se fondre dans le décor. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient tous au rez-de-chaussée pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir par les souterrains en cas de problèmes. C'était à la fois rassurant, mais également handicapant : elle ne pourrait pas se réfugier dans les étages.

La jeune fille, baguette en main, traversa le salon, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, les yeux en émois sur chaque chose étrange. Tout semblait être à sa place. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plafond par pure précaution, mais ce qu'elle y vit la rassura. Hermione ne relâcha tout de même pas son attention. Elle ouvrit alors la porte du salon pour aller dans le hall, et se figea instantanément.

Une silhouette lui faisait dos dans l'entrée, mais Hermione discerna immédiatement des courbes féminines. Elle allait lancer un sort de paralysassions bien senti, lorsque la femme se retourna. Le cœur d'Hermione ralentit lorsqu'elle plongea dans les yeux de Colleen. Ce n'était pas une ennemie. L'américaine lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

_ Colleen, s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. Que fais-tu là ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée ?

_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Harry a finalement décidé de m'envoyer ici t'aider, et te donner des nouvelles par la même occasion.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, incertaine quant à la démarche à adopter. Jamais Harry n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Changer les plans à la dernière minute, alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement ficelés, ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Tu en es certaine ? C'est étrange de la part d'Harry, dit-elle en fixant Colleen des yeux, alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement d'elle.

_ Evidemment que j'en suis sûre. Tout se passe bien sur Traverse. Tout se déroule … comme prévu.

Hermione resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette qu'elle avait abaissée. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le sourire que lui adressa Colleen. La jeune fille se comportait de manière bizarre, presque dérangeante. Comme si elle était perturbée par quelque chose.

_ Tu sembles inquiète, affirma Hermione.

Colleen rit. De plus en plus étrange, et l'alerte dans le cerveau d'Hermione se mit en route. Elle garda tout de même une face avenante.

_ Oh, mais je suis pas du tout inquiète. Pas du tout. Au contraire ! Je jubile…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que soit que Colleen se jetait sur elle, à mains nues. La Griffondor remercia intérieurement Drago de lui avoir appris à se battre comme un homme, car elle retourna facilement la situation en sa faveur. Colleen poussa un cri de rage, alors qu'Hermione se retrouvait sur le dos de son agresseur, essoufflée par tant d'efforts physiques à fournir.

_ Mais ça ne va pas, cria-t-elle. Tu es ensorcelée ?

Colleen ricana de nouveau, et le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange se superposa un instant dans son esprit. Cela sentait le coup foireux. Colleen, mue par une force insoupçonnée, se retourna subtilement, renversant ainsi leur position. Elle dominait désormais Hermione.

_ Hermione, Hermione, Hermione … Tu accordes trop facilement ta confiance aux autres. Tu es si naïve, si chétive. Le Seigneur avait parfaitement raison …

Le Seigneur ? Comme dans « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola alors que les connexions se faisaient peu à peu dans son cerveau. Folle de rage, elle poussa un cri rauque, et envoya valdinguer le corps de Colleen contre le mur le plus proche. Elle pointa sa baguette sous le coup de l'Américaine.

_ Traitresse, siffla-t-elle. C'est toi qui nous a trahi ! C'est à cause de toi que Théo et Narcissa sont morts ! C'est également toi qui as installé la bombe dans les souterrains. Et toi qui ais révélé la naissance de Scorpius à Voldemort !

Colleen eut un sourire sadique, et éclata de rire, la folie pleins les yeux.

_ Tu es finalement perspicace pour une Sang de Bourbe, railla-t-elle. C'était tellement pathétique de voir tous vos efforts pour trouver votre espion dans vos rangs, alors que vous n'avez jamais douté de ma bonne foi. Après tout, pourquoi soupçonner la petite amie et presque femme de Ronald Weasley ?

Hermione poussa un énième cri de rage.

_ Ne parles pas de Ron, hurla-t-elle. Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, sale Mangemorte !

_ Je me fiche de ce traitre-à-son-sang, siffla Colleen, n'appréciant visiblement pas les insultes. Je suis venue récupérer ma fille.

_ Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Heather, murmura Hermione, menaçante comme jamais.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation … Mes amis vont me rejoindre d'ici quelques secondes, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas retrouver de vieux _amis_ à toi. Ils ont très envie de te revoir.

Hermione baissa le regard, et réalisa avec horreur que Colleen avait activé sa marque des Ténèbres, appelant ainsi ses condisciples. Elle entendit alors une explosion derrière elle, et l'instant d'après, se sentit projeter loin de Colleen. Sa tête frappa violemment contre le mur, et elle vit des étoiles devant ses yeux. Elle perçut le rire fou de Colleen, et prenait peu à peu l'ampleur de la situation.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle eut un dernier geste de survie. Elle colla le bout de sa baguette magique contre son alliance pour envoyer le signal d'urgence à Drago et aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Ce système avait spécialement était mis en place pour la bataille de ce soir.

Hermione savait que les Mangemorts mettraient beaucoup de temps avant de détruire les barrières protégeant la chambre des enfants. Ces derniers étaient donc pour le moment en sureté … Ce qui n'était précisément pas son cas.

Haletante, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et se figea d'horreur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré elle, et l'ensemble de son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson horrible. Devant elle, fier comme un paon, le maitre de ses cauchemars la fixait avec voracité.

_ Contente de mon cadeau, Sang de Bourbe, demanda Colleen en jubilant, un air de démon au fond des yeux.

_ Oh, mais le petit nom de « chienne » lui va beaucoup mieux… Elle _l'adore_ , même.

L'air avide de Rockwood donna envie de vomir à Hermione. Elle serra un peu plus sa poigne autour de sa baguette, et lança un sort d'attaque au Mangemort. Sort qu'il détourna avec une aisance presque enfantine. Hermione faisait face au bras droit de Voldemort … et elle était seule. Elle était dans le pétrin.

_ Rockwood, je vais vous tuer, siffla la jeune sorcière, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il émit un rire rauque qui dégouta encore plus Hermione.

_ Eh bien, j'attends de voir ceci. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui vais profiter de toi, petite pute. Tu as sans doute oublié nos charmantes rencontres au Manoir Malefoy … mais pas moi.

_ Comment oublier … Vous me répugnez.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, Colleen la désarma, et Rockwood la plaqua derechef contre le mur, humant l'odeur de son cou affriolant. Hermione ferma les yeux, accablée.

_ Colleen, ordonna-t-il. Va chercher ta fille pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.

La concernée fila vers les étages, ignorant tout de l'endroit où se trouvait les enfants. Cette pensée rassura Hermione un court instant, avant qu'elle ne sente la main baladeuse du Mangemort contre son corps.

_ Lâchez moi, pervers ! Salaud, hurla-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle.

_ Oh oui, crie ma belle, c'est comme que j'aime les petites Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre.

Il enfonça ses dents dans son épaule, la faisait hurler de douleur. Elle sentit le sang couler sur sa peau nue et tremblante.

_ Non ... Non !

Il lui lança un doloris bien senti, et elle hurla de nouveau.

_ J'imagine déjà la tête que fera Malefoy fils quand je lui ramènerai ton corps déchiqueté par mes mains … ou par autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Son rire gras cogna contre les oreilles d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle sentit la main du Mangemort glisser sur son ventre et se perdre peu à peu dans son pantalon. Elle ferma ses yeux pleins de larmes, alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

_ Et moi, j'imagine très bien votre tête plantée au bout de ma baguette ! _Sectusempra_ !

Le sang de Rockwood fut projeté contre le visage d'Hermione, qui hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son agresseur tomber lourdement sur elle. La masse corporelle du Mangemort ne resta cependant pas longtemps à cette place, et Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Ses sanglots décuplèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago. Il accourut vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras. Il était plein de sang, elle aussi, mais qu'importe.

_ Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas touché, demanda-t-il, affolé.

_ No… Non …

_ Et les enfants ?

_ Ils ne ris…risquent ri…rien. Mais Co…Colleen, dans les é…étages. Tue la, vi…vite !

Il embrassa son front, puis escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre. Hermione, complètement retournée par les événements, se releva, les jambes tremblotantes. Elle entendit au loin Drago lancer plusieurs sorts, dont un de mort. Puis le silence se fit. Troublant. Presque Rassurant.

Drago redescendit auprès d'elle, et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Hermione remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Incroyable venant de sa part. Tout comme elle. Leurs eaux salées se mêlèrent dans une intimité touchante. Drago prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains, et lui sourit de milles feux.

_ On a gagné, souffla-t-il. C'est fini… _Tout_ est fini. Et tout le monde va à peu près bien.

Hermione ne dit rien, puis elle explosa de joie. Elle oublia ses membres endoloris. Elle ne pensa pas au corps de son violeur se vidant de son sang à deux pas d'elle. Elle se focalisa sur l'avenir qu'elle entrevoyait.

Elle allait recommencer à vivre avec Drago. Avec Scorpius. Avec ses amis. Enfin …

_ On va pouvoir faire un bébé, murmura-t-elle, alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire carnassier et heureux.

« Heureux », c'était le mot.

* * *

 **Finiiiiiiiiiiii... Ah non... Il reste l'épilogue ;)...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Et la suite sans attendre... Bonne Lecture mes lecteurs préférés**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hermione se pencha par-dessus sa casserole fumante, et huma l'odeur alléchante du plat qu'elle préparait. Elle plissa le nez, et déduit qu'il manquait du sel. Elle attrapa la salière avec distraction, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était accrochée contre le mur peint en blanc de l'immense cuisine de leur appartement londonien. 19h30. Le reste de la famille Malefoy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, songea-t-elle en souriant. Hermione attrapa sa baguette magique posée sur le plan de travail, et alluma la chaîne Hifi du salon. La musique moldue de Coldplay emplit l'air, et la jeune femme se mit à se déhancher devant ses plaques chauffantes. Beau tableau.

Les paroles de « _Paradise_ » franchirent ses lèvres roses, tandis qu'elle commença à sortir les couverts pour mettre la table. Son regard se perdit à travers la grande fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la Tamise et le vieux Londres. Splendide. Elle et Drago avaient fait une affaire en investissant dans cet appartement, quatorze ans plus tôt. Geste qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas.

_ Maman, où es-tu ?

Hermione sourit en reconnaissant la voie fluette de sa fille de quinze ans.

_ Dans la cuisine, chérie, cria-t-elle tout en finissant de remplir la carafe d'eau.

Des pas précipités brisèrent le calme de l'appartement, et Marisol Malefoy finit par entrer dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa mère.

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule, et sourit chaleureusement à sa fille. Elle pensa avec dépit qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Drago. Comment pouvait-elle devenir de plus en plus blonde au fil des années ? Certes, Drago était fière de sa fille adorée, mais Hermione se plaignait du caractère trop « Serpentard » de ses deux enfants. Oui, Scorpius et Marisol étaient de vrais petits serpents. A croire que le sang Malefoy avait mangé tout le sang Granger. Triste.

_ Tu t'es bien amusée avec Lily ?

Lily Potter et Marisol étaient bien inséparables. En ces vacances d'été, il était impossible de les décoller l'une de l'autre.

_ Oui, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en s'affalant sur une des chaises autour de la table.

Hermione releva un de ses sourcils. Elle devina que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne dit rien. Marisol lui parlerait quand elle en éprouverait le besoin. Après tout, les Malefoy étaient des handicapés des sentiments, et Hermione devait les travailler au corps pour qu'ils se confient un minimum à elle.

_ Maman, finit par murmurer Marisol. Je peux te … poser une question ?

Hermione baissa le feu de la casserole, puis s'appuya contre le rebord de la cuisine, fixant sa fille. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle rougissait. Hermione se retint de rire face à la gêne manifeste de Marisol.

_ Je t'en prie, vas-y.

Marisol se tordit les mains.

_ C'est que … c'est un peu personnel.

Hermione lui sourit, attendrie, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait poursuivre. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité légendaire.

_ Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de Papa ? Enfin, est-ce tu as été plusieurs fois amoureuse ?

Hermione rit intérieurement. Alors voilà, sa fille commençait à être intéressée par la gente masculine. C'est Drago qui allait être content de l'apprendre. Marisol n'avait pas fini d'être surveillée de près par lui. Il était tellement protecteur.

_ Et bien, j'étais amoureuse de Ron quand j'avais ton âge, mais ce n'était pas réellement sérieux. Disons que j'étais assez innocente, dit-elle en riant. Drago … L'amour est venu plus tard, au fil des années, je suppose. Notre histoire n'est pas très conventionnelle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_ Mais, enfin … Tu … Tu n'as connu que Papa ? Je veux dire … d'un point de vue …

_ Physique, compléta Hermione, afin d'aider sa fille qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

_ Oui, murmura Marisol, en posant son menton contre son poing fermé.

Hermione fixa sa fille, songeuse. Devait-elle raconté son histoire à sa fille ? Lui apprendre ses pires secrets et ses faiblesses les plus profondes ? Lui avouer pourquoi elle avait peur de la plupart des contacts avec les hommes ? Elle se passa la main des ses cheveux, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

_ Ton père a été mon premier, confia Hermione, alors que sa fille était pendue à ses lèvres. Je devais avoir dans la vingtaine.

_ Si tard, s'exclama alors Marisol, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Hermione souriait.

_ Je te l'ai dit chérie, j'étais très innocente à l'époque. Et le contexte était différent d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas vraiment aux garçons. La guerre rendait ce genre de préoccupations futiles. Et puis, 20 ans était un âge qui me convenait parfaitement.

_ Alors, tu n'as connu que Papa ?

Hermione grimaça.

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai couché avec Blaise. Une fois. C'était par pure vengeance, alors que je m'étais disputée avec ton père. Je m'en suis toujours voulue, car la relation entre eux deux n'a plus jamais été réellement la même.

Marisol ne fit aucun commentaire, plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione n'en revenait pas de se confier autant à sa fille sur des expériences aussi personnelles. Elle jugea qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, et que ses viols pouvaient attendre encore quelques années pour être révélées. Après tout, elle ne l'avait appris à Scorpius qu'un an auparavant, lors de ses dix huit ans.

_ Pourquoi toutes ces questions, finit par demander Hermione.

_ Je … Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'envola. Par Merlin, sa petite fille grandissait bien plus rapidement qu'elle à la même époque.

_ Ah, et quel est l'heureux élu de ton petit cœur, questionna Hermione, taquine.

_ Ethan … Rockwood.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'un gouffre immense venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Le nom de Rockwood résonnait dans son esprit tel un présage de torture et de souffrance. Marisol dut lire sur le visage de sa mère un certain mal-être, car elle s'empressa de se justifier.

_ Tu sais, il était à Serpentard avec Scorpius. Il … il a été adopté après la guerre. Je … Son père était un Mangemort endurci, c'est de notoriété publique, mais je te jure qu'il n'est pas du tout comme lui. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? Maman ?

Marisol commença à ronger son ongle de pouce, puis Hermione réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, elle ne pouvait reprocher les erreurs de ses parents à ce garçon. Surtout compte tenu de la situation familiale chez les Malefoy … Drago souffrait encore beaucoup de la mauvaise réputation de Lucius, malgré le fait qu'il soit complètement différent de son paternel.

_ Je vois très bien qui est ce Ethan … Mais il a le même âge que Scorpius. 19 ans, c'est un peu vieux pour toi, non ? Il n'a … sûrement pas les mêmes attentes que les garçons de ton âge, expliqua Hermione, avec une certaine diplomatie pour ne pas décevoir sa fille.

Marisol rougit de nouveau, puis baissa les yeux.

_ Je sais bien, mais … je n'y peux rien.

Hermione soupira, compréhensive. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas, elle en savait quelque chose. Qui aurait pu dire au temps de Poudlard, qu'elle finirait mariée à Drago Malefoy, et qu'il lui ferait deux gamins ? Personne, à part les fous.

_ Es-tu sure qu'il partage les mêmes sentiments que toi ? Et comment cela se fait que tu le connaisses ? Il n'est même plus à Poudlard.

_ C'est grâce à Scorpius, quand il nous chaperonne pour sortir, avec Lily. Il amène souvent des copains à lui pour passer le temps. Et il y a souvent Ethan.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Alors comme ça, son fils était ami avec le fils Rockwood. Etonnant, quand on connaissait le caractère rancunier de Scorpius. Après tout, il savait ce que le père avait fait à Hermione. Ce Ethan devait vraiment valoir le coup pour que son fils oublie ses origines si facilement.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je veux bien que tu l'invites à dîner, un soir pendant les vacances. Je refuse que tu le fréquentes sans mon aval. Tu es mineure, et il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi. Je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire, non ?

Marisol hocha la tête, sans faire de commentaires. Hermione voyait bien qu'elle était déçue, mais c'était son rôle de parent de la protéger des autres, et surtout des garçons malveillants.

_ En ce qui concerne ton père, reprit-elle, je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas lui en parler dans l'immédiat. Je tâterais le terrain pour toi, mais je ne te garantis rien. D'accord, chérie ?

_ Merci, M'an.

Marisol sauta sur ses deux pieds, puis vint embrasser Hermione sur la joue. Hermione caressa au passage ses adorables boucles blondes, puis la laissa filer.

_ Je vais faire ma douche, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloigna déjà dans les fins fonds de l'appartement.

Hermione resta immobile un instant, digérant les informations que venaient de lui révéler sa fille, puis reporta son regard sur la casserole. Cependant, un bruit caractéristique de toc attira son attention vers la baie vitrée. Elle tourna la tête, puis vit un hibou noir voleter dehors. Hermione soupira, sachant d'avance qui était le propriétaire du volatile. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et attrapa la lettre pliée en quatre rapidement.

« _Maman, je sais que tu vas encore m'en vouloir (mais je trouverai bien quelque chose pour me faire pardonner !). Je ne pourrais pas manger avec vous ce soir, je sors avec James. Ne soyez pas non plus surpris de ne pas me trouver demain matin au petit déjeuner. Je dormirai certainement chez Potter (ou chez une fille …). Je t'embrasse, ton fils adoré, Scorpius M_. »

Typique de son rejeton, songea Hermione. Elle froissa la lettre, avant de la jeter distraitement dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Elle enleva ensuite un couvert, avant d'entendre à nouveau un toc contre la fenêtre. Exaspérée d'être agressée par une bande d'hibous, elle attrapa la seconde lettre. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie.

« _Hermione, cela ne va absolument pas ! Ton Serpentard de fils influence mon Griffondor de fils. Harry devient fou en voyant un Drago N°2 trainer toute la journée à la maison. Est-ce que tu pourrais également maîtriser les hormones de Scorpius ? Car il semble décider à traîner James dans tous les bars de Londres afin de « faire la chasse aux sorcières ». Bref, c'est un appel au secours. Venez manger à la maison demain soir, et on préparera un plan d'attaque. Tu me manques, Ginny_. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tellement la situation était comique. Ginny n'avait pas changé au fil des années, et menait toujours les choses à la baguette. Une vraie Weasley pure souche.

_ Alors, pourquoi ma belle femme rit-elle ainsi ?

Hermione releva les yeux et croisa le regard rieur de Drago qui venait de rentrer. Il déposa sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise, balança son sac, puis enlaça Hermione, collant son torse contre son dos. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, et lui embrassa la joue.

_ Ton fils rend dingue Ginny, répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Hum, c'est bien un homme Malefoy … Avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds.

Hermione s'offusqua, et tapa gentiment sa joue rasée.

_ Idiot de mari ! Je m'inquiète pour Scorpius. Il fait vraiment le malin. Cela m'exaspère.

Drago soupira, et s'éloigna pour se verser un verre d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres fines.

_ Laisse-le être jeune, Hermione. Il ne fait rien de mal.

_ Il traite les filles comme ses propriétés. C'est affreux pour ces pauvres sorcières !

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je faisais pareil à son âge ? Et j'ai plutôt bien réussi ma vie, malgré ma jeunesse légèrement … libidineuse.

Hermione fit la moue.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait l'imbécile pendant ton adolescence que Scorpius doit faire pareil.

_ Ecoutes, il finira par se poser. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Je l'ai bien fait, moi. Avec une sacrée femme, d'ailleurs.

Hermione secoua la tête, en essayant de résister à l'air charmeur de Drago. Peine perdue, elle était empêtrée dans les filets de cet homme jusqu'au cou.

_ Très bien. Mais je suis sa mère, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

_ Tu es surtout jalouse de ces filles qui te « volent » ton fi-fils, répliqua Drago, moqueur.

_ Et toi tu détestes tous les hommes qui s'approchent de Marisol. Tu ne peux pas gagner sur ce terrain là, mon amour. Nous sommes pareils, avec nos enfants.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa, et Hermione se retint de pouffer.

_ Quels « hommes » tournent autour d'elle ?

Hermione l'ignora superbement, et alla attraper la casserole fumante pour la poser au centre de la table de la cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, de plus en plus blanc.

_ Hermione ?

_ Laisses tomber Drago, je te taquine. Et Marisol a quinze ans. Au même âge, tu étais déjà occuper à satisfaire ces dames. Tu ne peux pas reprocher à ta fille de vouloir faire la même chose.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

_ Qu … _Quoi_ ? Marisol voit des garçons ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

Hermione sourit. C'était vraiment trop facile de faire enrager Drago. Mais cela signifiait aussi que le sujet « Ethan Rockwood » sera d'autant plus difficile à avaler pour lui.

Mais qu'importe. Hermione avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour raisonner son mari. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'en aurait changé. Il lui avait donné de l'espoir, dans les moments les plus obscurs de sa vie. Oui, Drago Malefoy était bien son rayon de soleil, aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître aux yeux des autres. Ensemble, ils avaient traversé la tourmente. Ensemble, ils étaient tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin fini la seconde publication de cette fiction.

Je suis toujours énormément touchée par vos messages, sachez le.

Dans une autre vie, mon rêve aurait été d'être écrivaine à temps plein... Qui sait... Un jour peut être ? :)

 **MERCI MERCI MERCI encore, c'est grâce vous que cette aventure est possible !**

 **Maintenant... C'est le moment de me laisser un dernier (ou premier?) message. A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Little-Library**


End file.
